East Meets West
by GladiatorSwag
Summary: A birth brings Olivia, an unhappily married woman living in New York, and Fitz, a single father from California, together.
1. Funny Thing About Birthdays

**Chapter 1: Funny Thing About Birthdays**

Some people would say that Olivia Carolyn Pope had it all and on a good day, she would say that they were right but this wasn't a good day.

She looked pass the empty side of her king size bed, the side rarely occupied by her husband, at the digital clock on his nightstand that read 12:10am.

"'Happy 30th Birthday, sweetheart,'" she mumbled, imitating his voice. "Thank you, baby," she replied in her own voice. She had to shake her head at herself. This was not how she'd planned to bring in her 30th birthday but the email she received from Edison as she was leaving her office, didn't give her much of a choice.

_O,_

_Won't be home for dinner. There was an emergency in the Tokyo office. I don't know how long it will take. See you when I get back._

_-E._

_P.S. The papers are on the kitchen counter. Please sign them._

Olivia shook her head again and let out a bitter laugh as she thought of the papers that were now ashes in the living room fireplace. The papers that he wanted her to sign to have her last named changed from Pope to Davis because his father didn't think it would look good for the future Davis Global CEO's wife not to share his last name.

Silly Olivia thought that after the huge fight they had about it on Sunday night after leaving his parents' house, followed by three days of barely speaking, Edison would drop it but he was as annoyingly persistent as he had been the day she'd met him.

Both Edison and his father would have to understand that Olivia Pope was a brand. When a company needed to close a major deal or clear things up before investors, or the press, got wind of it, they called her. Not because she was married to Edison Davis, the son of a business tycoon, but because she ran one of the best consultant firms on the East Coast and she was damn good at it. If it hadn't been for her expertise, Davis Global would have been dismantled and sold to the highest bidder three years ago. So the _"Pope"_ in Olivia Pope & Associates was there to stay.

Olivia made a mental note to remind Edison of that just as her Blackberry vibrated next to her. She quickly answered it knowing that despite their fight, her husband wouldn't forget her birthday. Disappointment quickly set in when she heard the heavy Scottish accent on the other end.

"It's time, Liv! Melanie's in labor. I'm going to be a father! Get your butt down to Lenox Hill. There's a car waiting for you outside." Her best friend, Stephen Finch, shouted in her ear before she could even say hello.

"I'm on my way, Stephen. Don't let Mel push without me." Olivia shouted back excitedly before hanging up the phone and jumping out of bed. She ran to her walk-in closet in search for something decent to wear, knowing that the press would be all over the hospital the minute someone leaked the story.

Stephen was a very well known federal attorney but his wife, Melanie Wright-Finch, was the older sister of New York City's Mayor, Harrison Wright, and also happened to be Olivia's cousin.

After settling on a pair of black jeans and a simple cream colored sweater, Olivia slipped on a pair of black leather boots and grabbed her favorite white wool coat and then headed downstairs and out of the door.

"It's late out, Mrs. Davis." The doorman commented when she reached the lobby. He was one of the many perks of owning a penthouse on the Upper West Side. "Would you like me to hail you a cab, ma'am? It's raining something terrible out there." His thick southern accent always made her smile. It reminded her of summers spent down south with her father and Melanie and Harrison.

"No thank you, Henry. I have a car." She said pointing at the black town car parked outside the building with a man, who looked like he was a former body builder, standing near the rear door despite the heavy rain coming down outside. She knew instantly that Harrison had sent him.

"Very well. You be safe, Mrs. Davis." He called out just as she reached the door. She turned back and gave him a wave before heading out into the mid-February weather. His politeness was why he was one of the few people who got away with calling her Mrs. Davis.

Olivia hopped out of the car as soon as the driver slowed down in front of the hospital. They'd gotten stuck in traffic for nearly 45 minutes and she hadn't been able to reach Harrison or Stephen. She ran up to the information desk, starling the heavyset nurse sitting behind it.

"I'm looking for Melanie Finch. Can you tell me what floor she's on?" She asked breathlessly.

"Ma'am, there's no one here by that name." The nurse replied rather rudely, earning a frown from Olivia.

Just as Olivia was about to give her a piece of her mind, she heard someone call her name. She spun around to see Harrison walking towards her with two of his guards following closely behind.

"Livvie, I wasn't sure you were going to make it." He whispered as he pulled her into a big hug.

"Me either. Traffic is hell out there. Thanks for sending the driver by the way."

"No problem. Do you want to go up to see Mel?" He asked, gesturing for another two guards she hadn't seen at first. Melanie had told Olivia that he'd been getting threats on his life after publically endorsing the Democratic Presidential Candidate but she hadn't realized it was that bad.

"Yeah, please tell me that she hasn't had the baby already." Olivia pleaded. She was ready to take off running again as soon as he told her what floor they were on.

"In the back of the ambulance." Harrison replied with a huge smile on his face like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

"Is there a story behind that smile?" Olivia inquired, knowing her baby cousin all too well.

"Oh yeah but you should let Mel tell it. I need to go make a statement. They're on the 4th floor in the Park Avenue Studio suite."

"Of course they are." Olivia said, rolling her eyes.

"You know Mel. I really gotta go. Let my guys escort you up there. They won't hover." He headed toward the automatic doors without giving her a chance to protest. "Happy Birthday, Livvie." He called out just before the doors closed.

Olivia smiled as she headed towards the elevators with the guards in tow. He'd been the first one to remember but she might as well get use to it with the arrival of the newest Finch. She would have to share her birthday for the first time in her life but she didn't mind because February 20th just got a little more special.

Olivia was so excited when she exited the elevator on the 4th floor that she didn't notice the person walking in her direction until she ran right into him, causing him to spill the two cups of coffee he was carrying, all over his pressed white dress shirt.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry." Olivia gushed as she stared at the brown stain forming on his shirt.

"It's all right. I wasn't watching where I was going." A baritone voice replied but Olivia didn't notice because she was too busy searching her purse for one of her business cards.

"Here take this." She said shoving the card at him.

For the first time she looked up at the stranger and her mind went blank as her brown eyes met a pair of stormy gray eyes. His dark brown hair was in untamed curls like he'd just rolled out of bed, making Olivia want to run her fingers through it. She had to put her hand behind her back to keep herself from doing it. Just as she thought the stranger couldn't be an more memorizing, he smiled at her and Olivia swore she would faint right there.

Who was this gorgeous creature?

"Please take my card. When you find out how much it will cost to get your shirt dry cleaned, call me and I'll pay for it. I really have to be going." She said knowing that standing there any longer would be hazardous to her health. He was on a maternity floor at one in the morning which meant he probably had a wife or a girlfriend somewhere on the floor just like she had a husband halfway across the world.

"I'll be definitely giving you call, Olivia." He said, looking up from the card to give her another panty dropping smile before stepping out of her way.

Olivia couldn't remember how to walk, or breathe for that matter, so she was thankful when one of the guards grabbed her arm and hurried her down the hall.

"I didn't dream him, right? You saw him too?" She whispered to the guard who smiled but didn't respond.

She spotted Stephen outside of a door at the end of the hallway and ran towards him. Luckily for the both of them, he heard her heels clicking against the linoleum floor just in time to catch her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for the birth." She said as he swung her around.

They'd been best friends since middle school. Their mother always thought that they would end up together but that was eventually put to rest when Stephen met Melanie at Olivia's 25th birthday party.

"It was an impossible task since my wife didn't tell me her water broke until after she'd been having contractions for hours." Olivia laughed at the clear annoyance in his voice.

"So what do we have?"

"A boy. Oliver Thomas Finch." He stated proudly.

"Oliver?" Olivia squealed and began to bounce up and down. Stephen shook his head and smiled at her.

"Yes, Oliver, after his godmother. Happy Birthday, Livia." Olivia couldn't find her voice so she just hugged him again.

"And Thomas?" She asked when she trusted herself not to cry. Showing emotions wasn't really her thing even though she was a very passionate person.

"His godfather, who is around here somewhere, I guess. He went get coffee but that was awhile ago." As if right on cue, Stephen spotted his friend walking down the hall. "There he is." Stephen said as she gripped Olivia's shoulders and spun her around.

Her mouth nearly hit the floor when she saw the stranger she'd just literally ran into, walking their way.

"Olivia Pope, meet the man you'll be sharing you godparent duties with. This is my friend, Fitz Grant. Fitz, this is Mel's cousin, Olivia."

"Hi." He said with a smirk.

"Hi." She replied back with a shy smile.


	2. Sweet Lady

_Now any other day_  
_I would play it cool _  
_But I can't now cause I want you_  
_See I'm hooked on_  
_how you flex your style_  
_and I wanna talk for a little while_  
_I never really seen your type_  
_but I must admit that I kinda like_  
_so maybe if you have the time_  
_we could talk about you being my _  
_Sweet lady_

_-Tyrese, Sweet Lady_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sweet Lady**

Fitz's mother always taught him that it was impolite to stare. She would probably pop him with a wooden spoon if she could see him now, practically drooling over a complete stranger, but he couldn't help but to stare. She was beautiful.

She looked like she should be gracing the cover of every fashion magazine known to man. Fitz wasn't really into designer labels but he knew the woman in front of him was dressed in them front head to toe and he would bet a big chunk of his bank account, that the labels matched. But it wasn't her clothes that had his blood boiling so much that if someone touched his skin, they would get burnt. Although, he did get a chance to admire the way her jeans fit as he was walking down the hallway, but it was her face that sucked him in.

Her skin reminded him of the caramel candy his grandmother would sneak him when his parents weren't around. It looked soft and smooth like silk. He had to fight the urge to reach out and touch her. Her lips were full and pouty and parted so he could get just a tiny glimpse of her pink tongue. It was like her mouth was teasing him, taunting him, begging him to kiss her. But it was her eyes that drove it all home. They were wide and filled excitement, almost childlike. They made her look innocent but he knew that this woman, this Olivia, was anything but innocent.

"What happened to your shirt?" Stephen asked from behind Olivia, only to be completely ignored.

Fitz extended his right hand to her, anticipating what her skin would feel like. He watched as she blinked and then swallowed before she took his hand. He smirked at the thought of having the same affect on her as she was having on him. A jolt of heat traveled from her hand to his but the coolness of metal touching his finger soon extinguished it.

He looked down and noticed a very large wedding ring on her finger. He should have known. She was too breathtakingly beautiful to be single. Some lucky fool had put a ring on her finger but he'd gotten it all wrong. It was too big and too flashy for a woman so dainty. It said more about her husband than it did about her. He had clearly marked his territory for the rest of the world to see. Too bad for him, Fitz didn't have his contacts in.

He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it just above her ring. The small gasp that escaped her didn't go unnoticed by him or Stephen.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Olivia." He said, giving her a dazzling smile.

"The pleasure is all mine." Her voice was so low that it almost sounded seductive.

"Ok, that's enough. Liv, go see Mel." Stephen instructed, opening the door to Melanie's suite and pushing Olivia inside.

"Where have you been hiding her, Finch?" Fitz asked once the door was closed. "I thought we were friends."

"We are which is I'm telling you this instead of knocking your lights out. Olivia is married so cut it out."

"Not happily." Fitz mumbled under his breath. He caught the look Stephen was giving him and held his hands up like he was surrendering. "I was just joking. Come one, Finch. I know how to respect a wedding ring. Let's go see my godson so I can get out of here. I promised Emma I would be home today."

Stephen didn't look convinced but he reluctantly opened the door and walked in the room. Fitz took a deep breath and followed him inside.

"Hey, I was afraid you'd left. Did you meet Liv?" Melanie asked when they walked into the room.

"They met." Stephen answered, shooting another look at Fitz, before walking over to Melanie and kissing her forehead.

"He's so gorgeous, you guys. Look at this hair." Fitz heard Olivia say. He turned to see her standing near the window holding baby Oliver and stroking his black hair.

A lump caught in his throat. As if it was possible, she looked even more beautiful holding a baby. She was glowing as if she'd just given birth. He wondered if she had kids. Maybe they were at home with her husband.

"We have a handsome godson." Fitz replied once he found his voice. "He's going to be break hearts."

"No he's not. He's going to be sweet and a gentlemen like his father." Melanie said, reaching up and bringing her husband's face close to hers so she could kiss him. Both Olivia and Fitz snorted. They knew how much of a ladies man Stephen had been before he met Melanie and Fitz could recall a few times he'd charmed women out of their clothes even after they started dating.

"Screw you both." Stephen said when they pulled apart. "Liv, sit down. He's going to kill your back."

"Nonsense." Olivia cooed down at the Oliver. "He's light as a feather."

"Yeah a nine pound feather."

"Nine pounds?" Fitz asked in disbelief. He'd seen Melanie a few times towards the end of her pregnancy and she did look like look she was carrying a nine pound baby. Plus she wasn't any bigger than Olivia when she wasn't pregnant. "That's a turkey." He said, causing the whole room to laugh.

"Where did Harrison go?" Stephen asked, having finally noticed that his brother-in-law was missing.

"I saw him downstairs. He was going to make a statement."

"I still can't believe the baby lawyer is a Mayor. How the hell did that happen?" Fitz asked in disbelief as he moved to sit in the empty chair near Melanie's bed.

"Ask his campaign manager." Melanie replied, tilting her head towards Olivia who was now laying the baby down in his bassinet.

"No. Really? You're responsible for that?"

"Hey, leave my Bubby alone. He's the best Mayor this city has ever seen. And he's not a baby lawyer. He's a gladiator in a suit." Olivia said, quoting an article that had been written about Harrison recently.

Melanie, Stephen, and Fitz all stared at her before cracking up laughing, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Where's your husband, Livvie?" Melanie asked after she composed herself. "He couldn't bother to roll out of bed to come see my son? Or is it another late night at the office?"

Fitz noticed how the energy in the room changed at the mention of Olivia's husband. He also noticed the hurt look on her face that quickly changed to one of annoyance.

"He's out of town. There was an emergency in Tokyo-"

"He's in Tokyo on your fucking birthday, Olivia?" Melanie shouted, causing Oliver to begin to fuss. "Pass me my baby, Stephen."

Fitz didn't hear Stephen's reply. He was too busy trying to understand how a man could go out of town, out of the country, on his wife's birthday.

"Olivia, you have to see how the fucked up that is." Stephen said to her as she silently looked out of the window.

Fitz wasn't sure if he was imaging it but he could have sworn he saw a tear roll down her face.

"Leave it alone, Stephen." She warned.

"Has he even called you?" Melanie inquired, ignoring her cousin's warning, as she quieted the baby down.

"I said to LEAVE. IT. ALONE!" She yelled, waking Olivier up completely. She shook her head and grabbed her purse. "I can't do this. Congratulations on your baby. I'll come back later when Edison isn't the topic of conversation." She said rushing to the door.

_Edison._ So the insensitive idiot had a name. Fitz wouldn't mind getting his hands on _Edison_ and knocking some sucking sense into him. He watched as Olivia gripped the door handle like it was the only thing keeping her from falling to the floor. He wanted to yell at Melanie and Stephen for upsetting her like that… and on her birthday. No one deserved to be upset on their birthday by their friends and family especially not a woman whose husband clearly didn't give a damn about her.

Olivia swung the door open, reveling Harrison who was holding a muffin with a burning candle in it.

"Happy birthday, Liv… why are you crying?" He asked and Fitz felt anger rise up inside of him. He was right. He had seen a tear.

"Liv, we're sorry." Stephen said coming up behind her and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder which she shook off.

"You have a new baby. You should focus on that and not my marriage." She said before blowing out the candle on the muffin and then kissing Harrison's cheek. "Thank you, Bubby." And then she was gone.

"What did you say to her?" Harrison asked, looking pass Stephen to his sister.

"It's not my fault that Edison cares more that damn company than her. She deserves more!"

"That's not for you to decide, Mel."

Fitz felt like he was intruding on a private family moment so he stood up and grabbed his coat out of the closet in the room. He walked over to Stephen and touched his shoulder.

"I need to get back to D.C. so I can get some sleep before my flight. Emma and I will make our way back out here soon."

"We would love to have you both." Stephen replied as the two men hugged, patting each other's back loudly. "Thanks for coming and thanks for agreeing to be Oliver's godfather."

"Of course. I'm honored you asked." Fitz said once they pulled away. He turned to say bye to Melanie and Harrison and noticed they having a pretty tense conversation so he just slipped out the room instead.

He walked quickly towards the elevators hoping to catch up with Olivia. He couldn't stand the thought of her being that upset. He wanted to see her before he left just to make sure she was okay but he knew she was probably long gone. As luck would have it, he found her pacing in circles in front of the elevators. He noticed the two guards he'd seen her with earlier, leaning against a wall across from her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, stepping in front of her and stopping her movements.

Her eyes slowly traveled from his feet up the rest of his 6'2 frame, setting him on fire, and awakening something he'd thought had died a long time ago.

"Why do you care?" She snapped when her eyes finally made their way to his.

Fitz shrugged. That was a good question. Why did he care? He didn't know her. He'd never heard of her until an hour ago. So what if they shared mutual friends and a godchild. That didn't mean he had to care about her. But once he really looked into her eyes, he knew why he cared.

"Because you need someone to care." He said simply. He watched as she tilted her head, trying to absorb is words.

The elevator opened and Fitz stepped back, extending his hand for her to enter first. She looked at him a little longer before stepping into the elevator cart. Fitz took a deep breath and then stepped in beside her.

"What are you doing?" She asked. She looked him at him with one of her perfect eyebrows arched.

"Going down." He replied with a smirk, earning him an eye roll. He looked up to notice two guards about to enter. "I've got it from here, gentlemen." He said smugly and then pushed the button for the doors to close.

Olivia laughed at the sight of the confused look on their faces just before the doors closed. Fitz thought it was the most amazing sound he'd ever heard. Her laughter was like music to his ears. He wanted to put it on repeat and listen to it all day.

"You have a lovely-" His sentence was cut off by the elevator coming to a sudden stop.


	3. Tell Me A Secret

_Tell me somethin that nobody else knows_  
_And think about it just as soon as the door closes_  
_Tell me a secret baby_  
_Show me somethin that nobody else sees_  
_Tell me all the things you would do if it was you and me_  
_Tell me a secret baby _

_-Ludacris, Tell Me A Secret_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tell Me A Secret**

Olivia wasn't a big fan of the dark, or elevators that suddenly stopped moving, or anything else that left her powerless or out of control. Her friends often teased her that she would lose her mind in the first five minutes of a natural disaster. But dispute shakey hands and rising anxiety, she was doing better than the man currently kicking the elevator doors.

"You're going to hurt your foot." She commented smartly from where she was standing next to the control panel. She was using the flashlight she kept on her key ring to find the elevator's emergency phone.

"Elevators don't just stop moving. Something is wrong. Something must've happened." He said began to pace and then stopped to kick the doors again. Olivia would have laughed if she didn't feel sorry for him.

"Fitz, you have to calm down. The storm probably knocked the power out." If her words were meant to offer comfort to him, she'd failed miserably.

Fitz turned towards her, shielding his eyes from flashlight that was designed to temporally blind attackers. "Do you mind?"

"Sorry." Olivia giggled, pointing the light down at the floor. She picked up the receiver of the red phone tucked away in the wall only to slam it down seconds later. "The power's definitely out and cell phones don't work on this floor." She said with a sigh as Fitz pulled his phone out of his coat pocket.

He ran both hands through his hair, something she'd been dying to do since she bumped into him. Even freaking out, he was undoubtedly the sexist man she had ever laid eyes on. She couldn't stop herself from mentally comparing him to her husband. He was taller than Edison. She had to look up to him when she spoke where as with Edison she could practically look him in the eye. His body looked more leaned and toned where Edison's was flabbier. His large hands were both rough and smooth against hers and Edison's always seemed sweaty and…

"Did it get hotter in here?" Fitz asked, causing her cough, as he removed his heavy winter coat, letting it fall to the floor.

Had he been reading her thoughts?

Olivia flashed the light on him and saw beads forming on his forehead. She pushed off the back wall she'd been leaning against and walked over to him. The last thing she needed was for him to have some sort of panic attack, or worse, faint on her. She stepped in front of him and reached up him to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

"Fitz, you're burning up. You need to get out of this shirt." She said, her hands immediately going to his buttons without thinking but his next words halted her actions.

"If you wanted to see me shirtless, you could've just asked." He was smirking but there was a hint of seriousness in his eyes that made her drop her hands and step back. Her cheeks were on fire from blushing so hard.

Fitz's smirk grew into a smile. He took over unbuttoning his shirt where she'd left off. His eyes never left hers as he slowly took it off. His little performance was worthy of a spot in Magic Mike. Too bad he had a t-shirt on underneath it.

"Better?" She asked, biting her bottom lip. Now she was the one who was about to faint.

"Much better."

"Good. You have to calm down. I'm sure they've realized the elevators stopped and they're working on it." She said sweetly as her hand came to rest on his cheek. Why couldn't she stop touching him?

Fitz placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed it. The light from her flashlight allowed him to see the genuine concern in her eyes. It was something about her brown orbs that made him relax a little. Or maybe it was her soft hand on his face.

"You're right. I just don't do very well in confined spaces." He admitted. He'd never told anyone that before but he felt like she needed to know that he wasn't crazy or something.

"Okay. I won't ask why because it's none of my business but how about we sit down and talk?" Olivia asked as she began to walk him backwards into the nearest wall.

Fitz instinctively moved his hand that wasn't still holding her hand to his face, to her hip, pulling her closer to her. They both gasped as he hit the wall. The seconds ticked by as they silently stared at each other.

"Your eyes." Olivia said, stepping away from him and taking her hand off his face. "I thought they were gray earlier but they look blue now."

"They change colors." Fitz responded as they both sank to the floor.

"Tell me about yourself. How did you meet Stephen?" She asked.

"Harvard. We lived in the same dorm."

"So you're a lawyer as well?" She wondered out loud although he didn't look like a lawyer, not that she really knew what one should look like.

"A doctor. Heart surgeon actually." He said with pride in voice.

She noticed how he didn't sound smug or arrogant like most doctors she knew. The pride in voice came from being happy and enjoying with he did.

"You enjoy it." She stated with a nod. It wasn't a question so he didn't respond. Instead he asked a question of his own.

"What is it that you do, Olivia?"

The way her name rolled off his tongue made her tingle in all the right places. She'd never thought she could be turned on at just the sound of her name but sure enough, she was. A part of her wondered what her name would sound like leaving his mouth in bed. It was a dangerous thought but she didn't feel guilty about it. She needed to get far away from him as soon as possible before she did something she could not undo.

"I'm a consultant. Companies call me when they want to close a merger or clean up a mess they've made."

"Do you do it for one particular company or… I mean how does it work?" Fitz asked and she could tell he was asking because he was actually interested and not because he was making conversation.

"I have my own firm and clients come to me, usually by referrals. I've worked exclusively for a few companies in the past but I realized I'd rather be in control of my time."

"I get it. I have a private practice that I prefer compared to a major hospital. It just keeps me away from the politics of it all."

"Exactly!" Olivia said and then both smiled.

She had never met anyone who understood why would rather run a little boutique firm instead of working privately for a big company. Everyone, including Edison, assumed that when she left Davis Global and dedicated herself fully to her firm, it was because she and Edison started dating but it was only a small part of the reason why.

"Did you grow up here?" He asked. "I know Melanie is from Georgia."

"Yeah, I'm a New York girl. Manhattan was like my playground when I was growing up. I was Carrie Bradshaw way before Sex and the City except without the sex." She said with a wink and then covered her mouth, blushing yet again. She didn't know where that came from but she was going to blame it on a lack of sleep.

Fitz on the other hand, seemed to enjoy her little remark. He threw his head back a laughed which caused her to laugh in return. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so carefree. There were no clients calling or business dinners to sit through with Edison where she was just arm candy. Being stuck in the elvevator with Fitz made her feel more alive than she'd felt in years.

"So do your parents still live in the city?" Fitz asked when they were finished laughing.

"My mother does but my dad lives in Georgia. My parents never married."

"What was that like?"

"I'm not sure there's anything to compare it to. I felt lonely most of the time. My mother was married four times before I reached high school and her husbands always seemed to come before me."

"Four?" Fitz asked, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"Yeah. I'm not sure what she was searching for but she seems to have found it in husband number five. I just wish that she'd found it with my dad."

"So did you see your dad a lot growing up?"

"Every summer. As soon as school was out, he would drove up to come get me. I hate to think what I could have turned into if he hadn't fought to be a part of my life. He kept me grounded and made sure I knew life was about hard work."

"You're a daddy's girl."Fitz said with a smile and Olivia nodded her head for conformation. "Did he ever get a married?"

"No, but I kind of wish he had so I could have at least one example of what marriage is suppose to be like when it's not based of material things." Olivia replied and began twirling her wedding ring.

She wanted to take it off like she often did at home. It was uncomfortable and weighed a ton and proof of how much her husband didn't know her at all. It wasn't something she would have picked for herself.

"If it makes you feel better, my parents were married and I still didn't have the best example of what marriage should be like. My father was a brilliant surgeon by day and drunk by night and my mother made excuses for him until the day he died."

Olivia watched him ball his fist up when he talked about his father. There was clearly anger and resentment there that he hadn't worked on. She scooted closer to him and reached her hand out to him. She waited until he looked up at her before bringing his hand up to her mouth. She placed gentle open mouth kisses on each of his knuckles and then intertwined their fingers. An act so simple yet so intimate. She felt the tension slowly leave his body through his fingers.

"Are you married, Fitz?" She asked softly. She didn't see a wedding but that didn't mean anything. She certainly was acting like a married woman right now and she was actually wearing a ring.

"Divorced for seven years now."

"Couldn't make it work?"

"We were perfect on paper, the doctor and the lawyer, but off paper we just didn't click. I was never in love with her. Just in love with the idea of what we could've been. We wanted different things so by the time our daughter was born, she was filing for a divorce and I didn't fight her on it."

"You have a daughter?"

"Emma," he beamed. His whole face lit up when he said her name. It was like he transformed into a different man right before her eyes.

"She must be daddy's little girl."

"How'd you know?"

"It takes one to know one. Besides, you have the same look in your eyes that I see in my dad's every time I look at him. Now come on, show me pictures!"

Fitz chuckled and reached for the coat he'd taken off. He fumbled around in the pockets until he located his iPhone. After unlocking it and going to his picture gallery, he handed it to her.

"Oh my god! Fitz she's beautiful." Olivia gushed as she looked down at the picture of a grinning toothless little girl. Her dark brown curls were all over the place like her father's. "How old is she?"

"She's six going on twenty-six." He chuckled again as she handed the phone back to him.

"I bet you're one of those over protective dad's who isn't going to let her date until she's like twenty."

"Thirty actually but she's trying to talk me down to twenty-five."

Olivia laughed but it seemed off. She wanted that. She wanted the swollen feet and pregnancy hormones. She wanted to sit in her closet and cry because her clothes no longer fit and to have to send Edison out to get foods to fill bizarre cravings. She wanted to hold a newborn in her arms and hear Edison joke about never letting their daughter out of the house. She was ready to start a family but Edison kept saying it wasn't the right time for them yet.

"Hey." Fitz said, gripping her hand and pulling her out of her own little world. "What's that look for?"

"What look?" She asked, trying to play it off. "Your daughter looks a lot like you. What did she get from her mom?"

Fitz stared at her before finally answering. "She has Mellie's stubbornness but other than that, I can't see much of anything else yet."

"What is she like?"

"Mellie or Emma?"

"Emma."

"She's goofy and silly. She hates to see someone down. She loves ballet and the theater but she turns down all my offers to put her in classes. She's smart as a whip but I guess she gets that from both of her parents. She's slow to warm up to new people but when she does, you know she's going to love you forever. I was a sucker for her the second she was placed in my arms."

Olivia laughed softy, seeing the unconditional love for his daughter in his eyes. This man was just too good to be true.

"How old did you turn today?" Fitz blurted out.

"Thirty."

"Thirty? I would have never guessed it. I thought for sure you were younger than Mel."

"Nope, I'm older by six months. How old are you?"

"Forty-one." Olivia's mouth dropped opened. "You're not forty-one."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I am." He said playfully. "What's your plans when you get out of here, birthday girl?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. She hadn't given much thought to it. Normally she'd have lunch with Stephen and Melanie but that wasn't happening now that baby Oliver was here. She shouldn't have to think about it or wonder what she was going to do because she had a husband who was supposed do that for her. She'd gone out of her way to make Edison's 35th birthday special and he couldn't at least call or text her or allow someone else to handle the Tokyo problem so he could be home. It seemed like he did more for her when they were dating than he did in the year they'd been married.

"I was hoping to spend it with my husband but he's not sure when he'll be back."

"Tell me about him."

"What's there to tell?" Olivia half joked.

"He's your husband, the man you're going to spend your life with, there should be a lot to tell."

Olivia dropped his hand and rose to her feet. She didn't want to talk about Edison. She didn't want to think about Edison. What she wanted was to get out of that elevator.

"What would you like to hear huh? How my husband is never home? That I can count on one hand how many times he's slept in our bed since we moved in December? That he treats me more like a trophy wife than a partner. Or what about how he pacifies me with gifts to make up for the lunch dates he has to cancel or the dinners he never makes it home for. What do you people want from me? He's not perfect but in his own way he loves me. He makes me feel secure and that's all I've ever wanted!" By the time she was finished, there were tears rolling down her face.

Fitz was on his feet and pulling her into his arms before she could blink or realize what was happening. He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame tightly as she buried her face in his chest.

Olivia hated that she was crying and especially in front of someone she see didn't know well. But she couldn't hold it any longer and Fitz made her feel like she didn't have to try so hard to be strong. The truth in the matter was that she felt like she'd known him forever. She completely felt at ease with him because he was the one person who didn't demand anything from her. He would have been happy to simply sit in silence with her and that made her want to open up to him.

"I'm sorry." She said pulling away from him and wiping her eyes.

"Don't be. I'm sure you get enough grief about him from other people. You don't need it from me. If he's smart man, he'll have something so special planned for you today that he would have to start planning your next birthday tomorrow just to top it." Fitz used his thumbs to wipes away the few tears that were still falling.

When they didn't seem like they would stop anytime soon, he pulled her back into his arms. This time Olivia wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself closer to him. Fitz tucked her head under his chin and rubbed her back gently. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice when the lights popped back on and the elevator started descending.

* * *

**This story has taken over my mind! It's keeping me from writing for my other story so I hope you guys are enjoying it. Don't you just love them?! They form a bond and understand each other right away. Fitz is not married but that doesn't mean Mellie won't pop up down the line. They do share a child together after all. **


	4. All The Things (Your Man Won't Do)

_Tell me what kind of man_  
_Would treat his woman so cold_  
_Treat you like you're nothin'_  
_When you're worth more than gold_  
_Girl, to me you're like a diamond_  
_I love the way you shine_  
_A hundred million dollar treasure_  
_I'll give the world to make you mine_  
_Baby, I wanna do_  
_All of the things your man won't do_  
_I'll do them for you _

_-Joe, All The Things (Your Man Won't Do)_

* * *

**Chapter 4: All The Things (Your Man Won't Do)**

Chapter 4

Fitz inhaled the scent of Olivia's hair, cataloging it to his memory, and then unwrapped his from around her just as the elevator reached the second floor. He hated to have to let her go when she felt so good, so right, in his arms. Kind of how it felt whenever he held Emma only much different. He felt like she belonged there but she didn't. She wasn't his to hold. She belonged to another man. Even if that other man didn't deserve her, she still wasn't his.

"Thank you," she mumbled into his chest, inhaling the scent of his cologne, before pulling away from him. She didn't look at him as she went about the elevator collecting her coat, purse, and keys.

Fitz wanted to say something to her but he didn't know what to say as he watched her stand in front of the elevator doors. She looked different from the woman he'd just held in his arms. This woman's face lacked all emotion although he could see the dried tears on her cheek. They were standing less than a foot apart but it felt like there was an entire island between them now. It was like she'd put a force field to block the rest world out.

As Fitz collected his discarded shirt and coat, he wondered if this was something she did often. Maybe something she learned how to do at an early age to cope with her mother's numerous marriages. Or maybe she adapted it to deal with a husband who was never around. Whatever the reason was, Fitz didn't have time to figure it out because the doors of the elevator were finally opening after two hours.

He expected the doctors who were waiting outside the doors, offering to him and Olivia water and top of the line care. He figured it had do with the men in suits who approached them to tell them the power outage was caused by the storm that had passed through and not by anything the hospital had done. Men like them were the reason Fitz preferred his private practice over the larger hospital he sometimes worked out of.

He wanted to ask the men in suits why a backup generator didn't kick in but instead he followed Olivia's lead. She smiled and shook the men's hands like a politician on a campaign trail. She took the water that was offered and handed him a bottle but she still didn't look at him.

He was about to ask her if she was okay, if he'd done something wrong, but the sight of cameras flashing outside caused his mind to go blank. He should have known the press would be all over this. This was New York after all. He was stuck in an elevator in one of its most prestigious hospitals but that wasn't enough to draw out the vulchers. It was the fact that this was the hospital the Mayor's sister had just given birth in and the woman standing next to him, looking a little caught off guard, was the Mayor's cousin.

"Shit!" Olivia said under her breath. Fitz smirked. It sounded odd but cute when she swore.

"Is there another way out?" He way he asked as the cameras continued to flash.

"They're probably at every exit. Besides, running away looks suspicious and the last thing I need is to be caught on page six with a 'mystery man.'" She visibly shivered like it was the most horrific thing ever.

Fitz was a little put off by her attitude. He was familiar the snobbish socialite type but he never expected Olivia to be one.

"Well we wouldn't want that." He replied bitterly.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and apologetic. "Fitz, I am so sorry. That's not what I meant."

"It's alright." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. He was ready to get out of that damn hospital so he could drive back to Washington and go home.

He pulled his coat tighter around him and made his way towards the doors. Just as he was about to step on the black mat in front of the doors, he felt someone touch his arm. He turned his head to see Olivia standing next to him.

"I was rude and you didn't deserve that especially not after you let me unload on you in the elevator. I would be honored for you to be my mystery man." She said with a devious smile that would have made a lesser man nervous but Fitz found the thought of her having a devious side… intriguing.

"Follow me." He said in a sexy James Bond type voice. He held his arm up and she immediately looped her arm around his.

They walked out of the hospital right into the crowd of reporters who were shoving tape recorders and microphones in their faces as camera men followed their every move. Olivia had her face buried in Fitz's arm as he held his free arm in front of him to clear a path for them.

"Mrs. Davis! Mrs. Davis!" Reporters called out to them.

_Mrs. Davis_. Another reminder that this amazing woman was not his. Fitz looked down at Olivia who shrugged like she didn't know who they talking to. He raised his eyebrows but didn't press for an explanation.

"Ms. Pope!" A female reporter called out and Fitz felt Olivia tug at his arm, signaling him to stop walking. "How are Mrs. Finch and baby doing?"

"Both mother and baby are healthy and resting." Olivia told them and they jumped right on it even though it was a common answer.

"Just one more question, Ms. Pope? Please?" The young woman asked as they were about to start walking again. Her eyes were pleading with Olivia to not shut her down.

"Just one more and then I really have to be going."

The reporter nodded with understanding and then looked up at Fitz. He decided to humor her by giving her the famous Grant charm that made all his female patients turn into giggling school girls.

"Who's the mystery man?"

Both Fitz and Olivia looked at each other, smiling widely like they held the answers to some of the biggest secrets in the world. Their smiles soon turned into laughter that so was infectious even the reporters had to join in.

"Him?" Olivia asked between laughs and the reported nodded eagerly. "He's the godfather."

The reporters' temporary confusion provided them with enough time to get away.

"The godfather?" Fitz asked. He was laughing so hard that his face and ears were red. He couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed that much and that hard at something that wasn't said by his daughter. It was nice to have an adult to talk to. No, it was nice to have Olivia to talk to.

"Well you are. I told you they would think you were my mystery man." Olivia laughed, poking him in his arm. Fitz shook his head and dug in his pocket for the keys to his rental car.

"Did you drive here?" He asked, hoping that she would say no. He knew that once they parted ways, they wouldn't see each other again unless it had something to do with Oliver.

"No, I didn't." She said like she'd completely forgotten.

A black town car pulled up in front of them before he could offer to take her home. He heard Olivia let out a frustrated sigh and noticed she didn't look pleased when a man, who looked like he could snap Fitz in half in a matter of seconds, stepped out of the car and walked to the rear passenger door, opening it for her.

"Compliments of the husband?" Fitz whispered to her as he and the driver stared each other down.

"Worse. The cousin." Olivia whispered back.

"Do you need a ride to the airport, Mr. Grant?" The driver asked, continuing to hold the door open for Olivia. Fitz was caught off guard that he knew his name but he forced a smile before he answered the man. He was just doing his job after all.

"No, I have a rental. Thank you."

"Well, I guess this is it." Olivia said quietly.

Fitz noticed that she didn't look any happier about it than he did. He wanted to drag her to his rental car and take her to California with him but he couldn't. Her life was in New York with her husband and her family and friends while his was in California with Emma. In another life, he would have met her before he met Mellie or before she met her husband. In another life, he would have a shot with the charismatic, beautiful woman staring at him.

"It was nice meeting you, Olivia." He pulled her by arm into a hug much like the one in the elevator. She immediately wrapped her arms around him like it was the most natural thing in the world to do.

Holding Olivia in his arms felt like heaven on earth. Like as long as he was holding her, nothing in the world could touch them. There were no husbands in Tokyo or daughters in California. It was just them. Fitz didn't want to think about what life could have been like if he could hold her every day. Those thoughts were dangerous and unfair to all parties involved so he pulled away. He would let this perfect, amazing woman go because she wasn't his to keep.

"It was nice meeting you too, Fitz. Have a safe trip home." She said with a sad smile. "If I had to get stuck in an elevator on my birthday, I'm glad it was with you."

"Good-bye." He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, a safe distance away from her pouty lips. He didn't let his lips linger too long on her soft skin. The burning in his throat was already too much to bear. Any longer and her driver would have to pry his lips away from hers.

Fitz watched her turn around and walk away from him. He thought about the day Mellie walked out on him and they relief he'd felt the second she slammed the door because it was all finally over. It seemed ufair that he only had Olivia for a couple of hours. Maybe he was being selfish but a couple of hours with her just was not enough. He needed more time with her.

"Pancakes!" He shouted out to her just before she climbed in the car.

"What?" She asked, turning back and looking at him over her shoulder. Fitz felt his heart stop. She was just too beautiful for words.

"It's too late or earlier or whatever for me to drive back to D.C. right now." He took a few steps in her direction. "I don't know a thing about New York but you Ms. 'Manhattan was my playground' know the city quite well."

"So you want me to tell you where to go get pancakes?" She asked with a playful smile on her face that made the moon pale in comparison. She was going to make him say the words.

"No, I'm saying have breakfast with me, Olivia." He said with a huge grin.

She looked at him, weighing the idea. Fitz liked that she had to think about it. It meant that a part of her, no matter how small, wanted to go at least.

"Anywhere I want to go?" Fitz nodded his head.

"Anywhere you want to."

Forty-five minutes later, they were walking into an old diner in Brooklyn. Olivia, having ditched her driver, insisted in driving since she knew where she was going but Fitz won the nearly two minute battle in the hospital parking lot by pointing out that his car had GPS and his phone was equipped with Google Maps.

"Are you still pouting?" He teased as she led him to a booth in the far corner of the dinner. He assumed that she knew the place well since she didn't bother waiting to be seated.

"No," she said in a sulky voice that made him laugh.

"You're worse than my six year old when she doesn't get her way." Olivia glared at him before looking around the diner.

He saw her entire face light up when a woman, who looked to be in her sixties, headed their way. Fitz recognized the woman. He'd only met her a few times before but he would know the scar on her face from anywhere. She was Stephen's grandmother.

"Is this Nana Finch's diner?" He whispered to Olivia. He'd heard about the place but had never had the chance to come.

"You know Nana?"

"I met her in college a few times." He told her as Nana Finch reached the table.

"Busy Bee, I didn't know if I would see you today. How is my little Oliver? Is he just as handsome as my Stephie?" Fitz smiled as he watched Olivia practically bounce right out of the booth and into the woman's arms. She was so full of life. He couldn't imagine anyone not having a good time when they were around her.

"Oh Nana, he's so adorable. You have to go see him." She gushed much like she had when she first held Oliver. The way her face glowed when she talked about him, made Fitz wonder why she didn't have children of her own yet. She obviously wanted them but maybe **he** didn't.

"I know you." Nana exclaimed before Olivia could introduce them. "You're Stephie's friend. The doctor."

"Yes ma'am." Fitz said with a wide smile as he stood up to hug her. He'd always like Stephen's family. "It's really nice to see again, Mrs. Finch."

"You call me Nana. Any friend of my Stephie's is like family here. Just ask Busy Bee." She said cupping Olivia's cheek and kissing her forehead.

"Where is that husband of yours?" Nana asked and Olivia's face fell. Fitz hated that the mention of him could do that to her. "No, not on your birthday." Nana shook her head.

"My I have a coffee, Nana?" Fitz asked, trying to change the subject. He wanted the happy Olivia he'd seen in Melanie's room and outside the hospital. She didn't deserve to be down on her birthday while her husband was away not caring at all about her.

"Coming right up. Do you want your birthday special?" Nana asked Olivia.

"Of course I do." Olivia answered but the excitement she had earlier was now missing from her voice.

"And you?"

"He'll have the birthday special but with pancakes." Olivia answered for him. He smiled at her, laughing a little, and she smiled back. Neither noticed when Nana left the table with a smile of her own.

"You come here often?" Olivia erupted in laughter at his use of the cheesy pickup line.

"Is that the best you could come up with?" She asked as the waitress poured their coffee.

"Hey! That's a classic line."

"Yeah, in the 70s, old man." Fitz stopped preparing his coffee to shoot her an evil look which only made her laugh more.

"I'm far from an old man, Olivia." He said seriously. The flirtation in his voice causing her to burn her tongue with her coffee and waste some of it on her sweater. "That's what you get for making of your elders!"

"Whatever. So how did you and Stephen live in the same dorm when you're older than us?" She asked as she wiped the coffee off her sweater before it could stain.

"I took some time off between college and medical school when my brother died."

"Oh my god, Fitz, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to pry." She reached her hand across the table and squeezed his. He didn't know how he would survive the rest of his life without her touch.

"It's okay, Olivia. To answer your question, I joined the Navy right out of college. I wanted to get away from it all. Away from my father and his ridiculous expectations of us."

"But you became a doctor like him?"

"I became a doctor because I'm better than him and because I wanted to help people." He answered honestly. "When I walk into my O.R., my goal is to save my patient and give their family hope"

"Edison doesn't get that. He doesn't get that I like being a consultant because if I can help save a company, I can save millions of jobs. He's so entitled because his parents gave him everything and never made him work for anything." She said softly. It was the first bit of information that she'd shared about him.

"My brother was a spoiled rich kid so I understand. I worked hard to be more than Dr. Fitzgerald Grant's son while he lived in the hype."

"Fitzgerald? Is that what Fitz is short for?"

"Here you go, Busy Bee." Nana interrupted, sitting two massive plates filled with pancakes, French toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and hash browns in front of them.

"Wow." Fitz said as he looked at all the food. "You eat this every year?" He found it hard to believe that she could eat that much food as tiny as she way.

"Every year since 8th grade." She replied already pouring syrup on her French toast. He saw that he was cut out to spell her name on her plate.

"Not last year." Nana pointed out. Olivia smiled at her.

"Except for last year because Edison took me to Rio for my birthday."

"Doctor, make sure she eats all her food. She's too skinny just like Stephie's wife."

"Will do, Nana." She patted his cheek before leaving them to eat their breakfast.

They talked about current events as they ate their food. Fitz learned that Olivia was apolitical even though she'd helped Harrison with his campaign and she learned that he was a Republican but promised not to hold that against him. She told him stories about growing up with Stephen and the trouble they would get into. He talked about his little brother more and about his time in the Navy. He told her stories about him and Stephen in college and made her swear on her life to never repeat any of them to Melanie. In return, she told him about Edison and how he'd been groomed to take over his father's company from the day he was born. She confessed to him that she felt like a challenge to Edison than a wife. He told her more about his marriage to Mellie which had only lasted three years when it shouldn't have last more than one.

Fitz's cell phone rang bringing them back down to earth. They hadn't noticed that the sun had come up and the little diner was now filled with people.

"I'm sorry I need to take this." He said when he saw that it was his mother calling.

"Go ahead. I'll going to go to the restroom and then I guess we can get out of here." He nodded sadly as she got up. He'd gotten his extra time with her and now he would have to let her go.

"Hey mo-"

"Daddy!" He smiled at his daughter's voice and then frowned when he heard her coughing.

"My Emmie isn't sick is she?"

"Yes." She replied and he could picture her lips quivering like she was about to cry. "Mommy gave me yucky medicine before grandma picked me. Where are you, Daddy?" Fitz looked around the diner. He felt a little guilty about being there when Emma was sick.

"I'm in New York, sweetie, but I'll be home soon."

"Why are you in New York, daddy? That's not where the president lives." Fitz laughed at her response. Telling her he was going where the president lived is how he explained his trip to her.

"No but it's where uncle Stephen and aunt Melanie live with your new little cousin, Oliver."

"Baby! Grandma, auntie Mel had the baby!" Emma yelled in his ear. Fitz pulled the phone away from his ear and swore under his breath.

"Fit, are you there?" He heard his mother ask when put it back up to his ear.

"Yeah, I'm here. I'll be getting out of here shortly and I'll be home soon." He motioned for their waitress so she could bring their check.

"Fitz, stay and enjoy Stephen for a while. You hardly ever get to see him. I can look after Emma for one day."

"I don't know. I hate being away from her when she's sick. I thought Mellie was keeping her until tomorrow?"

"Something about a case, you know her. Listen, stay another day and have a little fun. Emma will see you tomorrow." She said in a tone that meant for him not to argue with her.

Another day in New York was tempting. It was another day for him to spend time with Stephen and Melanie and bond with Oliver. It was also another day with Olivia.

"Fine but call me if her cough gets worse. Tell Emma that I love her and I'll be home tomorrow." He hung up just as Olivia was sliding back into the booth.

"We can go whenever you're ready." She told him. "Nana won't let us and I already tipped Maria."

"My mother just granted me another day here so I'm not in a rush unless you are?"

"No, Edison still isn't home and I don't have to be in the office today. Is home for you in D.C., Fitz?" He figured that it was more so to draw his attention away from the fact the either Edison had finally called or she'd called him. He hated Edison and he'd never met him.

"No, I was in Washington to speak at a conference. I live in California actually. Santa Barbara to be exact. My grandparents owned a ranch there and they left it to me so that's where Emma and I live."

"A ranch?" Olivia asked in disbelief.

"Yes, city girl, a ranch with horses and a pond and all of the other things going through that pretty little head of yours."

"I'm just trying to imagine you on a ranch." She placed both elbows on the table and rested her head on her hands as she stared at him. Her brown eyes twinkled with unasked questions.

"You'll have to ask Mel about it. She and Stephen came last year for Emma's birthday."

"They've never once mentioned you or Emma."

"And I would have come to New York sooner if I knew you were here." Olivia blushed and shook her head.

"Are you always this charming or is this just for me?"

Fitz leaned over the tabled and captured one of her hands in his. His thumb rubbed it in circular motion as he looked at. "Would you believe me if I said that this is all for you? That I haven't looked at a woman in years because I was searching for you and then I find you and you're already married." He paused to let his words sink in. "I want to tell you that your husband doesn't deserve you. It's what everyone who knows you is thinking but they're too afraid to say it. But I can't do that. I won't do that. There's just something about you that pulled me in the second you ran into me. I wanted you before I knew your name."

"Fitz, I-"

"Allow me to make your birthday a good one. He's not here but that doesn't mean that you can't enjoy your day. We can do whatever you want to. I just want to make your day special. Let me do all the things that he won't do."

Olivia pulled her hand away and stood up, grabbing her coat. His heart broke. He thought he'd pushed too hard or said something that upset or offended her. It wasn't his intention. He just wanted her to have a 30th birthday worth remembering.

"Olivia, I didn't mean to-" She waved her hand up to cut him off.

"I want to show you something." She held her hand out to him and he took it without hesitation. "Come with me."


	5. Stay

**Chapter 5: Stay**

Olivia knew from the moment Fitz took her hand that her 30th birthday would be one to remember. Her gut told her this would be a day that she would never forget and her gut was never wrong. She didn't know what her memories of the day would hold. She didn't know if she would look back and regret not telling him to go to hell because he didn't know the first thing about her marriage. She didn't know if this one day would gave a lasting impact on the rest of her life.

What she did know was that this man, this incredible, sexy, charming man, had just made her a offer that she couldn't refuse. She wasn't sure if she was standing at temptation's door or if it was knocking on hers.

It wasn't the harsh change in temperature that sent the chill down her spine and made her shiver when she stepped outside. It was the hand placed gently on the small of her back, stirring her in the direction of the car. It was the scent of his cologne, or maybe it was his shower gel, that stood out more than all the other aromas surronding her because it was burned into her memory.

"We can walk if you would like. It's just the next block over." She said in a voice that didn't sound like her own.

She sounded nervous and a little unsure of herself. Probably because she was nervous and unsure of herself. Her feelings since she bumped into him were unpredictable. He made her nervous and unsure but she liked it. Something was slowly awaking inside of her.

"Are you sure it's not too cold out? You're shaking." He pointed out by holding up her trembling hand. His concern for her somehow made him even more perfect. If only he knew that he was the cause of shakey hands…

"Are you kidding me? I live for this kind of weather?" Suddenly her voice was bubbly again and she knew the smile on her face must've looked a little ridiculous but she couldn't help it. She loved the winter in New York. Fitz grinned down at her and shrugged his shoulders like he didn't get the hype.

She shook her head and tugged his hand to pull him towards the sidewalk. The area they were in was an older neighborhood so it was pretty quiet. Most of the people had grown up there which is why Olivia loved it so much. She and Stephen spent countless days there when they were growing up because it felt more like home than their penthouses and expensive apartment buildings ever did.

"See that tree? That really tall one." She asked, pointing at a large tree in a park that they were passing by. "When I was thirteen, Stephen convinced me that if I jumped out of it, he would catch me. I broke my arm in two different places."

"You're serious." He said in disbelief, looking down at her. His eyes were a darker shade of blue now but she could still make out the grayness in them. His mouth was turned up slightly at the corners like he was trying not to laugh.

In that moment, she realized how bad she wanted to kiss him. She wanted pull his face to hers and kiss him with all that she had in her. She wanted to kiss him like she had never kissed anyone before. To just shut her brain down, give in, and take the risk. She swallowed hard and looked away from his lips. As tempting as the thought was, she wouldn't do it. She couldn't do it.

"I had my first kiss by that tree too." Olivia wasn't sure where that had come from. It sort of just slipped out. She peaked at Fitz out of the corner of her eye and saw him smirking at her. "What?"

"I'm just trying to picture it." He said. His smirking turned into a full smile that made her weak in the knees.

She made a mental note to get his mother's name and address so that she could send her "thank you" card her for giving him extra time to spend with her even if she didn't know that's what she was doing. She didn't know what she was going to do when she had to say goodbye to him.

"What was his name?" Fitz asked, preventing her from over thinking things.

"Why? Are you going to beat him up?" She teased, lifting her hand that was still in his to poke him in the side.

"Maybe or I might just shake the hand of the man lucky enough to be deemed your first kiss." He joked but she was smart enough to detect the small hint of seriousness behind his words.

She had to admit that she admired his blunt honesty. If anyone else had said the things to her that he said in the diner, she would have read them their rights and given them piece of her mind. But with Fitz, it was a part of what attracted her to him. He wasn't afraid to be honest with her, even at the risk of offending her, and in return she was more honest with him that she'd ever been with anyone else.

"We're here." She said, bringing them to a stop in front of an older brick house on the corner of the street.

"Where exactly is 'here?'" Fitz asked when she slipped her hand out of his and began walking up the steps towards the front door.

"I told you that I wanted to show you something." She replied from the porch as she searched for something in her large purse.

"I wasn't aware that we were going to trespass though." He admitted from the sidewalk.

"Got it!" Olivia said to herself when she located what she'd been searching for. "Does it count as trespassing when you have the key?" She turned and asked him innocently. He shook his head and took a few big strides up the walkway.

"You should have led with that." He said once he made it up the steps.

Olivia rolled her eyes and unlocked the storm door and then the front door. Before she turned the knob to open the door, she looked up a Fitz and found his starring intently at her. Her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest at any second. She would never be able to put what was going through her mind as they stared at each other, into words.

"What's wrong?" Fitz asked. He lifted his hand to tuck a strand of hair that the wind blown out of her ponytail, behind her ear.

_"Let me do all the things that he won't do."_ She remembered the words he'd spoken. Those words led them there.

Nothing was wrong and that was the conflict. Bringing him there should have felt wrong. Every step she made since he pulled her into his arms in the elevator, should have felt wrong but it didn't. It all felt oddly right.

"You're the first person I've brought here." She said with a shy smile similar to the one she had when Stephen introduced them. Being shy was new feeling for her. Olivia Carolyn Pope had never been shy.

"So I get to be a first at something with you."

Olivia wasn't really sure how to take his comment so she played it safe and just opened the door. She automatically felt a calming feeling wash over as soon as they stepped into the empty foyer.

"I'll show you around upstairs first and then we can make our way back downstairs. Take your shoes off." She instructed as she took a seat on the carpeted bottom step to remove her boots.

Once their shoes were off, they made their way up the curved staircase. Olivia smiled as she ran her hand along the white iron banister. She could feel Fitz's eyes on her face but neither of them said a word. She gave him the grand tour of all four bedrooms on the floor.

"There's a master suite downstairs but I like the idea of there being one up here too." Olivia informed him once they were standing in the last bedroom. She watched Fitz as he opened the closet door and let out a low whistle.

"Emma would love this closet." He said, looking around the walk-in closet that was almost as big as one of the other bedrooms.

"Does she like to shop?" Olivia asked, walking in behind him and turning on the light so that he could get a better look.

"She has more clothes than she can wear and thinks I'm suppose to buy her new shoes every time gets a new outfit." Olivia smiled. She just loved the way his face seemed to light up whenever he talked about his daughter.

"Emma sounds like my kind of girl. Does her mother take her shopping a lot?"

"Mellie used to on her weekends with Emma but about a year ago something changed and Emma decided that she didn't like going shopping with her anymore. She never told me why."

"I'm sure it was nothing too big and they'll get past whatever it was."

"I hope so. It's your turn now, Ms. Pope. Whose house are we standing in?" He inquired.

"Mine." She admitted softly. "I brought it a few years after I started my firm. I had the whole first floor remodeled and I was preparing to move in and then I met Edison." She dropped her purse and then slid down next to it. Fitz walked over and sat down beside her.

"He didn't like it?"

"He's never seen it. More like he refused to see it. He says that we're not Brooklyn people. He thinks I sold it but I can't bring myself to do it."

"It's a really nice house. I could see why it would be so hard to part with it." He reached over and placed his arm around her shoulder. She hadn't realized how much she was coming to depend on little gestures like that from him. She scooted over closer to him so that she could lay her head on his shoulder.

They sat in comfortable silence listening to each other breath until Olivia's ringing phone broke their silence. Fitz tried to take his arm from around her but she refused to let him as she checked her phone.

"Good morning, mother." She said with an eye roll that made Fitz laugh softly.

"Happy Birthday, darling." Monica Ward sang into the phone. "What plans do you and my handsome son-in-law have for the day?" This time Olivia let Fitz remove his arm when he tried and stood up, walking out of the closet.

"Edison is out of town, mom." Olivia noticed that she didn't sound as sad as she had earlier which probably had to do with the man who had just walked out of the room. Her mother seemed to pick up on it as well.

"Well you don't sound upset. I thought you hated it when he traveled."

"I do but I'm tired of fighting him on it." There was truth in her words. She and Edison fought about him traveling so much that there were times she was actually happy when he left so that she could get some peace.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain attractive godfather you were caught leaving the hospital with, now would it?" It sounded more like an accusation than a question.

Olivia wasn't in the mood for it so she made up an excuse to rush her mother off the phone. She heard Fitz in the hallway on the phone so she sent Stephen a quick "I don't want to be bothered but congratulations on your son again" text and then turned her phone completely off.

"Everything okay?" She asked when he walked back into the room.

"I was just checking on Emma. Do I get to see this remodeled downstairs now?"

"I have a better idea."

* * *

"That was your toast at your mother's wedding?" Fitz laughed as they made their way back into the house.

She sat his small suitcase down and held the door open for him since he insisted on carrying the bags of groceries that they'd picked up from the local market, in from the car by himself. After picking up the car from the diner, she'd showed him around the area a little more.

"It was her fourth wedding. What was I suppose to say?" Olivia asked with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Anything but 'I hope you last longer.' Where's the kitchen?"

"Just go to your left. I'm going to see about getting us some heat." She watched him go and smiled at how normal it felt.

When she suggested, they have dinner there since she had never actually cooked a meal for someone other than herself in the house before, she hadn't expected him to go along with it. But he quickly reminded her that it was her birthday and she could have anything she wanted. She made her way to the digital thermostat and turned it on. Luckily for them, she'd had the electricity turned back on when she was playing around with the idea of renting it out.

"The wine is in the freezer. I don't know what me to do with the rest." Fitz said, causing her to jump. He'd removed his shoes so she didn't hear him walking on the hardwood floor.

"I'll get started on dinner after I take a shower. You can use the one in the master suite upstairs. I'll get you some towels." She disappeared into the downstairs bedroom and grabbed one of the two sets that she had in the house for him.

"Thank you. I'm not going to ask you how much time you spend here."

"More time than a married woman should." She answered truthfully. She found herself visiting the house and spending days at a time there whenever Edison left home. She was sure the workers at the front desk in their building either thought she was traveling with him or off having an affair when he left.

* * *

"Do you like it?" Olivia asked eagerly after Fitz had taken his first bite of the lobster macaroni and cheese that she'd prepared.

"The best macaroni and cheese I've ever tasted." He answered, looking up at her from the floor.

"Liar," she mumbled as she reached for her wine glass off the coffee table.

"You don't believe me?" He asked, sitting up on his knees so that he was now kneeling in front of her. He took her glass from her hand and sat it back on the table and then picked up the bowl that was sitting next to her on the plush sofa.

"Are you going to feed me?" She asked playfully but soon wished she hadn't when she saw the look that passed across his face. "Fitz, I was just…" Her voice turned into a squeal when he gripped one of her legs and untucked it from under her. Shamelessly, her legs fell open without much thought on her part, allowing him to kneel between them. She was thankful that she'd found a pair of black knit tights to wear under the oversized Navy sweatshirt she had to borrow from him.

"Open," he commanded and her mouth involuntarily opened. He lifted a forkful of mac and cheese to her mouth and fed it too her.

Olivia slowly chewed her food unable to do or say anything else but her eyes never left his. She'd given up all control without realizing she'd done so. She was putty in his hands and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"It's getting late." Fitz commented, looking pass her out at the sun which was beginning to set. "We should probably be heading back soon. I still need to find a hotel."

"Or we could just stay here?" She offered nonchalantly, turning her focus to a thread on her tights.

"Olivia." He said softly.

She knew he was waiting for her to look up at him but she couldn't. She was being silly. Of course they couldn't stay there with each other forever. He had a daughter and a life in California. She felt guilty for wishing that he didn't. She had been wishing all day that there wasn't anything standing in between them but that unfair to Emma and Edison and most of all Fitz.

She felt her finger under her chin trying to make her look at him but she pushed his hand away. It was the first time she'd rejected his touch.

"You can go, Fitz. I'm staying here tonight. Have a safe trip home." She managed to get off the sofa but she didn't make it anywhere near the bedroom before she felt Fitz's strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her against him.

"What do you want me to say, Olivia?" He whispered in her ear. His voice was husky and he was breathing just as hard as she was.

"I don't know." She admitted.

"You're married." He reasoned and she wondered if it was more for his benefit than hers.

"I know."

"I live across the country."

"I know." She said, nodding her head in agreement.

"I don't want to go." He admitted with a heavy sigh.

"I don't want you to." She leaned her head back against his chest and fought the tears that were threatening to well up in her eyes.

"Look at me, Olivia, please." The pleading in his voice broke her heart. As much she didn't want to, she turned around and looked at him.

_**~In your eyes I realize **_

_**You're the one for me~ **_

She saw it as soon as she looked at him. The pained look on his face said that he saw it too. She understood now why they were having such a hard time saying goodbye.

_**~You're connected to the air I breathe~**_

He framed her face between his hands. There was silent acknowledgment of what was about to happen and then he slowly lowered his face towards hers, placing small kisses on each corner of her mouth. He stiffened his tongue, tracing the outline of her soft lips before giving them a small peck. She moaned her approval as he kissed her deep and slow.

His mouth was everything that she had imagined it would be; rough but tender. She felt her toes curl in her socks as she widened her mouth to give him more access. If just kissing this man could make her feel like all was right with the world, she couldn't imagine what making love to him would be like.

_**~Won't you stay with me **_

_**Stay with me~**_

"You're so beautiful." He breathed, placing feather like kisses on her neck. Olivia's head fell to the side as his lips on her neck became greedier.

"Fitz… stay…" She moaned, running her hands through his soft untamed curls.

_**~Baby stay with me~**_


	6. Can U Handle It

_I ask myself_  
_Should I go there_  
_Should I do it_  
_Can I give it to you fully_  
_Can you handle it_  
_If I go there baby with you_

_-Usher, Can U Handle It_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Can U Handle It**

Some people go through their entire life searching for that hallmark card, tingling all over, every song on the radio reminds you of them kind of love. Some search the world blindly for that bond, that special connection, to another person. Others give up and settle for an artificial love to end their tiresome search. Many search until their last dying breath. Only a select few are lucky enough to find it though.

When you do find it, you feel whole not ever knowing that you were incomplete before. Your feet aren't touching the ground anymore. You're floating in the clouds. You're so high up that you could touch heaven. And the best part of it all, the very best part, that person is right there with you.

That's just the pros of finding that type of love but no one ever talks about the cons.

No one ever says what happens when you find it in a person who belongs to another already? How do you go back to your normal when you've found the person who was made for you in every way? Do you go back to searching? Do you pretend you never met them?

_**"Stay…"**_

What do you do when she's begging you to stay?

_**"Stay…"**_ She whispered again but this time there was finality in her voice. This would be the last time she asked. Olivia didn't strike him as the type of woman who was use to having to ask for things more than once. And why should she have to?

By his own admission, he wanted her before he knew her name. Now her lips on his lips and her hands in his hair was just her way of saying she wanted him too.

One last look in Olivia's almond shaped eyes and Fitz knew that he would never be able to deny this woman anything as long as there was breath in his body. He would lay the world at her feet if she asked him to because she made his world better just by being alive.

He knew what would happen if he stayed. There was no denying it. There was no use in fighting it. It was inevitable. They were inevitable. He was the question and her body was the answer. This was what they both wanted and needed.

He lowered his head towards hers, slightly allowing his lips to brush against hers in a whisper of a kiss. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth and gave it a little tug before biting down on it gently.

"Olivia..." He breathed her name and then captured her lips.

He'd meant for the kiss to be slow but the second he felt her tongue seeking entrance into his mouth, he lost all control. One hand moved to the base of neck to pull her head closer to his while his free arm wrapped around her waist, molding her to him. She fit perfectly like she was created to be in his arms.

Olivia's hands abandon his hair and moved to his shoulders, squeezing and massaging them as one of her legs rubbed up and down his. Fitz got the hint and let his hands slowly skim down her body, giving her ass a squeeze. The way she fit in the palm of his hands was enough to drive him insane. Eventually, he made his way to her thighs and helped her climb up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. Never once breaking their kiss.

Fitz blindly walked forward, knowing the bedroom was somewhere in that direction. When they literally hit a wall, he realized he'd been wrong but they didn't let that stop them. He pulled away from Olivia's lips to see that her eyes were closed tightly and she had a blissful smile on her face. He smiled in return although she couldn't see and trailed kisses along her jawline and down her neck. He bent his legs and dipped a little to make sure he paid proper attention to her only exposed skin.

A mixture of a moan and a cry filled the silent room as Olivia let her head fall back against the wall. Her hands raked through his hair and then clenched it for dear life. Fitz was sure he would be missing hair by the time they were finished but her didn't mind. Her fingers felt too good against his scalp to complain.

Soon the need for air become too great and they were forced to break apart. Fitz dropped his forehead against hers as they tried to catch their breath.

"I'll stay." He breathed when he had enough air in his lungs.

"I thought you'd see it my way." She joked breathlessly as she licked her swollen upper lips. That made Fitz want to dive back in head first.

"Olivia, if you're not sure, this would be a really good time to say so." He pressed his strained hardness against her to drive his point home. He would stop the second she said that she didn't want to go any further although he didn't want to.

He felt her legs unwrap from around his waist and inwardly cursed himself for giving her an out. With a deep sigh, he backed away and left her panting against the wall. That image would be burned in his memory along with the softness of her lips and the feel of her hands in his hair for the rest of his life. That was enough for him.

His eyes traveled down to her moving hands. He watched as they gripped the hem of his sweatshirt that she was wearing and began to lift it up. Inch by inch the soft brown skin of her flat stomach was exposed to him. He couldn't help his sharp intake of breathe when she lifted it further, exposing her pale pink lace bra. By the time she had it completely off, he felt like a teenage boy seeing a girl topless for the first time.

She held it out for him, her brown eyes glistening with mischief.

He took it without giving it much thought and watched her intently, wondering what she was going to do next. She had him in a trance. He was completely lost under her spell and didn't ever want to be found.

She placed one gentle hand on his chest, pushing him away, and the other went to the back of her hair, pulling at the hair tie that held her sloppy ponytail in place. Soon her ebony locks were loose and falling effortlessly around her shoulders. She spun the hair tie around on her finger and then flicked it at him.

Fitz laughed as he caught it and moved to step closer to again but she shook her. He looked at her confused. He thought she'd given him her answer but maybe he'd misunderstood.

"You're over thinking things, Dr. Grant, and I don't want to think tonight. So maybe it's best if you don't stay." She stood on her tiptoes and placed a lingering kiss on his lips.

Fitz watched in disbelief as she turned away and walked towards the bedroom. The bedroom her husband had never seen the inside of. The bedroom he so desperately was trying to get them in less than five minutes ago.

She was right. He was over thinking this. He made the decision to stay and accepted everything that came along with it. If she was sure, he was sure.

He stopped at the door that she'd left opened and watched her reach behind her back to unclasp her bra. He took the time to admire her from behind before making his presence known.

"Allow me." He said. He crossed the room in a flash and had her pulled back against him.

His pushed her hair to the side and begin to kiss her neck. When she moaned, he added a little suction. He wouldn't mark her. She had husband and it wasn't his intention to cause their rocky marriage any more problems.

His right hand moved to cup her breast as his left moved her to waist. He squeezed her breast through her bra. His mouth continued to work on her neck and his left hand ran along her stomach, causing her to shiver in his arms.

His goal was to drive her as crazy as she made him. He was to going to make her crumble and fall apart in his arms before finally giving them both what they wanted.

He peeked at her. The way her hand was cradling his head to her neck and how fast her heart was beating against his hand told him that it wouldn't be much longer.

His hand moved to the waistband of her tights. He let his fingers dance against the skin there, making her quiver. At a deliberately slow pace, he slipped his hand inside her tights immediately coming in contact with damp lace panties. This made the desire in the pit of his stomach, ache even more.

He forgot about the fun his was having with her breast and moved his hand to assist the other with getting her out of those tights. He got them as far down her legs as he could and let her kicked them the rest of the way off.

Her hand reached behind her back, in between them, and stroked the tent of his jeans, cupping him for good measure. And then her hand was on his belt buckle, quickly undoing it. How she managed to get on undone in that position was amazing. He would have to compliment her on it later but right now he was in control.

"Not yet, baby," he whispered in her ear, biting her earlobe and then using his tongue to ease the sting. "I want to have a little fun with you first."

"I don't like being teased." She replied through clenched teeth.

"Now who's over thinking things?"

He didn't give her a chance to reply. He used his foot to spread hers apart. His hands traveled up both of her inner thighs before reaching their desired destination. With one hand, he pushed the thin material of her panties to the side and ran the other against her. He slipped two of his fingers inside her, making them both gasp.

Fitz found a steady rhythm that he liked and stuck with it. Her moans and cries were like music to his ears, encouraging him to continue. Her greedy muscles where clenching his fingers tightly as he continued to pump them in and out of her. The thought of what it would feel like when he was buried deep inside her, threatened to send him over the edge as well.

She threw her head back against his shoulder and called out his name so loud that she could have woken the dead.

He still didn't let up. Instead, he increased his fingers' pace and moved his hand back up to her chest. He ran his fingers between the valley of her breast and then slipped them inside of her bra. He rolled her nipple between his thumb and his index finger until it hardened and then pinched.

That did it. Her legs went weak, causing him to have to hold her up. He could feel the first trembled of her orgasm and decided that her coming apart in her arms was no longer what he wanted.

He scooped her up in his arms like a bride on her wedding night and carried her over to the bed. He gentle deposited her on the bed and went to work on getting out of his clothes.

Soon, he was sliding inside of her. Everything he thought he knew about life, love, and making love was thrown out of the window in that moment. He was seeing the world through new eyes thanks to the woman lying under him. She was a light in the darkness and he didn't know how he would be able to go back to living in the dark once she was gone.

"Olivia…" His voice was hoarse and heavy with desire. There was so much that he wanted to say but the words escaped him so his said them with his body.

He pulled out until his tip was inside her and then plunged into her again, causing her to arch off the bed. He lifted one her legs so that he be buried further in her. She wrapped her other leg around his waist, pulling him even closer.

Every thrust was a word that he couldn't speak. He was giving a new meaning to the term "body language."

"You feel so good," he groaned, bending his head down to let his tongue taste the sweat that was forming on her chest.

"Fitz, I-" She started to speak but he kissed her, swallowing her words.

He knew. He'd seen it in her eyes earlier. He didn't need to hear the words. That would just make things harder when he had to leave.

"I know. I do too." He whispered against her lips.

Fitz picked up the pace, sending Olivia, happily, off the edge of the cliff. Her walls squeezed around him so tightly that all he could do was chant her name into her neck. They milked him of everything he had. A combination of her nails raking across his back and her moans in his ear sent him spiraling over the edge behind her.

She was his. It didn't matter what a piece paper said.

She was his. The ring on her finger didn't mean a thing to him.

She. Was. His. And he was hers.

The rest would work itself out.


	7. Hot Sugar

_He want a piece of something sweet all night_  
_He want that good to the last drop night night_  
_He want that sugar_  
_I'll be his sweet little mama all the time_  
_And we can do it now or later that's fine_  
_He want that sugar_

_-Tamar Braxton, Hot Sugar_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Hot Sugar**

There was something to be said about the infamous love making afterglow. It was accompanied by an after effect greater than any drug, brought and sold on a street corner, could provide. It could make someone feel light and free. It eased your mind as well as calmed every nerve in your body.

Olivia assumed it was a myth. The first she'd ever heard about it was from Melanie the day after her and Stephen's first time. She thought her cousin had been exaggerating when she said, "there was nothing like the high from making love for the first time to make you realize how wrong you've been about everything."

Olivia wasn't foolish enough to think that her life could go back to the way it was after her day with Fitz. Certainly not after the things they'd just done in her bed. She couldn't pretend like she wouldn't have told him that she loves him if he'd allowed her to. Just like she couldn't pretend that she didn't love him or that he didn't love her too.

What did that say about her marriage? If she could fall in love, fall into bed, with another man, what chance did she and Edison stand?

"I thought we agreed not to think until the sun came?" Fitz questioned from behind her. He placed a kiss on her bare shoulder before rolling her over onto her back. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Even in the dark, Olivia could tell that he was smiling. The memory of what his boyish grin looked like was enough to make her smile. She reached her hand up to touch him and felt around until she came in contact with his mouth. She fingers traced the outline of his lips.

"We still have a few hours to ourselves. The rest can work itself out in the morning." He said, kissing the open palm of her hand.

Olivia knew he was right. She'd told him that he was over thinking things and now here she was doing the same thing. The damaged was already done so they may as well enjoy their time together before the real world came knocking at their door.

"What do you suggest we do-" Her words were silenced by Fitz sealing his lips over hers.

Her hands went to his hair, tugging it. She enjoyed the feel of his silky curls as she ran her hands through it. She could only imagine what it would look the next morning after being be constantly gripped and pulled.

She could feel Fitz's knee nudging her legs open. She wasn't sure if her body could take another round but that didn't stop her legs from falling apart so he could rest in between them.

Olivia moaned into his mouth when he cupped her breasts, kneading them softly. The soreness from where his lips had played earlier was now setting in. She didn't need a mirror to tell her that he'd left marks on her breast that would make it impossible to get undressed in front of her husband for a while. As if she could ever forget his mouth on any part of her.

Olivia felt feverish as his hand traveled from her calf up her thigh, squeezing it softly, and then around to her butt. Her heart rate sped up when he pressed his boxer clad hardness into her already heated center. Her lips tore away from his, desperate for air, as he moved his hips in a circular motion.

She was in sensory overload. One of his hands was tangled in her hair while the other continued up her lower back, pulling her closer to him. His lips were on every inch of her face like he couldn't bear to leave any part of her unkissed. His scent was a mixture of his shower gel and sweat. The salty taste of his skin was still fresh on her tongue.

The tip of his tongue moved over the skin of her neck until he made his way to the valley between her breasts. He licked and sucked, causing her to squirm and whimper. His lips left behind a burning trail to down her stomach. She squealed when he swirled his tongue around in her navel.

When his movements stopped, Olivia opened her heavy eye lids and peered down at him. It took her eyes awhile to adjust in the dark but she could feel his eyes on her. She wondered what color they were right now. She'd seen them shift from a deep blue to a stormy grey since they occupied her bed.

"I want to taste you." It wasn't a question. He wasn't asking for her permission to continue but there was enough intensity to make her gasp.

It wasn't like she'd never experienced it before but she was already anticipating how different it would feel once Fitz was the one performing the intimate act.

Olivia was too weak and too wound up to speak so she responded by running her finger through her hair and then pulling it. There was nothing gentle about. Just like their love making had been once they got the first time out of the way.

She could feel one of her legs being lifted and then his lips were on her inner thigh. She squealed and nearly jumped away from him when she felt him bite down on her thigh.

"What- what are you… doing to… me?" It was a rhetorical question. Olivia knew either he was trying to slowly drive her insane or she'd been seriously deprived all these years.

The only response she got was Fitz slipping his finger into her. He pulled it out and then thrust it back into her, causing her to arch so much that she was nearly sitting up. She muscle clenched tightly around his finger.

"Fitz!" She fell back onto the bed breathing harder than before. It felt like she would combust at any second. If this was how she was acting with just his finger, her mind would explode when-

His tongue rimmed her slit. The action didn't catch her off guard but the sensation she felt at the contact did. His tongue speared into her causing Olivia bit her tongue so hard that she tasted blood in order to fight back a scream that would have definitely woken the neighbors. She pushed his head closer to her and held it in place. She moved her leg up so that her toes stroked his bare shoulder and down his back.

A growl escaped him and vibrated through her. He devoured her. If there was any doubt that he'd made her his tonight, it vanished by the time she reached her climax, his name leaving her lips like a prayer.

"Sweet baby," he breathed when he finally came up for air.

Fitz kissed up her body until he was finally lying on his back neck to her. Olivia let him pull her to him, not that she had the strength to fight him if she wanted to. She rested on his chest. Her hands played with the soft patch of hair there. His heart beat easing her into a peaceful slumber as Fitz ran his hands up and down her arm.

She didn't know how she would live another day without feeling this complete again.

"I can offer you more than stolen moments in your dream house." He said out of the blue, breaking their easy silence. "I want to get to know you more. I want you to meet Emma. I can give you everything that you want and deserve plus so much more. You know that, don't you? You want a future just as much as I do."

Olivia remained quiet as she eyes burned from unshed tears. She could feel it but what was she suppose to do? She couldn't just leave her firm, her friends, her mother for him. He surely couldn't pack his daughter up and move there. Plus she was married for crying out loud.

Could she honestly remain in Fitz's arms after everything they'd told each other, after everything they'd just experienced, and still pretend like she loved Edison. She wasn't in love with him. It was a fact that they both accepted long before they got married. But the love she had for him didn't compare to what she felt for Fitz.

**_"When is Olivia going to start living for Olivia and not everyone else?"_** Her father's words crept into her mind and opened the flood gate.

"Soon," she said out loud and Fitz's arm tightened around her.

* * *

I just wanted to give you one more happy, smutty chapter before they have to say good-bye since I'm not ready to write it yet. Olivia said soon so maybe it won't be a good-bye but just a see you later? Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	8. When Can I See You Again

_When can I see you again_  
_When can my heart beat again_  
_When can I see you again_  
_And when can I breathe once again_  
_And when can I see you again_

_-Babyface, When Can I See You Again_

* * *

**Chapter 8: When Can I See You Again**

Chapter 8

It wasn't the sun coming through the sheer cream curtains that woke him. It was the lack of the warm body that had been in his arms all night. It was the wild hair that no longer tickled his nose. It was the missing beating heart next to his. It was the loneliness that hit him like a ton of bricks when he reached out for her and she wasn't there.

How would he be able to wake up every day for the rest of his life without her in his arms?

He opened his eyes and stared up at the white ceiling. He didn't know what time it was but he knew that he would have to leave soon. He still needed to drive back to D.C. but he couldn't bring himself to leave her bed.

His ears perked up at the sound of her voice. It was faint like she was whispering. Maybe she was on the phone. Irrational anger rose up inside his chest when he wondered if she was whispering because she was on the phone with her husband.

Fitz rolled out of bed, slipping on his jeans, and followed the sound of her voice. He didn't know what he would do if she was, in fact, on the phone with _**him**_. The closer he got to the double sliding doors on the opposite side of the room the clearer her words got. It wasn't until he stood on the other side of the doors that he realized she wasn't on the phone. She was singing. His Olivia, his sweet baby, could sing.

Visions of her singing to him while she ran her fingers his hair as the lay in bed flooded his mind. The thoughts of her singing to Emma or to a child of her own, his child, stopped him in tracks. For a second, he allowed himself to envision it, to hope.

He pressed both of his palms on the doors and slowly slid them apart so he wouldn't frighten her. He knew she wasn't use to having anyone else there with her. Their eyes met in the vanity mirror. She paused her song as well as the smoking comb she was running through her hair.

She gave him a shy smile before continuing her actions. Her eyes never left his in the mirror.

"Can you run to these open arms when no one else understands? Can we tell God and the whole world I'm your woman, and you're my man? Can't you just feel how much I love you with one touch of my hand? Can I just spend my life with you?"

He leaned against the doorway, folding his arms across his bare chest, and watched as the curls he'd played in the night before disappeared under the heat of the comb. He watched as hers fingers combed through her hair and remember what they felt like in his.

Why couldn't be this be his life? Why couldn't he watch her like this every morning?

He wasted so many years trying to hold onto Mellie while Olivia was on the side of the country unmarried. He could have met her before she met _**him**_. He meant what he said to her last night about being able to give her everything. He wouldn't rest until her every desire met.

He pictured her on his ranch. There was enough land to build her a house just like the one they were in if that's what she wanted. He could see them going on walks by the lake or taking Emma on picnics during the summer. It was no doubt in his mind they would get along. He wished moving to New York was an option but he couldn't take Emma away from Mellie and he couldn't risk losing her if he tried.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously as she ran the comb through the last section of her hair.

"Pressing my hair," She answered with an amused smile.

"Why?" He stepped further into the bathroom and walked over to the vanity table where she sat. "I liked the curls."

"I like your curls too," she replied with a wink.

Fitz felt his ears heat up from blushing which only made her smile grow more. He playfully glared at her. She wasn't going to get away with laughing at his expense. He took the comb from her hand, careful not to burn neither of them, and sat it on the stand. He pulled the plug out of the wall because he didn't need anything interrupting what he had planned, especially not a fire.

"What are you-" Her words were cut off by him picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder.

Fitz ran his hand over thigh that was barely covered by his Navy sweatshirt before hitting it hard enough to sting but not hard enough to really hurt her.

"Put me down, Fitz." She beat against with back with her small fist pleading with him to put her down.

"As you wish," he responded as he started walking them back towards the bedroom.

He dropped her on the bed a little rougher than he'd planned to but judging by the giggles coming from her, she didn't seem to mind.

"Good morning." He offered with a boyish smile.

"Good morning. You failed to mention that you were part caveman." She laughed, lightly kicking him.

Fitz caught her foot and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. He meant for it to just be a peck but as soon as their lips touched the same heat they'd felt the night before was back. Before he knew it, he was on his back and her now straight hair was falling around them like a curtain.

"Sweet baby…" He moaned as she nails raked from his shoulders down his arm. He would have scratches there to match the ones that were on his back.

* * *

"I'm not in love with him."

Fitz spit out his toothpaste and turned around to face the woman he'd just spent all morning making love to. The sheet from the bed was covering the body that he couldn't seem to get enough of. Her hair looked wild and unmanageable but he could tell that all her hard work hadn't completely gone down the drain.

"Olivia-" He started to say but she raised her hand to cut him.

"Two months before my wedding, I found out I was pregnant. Edison was in London so I waited to tell him when he got back. For an entire week, I walked on egg shells. I was so careful but not careful enough I guess."

"Olivia," he tried again.

"Please let me finish, Fitz. I need you to understand."

Fitz leaned back against the marble counter in the master bathroom and nodded for her to continue. He wanted no more than to tell her that he didn't need to know this. That she didn't need to relive the pain for his benefit.

"I'm not sure what happened. One minute I was making dinner for Edison's return and then the next thing I know I was waking up in the hospital." She stopped and closed her eyes tightly. "He took care of me. He canceled business trips. He didn't go into the office. _**He took care of me**_ when I couldn't face myself.

"I will always love him for that but I am not in love with him. I know it and he knows it. I thought I could get through the rest of our lives loving him just because he's my husband without being in love with him. Then you came along and you awakened this part of me I thought died the night I lost my baby. I-"

Fitz saw the first tear fall from her eyes and abandoned his position at the counter. He gathered her in his arms as her body shook. She felt so small and fragile in his arms compared to how she'd felt earlier. Tears were seeping through the cotton of his sweater but he didn't mind. He would hold her forever if it would take her pain away.

"Tell me what you need, Olivia, and I'll do it." He whispered into her hair.

"I need time and I need you to be back to California." Fitz's arms tightened around her but she didn't let that stop her from speaking. "I need you go home to Emma and be the great father that I know you are. I need you walk out of here now because if you don't, I won't be able to let you go."

Fitz held her a little tighter for a little longer before dropping his arms from around her and allowing her to step away from him.

"How will you get home?"

"I'll have my assistant send a driver when I'm ready to go back."

"I don't want to leave you like this." He told her honestly. He could not leave her in the house all alone in the state she was in.

"You don't want to leave me at all but you have to. I _**need** _you to."

There was really nothing for Fitz to say. He couldn't fight her on it and demand that she let him stay. He couldn't stay. It was a harsh reality but it was their reality.

With one final kiss on her forehead, Fitz grabbed his travel kit and left the bathroom. He walked over to the bed, the bed they'd made theirs, where his suitcase laid. He smiled sadly when he saw that she'd folded his sweatshirt up and placed it on top of his other clothes. Not being able to leave her without a piece of him, he took it out and left it on the bed.

He felt like there were cement bricks attached to his feet as he walked to the bedroom door. He could feel her behind him but neither of them said a word as they made their way to the front door.

"Thank you." He said with a weak smile when she helped him put on her coat. Her hands brushed imaginary lint off his wool coat before they reached up to cup his face. He moved his hands to her hips, pulling her close to him, and lowered his lips to hers one last time.

"You'll see me again." She promised with conviction in her voice that told him she meant it but he wouldn't get his hopes up. He'd hoped enough for one day.

"I'm going to stop by the hospital to see Oliver before I go but don't worry I won't tell anyone I was with you."

"Thank you."

Fitz couldn't figure out anything else to say. He couldn't come up with anymore reasons to prolong him staying. He hadn't thought about what their goodbye would be like but he didn't think it would hurt as much as it did. To leave her after all they shared felt wrong. He wanted to toss her back over his shoulder again and drag her to California with him.

As he opened the door and prepared to walk away from her, the words "I love you" rested on the tip of his tongue but he wouldn't say them. It would be unfair to tell her right before he left. She had enough to work out without the weight of those words on her shoulders.

"Goodbye Olivia." He said once he stepped out onto the porch.

"Goodbye Fitz."

As he walked to the car, he thought about her words and wondered when he would see her again.


	9. Almost

_I missed the times that we almost shared_  
_I miss the love that was almost there_  
_I miss the times that we use to kiss_  
_At least in my dreams_  
_Just let me take my time and reminisce_  
_I miss the times that we never had_  
_What happened to us we were almost there_  
_Whoever said it's impossible to miss when you never had_  
_Never almost had you_

_-Tamia, Almost_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Almost**

**One Month Later**

Olivia closed her eyes, relaxed her shoulders, and let the wind blowing her hair out of place ease her mind. She flexed the fingers of the one hand that she had on the steering wheel while the other flipped through songs on the CD she was listening to. The black Chevrolet Camaro SS Convertible she rented for her weekend trip to Connecticut made her feel powerful and in control for once in the last month. The only thing threatening to kill her vibe was the constant sound of tapping coming from the passenger's seat.

Olivia shot an annoyed look at her husband but he was too busy reading whatever was on the screen of his iPad to notice. For two out of the three and a half hours it was taking them to get to Stephen's parents' home, he'd been working nonstop and ignoring her completely. She wasn't sure why he was even coming with her if this was going to be his attitude the entire time.

_"Oh you know why he's coming,"_ she thought herself and a knowing smirk crept on her face.

* * *

**Two Weeks Earlier**

"Oliver's christening is in two weeks," Olivia announced, looking up from her laptop as Edison walked into the kitchen one morning.

"Where," he asked as he poured the coffee she'd made for him into a travel mug.

"Connecticut. It's going to be Easter weekend. There's a garden party on Good Friday."

"I don't think I'll be able to get away that weekend."

Olivia would have rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders if he hadn't been looking right at her. It was the same story different day with Edison. She was relieved that he was finally done trying to make up for missing her birthday. Her new No Fucks To Give attitude had made that impossible.

"I wasn't expecting you to go," she replied honestly. A weekend away from the city was just what she needed to make her relax.

"Oh," he answered and even looked a little hurt. In the past, Olivia would have felt guilty, kicked herself, and apologized but instead she finished reading the rest of her cousin's email.

"Mel wants me to stay at the house for the weekend since I'm the godmother so I'll leave Friday morning."

"Is **_he_** going to be there?" Edison asked. She detected an emotion she wasn't use to hearing in his voice. It sounded like jealousy.

"Who," she asked nonchalantly although she had a good guess who he talking about. The same thought crossed her mind the second she opened the email.

Edison gave her a look that said, "you know damn well who I'm referring to" and then said, "the godfather."

This time Olivia did roll her eyes. This was their new argument of the month thanks to Edison's nosy ass mother and more than one news article written on her and Fitz leaving the hospital together. It didn't help that when she returned to their penthouse the day Fitz left, Edison was home and going insane because she had never turned her phone back on. She still refused to tell him where she was. He never tells her where he is when stays out all night.

"I'm sure he will be. He is the godfather," and as Olivia said the words, she hoped they were true.

"I'll have Cynthia rearrange my schedule for that weekend."

* * *

Now here they were on their first road trip ever as a couple and Olivia wanted to push him out of the moving car. She knew from Melanie that Fitz was flying in on Saturday and she didn't need Edison, and his macho jealousy, hanging around when they saw each other again for the first time. He was still angry over the photos he'd seen of them laughing and walking closely together which were innocent by the way. If he knew the things that had taken place after they left the hospital…

An involuntary shiver ran down her spine. The marks Fitz left on her breasts and thighs had finally faded but the bite mark on her inner left thigh seemed to be permanent. When she touched it, she swore she could still feel his lips there.

"Are you going to be on that thing the entire weekend?" Olivia asked with annoyance in her voice. She exited the highway where her GPS instructed her to and then looked over at Edison again.

"We're in the car, Olivia. I'm almost done." He said with a deep sigh. She hated when he when he used that tone with her as if he was speaking to a child. It was nothing like the way Fitz spoke to her.

"It's one weekend Edison. Davis Global can survive without you for one weekend. We haven't seen our friends and family since Christmas." She pointed out even though she knew she was just wasting her breath.

Edison mumbled something under his breath that sounded like, "they are your friends and family" and caused Olivia to press down harder on the gas pedal.

Olivia leaned against the car to exchange her flats for a pair of Jimmy Choo peep-toe pumps and then made sure her dress was intact after the long drive while Edison grabbed their bags from the trunk. She looked down at the strapless powder blue classic garden party style dress that was perfect for the end of March Spring weather they were getting. She tugged at the fitted bodice and then ran her fingers through her hair to try to tame some of her wild curls.

"You look beautiful," Edison told her, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek, "but you should have taken the time to straighten your hair last night. You know how much I hate it when it's curly like that."

"I happen to like my curls," she said smugly. She had to bite her tongue to stop herself from saying, "and so does someone else." It was going to be a very long weekend.

"Livvie!" Melanie squealed the second she opened the door. Olivia heard Edison groan next to her and gave him a look as she embraced her cousin. Melanie pulled away and turned her attention to Edison. She forced a polite smile on her face. "Hello Edison. It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise Melanie," he said with faux pleasantness. "Congratulations on the baby."

"Thank you. Come on in. Everyone is out back," she stepped to the side to allow them to enter her in-laws' home.

"Liv, you made it!" Stephen picked her up and spun her around before she could spot in which direction his voice came from.

"Steph, put her down and show Edison up to their room. Check on Olivier too. He should be waking up from his nap soon."

"Yes dear," Stephen replied like a good little husband but the sarcasm in his voice earned him the middle finger.

Olivia and Melanie watched their husbands disappear down the hallway that led to the stairs. Olivia knew Stephen wasn't one of Edison's favorite people. If he thought he could get away with telling her to end their friendship, he would try it.

"How did you manage to get him out of the office? I was sure he would come up with some kind of excuse to get out of this." Melanie said harshly when they started walking towards the backyard.

"We just got here, Mel." Olivia grabbed a glass of champagne off the tray of a waiter who was passing by.

"Fine, I'll play nice for you but you should know that your mother and your mother-in-law are out there discussing their hypothetical grandchild's christening with the party planner." The cousins shared a look and then Olivia tossed her head back and drained her glass dry. "I'll get you another one."

"Just bring the bottle."

Two hours and one too many glasses of champagne later, Olivia found a table in a quieter part of the backyard so she could be alone. She finally escaped her mother, Edison's mother, and the wig that Evelyn Davis should have retired years ago. Edison was off with his father and Mr. Finch somewhere discussing God knows what and smoking cigars. It was such a cliché but she didn't care. She was just happy to get a moment to herself. All her alone time for the last month was spent doing the same thing: thinking about Fitz.

There were nights when she would roll over and reach out for him only to be disappointed to find Edison next to her on the rare nights he was home. Her body burned for him. His Navy sweatshirt became her new favorite article of clothing. She hadn't been able to step foot in her house again since the day he left because of the memories they shared there.

She told him she needed time to think and that's what she'd done. She reevaluated her entire life. She thought about everything she was taught, everything she learned along the way, and tried to figure out how her life got to this point. How she ended up married to a man she didn't love and couldn't stand half of the time. She promised herself that when she got married, it would be forever. She wouldn't have a string of divorces like her mother so where did her feelings for Fitz fit into in this? She was hoping that by now they would fade away but in the last month, they only intensified.

She looked up when she caught a glimpse of small body sitting down in one of the empty chairs out of the corner of her eye. She looked directly into a pair of piercing blue eyes that belonged to a young girl. A small smile played on the girl's lips.

"Hi, who are you?" The little girl asked.

Olivia smiled curiously at her, "My name is Olivia and you are?"

The little girl ignored Olivia's question and asked another one of her own, "do you know Aunt Melanie and Ollie? I've never seen you before."

Olivia couldn't help but to laugh, "Melanie is my cousin and Stephen is my best friend. I guess you know him, right?"

"Uncle Stephen is the coolest. He gives me popcorn and soda even though daddy says it's bad for my teeth." Olivia watched her blue eyes sparkle as she giggled happily. There was something very familiar about her eyes, about the little girl period. Olivia had seen her somewhere before.

"So do I get to know your name now?" The little girl giggled again and extended her hand to Olivia.

"My name is Emma. Emma Grace Grant," she said proudly. Olivia shook her hand before the shock could set in.

It was her! She knew all about Miss Emma Grace Grant down to the birthmark on her lower back that looks like a burn. She knew about her obsession with waffles and anything else that required syrup. She envisioned what meeting her for the first time would be like and now here she was. If she was there, that meant he was there as well. He was early. Olivia's flight instincts kicked in. It was too soon to see him. She wasn't ready. She was supposed to have the rest of the night to mentally prepare for this.

She stood up, nearly knocking over her chair. She turned to look at Emma and noticed that she was no longer sitting there. As she turned to around to search for what direction she'd gone in, Emma reappeared with Fitz in tow.

"Dammit," She whispered under her breath before they got any closer.

"Come on, daddy. There's someone you have to meet." Fitz chuckled looking down at his daughter, not seeing Olivia until he was right in front of her.

Olivia, on the other hand, couldn't take her eyes off of him. Her memories of him hadn't done him justice.

"Daddy this is Olivia. Olivia this is my dad, Fitzgerald Grant III, but you can call him Fitz like everyone else."

They were both speechless. Olivia was in awe of him. His hair had grown out more and looked curlier than she remembered. The gray suit he wore fit him like it was made specifically for him but Olivia knew what lay underneath it. Her breathe caught. Here was the object her heart's desire staring at her just as intensely as he did the first time they met.

"Hi stranger," he said with a smile that should be illegal in front of his young child. His eyes roamed her body and then returned to her face. Olivia could feel herself blushing.

"Hi Fitz."


	10. The Other Man

**Before you start reading, I just want to say THANK YOU for all the amazing reviews and for taking the time out to read my story. As long as you keep reading, I'll keep writing.**

* * *

_When you get lonely at night_  
_Call me_  
_I'll be right there_  
_When you need someone to talk to_  
_You know just what to do_  
_Pick up the phone and call me_  
_When he ain't lovin' you right_  
_I'ma give you what you missin'_  
_I'm the other man with your woman_

_-Tyrese, I'm The Other Man_

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Other Man**

Fitz shouldn't have done it. He knew it was wrong but it felt so right. Everything in him said not to do it but he just couldn't stop himself. He couldn't pretend and greet her like they were strangers. He couldn't greet her like they were lovers either. There was no way for him to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless or carry away from the party into one of the many empty bedrooms and make love to her. No, those weren't options he had so he hugged her.

He took a step in her direction to close what seem felt like a football field of space between them. He allowed her a second to step back, to tell him not to touch her, but she didn't do that. The little vixen cocked her head to the side, briefly calling his eyes to her neck, and dared him to do it with her glossy eyes. He raised his arms, confident now that she wouldn't reject him, and sure enough she stepped right into them.

If their hug drew attention to them, it was not entirely his fault. She could have simply hugged him around his waist like the other times but instead, she used the extra four or five inches her shoes added to hold his face in her hands before sliding her arms around his neck. When her fingers brushed against the curls at the base of his neck, he had no choice but to wrap her in his arms. Her hair was in curls, his ego said it was for him, so he had to inhale the scent. It still smelt like fresh strawberries.

"Stranger huh?" She spoke with her mouth near his ear causing him to tighten his hold on her.

"I've missed you," he kissed her shoulder, loving that her dress was strapless but hating that she was showing so much of her skin, "you're glowing." He pulled back a little to get a good look at her face.

Olivia was the type of woman who had a natural glow about her. He noticed it right away when she ran into him at the hospital. That was what made him stop and apologize to her like a fool even though she was the one who nearly gave him second-degree burns. He thought maybe he'd exaggerated her beauty in his head until she was in front but this glow was different. She looked happy from the inside now and not just for show on the outside. He didn't want to think that this glow was because of _**him**_.

"Daddy how do you already know Olivia?" His daughter's voice reminded him that he and Olivia were in a public setting so he released her but he didn't miss her disappointed sigh. "Is Olivia the pretty lady, daddy?"

Fitz glared at his daughter which caused her to cover her mouth and giggle and then looked at Olivia who was looking back at him with her eyebrow raised.

"What pretty lady," she asked in a teasing voice, poking him in his chest.

* * *

**Two Weeks Earlier**

Fitz's eyes darted between the screen of his cell phone and the standstill traffic ahead of him. He smiled when he got to the purpose of Melanie's early morning email.

"Daddy no phone and driving," Emma took a break from singing along with her Disney Princess CD to remind him from the backseat. Fitz smiled at her in the rearview mirror.

"I'm not texting, little miss, I'm reading an email from Aunt Melanie. It looks like we'll be going to see them in a couple of weeks."

"Yay!" Emma shouted, throwing her hands in the air like she was on a rollercoaster. "But why? It's not summer. You said we could go when it's summer."

Fitz dropped his phone in the cup holder and inched up as the traffic moved a little, "We've been invited to Oliver's christening and it's really important to that I go since I'm his godfather so we're going for the weekend. Is that okay with you?" He turned around and smiled at her. She was truly the little lady of the house. Everything went through her whether he wanted to fully admit it or not.

"I guess but what's a chri- chri- the thing we have to go to?" Fitz wanted to laugh but he knew it would hurt her feelings.

"A christening and it's…" Fitz went into a five minute explanation of what a christening was but when he looked into the rearview mirror and saw the blank stare on her face, he gave up.

They rode the rest of their way to her school with her singing and bopping her head to the music and him thinking of Olivia. He wondered how she was doing. If she was having any regrets about what happened between them. He hoped there wouldn't be any awkwardness between them at the christening.

How was he going to spend the entire weekend under the same roof as her? Would she want to pretend like nothing ever happened? Was_** he** _going to be there with her?

"DADDY!" Emma yelled nearly causing him to jump out of his skin and hit the car in front of him.

He hit the steering wheel and turned around to face her, "Emma Grace how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?"

"Sorry," she looked down at her hands and stuck her bottom lip out, "I was calling your name but you weren't listening." She tried to explain.

"What were you saying?" He asked as he made the right turn into the parking lot of her school.

"Is the pretty lady going to be there?"

"Where? What pretty lady?"

"The pretty lady that makes you burn my waffles. You never burn my waffles like mommy. Is she going to be at the party?"

"There is no pretty lady," Fitz lied. Olivia had been on his mind so much since he returned home that he hadn't been able to focus on normal tasks like making his daughter breakfast. Luckily, he hadn't had any surgeries in the past two weeks or his career would probably be over.

"What's makes you think I'm thinking about a lady? And how do you know she's pretty? Grab you backpack."

Emma unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled her backpack in her lap just in time for Fitz to get to her side of the car and open her door. "Because you look out the window with the sad look like the princes do when they lost the princesses and they're always pretty. Is she pretty?"

* * *

Fitz blushed. He never answered Emma's question and when she stopped asking him last week, he thought she dropped it. He should have known that she hadn't. She was her mother's child and Mellie could hold onto things for months before bringing it up again. It must've been some kind of female gene.

"Olivia," a masculine voice from behind him saved him having to answer their questions.

He could already tell if given the chance, those two would double team him in a second. He smiled at the thought. He would welcome it any time. His smile faded though when guy a few inches taller than Olivia walked around him and stood next to her, possessively wrapping his arm around her waist.

The husband.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, sweetheart." He kissed the same cheek that Fitz had kissed seconds ago. The cringe on Olivia's face had him doing back flips on the inside but her pushing away from _**him**_ almost made Fitz take off his suit jacket and attempt one.

"Edison, where else would I be?" They shared a tense look and then Edison smiled, kissing her nose.

"Whose he," asked Emma with her nose in the air as she eyed Edison. Another trait she'd inherited from her mother. Fitz should have been embarrassed but he wasn't. He would have reward her when they got back home.

"Edison this Oliver's godfather, Fitzgerald Grant, and this beautiful little girl is his daughter Emma." Olivia said smiling fondly at Emma.

Fitz knew they would like each other when they met but seeing Olivia smile at his daughter, and Emma smile back, shifted things into prospective for him. She asked for time to think and he'd given her a month. The business card she gave him at the hospital nearly burned a hole in his wallet but he hadn't wanted to rush her. Seeing the difference in her when **_he_** came along compared to when it was just him, her, and Emma told him that her mind was made up even if she didn't realize it. He had the whole weekend to make her see it. Edison's presence was a nonfactor to him.

Edison extended his hand to Fitz but it felt more like a challenge than a greeting, "Edison Davis, Olivia's husband."

"Fitz," He said shaking his extended hand. It took all his strength not to say, "The other man in her life."

Fitz lay awake in bed later that night. It was killing him that somewhere on the same floor Olivia was in bed with her husband. He wondered why Edison was there. It wasn't that he didn't have the right to be but he didn't appear to really want to be there. Every time Fitz looked at him he was always on his cell phone unless Fitz was near Olivia then he would appear by her side and play the doting husband. He smiled when he remembered Melanie asking Edison if there was something wrong with him. Obviously she was just as unimpressed as he was. He knew there was reason he loved Melanie as soon as he met her.

Fitz kicked the covers off his legs and carefully slid out of bed so that he wouldn't wake Emma. He looked down at his t-shirt and pajama bottoms and deiced he wouldn't need his robe to just go downstairs and get a drink. He hoped Mr. Finch still kept his scotch in the same place.

As he reached the bottom step, he heard laughing coming from the kitchen followed by Stephen's accented voice. One laugh stood out to him the most. It was Olivia's. He would know it anywhere. So she wasn't in the room with _**him.**_

"Am I not cool enough to get invited to the after party?" Fitz asked when he walked into the kitchen.

"Did loud mouth wake you up too?" Stephen asked, pointing at Harrison who was stuffing food into his mouth like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Hey, your son woke you up. Livvie was waiting up to let me in."

"Yeah well you can thank Edison's snoring." She looked up at Fitz for the first time and smiled. "You look like you could use one of these," she said holding up a glass tumbler of brown liquid.

Fitz took a seat on the barstool next to Melanie and waited for Olivia to pour him a drink of whatever she, Stephen, and Harrison seemed to be drinking. Fitz's mouth went dry when she reached up in the cabinet to a glass down. The short black robe she was wearing rose up giving him a nice view of the back of her thighs. Any higher and he would have gotten an eyeful.

"See something you like?" Melanie leaned over and whispered.

Fitz didn't realize he'd been staring. His mouth was even slightly open. His face heated up and he knew he was blushing. He looked up to see Harrison staring at him with a wide smile.

"I hate you both." He sighed only to make Harrison laugh out loud.

"Shh," Olivia hit Harrison in the chest with the back of her hand when Oliver started whine on her way to give Fitz his drink.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"No problem. Did Emma go down easily?" She asked him.

"As soon as her head hit the pillow." He watched her absentmindedly run her fingers through her hair and quickly took a sip of his drink. This was going to be a very long weekend. Maybe he should have just flown in on Saturday like he'd planned to.

"We should get him to bed. He has a long day tomorrow." He heard Stephen say.

He watched his best friend kiss his son's forehead then kiss his wife and take her hand to lead her out of the kitchen. He wanted what they had. He didn't have it with Mellie. They were separated by the time Emma was born. He missed so much of her day to day life before she came to live with him full-time. He'd always wanted a second chance and now he wanted it with Olivia.

He could feel her eyes on him like she was studying him. He turned to look at her and she quickly looked down at her drink and began to trace the rim of the glass with her finger.

"You two are so obvious." Harrison commented as he threw his plate in the trash. He stopped to look at them again before shaking his head and leaving the kitchen.

"And then there were two." She mumbled and finished the rest of her drink.

He saw her walk over to the sink to rinse her glass. He glanced around the corner to see if anyone was hanging around on the stairs. When he was convinced everyone had gone upstairs and they weren't coming back down, he downed his drink and hopped off the stool. He must've walked quieter than he thought because when he stood behind Olivia and wrapped his arms around her waist, she jumped.

"Can you rinse my glass too?" He whispered hotly into her ear. Her head fell back against his shoulder.

"And if I say no?"

"I can be very persuasive." He turned off the water and then turned her around.

He wasn't sure which one of them went in for the kiss first. It seemed like a combined effort. It didn't really matter because after what felt like the longest month of his life, he was kissing Olivia again. His dreams were nothing like the real thing. Fitz tried to keep it as gentle as possible but her lips were just as demanding as his.

He shivered when he felt her cold hands slip under his shirt and glide across his chest. His hands went to work on the belt of her robe until it was just pool of black fabric at her feet. He hands ran up and down both of her thighs and then slide around to her butt. He squeezed it and then backed her into the counter.

Fitz tore hips away from hers and they both gasped for air, sucking as much into their lungs as they could. He ran finger over her swollen bottom lip.

"Tell me to stop" Fitz whispered painfully as his lips traveled down her neck and over the bare skin of her chest. One of the straps of her nightgown fell, exposing more of her skin to his greedy eyes, but neither made a move to lift it. His hands gripped her hips so tight that she would probably have bruises there in the morning. "Tell me that you haven't thought about me once since that morning, my sweet baby, and I'll let you go back to your husband. Tell me this is wrong." He pleaded knowing that the only way he would be able to stop himself was if she said the words.

"I… I've missed you too. Nothing this good could ever be wrong." Fitz sealed his lips her over words and swallowed her words as they turned sounds of pleasure when he hands found their way under her gown.

That was all Fitz needed to hear. He lifted her up by her thighs so that she could wrap her legs around him. He and Stephen snuck away to the house on weekends enough for him to know there was den off to the right of the kitchen that Stephen called his man cave. He carried her down the dark hallway. The only things that could be heard were their hearts beating loudly in their chests.

He opened and shut the door all while she attacked his neck. Between her teeth scraping his sensitive skin and her fingers running wild in his hair, Fitz had to bite down on her shoulder to hold the loud noise forming in his throat. He felt her lips leave his neck at the same time he felt her open palm coming in contacting with his shoulder.

"Ouch," he hissed, "what was that for?"

"No biting. No marks at all. Your last ones are just starting to fade." She unwrapped her legs and slid down the front of his body.

If Fitz was supposed to feel guilty, he didn't. He knew what he was doing when he left them. Each one was left with the knowledge that she wouldn't be able to let **_him_** touch her for awhile.

He felt her pull at his hand for him to walk. His memory of the room didn't come with the location of a light switch.

"Stand here," she instructed and then he heard soft footsteps against the wooden floor. She stopped walking and suddenly the room with filled with a soft light coming through the bay window.

They stood still and drunk each other in. Fitz loved the way her hair fell down her shoulders. It took all his self-control at the party not to reach out and twirl a lock of it around his finger. Now he had his chance and he was going to do it. He walked over to her without a care in the world. When they were around each other, it was easy to forget that the rest of the world still existed.

"I've wanted to do this since Emma 'introduced us,'" he said as one hand went to her hair and the other spread her legs open so he could step in between them. Her hand on his chest stopped him before either of them could get lost in their tasks.

"What are we doing? Your daughter and my husband are up stairs asleep. We're in our friend's parents' home. We can't do this here. We're not teenagers."

Fitz backed away and ran his hand over his face. Her words had been like a bucket of cold water being thrown in his face but she was right.

"What is it about you that makes me forget everything and everyone around me?" He asked her seriously. It was a questioned that had been weighing heavily on his mind all evening. "If this was just physical-"

"But it's not, is it?" She lowered her head and began to play with her wedding ring.

Fitz put his index finger under her chin and used it to lift her head up that she was looking at him. "Liv, tell me what's wrong." It was the first time he ever her something other than "Olivia" and she must have caught onto it too because she grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"I have a meeting with a divorce attorney on Tuesday. I haven't decided anything yet but I just want to know my options." Her shoulders slumped like the weight of the world had been removed.

Fitz ran the back of his fingers along her cheek, "whatever you need. I'm here you." He dropped a kiss on her forehead and let his lips linger there.

"I need to back to my room, we both do."

"Just let me hold you for one minute." He felt her head nodding against his lips.

He took her hand in his and pulled her over to the brown leather couch in front of the window. He sat down first and looked up at her.

"One minute," she smiled, sitting down next to him and leaning her head on his shoulder. Fitz held her closely to him. He didn't know where her meeting with the attorney would lead her but he prayed that it was into his open arms.


	11. Till It Happens To You

_It used to feel like heaven_  
_Used to feel like May_  
_I used to hear those violins playing heart strings like a symphony_  
_Now they've gone away_  
_Nobody wants to face the truth_  
_But you wont believe what love can do_  
_Till it happens to you_  
_Till it happens to you_

_-Corinne Bailey Rae, Till It Happens To You_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Till It Happens To You**

Olivia hadn't fantasized about a man since Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch hit the scene in 1991. One look at a shirtless Mark Wahlberg and he starred in her dreams every night for almost an entire summer until her crush on him faded as fast as it had come. Now over a decade later she was prisoner to her fantasies once again except this time she knew what the man in her dreams really felt like when he took her in his arms and kissed her. The fact that she knew what his touch felt like only added to the dynamic of the dreams.

She tried to keep them away but she hadn't had much success. There were nights when she would wake up panting, expecting to see his blue eyes looking at her with a sexy grin on his face. There were nights where she fought to stay in the land of dreams where he now lived. The guilt of dreaming about another man, a man she'd actually slept with, while laying in bed next to Edison disappeared after the first couple of times. She managed not to think about him over the course of the weekend but it was probably because she had the real thing.

She should have known that he would reappear in her unconscious state again after their almost encounter in the den at the Finch's home three nights ago.

In her dream, she didn't stop him from kissing her. There were no words spoken when she sat on the cold wood of the desk and pulled her short gown up her thighs, opening her legs as an invitation for him to come and partake in his own creation. His mouth attacked hers while his hands journeyed up her thighs until they come in contact with only barrier keeping him from her. He pulled away from her lips and stared at her with darkened blue eyes, because there was always dark blue when he wanted her, asking her a question that he already knew the answer to.

"I want you, F-"

There was no need to speak his name when he dropped to his knees in front of her. The surge of power she got from seeing this strong, confident man on his knees at her feet was enough to make her head spin. The feeling of fingers hooking under the material of her panties and lowering them painfully slow done her legs, made her squirm. He was taking his time, savoring the moment, and she would allow him this. She would allow him to worship her and not rush him. She closed her eyes and braced herself what was about to happen next.

He let out the growl of a starved man as he tossed her underwear to the side. She would have to remember to find them before they left. With one leg over his shoulder, his lips found their way to the inner thigh of her other leg. He paused when he saw the mark that he'd left there. She could feel the confusion radiating off his body without looking at him. She found the strength to run her fingers through his hair to reassure him. She spread her fingers so they could get loss in the mass of brown curls on top of his head only to come up empty handed.

Olivia's eyes popped open and quickly shut again from the blinding sun coming through the open drapes. Olivia prayed to whoever was listening at the moment that this was all just some twisted nightmare. She hoped that when she opened her eyes she would still be in the den with Fitz and the light waiting for her was from a lamp. She wasn't dense enough to believe it but that was better than the alternative.

"Olivia." She knew that voice. She knew that tone. She knew that it didn't belong to the man in her dreams. She that in order for the circulation to return to her leg she needed to open her damn eyes.

She opened her eyes and peered down at her husband who was propped up on his elbows examining her inner thigh. She might have gotten away with lying and saying it was just a bruise but there were very distinct imprints from where Fitz's teeth had punctured her skin. Seriously, what type of spell did that man have her under where she didn't notice him bite her hard enough to mark her? She tried to pull her leg away but Edison's grip was too strong. He stared at the bite mark and then up at her.

"Edison, let me go," she tried to sound stern but her voice shook causing her to sound just as scared as she was. She swore she would die right then and there under the hard look he was giving her. She gulped and tried to pull away from him.

"Not until you tell me why my wife has a mark on her that I didn't leave." The deep roar off his voice bounced off the walls of their bedroom.

Olivia's heart rate sped up as her thoughts slowed. She was sure that his fingers would be forever imprinted on her skin from the death grip he had on her leg. She tried to think of something, anything, to make him let go of her leg. Edison wasn't the violent type. They had their fights but he never touched her like that before then.

"That looks like a teeth mark," he said trying to force her thigh to turn in the direction of the natural light so he could get a better look.

Olivia used the leg he'd placed over his shoulder to kick him, barely missing his face. She was able to stun him enough to pull her leg away. She quickly rolled out of bed and searched for her discarded pajamas bottoms. How had he gotten them off of her without her waking up?

"What has gotten into you?" She asked him when she was a safe distance away from the bed. "I have a bruise on my leg."

"I've seen bruises, Olivia. _**That** _isn't a normal bruise!" He shouted getting off the bed.

"Do _**not**_ yell at me!" She shouted back as he neared her. "You need to get over this jealousy bullshit because it's getting old, Edison. Where is this when your clients hit on me in front of you? Now all of sudden because you feel threatened by a couple of pictures, you want to claim your territory. If this was a bite mark, and it's not," she lied, "you're right you didn't leave it because that would mean you were home long enough to touch me. You have no right to care who did."

Olivia didn't care that she was playing with fire. She didn't care that she was trapped between the bathroom door and Edison's rage filled body. She ignored the fact that his eyes were so dark that they almost looked black.

"This," he gripped her left wrist and held it up to her face so that she was looking at her wedding ring, "gives me a right to care. I-" His words were cut off by the loud ringing of her cell phone. "Do not answer that, Olivia."

She snatched her wrist out of Edison's grasp. They glared at each other until he finally took a few steps away from her. She wanted to sigh in relief but she was determined to keep her hard exterior. She walked over to her bedside table where her phone rested on its charger.

"Olivia Pope," she answered with her normal greeting but her voice was anything but normal. She could feel the need to cry burning the back of her throat but she would never give Edison that satisfaction.

"Ms. Pope, this is Quinn Perkins at Jefferson, Steele, and Associates. I was just wanted to confirm you 11 o'clock appointment with Ms. Whelan."

It was Tuesday. She had the meeting with the divorce attorney in less than three hours. She'd forgotten. Olivia jumped at the sound of the bathroom door slamming.

"Ms. Pope, are you there?" The mousy woman asked through the phone.

"Is there anything I need to bring with me today?"

"No, just come in and Ms. Whelan will let you know what you will need from there."

Olivia disconnected the call and dropped her phone in the white purse sitting on her dresser. She went about gathering her clothes for the day but it was like she was running on autopilot . She knew it was best to avoid Edison until one, or both, of them left for the day so she grabbed her stuff get ready in the guest bedroom down the hall.

Guilt hit Olivia the second she stepped out into the hallway. She was wondering when it would kick in. For a month, she waited for the guilt of cheating on Edison, and breaking her vows, to kick in but it didn't. She thought it would come when Fitz finally left but it never did. She thought it would come when she got home that night and saw how worried Edison had been about her but still she felt nothing. She even wished for it over the weekend just so she could prove to herself that her conscience wasn't broken.

Now as the guilt crashed over her like waves crashing on a shore, she realized it wasn't for what she'd done, not that she didn't feel bad about it, but it was for not being honest with herself. It was for the situation that she put everyone in because she didn't want to admit that her marriage was over. She didn't want to admit that Olivia Pope had gotten something wrong for once in her life.

* * *

Olivia stared at the woman sitting across from her. From the file that Olivia had one of associates compile on the red head, she knew Abby Whelan was in her mid-thirties, a trophy wife until her ex-husband, the son of a New York Senator, put her in the hospital for the final time with four broken ribs. She now makes her living taking men like her ex-husband for all they're worth. She understood why Harrison recommended her. She was as ruthless when it came to getting her clients what they deserved as Olivia was for her clients.

"This prenup is airtight. The only way it could be better if I had done it myself." Abby closed the folder Olivia had given her containing all important documents she thought would be needed. "You've been married only a year. That means nothing. You don't see a dime unless you're married for three years."

"I have my own money, Ms. Whelan. If you look on the next page, you'll see that my husband gave up his right to claim a share of anything I've earned. I'm not your usual client. All I want is my freedom. Coming to you is just a formality."

Olivia watched as her eyebrows knitted together. She flipped the folder open and shuffled through a few pages until she reached the desired one.

"This is gold. It has Harrison Wright written all over it. You actually got him to sign the he wouldn't contest to a divorce." She looked up at Olivia smiled for the first time. "The smug bastard. So what are we dealing with? Adultery? Domestic violence? Would did he do to make you want to throw it all away."

"Edison isn't a perfect husband. He works late, he travels constantly, he ignores me at times but the reason I'm here is not just because of those things. I want more while I can still have it." Olivia answered honestly. She didn't feel the need to tell her about Fitz. He wasn't the only reason she was sitting in there.

"How many times was it," Abby asked her seriously. "You have the look."

Olivia sighed, "Once. A little over a month ago."

"Is there any proof? Credit card receipts? A hotel bill? Anything that a private investigator could find?"

"No, there's nothing out there to be found. We were careful."

"How careful? Because when my clients say they were careful it usually means that they weren't. Were you careful enough that if you took a pregnancy test right now it would come back negative?"

"I don't create scandals, Ms. Whelan, I fix them. I'm absolutely positive that I am not pregnant." Too bad she was lying through her teeth.

* * *

Olivia paced in circles in the small space her office allowed. She didn't want to think about the four little rectangular boxes in her trash can or the sticks line up on the sink in the restroom connected to her office. She didn't have time to think about how she'd waited until thirty to screw her life up. She was smarter than that. She should have been smarter than that yet she couldn't bring herself to regret a single thing.

Images of Fitz helping Emma search for Easter eggs made her smile. He was a good father. If she was pregnant, at least she knew what type of parent he would be.

She ignored the hazel eyes watching her every move.

"I didn't realize you Edison were trying." Melanie said dryly from where she sat on the sofa in Olivia's office, flipping through a magazine. Olivia couldn't think of anyone else to call who wouldn't ask her a million questions when she told she needed every type of pregnancy test they could find.

Olivia stopped pacing long enough to face her cousin. "We're not. This- It wasn't' planned." She glanced down at the silver watch on her wrist and then went back to pacing.

"When you say it wasn't… Olivia Carolyn, please tell me you didn't." Melanie hopped up and stood in front of Olivia, gripping her shoulders. "Tell me you didn't do this to try to save your marriage. This baby won't fix things."

"What? Stop talking!" Olivia cried, shaking Melanie's hands off her shoulders. "This baby, if there is a baby, wouldn't even be Edison's!" Olivia slapped her hand over her mouth when she realized what she said.

"Whose baby would it be?" Olivia and Melanie turned to see Edison standing in the doorway.

* * *

**The next couple of chapters will be Fitz and Olivia's separate lives before we get another interaction between the two. As always, I hope you enjoy and I can't wait to read your reviews.**


	12. Shelter

_All of this around us will fall over  
I tell you what we're gonna do  
You will shelter me, my love  
And I will shelter you  
I will shelter you_

_-Ray LaMontagne, Shelter_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Shelter**

Fitz stared at the business card in his hand. It was a little bent up around the edges from being stuffed in his wallet for so long. Now it had creases from its recent trip to the trash can only to be pulled back out seconds later. The card was expensive, feminine, and elegant just like Olivia. The feel of the linen finish under his thumb had been as familiar as the woman who'd given it to him. The black ink was still legible but even if it hadn't been, Fitz knew every letter for every word and every numerical digit for every number. He could dial the office and cell phone number listed on the card off the top of his head if he ever stopped talking himself out of it.

He wasn't sure what he would say if he called. He couldn't think of a good enough reason to call her in the middle of a workday or to call at all. They weren't exactly friends so he couldn't call just to say "hey." She'd only given him her card because she was trying to make amends for ruining some stranger's shirt but would she expect him to use it now? If he was to call, he wouldn't be able to ask her how her meeting with the divorce attorney went. That's if she attended the meeting. When she mentioned it him that night, she sounded uncertain of her next move. He didn't want a phone call from him to be added pressure on her.

"Knock knock." Fitz eyes traveled from the card to the doorway of his office where he saw his ex-wife now standing. "Jenny wasn't at her desk," she said explaining why she'd taken the liberty to bypass the reception desk.

"She's running late this morning. Come in," he motioned at one of the empty chairs on the other side of his desk. It wasn't uncommon for Mellie to stop by his office so they could discuss Emma but usually she called a day in advance to set up an appointment time with his receptionist first.

"I came by to bring you Em's new shot record. I gave a copy to her school when I dropped her off." She dug in her purse and handed him a yellow card.

Fitz knew her trip was about more than Emma's shot record. She could have given it to him when Emma came home on Sunday. He noticed how she fidgeted in her seat and looked everywhere but directly at him. Despite what she thought, he paid enough attention to her to know that this was a tell tale sign that he wouldn't like what she was about to say.

"I have a patient in about thirty minutes so spit it out, Mellie."

With an eye roll and a dramatic sigh Mellie asked, "who is Olivia?"

So that's why she was there. Emma talked about Olivia nonstop on the plane and car ride home on Sunday. She even woke up Monday morning still singing the woman's praise as she got ready for school. All it took was one question from Mellie about their daughter's weekend and the little girl probably told her every single detail, from Olivia insisting that Emma join her and Melanie at the spa Saturday morning to Olivia washing and curling Emma's hair for church.

"We agreed that we would talk first before introducing Emma to new people in our lives-"

"Like you talked to me before Emma caught Todd trying to sneak out of your bedroom?"

"It has been almost three years since that happened and this agreement was made after that incident so that we wouldn't have another one like it." Mellie's voice rose a little towards the end so she stopped before this turned into one of their normal screaming matches. "When I gave up my weekend with Emma for her to join you in Connecticut, I was under the impression it was for Stephen not for you to introduce her to your new girlfriend."

"Olivia is not my girlfriend."

"That's not the way Emma tells it."

"Emma is six. Why is this any of your concern?" Fitz saw her cheeks turn red. He wouldn't have believed it if he didn't see it with his own two eyes. "You're jealous. You think that I may be serious enough with another woman to introduce her to Emma and you're jealous."

"Don't flatter yourself, Fitzgerald. I have Todd."

"How is the Senator?"

"He's great. He'll be home from Washington tonight so we're taking Emma to see a play." Mellie's features softened when she spoke of her longtime boyfriend, California State Senator, Todd Emerson. "He asked me to marry him again and this time I said 'yes.'"

"Congratulations," Fitz offered sincerely. He had no hard feelings with Todd as long as he continued to treat Emma kindly. "Have you told Emmie yet?"

"We were planning to take her to brunch on Sunday and we would like it if you could come to show her that you're okay with this. It might make it easier on her."

Fitz knew that Mellie had noticed Emma pulling away from her. They'd spoken about it on several occasions. Emma still adored her mother and looked forward for her week and weekend visits but there was a difference in her behavior that neither parent could figure out.

"Call me with the time and place and I'll be there." Fitz stood as she did so he could walk her to the door. "Congratulations again, Mel, you deserve it."

"Thank you, Fitz. And please if things get serious with this Olivia woman, I would rather hear it from you than our daughter." Fitz sighed but didn't agree to anything. He would cross that bridge when he got to it.

* * *

Olivia felt like she was going to be sick as Edison walked further into her office, slamming the glass door. She never expected him to show up there. She couldn't recall the last time he's actually come up to her office and not just waited in a car downstairs. She was grateful that her associates were either out to lunch or in the field working. That's why she hadn't bothered to close her door all of the way.

His eyes glued to her made her uncomfortable. She never thought she would see the day she was afraid of him. He was always so gentle and caring but she knew she'd pushed him to his limit the same way he pushed to hers.

There was no need to ask him how long he'd been standing there or how much he had heard. The look on his face that danced the fine line of hurt and anger was evidence enough. The snap of the stem on the single white rose in his large hand was symbolic to her. It was like the last string that held their marriage had snapped and now she no longer felt bound to him.

A phone call from the nanny pulled Melanie away, leaving the couple on their own. As seconds turned into minutes neither spoke. Olivia didn't know how this was going to go but her guards were up. She'd seen a darker side of Edison that morning and she was not sure if it would return.

"We've turned into my parents." He said simply as the rose fell from his hand. "I hoped that it wouldn't happen to us but it has. I work all the time and you have affairs."

"Edison…" She didn't know what to say or do. He had never told her anything about his parents' marriage. To her they seemed like the perfect couple although his mother was a piece of work. She wanted to say that she only cheated once but what difference would that make? She still cheated on him.

"We looked good on paper you know? I still have the article written on us framed on my desk." He smiled and shook his head. "I don't know what to say to you, Liv. I don't know if I should be angry or happy that one of us finally woke up."

"Edison, I'm- It wasn't a mistake. I know I should say it was but it- he wasn't a mistake." She walked closer to him but still kept a gap between them. "I felt relieved when you saw that mark this morning because I could finally tell you that it's over. That I can't continue to live in limbo hoping that one day you'll notice me over your work. You and I both know that isn't me."

"I noticed you, Liv. I've always noticed you even when you thought I didn't. You slipped away from me that day you had the miscarriage and we been grasping at straws and fighting for something neither of us wanted ever since. And then all of a sudden you were back. The real Olivia made an appearance. It became clearer this weekend when I watched how you interacted with everyone but me. That's why I got so angry this morning. I could no longer choose to ignore it."

Olivia looked down her hands, at her wedding ring, "I met with any attorney this morning."

"You work fast." Edison laughed dryly. "Is it because of the baby?"

"I'm not pregnant Edison." She figured if she said it enough that it would be true. "This has nothing to do with a baby or another man. I would have done this eventually. He just helped me realize what I wanted sooner rather than later."

"I can take a good guess at who it is. I watched him watch you and I watched you pretend not to see him watching you."

"I apologize for that. I would never have thrown it in your face-"

"You didn't. You could have and I would have deserved it for how I've treated you but you didn't. As much as I want to hate you, I can't. Listen, I have to go to Phoenix for a week but when I get back, I'll have somewhere else to live."

"Edison, I don't want the penthouse. I've always hated it but you love it there so you should keep it."

"We'll work it out when I get back next Friday."

Olivia had expected fighting and yelling and tears. She expected him to make this big stance on how he wasn't letting her go. She was preparing herself for a divorce that would go on forever. Now she felt at peace with it and he'd handled it better than she thought he would. She surprised them both when she hugged him. He hesitated and then lifted his arms and wrapped them around her. No, this wasn't at all what she expected, but it was better this way.

* * *

Fitz walked into his home and was instantly greeted by silence. He was so use to coming home to find Emma watching television way too loud with crayons and toys scattered all over the floor that when she wasn't there, the silence ate at him. These were the times he wished he had someone who could come over and keep him company. Someone who would block out the silence in his life.

He dropped his bag on the island in the kitchen and went to the fridge to pull out the leftovers from the dinner he'd made on Sunday. He rarely cooked during the week that Emma was with Mellie. He tried to use the time to catch up on paperwork or review new research but he always seemed to end up drunk on the couch by the end of the night. He decided he wouldn't drink tonight. He would eat his food and then go to bed.

Fitz wanted to get comfortable as his food warmed in the microwave. He reached in his pocket to take his cell phone out and ended up with Olivia's business card in his hand. He didn't remember putting it in his pocket. He didn't have time to think about her for the rest of the day because he was booked solid but here he was again with her card.

Olivia sat down on the sofa in her living room with a huge glass bowl of popcorn and a bottle of juice. Wine was normally the other half of her favorite snack but since she'd thrown all four pregnancy tests away without reading them, she decided not to take any chances. There already two more waiting for her in the bedroom when she was ready.

Melanie had offered to come home with her but Olivia turned her down. She knew Melanie had questions that she wasn't ready to answer. Fitz was still her treasured secret even if Edison had figured it out. She wasn't ready to share him, share what he meant to her, with anyone else. Besides, it was half his secret. He should have a say in deciding whether or not he wanted people to know about what happened between them.

Olivia's cell phone rang, pulling her back before she could get to far lost in her thoughts of Fitz. One would think that after all she'd been through that day, she wouldn't be thinking of him but she was hopeless.

Fitz heart pounded as he held the phone up to his ear. He listened to it ring one, two, three times. They were the longest rings he ever heard.

Olivia watched her cell phone light up on the coffee table in front of her. It was probably Melanie calling for the hundredth time to check on her. She could let it go to voicemail but then she knew her cousin well enough to know she would show up there if she didn't answer her call.

Fitz was prepared to hang up. He'd thrown caution to the wind and dialed the number. He wasn't responsible for her not answering. Maybe she would see the missed call and call him back or maybe she wouldn't. He took the phone from his ear to hit the red button that said "END."

"I'm fine! Stop calling me." The voice stopped him but her words made him frown. Her voice sounded anything but fine.

"Olivia?" He said her name like a question even though he knew it was her.

Olivia was frozen in time. Her grip on the bowl was so tight that she was sure it would break in her hands. Her mouth hung open. She was sure her mind was playing tricks on her. That couldn't have been his voice that she heard.

"Hi," she said still in shock. It seemed to be their thing. If this was really him on the phone he would say it back.

"Hi." Fitz didn't know why he smiling but he was and he couldn't stop. "If this is a bad time…"

"No! You have perfect timing. I thought you were, Mel." She sat up straighter and ran her hand over her hair like he could see her through the phone.

"Sorry to disappointment you," he joked, "Is it okay that I called? I don't know why I called. I found your business card and-"

"Fitz!" She half laughed and half sighed. "It's okay. I'm glad you called." Those four words were some of the sincerest she had ever spoken in her entire life.

"You don't sound fine," he said, referring to how she'd answered the phone.

"Edison knows about us. He figured it out and we agreed that it was over."

Fitz thought he would be happier to hear those words from her but he wasn't. He felt guilty for the first time. He couldn't help but to wonder if her marriage could have been saved if he had just left that night and gotten a hotel room.

"This must be hard for you," was the only thing he could think of.

"We knew it was over but we just didn't want to admit it."

"I've been there. It doesn't make it any easier." There was a brief pause. "Where is he?"

"Phoenix. He'll be back next week and we'll meet with our lawyers."

It was only Tuesday and Edison didn't return until the following Friday. They agreed not to tell anyone or file anything until they met privately first so the wait was going to kill her.

An idea popped into Fitz's head. He tried to push it out as fast as it had come but it kept nagging at him. It was wrong but he couldn't resist.

"Come here. You need some time away to clear your head before you have to sit down with him so come here. Come to Santa Barbara."

"What? I can't just get on a plane. I have a business to run. I have clients. I have-"

"What you have is a long list of excuses that don't amount to much. If you don't come here, you're just going to go to your house and be alone, which is the last thing you need to do right now."

She almost told him that she hadn't been to the house since he left. For the first time it felt big and empty and it was because of him. Because he came along and completed the dream she had when she brought it and then he had to leave.

"I'll buy your plane ticket," he offered even though he knew that wasn't the cause for her hesitation.

"I can buy my own plane ticket."

"So that means you're coming."

"I didn't say that."

"I'll clear my schedule so that I can pick you from the airport."

"I still haven't said I coming." She said but in her mind she was wondering how early she could get a flight out. Damn him!

"We both know you are," he teased.

"I'm hanging up now. Goodnight, Fitz."

"Before you do, remember to pack accordingly. It's warm here." Fitz laughed when he heard the other line go silent. There was no doubt that she would come.

Like a moth to a flame.


	13. The Closer I Get To You

_The closer I get to you_  
_The more you make me see_  
_By giving me all you've got_  
_Your love has captured me_

_-Luther Vandross, The Closer I Get To You_

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Closer I Get To You**

Olivia didn't believe in spontaneity. There wasn't a spontaneous bone in her petite body. The term "go with the flow" infuriated her. She was a strong believer in planning. Plans were made so things wouldn't go wrong and then plans were made in case they did.

But what does one do when life drops a six feet two inches tall wrench in your plans?

If you're Olivia Pope, you have your assistant cancel all of your meetings for the rest of the week. You assure your associates that they are capable enough to handle things for three days in your absence but promise to keep your phone on for emergencies.

You have a two hour long phone conversation with your cousin who is rightfully worried about you. It takes nearly the entire two hours to get her to agree to let you figure things out on your own before you discuss them with her. You then inform her that you'll be out of town on business but will see her as soon as you return.

You rush to the doctor's appointment that you schedule the day before because medical technology trumps plastic sticks. The words "you're not pregnant" have never sounded so wonderful. They confirm what you already knew. There is a second though, while heading home, that you allow yourself to feel the disappointment.

You rush to pack because you didn't mentally decided you were going until you stepped into your office and saw the withering flower lying on the floor. You're nervous but it's the good kind. _It's always the kind with him._ Showered, packed, and ready to go, you stop and look at yourself on the mirror. You like the woman looking back at you until the diamond on her left ring finger catches your eyes. It slips off easily, too easily, but you tuck it in your jewelry box with plans to return it.

By the time the sun has set on the West Coast, you're step off a plane into Santa Barbara Airport.

Fitz spotted her immediately amongst the crowd pouring into the airport from flight UA722. She stood still, giving him the chance to admire her. Only Olivia would step off a plane after a six hour flight to Los Angeles followed by another forty-eight minute flight to Santa Barbara looking like she should be modeling clothing for professional woman. In fitted grey pants that flared out at the bottom and a short sleeve blue blouse, she captures the attention of quite a few men in the airport but she only searched for one.

Olivia's head turned from left to right causing the low ponytail she'd pulled her hair in when she landed in L.A., to brush against the base of her neck. She didn't see Fitz anywhere. She'd called him before the plane took off in L.A. and he was leaving his hospital. This is why she believed in planning things out. She shifted the jacket slung over her arm so she could get to her phone tucked in the pocket of her purse.

"You're short." She smiled and let her phone fall back into her purse. She looked down at the black flats on her feet and then her eyes traveled up dark blue scrub covered legs until she was looking right into a pair of bluish-grey eyes.

"You're in scrubs." Fitz laughed in return. He ran out of the hospital in such a hurry that he hadn't bothered to change back into the black slacks and white button down shirt he'd worn that morning.

"I came directly from the hospital. You didn't call until you were at the airport in New York," he reminded her. People were walking by and staring at them but they neither noticed nor cared.

"I called twice before that. You didn't answer." She challenged as he reach to brush a tendril of hair that escaped her ponytail, behind her ear. His hand stayed on her cheek. Olivia could feel herself beginning to sway.

"Should have called a third time." A hand on her waist brought her closer to him. "I was in back to back surgeries."

"You said you would clear your schedule," she replied and then nipped the thumb grazing her lower lip. She didn't know how much longer she could go without kissing him.

"You said you weren't coming." Fitz raised his other hand up to the other side of her face. He pulled her face closer as he lowered his. He brushed his lips against hers and she made indescribable sound. "As fun as this is, I'm tired and I'm starving. So would you like to continue this or do you want to get out of here?"

"Could you get my suitcase?" Fitz had his answer.

* * *

"More wine," Fitz asked. He was hovering an almost empty wine bottle over her glass.

Olivia held up her hands and shook her. "Thank you but I can't eat or drink anything else."

Fitz grinned and then stood from the table to clear their take-out containers. He'd planned on cooking for her and having dinner ready for when she arrived but a drunk driver running into the side of a school bus kind of ruined that. He knew he would end up doing it before she left. He didn't understand why he felt so compelled to though.

"When are you leaving?" He asked when she brought their wine glasses to the sink.

"Saturday. I'm on a 1:30 flight back to L.A." Olivia folded her arms and leaned back on the counter and turned her head to watch him load the dishwasher. Standing in his kitchen, in his home, felt so normal.

Her eyes zeroed in on his bicep when the sleeve on his white t-shirt moved. She should feel ashamed for being jealousy of t-shirt but she wasn't. In her defense, it was very lucky t-shirt.

"I'll call Mellie and see if we can get Emma for dinner on Friday. She would be hurt if she knew you were here and…" His voice ran out when he turned and saw how she was staring at him.

Having her there, in his house, was something that he never thought would happen. It was a dream come true and he wanted to enjoy it. There things he wanted to do before he took her upstairs to his bedroom where her suitcase already resided. Things like give her a tour of the inside since it was too dark for her to really appreciate the outside but the pull he felt whenever they were close each other, was back.

Fitz closed the door to the dishwasher and leaned back against, standing next to her. He dropped his hand to his side and let it reach out in the short distance to touch the side of her thigh. Olivia smiled, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. She unfolded her arms and let her hand fall to her side, touching his fingers. Fitz tugged at her hand, pulling her to stand in front of him.

Their eyes drank each other in. Neither spoke of how much they missed the other but they didn't need the words. They knew just by looking in the other's eyes.

Olivia stepped in between his legs, pressing her chest to his. His arms around always made her feel like she was finally coming home. They were warm and welcoming. Safe. She needed to feel safe from the world, safe from herself, and safe from what was to come. His arms provided that for her. Just being close to him was enough.

Their lips met halfway. The world outside of them ceased to exist as soon the contact was made. There was something slow, almost shy, about their kiss. It wasn't rushed like the ones they shared in the Finch's kitchen. They weren't fighting against an imaginary clock to scratch an itch. They didn't have to rush because they were having a stolen moment. They could take their time. Explore each other.

The pace didn't steal the desire. The fire that burned inside them sizzled off their lips. Tongues battled. Lips were bitten. They gave and took and gave took until they were breathless.

"Thank you." Olivia panted. Her lips moved along his jawline while her hands played under his t-shirt.

Fitz's laughter shook them. "What are you thanking me for so I can do it again?"

"For inviting me. For knowing what I needed." Fitz kissed her forehead.

"I should be thanking you. The house is kind of lonely when Emma isn't here. I'm glad you came." He tightened his arms around her.

They continued to hold each other. As much as they both wanted to finish what their kiss had started upstairs, they didn't feel the need to rush. Three days wasn't long but it gave them time. Time spend together. Time to know more about each other. Time that the future wasn't guaranteed to offer.

* * *

**Liv is in Cali! Let the good time roll...**


	14. Speechless

_Going outta my head I think I'm loosing all my mind_  
_Drive me crazy burning candles making love all night_  
_Feels so strange it feels so crazy to be in your world_  
_In your arms lost for words_  
_You've got me speechless_

_-__Beyoncé, Speechless_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Speechless**

Fitz lay sprawled out in his bed with one arm propped behind his head. His eyes were fixated on the vision in the black chiffon camisole set standing at the opposite end of the bed. The light coming off the candles he'd lit while she was changing, flickered and danced across her skin, enticing him even more. He'd released her hair from its confinement before they left the kitchen so it now fell straight around her shoulders. He didn't know how he'd lived so long without her but he wouldn't waste another second of the time he had with her. With the lift of a single finger, he beckoned her.

Olivia's wobbly legs grew still under the steel blue eyes calling out to her. Laying there watching her like she was his favorite movie, in grey boxers with his chest bare, was a man that should have been illegal. The thought of him ever wearing clothes again was a sin and a shame. For once time wasn't of the essence with them but it wasn't exactly on their side either so she refused to spend any more just staring at him. That didn't mean she wouldn't have a little fun with him first. She lifted one leg after the other onto the bed at snail's pace.

The crawl from the end of the California king size bed was deliberately slow. Eye contact was never broken as Olivia took her sweet time. Fitz wanted to reach out and pull her to him but he refrained from doing so. Despite the anxious air crackling around them, he couldn't bring himself to rush her. Olivia bit her lip to keep from laughing when she saw him visibly relax. She extended her upper body to reach her desired destination faster.

The crawling ceased once Olivia's lower body was aligned with the tent in his boxers. Fitz let out a tortured moan when she teasingly glided herself over him, straddling his hips. Delicate fingers lightly drifted over the trail of hair the ended past the waistband of boxers. He shivered but this wasn't what he wanted. He stopped her hands' movement up to his chest. She had her fun and now he would have his.

"Come closer," Fitz commanded in a hoarse voice. He shook his head when she lowered hers to kiss him. He didn't give the confused look on her face time to settle in. He grabbed her thighs, offering her assistance, and pulled her up the remaining length of his body until her knees rested on either side of his head.

Movement would have been impossible even if Olivia had the strength to try. His hands on her thighs assured them both that she wouldn't be going anywhere until he was ready for her to. His hands rubbed her thighs as if he was trying to soothe her but that didn't stop the trembling.

"You're shaking," he commented, "relax, my sweet baby."

Olivia looked down at him with a sarcastic remark ready to roll off her tongue. How did he expect her to relax in her position? She knew what was about to take place. She may have even been anticipating it. How he was preparing to do it was what had her literally squirming. Never in her wildest dreams had he ever done it like this.

Fitz squeezed her thighs to keep her still. All of her moving was distracting him. Did she know how little self-control he had with her? Now here she was teasing him and squirming it in his face. She was about to make him lose his mind. If her movements didn't, her sweet scent right above his nose would surely be the death of him.

Olivia expected the sound of her shorts ripping but it still caused her to jump. She was surprised it took him that long. By the way he looked when she stepped out of the bathroom, she thought he would leap from the bed and take her right there against the door. There was another rip before Olivia was left exposed to him from the waist down.

Fitz inhaled deeply. His mouth watered immediately. He looked up at her and noticed her watching him. He planned to make her forget the nervousness in her eyes.

The first kiss was gentle, a peck, like he was kissing her mouth. On the second kiss, he allowed his lips to linger. By the third, she felt him push pass her folds. A chill ran down her spine at the flick of his tongue. Instincts had her trying to pull away but Fitz grabbed her and pulled her back down to his mouth. His mouth moved to her entrance. There was no signal or warning when his tongue pushed into her as far as it could go.

"Fitz," Olivia whimpered. There were no words for what she felt but she knew she didn't want him to stop. She didn't ever want him to stop. Her fingers found his hair at the same time her hips moved, shocking them both.

Fitz took his time giving her his own form of torture. His hands touched everywhere that they could reach. Her cries and moans echoed throughout the room, making him happy that they had the house to themselves so that she could be as loud as she wanted to be. He could just picture her trying to suppress them if Emma was there. Soundproofing his bedroom was definitely on the top of his to-do list.

Olivia felt herself sinking further and further into oblivion. She was willingly to believe that she was dreaming. Finally her subconscious had overdosed and snapped. But the feeling of Fitz dragging his teeth across her small bud was too good to not be real. It was official. She was drowning and hoped to never be rescued. The only thing she could do was grip the headboard in front of her.

Fitz's tongue lapped furiously. The feeling of her body shaking in his hands was the only sign he had that Olivia was still with him. The room grew silent but he didn't have time to dwell on that. He was too busy savoring his Sweet Baby. There was not a drop to be wasted.

Neither knew how she found the strength but Olivia managed to crawl back down Fitz's body with feline grace. Even in the candle light Fitz's mouth glistened with the evidence of his previous activity. He brushed her hair out of her face so that he could see her eyes. Wide-eyed with flushed cheeks and unsteady breathing, Olivia met his gaze. A hint of a smile, or maybe it was a smirk, formed at the corners of her mouth but the fact that she still remained silent worried him a little.

"Livvie, baby, say something," Fitz requested, toying with the ends of her hair where the curls he loved so much were starting to form.

"This is what simple feels like. You're simple, Fitz," she whispered running her thumbs over his sticky lips. "I've only ever done complicated but I could easily get use to being simple with you. To being like this with you." There was no doubt in their minds that she was telling the truth. Just like there was no doubt that they were both in deeper than they were willing and ready to admit to the other.

Before Fitz could think of a response that didn't start and end with "I Love You," Olivia kissed him. She sucked at his lips, tasting herself on them, and let her tongue slip past her lips to his. Fitz's hands framed her face, keeping her in place when her elbows seemed ready to give out.

They were slow, demanding, consuming kisses laced with words both desperately wanted to speak. It wasn't clear where her tongue began and his ended. Olivia melted against his chest while Fitz kneaded her back. His hands pushed the fabric of her cami up her back until it refused to move any further. She got the hint and tore her lips away from his so that she could sit up. He had the material off of her and thrown across the room before she could blink.

He surprised her by sitting up and scooting backwards so that his back rested against his brown leather headboard. He licked his dry lips and then leaned in slowly to kiss the soft skin between her breasts. He worshiped her breasts. Licking, sucking, and teasing each one and then starting over again. Sinful cries and whispers of pleasure left her mouth and filled the silence in the room. Her hands combed through his curls, gripping onto them for dear life whenever he would bite down.

"Fitz, please," Olivia cried knowing that she standing at the edge again and she didn't want to go over if he wasn't inside of her.

"Please what?" He looked up at her with a confident smile that she wanted to wipe off his face.

"Enough…" her words escaped her when he ran in tongue over a tender spot on her neck and then blew a cool breath across it. Olivia's body jolted as the chill hit her.

"Sit up, Liv." She did as she was told and raised up on her knees. Fitz lifted his hips enough to push his boxers down until he could just kick them off. "Ready?" He asked, extending his neck to peck her lips. He placed his hands on her hips and tried to lower her down but her hand on his chest stopped him.

"Don't forget…" She reached over to his nightstand and grabbed one of the foil packets out of the box she'd given him earlier. He'd groaned and pouted like a child who had been told he couldn't have dessert without eating all his vegetables first.

She didn't tell him about the pregnancy test. To her, there was no need to bring it up. She wasn't pregnant. End of story. There hadn't been a scare or anything else worth informing him of. Staying away from him wasn't an option that she felt she had but this was.

Fitz watched the turmoil on her face. There was something she wasn't telling him. She might have been able to fool her husband and everyone else in her life but she would have to learn that she couldn't fool him. He knew her like he had been studying her for years. He wouldn't question her though because she had a point. They did need to be safe and more careful.

Olivia set her hands on Fitz's shoulders when she felt his move back to her hips. She hovered over him feeling unsure of herself. Fitz must have sensed it because he whispered that they would take it slow.

"Olivia," he gasped her name as she lowered onto him. His hands on her hips flexed and then relaxed.

There was something about being eye-to-eye that added to the intimacy of the moment. Their first time together was intense, explosive, and so were all the other times that followed after that but this was different. This was them connecting on a deeper level. This was making love. The kind that left you exposed, strung out, and tired but needing more.

"Fitz!" She cried out in a high-pitched voice when he lifted his hips off the bed to push himself deeper inside of her.

Olivia's lips pressed to his, swallowing the profanity leaving his mouth. Just like in her dreams, she felt empowered that she could cause such a reaction from Fitz. It fueled her fire. She wanted to be his undoing. She wanted to please him and leave him as satisfied as he'd left her their first night.

Her fingers gripped the roots of her hair. It was damp from sweat so it slipped through them. She rocked her hips. The dance classes her mother had forced her to take as a child were about to pay off. Fitz inhaled sharply but didn't say a word. His hands left her hips. One ran down her neck to the valley between her breasts. His fingers found their way to her nipples, rolling and tugging, while the other journeyed over her stomach. The pad of his thumb tapped at her bundle of nerves and began to massage it.

Both gave up on the idea of holding out any longer. With Fitz's hands driving her wild and her sliding up and down on him with ease, neither of them would last much longer. They would have to find another time to relish in each other.

Olivia lifted up, keeping her eyes locked on his. The feeling of him sliding out of her and then stretching her as he slid back in was the sweetest agony she'd ever felt. Fitz's neck arched but he was rendered speechless. She shifted on his lap until she felt him where she wanted him.

"I'm so close," she whispered. Her throat was dry. She was overwhelmed and in need of her final release.

Fitz knew from how tight she was squeezing him that she was near the point of no return and he knew he was right behind her. He used both of his hands to take over control of her rhythm. He tilted her more to the angle he knew they both would enjoy.

"Fitz," she breathed. "Yes… please…"

Deep rhythmic strokes built sweet tension inside of them. Olivia whimpered and clawed at his shoulders. Fitz hand was once again on her small bundle of nerves. He rubbed slow circles, hastening her approach to the edge. He thrust, hitting the exact spot he'd been searching for. He wanted to be right there with her when she fell over.

Olivia fought against her heavy eye lids. She didn't want their eye contact to be broken. She wanted to watch him. To memorize and catalogue the expression on his face. Fitz peppered her face with kiss as he struggled to keep a steady pace but her muscle clamping down on him, begging him to join her, was too much.

Fitz wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked in the mist of coming undone and Olivia wanted to tell him how good her felt but they were too worn out to speak so they let their bodies do the talking. Soon they were holding onto each other and falling together. Lost in the feeling of utter completeness. Olivia's nails were pressed so hard into Fitz's shoulders that he would have to pry them out when he could move again. Fitz was sure that his handprints would be permanent on her back.

Too spent to move, they clung to each other until the last of the candles burned out.

* * *

Fitz's lips pressed to her upper arm. His nose rubbed against her skin. He was trying to wake her without actually waking her. Soon he would have to leave for the hospital to check on his patients and then he needed to go into the office. No matter how he tried to rearrange his day, he still wouldn't make it back home before dinner time, leaving her alone all day. He wanted to spend time with her before her left.

"Livvie, it's time to wake up. I made you breakfast." Fitz hoped the smell of eggs and coffee would coax her out of bed but he'd come upstairs to find her still dead to the world.

"Go away," she groaned softly, burying her face deeper into the ivory and brown covered pillow.

Fitz rolled his eyes and shook his head. This was worse than trying to wake Emma up in the mornings. He stood up, pulling the comforter away from her. The sight of brown legs that seemed to go on for days, sticking from under his white t-shirt almost had him climbing back into bed.

Olivia rolled over, covering her eyes with her arm to block out the bright California sun coming through the windows. It took a lot of squinting and blinking before her eyes adjusted and settled on the figure staring at her with his arms folded and a boyish grin on his face. It was hard to believe that he was in his forties.

"You're not a morning person are you?" He asked, clearly amused.

"What time is it?" She asked ignoring his question.

"It's almost 8:30."

"I'm tired." Olivia tried rolling back over only to be lifted into a pair of strong arms.

"I have to work today so I won't get to see you until later tonight. Have breakfast with me and then you can go back to sleep." He wasn't playing fair by giving her his best puppy dog look but it worked.

"Can I meet you downstairs?" Fitz arched his eyebrow and she knew he was going to say no. "No longer than five minutes. I promise."

Fitz groaned and then sat her on her feet. "Make it four." He kissed her forehead and then the tip her nose. His lips brushed hers but he didn't kiss her.

"I'll make it three." She pressed to his and then pulled away before the kiss could be deepened.

Fitz watched her pick up a small bag from her suitcase and then hurry into the bathroom.

Olivia was downstairs and in the kitchen in three minutes with her teeth brushed and her face washed. Fitz smiled when he felt her wrap her arms around him from behind. She laid her head on his back.

"Good morning." She mumbled, rubbing her face against his pressed blue shirt.

"Morning, sleepy head." He sat the coffee mug in his hand down and then turned around in her arms. He lowered his mouth to hers in a kiss that had her gripping his shirt and standing on her tip-toes to keep up. "Food is on the table."

"I'm not hungry," or at least she wasn't hungry for food. The ache between her thighs told her that food was the only thing she could afford to be hungry for. It took two more rounds in the shower before she and Fitz finally fell asleep sated. She was paying for it now.

"Humor me," he said, pulling her in the direction of dining room.

There were waffles, eggs, turkey bacon, regular bacon, fresh fruit, orange juice, and coffee waiting for them. Olivia wasn't sure if he was feeding two people or an army. Fitz pulled out a chair for her and then disappeared back into the kitchen. He returned a few seconds later with coffee mugs.

Olivia placed fruit and few strips of bacon on her plate and then poured orange juice into a glass. Fitz smiled watching her but quickly busied himself with fixing his plate when she looked up at him. They ate in a comfortable silence. Olivia complemented him on the parts of the house that she'd seen and he promised to give her a full tour before she left.

"Where did you go to school?" Fitz asked breaking the silence. He wanted to know more about the woman he'd fallen for.

Olivia swallowed the last of her juice. "Yale."

Fitz was impressed but he wasn't surprised. It was obvious that she was brilliant. He could picture her at Yale. "What did you major in?"

"Communication. I'd planned on double majoring in communication and law but I decided against it. I knew what I wanted to do and it didn't require a law degree but I try to stay up to date on contract law."

The conversation went from their college experiences to their worse professors. There was still the ability to talk openly to each other. Something they both hoped would never change no matter what happened between them.

"Here," Fitz dangled a key ring from his finger. There was a black key and a remote for a car alarm. "I have an extra car for Emma's babysitter but she's off this week so feel free to drive it."

"I don't have anywhere to go, Fitz." Olivia pushed his hand away and reached for the plates on the counter.

"Liv, I'll be gone majority of the day. You're going to get bored. Besides if I can get a lunch break, you can meet me near the office." Fitz dropped the key on the counter and kissed her temple. "I have to go. I'll call you later and we can decide something to do tonight."

Olivia dried her hands off on a towel and then turned to face him. She smiled at the sight of his unbutton shirt and tie hanging loosely around his neck. As if it was their normal morning routine, she buttoned the top three buttons of his shirt and then lifted his collar to fix his tie.

Fitz watched her hands handled him tie with care. A lump formed in his throat. She took her time making sure it was perfect. He couldn't recall Mellie ever putting his tie on him during their three years of marriage. The act was intimate that he could never imagine anyone but her doing it.

"Perfect," she said after she fixed his collar. She looked up at him and noticed how strangely he was staring at her. "Fitz?"

"Hmm."

"You're going to be late." Olivia's arms hung around his neck. Her fingers stroked the ends of his hair.

"I'll call you on my way to the office. I shouldn't have any surgeries today." He kissed her briefly knowing that if he kissed her how he really wanted to, he would never get out of there.

* * *

Fitz scribbled his signature on the last page of his patients chart and then walked out of the room. He'd finished his post-operation check-ups faster than he thought he would which meant he was well on his way to getting out of the hospital in enough time to take Olivia to lunch before his first appointment.

"Grant is going to be there." He heard one of the fellow doctors tell one of the nurses at the nurses' station. Someone should probably warn him that flirting with that particular nurse was pointless. A lot of doctors had tried but she turned them all down. Fitz was probably one of a select few not interested in her.

"Where am I going to be?" Fitz asked, handing the chart to another nurse.

"Poker game at my house tonight." The young doctor gave Fitz and pleading look. Fitz looked at the man he'd mentored and shook his head.

"Sorry, Dr. Evans, but I can't make it this time." Fitz patted the man on his shoulder. "Have fun though."

"Hot date, Dr. Grant?" The young nurse asked.

"With who? His daughter? Old man Grant doesn't date." Dr. Evans joked.

"I'll see you guys later. Stay out of trouble, Jacob."

Fitz went to give the other nurse who'd taken his chart, instructions for the next doctor when he heard the distinct sound of a patient flatlining.

"Dr. Grant, you patient is crashing!" Fitz sighed. There's goes lunch with Liv.

* * *

"What did you do to my son?" Olivia instantly regretted that she answered her phone. When she saw her mother-in-law's name pop up on her screen, she should have listened to the voice in the back of her head that told her to let the call go to voicemail. Fear that something was wrong, made her take the call.

"Evelyn, did you need something?" Olivia turned down the movie she was watching. There goes her relaxing morning.

"_Mrs. Davis_ to you," Evelyn snipped. "I'm standing in your office but your assistant says you're out of town."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Did you need something, Evelyn?" There wasn't an ounce of patience in her voice for the older woman.

"Yes, you need to tell me what you did to my son, Olivia."

"Mrs. Davis, I suggest that you speak to your son."

"Don't play those games with me, little girl! I'm not one your clients. You don't have to suggest a damned thing to me."

"Evelyn, I would advise you to lower your voice in my office and when you speak to me. I haven't spoken to Edison since before he left for Phoenix. If you would like to know what's wrong with your son, I suggest you speak to him about it."

"I told him not to marry you." Evelyn snapped. "I knew you weren't good enough for my son but he married you anyway. I pray that he's finally wised up and-"

Olivia hit the "end" button on her keypad. She didn't care to hear what else Evelyn Davis had to say. She should have known Edison would run to his mother. That was one of the core problems in her marriage. Edison always let his mother get in his head so that she could have a say in their house.

Olivia's phone rang again but this time she answered it without looking. "Do not call my phone again and get out of my office. There is nothing for us to discuss-"

"Olivia? Who's at your office?" Fitz's voice calmed her down as soon as she heard it. Her shoulders slowly relaxed. "Is he calling and harassing you?" His voice lowered and she could hear his labored breathing like he'd been running.

"No, it was- it's nothing. Are you okay? You sound like you're out of breath."

"I need a favor. I wouldn't ask you if I had another option."

"Fitz, you know I don't mind. Tell me what you need." Olivia was on her feet in search of the car key he'd left her. The notion that she would do anything for him was new to her but it was true. She would because it would make him happy and that would make her happy.

"I need you to pick up Emma from school." Olivia was expecting him to ask her to bring him lunch or pick up his dry cleaning, not his daughter. "She had early dismissal from school today and Mellie's stuck in court. My mother is visiting a friend-"

"Fitz, breathe," she instructed. "Call Emma's school and let them know I'll pick her up. Text the address to my phone-"

"It's saved on the car's GPS."

"Okay. Do I just bring her back to the house?"

"Mellie's going to pick her up from there but I'll be home before then. There's a credit card in the armrest for gas and food. Text me when you have her."

"I will," Olivia entered the code to disable the alarm and then enabled it again before opening the door leading out into the garage. "I'm in the garage now."

"I have to get back in there but one of the OR nurses' will have my phone in case you get lost." Olivia wanted to tell him that she was capable of following GPS directions but she didn't. He was just being a concerned father. "Thank you, Liv. I'll make this up to you."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

It took Olivia over an hour to make it to Emma's school, which was only twenty minutes away, because the streets were confusing. Being lost was stressful. This was why people in New York took cabs or had drivers. No one had time to maneuver through dead-end streets and roadblocks themselves.

She pulled the cooper Volvo into a parking spot reserved for visitors. The parking lot was deserted because, according to the rude secretary she'd called after she got lost, school let out two hours ago. Fitz was going to be pissed. She'd told him that he had nothing to be worried about and then she left Emma sitting at school an hour longer. Hopefully the school hadn't called him again.

Fortunately, the main office was the first door to the left when she walked into the school. Olivia swung the door open and ran up to the desk.

"My name is Olivia Pope. I'm here to pick up Emma Grant." She showed to the woman sitting behind the desk, watching soap operas, her ID.

"Olivia!" She was nearly knocked over by a little body crashing into her legs. Brushing a mess brown curls out of her face, Emma looked up at her with a toothless grin that reminded her of Fitz's grin.

"I'm sorry that it took me so long, Emma. Are you ready to go?"

Emma nodded enthusiastically and then ran back over to a few other kids who were sitting in the office. She ran back carrying a hand full of drawings with her back pack slung over one shoulder. Olivia finished a quick text to Fitz and then slid her glasses down over her eyes. Emma followed suit, taking a pair of pink Barbie shades out of her the front pocket of her backpack.

Olivia's cell phone rang as soon as they hit the steps outside of the school. She pulled it out of the pocket of her blazer and checked the screen, not wanting to get into it with her mother-in-law in front of Emma. She smiled when she saw that it was Fitz calling.

"She's safe and sound and getting into the car as we speak." Olivia teased as she opened the door for Emma to climb in.

"Thank you. I owe you for this."

"I plan to collect." There was brief silence on both ends. "You want to talk to her don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Olivia laughed and handed Emma her phone. She closed the door and made her way around to the driver's side.

"Is Olivia your girlfriend?" That was the first thing she heard when she got into the car. Followed closely by, "Because Molly's dad's girlfriend picks her up when her mom forgets."

Olivia started the engine of the car. She felt bad for Fitz. They didn't know what they were to each other and he had a daughter to explain it to. For the first time she stepped off the plane the night before, she regretted coming.

"Olivia, daddy wants to talk to you." Olivia put on a brave face and then turned and took her phone back.

"Hello?" She'd tried to make her voice sound normal but had failed.

"Don't do this, Liv. Don't over-think us." His voice counteracted the one in her head telling her that she should leave. "I'm on my way home. I'll make lunch and then Emma and I can give you a tour of the house, okay?" He waited for her to respond but she didn't. "Say okay, Olivia."

"We'll see you at the house, Fitz." When he said nothing else, she disconnected the call.

She put the car in reverse wondering when they would be able to enjoy being together without reality hitting them in the face. This time reality had come in the form of his six year old daughter. Soon she and Fitz would have to stop living in their bubble and define what they were doing.


	15. He Loves Me

_You love me especially different every time _  
_You keep me on my feet happily excited _  
_By your cologne, your hands, your smile, your intelligence _  
_You woo me, you court me, you tease me, you please me _  
_You school me, give me some things to think about _  
_Ignite me, you invite me, you co-write me, you love me, you like me _  
_You incite me to chorus_

_-Jill Scott, He Loves Me_

* * *

**Chapter 15: He Love Me**

Emma was a welcomed distraction. She talked nonstop on the ride home. Olivia found it amazing that someone who had on been on this earth for six years had so much to talk about. What amazed Olivia even more was how much she enjoyed listening to the little girl. She became even more animated with every story she told Olivia. By the time Olivia pulled the car into the garage next to Fitz's SUV, she knew the name of all of Emma's friends and the little boy that seemed to enjoy torturing her.

"I think he likes you, Emma." Olivia suggested as she opened the car door for Emma to get out.

"Eww!" Emma said with a scrunched face to show her distaste with the suggestion. "Molly said Jessie has cooties. If he likes me, I'll get cooties too."

Olivia pressed the button the wall to let the garage door down and then turned her attention to Emma. "It's been awhile since I've had to deal with cooties but I don't think that's how they work. Jessie may just want to be your friend but he's doesn't know how to. I mean who wouldn't want to be friends with you, Emma? You have style." Olivia straightened the plaid headband that matched Emma's uniform jumper and smiled.

"I like you, Olivia," Emma declared and then reached for the door knob. "Let's go see daddy!"

Fitz smiled after hearing his daughter's words. Emma was slow to warm up to people and she normally didn't accept women easily. A few of the nurses and even a fellow female doctor, or two, who showed remotely any interest in him, were given the cold shoulder by her. But with Olivia it was an instant connection just like it was with him. He wasn't sure what had Olivia suddenly doubting them but he hoped Emma's words eased her mind.

"Looks who's finally home. I thought I would have to send a search party out for you." Fitz called out from the counter when the door opened. He pretended to caught up in the task of unloading the few items he'd picked up from the store so they wouldn't know he'd been listening to them.

"Silly, daddy, this isn't Olivia's home." Emma turned to Olivia with eager blue eyes. "Is it?"

Olivia looked down at the car keys in her hands and blushed. She could guess that the two other keys on the ring opened the doors to the house. She could do this. She could pick Emma up from school. She could come home to Fitz in the kitchen looking like he just off the cover of GQ or wait up from him to come home from late nights at the hospital. It was what normal people her age did. She could give up all she knew for a slice of normal with two people in that kitchen. And it scared the living hell out of her.

"No, my home is still in New York." Olivia answered after what seemed like an eternity, dropping the keys down on the counter because they'd suddenly felt heavy in her hands.

The adults could practically hear the "not yet" that hung in the air but Emma was satisfied with the answer. She dropped her backpack next to the breakfast table and started peeking in the bags that sat there, oblivious to the nervous air surrounding her.

"Hi," Fitz said, reaching for Olivia's hand and rubbing his thumb across her fingers. He looked down at her hand when he didn't feel her ring there. For the first time, he noticed that she wasn't wearing it.

Olivia followed his gaze down to her naked ring finger. It's funny how she hadn't noticed its absence until then. "Hi." She said with an easy smile. Whatever uneasiness she was feeling earlier disappeared for the time being but she knew there were still things they needed to discuss.

"You always say that." Emma's words made Olivia laugh while Fitz frowned.

"Don't you have a spelling test to study for?" He asked, letting go of Olivia's hand to face Emma who was busy trying to open the package of Oreos she'd found in one of the bags.

"Maybe," replied Emma, giving him a playful smile that showcased her dimples. Olivia covered her mouth to keep from laughing. She wasn't sure how Fitz managed to not give Emma everything her little heart desired.

"Maybe you should go change into some play clothes and start studying until lunch is ready. I'm going to quiz you before you leave." Fitz took the cookies from her and handed her a package of apple slices instead.

"But I want to talk to Olivia," Emma whined. Her bottom lip poked out slightly and her eyes watered. Fitz's back was turned again but Olivia's wasn't so she got the full affect of the plea.

Olivia walked over to Emma, taking the apples from her hands. "You'll have plenty of time to talk to me, Emma. Go change and I'll help you study your words so your dad can quiz you." She took the cookies from where Fitz sat them on the island and gave Emma two. "Go."

Emma shoved the cookies in the pocket of her jumper and picked up her backpack, bouncing the whole way out of the kitchen.

"You're supposed to be on my side." Fitz wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Not sneaking cookies when my back is turned."

"Twp cookies won't hurt her." Olivia took a cookie from the package and then sat them back down on the island. She bit off a piece and then held the remainder up to Fitz's mouth. "Do you want it?" She turned her head a little to look at him over her shoulder.

"Yes," Fitz groaned, turning her around. He brushed her hair away from her face and then framed it with both of his hands.

He wanted to kiss her but he knew that they needed to talk. She looked fine standing in front of him now but he'd heard something different in her voice earlier and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. They'd never really discussed where this thing between them was heading especially now with her getting divorced. He wasn't sure what she wanted.

"Stop thinking and just kiss me."

Fitz snorted. "You can't try to over-think us and then demand that I stop thinking just because you want me to kiss you."

"You're right." She pecked lips quickly. "I'm sorry." She let her lips linger a little longer that time. "It won't happen again." She sealed her lips over his with no intention of ever breaking the kiss.

She opened herself up and poured herself into him with that kiss. He didn't understand yet it but this was what she needed to wash away the remaining doubts in her mind. She needed this kiss, his arms wrapped securely, around her to push Evelyn's words out of her mind. Her doubts didn't come from Emma's question but from Evelyn telling her she wasn't good enough.

What if she wasn't good enough for Fitz? What if she ended up like her mother, jumping from one man to the other because she was searching for something that was missing inside of her. She couldn't hurt Fitz the way she'd hurt Edison and she defiantly couldn't hurt Emma.

"Ooh I'm telling grandma!" Emma stood under the archway of the kitchen giggling. "So Olivia is your girlfriend!"

Olivia hid her face his Fitz's shirt while he laughed and rubbed his hand up and down her back. Her kiss left him at a loss. There were more emotions in it than he could possibly decipher through with Emma present.

"We'll talk later?" He asked and received a nod in response. He kissed her forehead and then looked at Emma over her shoulder. "You've got a five second head start."

Olivia shook her head as she watched him chase Emma out of the kitchen. She figured that she had better get started on lunch if they were ever going to eat.

* * *

Fitz caught up with Emma as soon her foot touched the first stair. He picked her and then sat down with her.

"We need to talk, Em." Fitz said seriously. He had no idea what he was going to say or how he was going to explain him and Olivia to her. He could hurt Mellie for forgetting that Emma got out of school early. "I'm sorry." That wasn't how he'd planned on starting but he'd go with it.

Emma looked at him confused. "For what, dad? Kissing Olivia? Did you give her cooties?" The outrage in her voice for her last question caused him to laugh. Her innocence made explaining it to her even harder.

"No, I didn't give her cooties. Olivia isn't my girlfriend."

"But-"

"Let me finish. She isn't my girlfriend because things are complicated right now. Do you remember the guy you met at Oliver's christening? Mr. Edison?" Emma turned her nose up but nodded. "Well Olivia is married to him but they are getting a divorce like your mom and I did."

"Why?"

"Sometimes people can care about each other a lot but just not want to be married to each other anymore. Olivia decided that she didn't want to be married to her husband anymore."

"Is it because she likes kissing you?" Fitz looked at his daughter. She wasn't on purposely torturing him with her questions. She was really trying to understand.

"No, not because she likes kissing me. Olivia and I are friends. I care for her a lot which is why I invited her this week-"

"So you could kiss her?" Emma asked, cutting him off.

"Stop saying 'kiss.' Look, Olivia is my friend. If anything changes, if she becomes more than my friend, you'll be the first to know. Deal?" He stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Deal." She placed her hand in his. "But I have one question." She said seriously.

Fitz sighed. "Of course you do. What's your question?"

Emma thought about it for a second or two, tilting her head from side to side, and then finally asked, "Does Aunt Melanie know that you like to kiss her cousin? Can I tell her?"

* * *

"This is my favorite place," Emma announced, dragging Olivia by the hand. They'd finished their lunch of soup and sandwiches and were now completing the tour that Fitz promised her.

"Really? Why is that?" Olivia asked, lifting her sunglasses from her eyes to stare out at the small pond before them. She could probably fit three of her houses inside of Fitz's and another two on the property.

"Because daddy let's me feed the ducks." Emma lifted the few slices of bread she had in her hand and then pointed at the family of ducks in the water. "Do you want to help me feed them?"

Olivia smiled at her and then looked over at Fitz who was watching her in return. "You go ahead. I'm going to sit with your dad. He looks lonely." Emma shrugged and skipped away closer to the edge of the pond.

"Not too close, Em" Fitz reminded her when she looked like she would skip right into the water.

"'Kay daddy," she yelled back.

Olivia sat down in the camping chair that Fitz set up for her. She'd changed out of the black pumps she wore to pick up Emma into a pair of black flats and left her blazer inside the house. Even her wardrobe was more relaxed when she was with him.

They watched Emma as she laughed and danced around to get the ducks' attention. Her laughter, her whole personality, was infectious. It tugged right at Olivia's heartstrings.

"You look beautiful." Fitz spoke first without making eye contact. "I missed you today."

Olivia smiled to herself. It was a smile that belonged to him and him alone. "I thought you were going to be home late." It wasn't a question just a statement.

Fitz's lips twitched when she said "home" but he didn't comment. She seemed to spook easily today and he didn't want her to withdraw from him. "You needed me. It was in your voice when I called earlier. What happened?"

"You can't leave work because you think you heard something in my voice. People's lives depend on you." The agitation in Olivia's voice traveled to her feet so she stood up from her chair and started to pace in front of where he sat.

Fitz watched as she paced in circles, darting his eyes to Emma to make sure she was safe. He had a feeling that no matter what he said next, he would end up with his foot in his mouth. He thought it was best to let her speak first.

"We get lost in this bubble when we're together and it's good. It feels good. But it's just stolen moments. One night before you have to leave. One minute while everyone is asleep." Olivia stopped to catch her breath, to form her thoughts into sentences. She needed to keep her voice low and control to not alert Emma.

"Then the real world comes crashing down around us. My mother-in-law calls to tell me I'm a failure of a wife. You're daughter needs to be picked up-"

"Olivia," said Fitz trying to get her attention before she slipped too far into her thoughts.

"You have a daughter, Fitz." She stopped pacing to look at him.

"I'm aware of that."

"What if this doesn't work out? She could get hurt too. You have a daughter-"

"I have a daughter." Fitz stood to his feet and directly in front of her. "But she can't be your excuse to run." He held up his hand when she tried to speak. "I let you talk, or ramble, and now it's my turn.

"We don't have stolen moments. Don't ever cheapen our time together by calling it stolen moments. I don't know what your mother-in-law told you but she's wrong. You weren't a failure of a wife. You stayed longer than you should have and you would have continued to stay and be miserable. You didn't fail just because your marriage is over. You aren't you mother, Olivia, no more than I'm my drunk father."

"Excuse me," Emma said politely, getting both of their attention. "Can I have a juice?"

"One juice and then start studying your words and any other homework that you have. Olivia and I will be in shortly." Fitz ruffled her hair and then sent her on her way.

"We're real.**_ This_** is real." He spoke softly as his eyes traveled back to hers. "It might be messy right now. It might be inconvenient, but it's the strongest thing I've ever known. What do you want, Olivia? Not what you think is safe. Not what you think I want or what you think others will approve of. What. Do. You want?"

Olivia shifted her weight from one foot to another. Her throat burned and her eyes watered. He was right. This was messy but so was life.

"You. I need you. I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I see your face, I hear your voice. I feel your mouth." Olivia touched her hand to her mouth and her secret smile was back. "I sit up at night and my lips still burn from our first kiss. I want you."

"I love you." The three words slipped from his lips like saying them to her was the most natural thing in the world. They'd never come easy for him. Mellie had to practically pry them out of him with a crowbar. With Olivia, they just flowed.

Olivia threw herself into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Their lips met in an uncoordinated kiss. There in his backyard they stepped out of their bubble, together, into the real world. What they share may not have titles or labels right now but it had three words.

He. Loves. Me.

* * *

**I know it has been awhile. I know the chapter is short but it's time for finals and graduation among thousands of other things so updates will be slow for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	16. Caught Up In The Rapture

_I love you here by me, baby_  
_You let my love fly free_  
_I want you in my life for all time_  
_Caught up in the rapture of love_  
_Nothing else can compare_  
_When I feel the magic of you_

_-Anita Baker, Caught Up In The Rapture_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Caught Up In The Rapture**

When Mellie still hadn't picked up Emma by five o'clock, Fitz threw the steaks he'd taken out after lunch, on the grill while Olivia gather enough ingredients to make her dad's famous twice baked potatoes. Dinner was spent with Olivia telling Emma stories about her life in New York per the little girl's pleading request. Why his daughter was so fascinated with the city, Fitz would never know, but he would have to call a travel agent next week to start planning the trip he promised her once school was out. Maybe Olivia could take off a couple of days and be their tour guide.

Fitz and Olivia moved around the kitchen in sync as the cleaned up after dinner like they would be doing it every night for the rest of their lives. There were subtle brushes against each other and longing glances filled with promises of things to come. After the kitchen was cleaned and Emma could spell all ten words on her list without looking at the paper, they settled down in Fitz's office.

Fitz looked up from his desktop computer and smiled. There they sat, his girls, in the area of the room that was declared Emma's Corner according to the sparkly wooden block letters on the wall. Olivia was tucked the corner of the couch typing away on her laptop, having received an email from her office, while Emma sang all with Aladdin, a crayon in one hand and her other stuffed in a bowl of popcorn. When they both recited a line from the movie aloud, they looked at each other and laughed. Fitz wished he had his cell phone ready to capture the excited look on Emma's face when Olivia told her that she had in fact seen Aladdin and that it was one of her favorites as well.

When he was old and gray and looking back on his life, he would remember the exact moment his family was created and then he would look over at his Olivia, his sweet baby, and remind her of the day she and Emma formed a special bond. The day he told her that he loved her for the first time. The fact that she hadn't said it yet didn't bother him. She would have said it a month ago if he had allowed her to but he didn't need the words. He knew she loved him. It was in her eyes when she looked at him. It was in the way she treated him, the way she treated Emma.

"When is mommy coming?" Emma asked from across the room. She was rubbing her eyes which was her tell that she was getting sleepy.

Fitz checked the clock on his desk and saw that it was ten minutes after eight, almost Emma's bedtime. Mellie hadn't called since she phoned him around three to let him know that she was leaving court and had to run by her office. Fitz hated when she did things like this because it always left Emma disappointed.

"She had to work, Em. Why don't you clean up your crayons and then we'll head up so that you can take your bath." Fitz suggested but Emma just stared at the television screen like she hadn't heard him. He sighed and went back to the monthly paperwork that he was working on for his practice. He would give her a few minutes before he broached the topic of bath and bed again.

Olivia looked from Emma's slumped body on the floor to Fitz who looked like he was ready to punch a hole into the nearest wall. To say that this was awkward would be the understatement of the year. She didn't know what to say either of them and felt that it wasn't really her place to say anything. The only thing that she knew was that they'd had too much of a good day to let it end on a sour note.

Olivia sent out the document that she had been working on and then pulled up YouTube in her web browser. She had no idea what type of music kids listened to these days. She tried to remember something Emma told her earlier in the day when she watching TV about a song on the Disney channel. There was something about ants so Olivia typed in "Ants Disney Channel" to see what she could find. She struck gold when the girl, who had been singing during the time Emma was talking to her, popped up in numerous videos. She clicked the first one she saw and hoped it would make Emma smile again.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_  
_Saying Aoh_  
_Gotta let go_  
_And I wanna celebrate and live my life_  
_Saying Aoh_  
_Baby, let's go_

Emma still didn't move or look away from the screen. Maybe she had the wrong song. Olivia was about to close out of that video and try another one when the tempo of the song picked up and Emma started singing along.

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance_  
_And I hit the floor_  
_'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans_  
_I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands_  
_Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_'Cause it goes on and on and on_  
_And it goes on and on and on_

Emma jumped to her feet started dancing around the room and singing loudly. Olivia laughed and turned up the volume louder for her. Fitz watched on with a mixture of amusement and amazement. He'd heard Emma sing in the car and in her room but he had never seen her be so lively and silly especially not in front of someone else. She was normally shy but the Emma dancing in front of his desk wasn't shy at all.

"Thank you." Fitz mouthed to Olivia when their eyes met. She smiled and waved it off. Some kind of way he feel in love with her even more.

"Can I hear it again?" Emma asked Olivia when the song came to an end, still dancing to the music in her head.

"Once more and then you have to go to bed," said Fitz firmly but there was a huge grin on face. He was enjoying seeing the other side of his daughter come out and he had Olivia to thank for that even if she didn't want to hear it.

"Do you have 'Calling All the Monsters,'" Emma asked, jumping up and down in anticipation. Olivia nodded and soon a new song was filling the room.

Fitz found his head bopping to the music as he finished up his paperwork. He was about to save it and then shut his computer down when the doorbell rang. He knew only one person would be ringing it that late and it was the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Emmie, that's probably your mom. Go put your shoes on." He instructed as he passed by her, stopping to twirl her around. He made his way over to Olivia who was smiling up at him. "You're amazing. I love you." He kissed her lips quickly and finished his journey out of his office to the front door.

"You're late." Fitz said as soon as he opened the door, revealing Mellie standing under the yellow glow of the porch light. "She was about to go bed."

"Don't start, Fitz." Mellie said pushing past him into the house. The sound of music and Emma laughing hit her as soon as she walked in. "Doesn't sound like a child preparing for bed to me. Can you go get her so we can leave?"

"No, Mel, I can't. What if I had been on call tonight?" Mellie rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. "My mother is out of town. Who would have watched her? You were supposed to be here hours ago. You could have at least called to say you were going to be running later."

"I'm sorry, Fitzgerald. It slipped my mind. Todd's parents are in town and they wanted to have dinner so-"

"Emma couldn't have gone to dinner too?" He almost shouted it at her but he was able to keep his voice at its normal volume. He stopped fighting Mellie, especially when Emma was nearby, a long time ago and he wasn't about to start again. Things were going to well in his life to start that bad habit.

"It wasn't the type of restaurant that children would enjoy." Mellie threw her hands up and turned to walk further into the house where the music was coming from with Fitz on her heel.

She stopped so abruptly in the doorway that he would have ran into her if he hadn't been paying attention. He could see over her head what had frozen her in place. Emma was sitting on Olivia's lap and they were laughing together at something on her screen.

"_This_ is why you are breathing down my neck about being late?" Her voice startled both Olivia and Emma who jumped when they heard it. "Who is she?"

"This is Olivia." Emma said before Fitz could speak. She hopped of Olivia's lap and ran to put herself between her parents. "She's daddy friend. She came to see daddy because she's sad, right?" She looked up to Fitz for some kind of reassurance.

"Go get your backpack, Em, while I talk to your mom."

"I think you left it in the kitchen, Emma. I'll help you look." Olivia offered, speaking for the first time. She walked over to Mellie but didn't extended her hand. "I'm Olivia. You have a beautiful daughter," with that she led Emma out of the office, ignoring the apologetic look she was getting from Fitz.

"We discussed this yesterday, Fitz. I told you I would like to meet this woman before she is around Emma and you turn and-"

"What I do in my home is no longer any concern of yours. It stopped being your concern the day you walked out of that door." He said, interrupting her. "This is not about Olivia being here. It is about you once again putting everything else in your life before Emma."

"We're back." Emma announced loudly, sending both of her parents back to their corners. No adult in the room could miss the unease in her voice.

"We are not done with this discussion." Mellie whispered. "Say goodbye to your dad and his friend, Emma. Todd is waiting in the car."

Fitz knelt down and caught Emma as she ran into his arms. "I'll pick you up from school tomorrow so that you can have dinner with me and Olivia before she leaves." He promised. He had planned on asking Mellie first but now he really didn't give a damn.

Emma hugged him and then ran over to Olivia. "Will I really see you before you leave?"

"I wouldn't dare leave without saying goodbye to you." Olivia hugged her a little longer than Mellie probably would have liked but she wouldn't let go until Emma did.

Fitz walked them to the door and watched as Todd got out to help Emma in the car. He stood just outside the door until their car disappeared. The empty feeling he felt whenever he had to let Emma go with Mellie, was back. He slammed the door harder than he had meant to. He stomped into his office and went right over the bar that housed his whiskey.

Olivia watched him pour the drink and then slam the bottle down. His hand shook as he brought it up to his lips. His eyes were red and she could see the making of tears building up but none fell. Before he could take a sip of the brown liquid, she took it from his hand.

"You're not your father, Fitz. You don't drink when you're upset or lonely. That's not who you are. That's not the man that I love." She sat the glass down and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. "I love you too." She whispered.

* * *

_When we met, always knew_  
_I would feel the magic for you_  
_On my mind constantly_  
_In my arms is where you should be_

"What's a Huck?" Fitz leaned his head back and asked as she ran a soapy towel over his chest.

They were in his whirlpool bathtub washing away the evidence of the sweaty wall sex that had followed her declaration of love. Bubbles filled the tub as high as Fitz's midsection. Candles that Fitz didn't know he had, burned around the tub as soft music played from the built-in stereo on the wall above the tub. It seemed to be the best way to end their whirlwind day.

"Huck is my tech guy." She leaned down to kiss his puckered lips and then went back to tracing his chest with the towel.

"You found him on the streets?" Fitz asked, trying to understand the man she spoke so highly of. It made him a little jealous but he wouldn't tell her that.

"It was the subway and you don't find Huck. He finds you and he rescues you. He saves you from yourself because you realize your little problems are nothing compared to the problems of a man who lost everything in the blink of an eye."

"But you rescued him too. You saved him too. You cleaned him up and gave him a job." He couldn't understand why a woman as outstanding as Olivia didn't believe that she was. He met her mother at Oliver's christening and she was a piece of work but she still doted on her only child.

"I was just doing what I hope someone would do for me." She shrugged her shoulders like it was not big deal but Fitz didn't see it that way.

"Don't be so modest. You help people, Olivia, because some kind of way you know just what they need. Look at what you did for Emma tonight. She would have sulked into Mellie showed up or until I forced her to go to bed if you weren't here." He sat up and turned his torso slightly to look at her. "Look at what you've done for me?"

Olivia blinked and shook her head to stop the tears that stung her eyes. "What have I done for you, Fitz? Beside cause problems between you and your ex-wife and put you in a situation that you can't explain to you daughter."

"You are so hard on yourself that you don't see the good you do in people's lives. You have given me light again, Liv. You have given Emma a dad that smiles and laughs again. Not because he has to but because he has a reason to. You can't cause anymore problems for Mellie and I than were already there. Get over our situation. You're getting your divorce and when the time is right, you will become Mrs. Olivia Pope- Grant."

"You're well own your way to being the death of all of my insecurities." She smiled and took his face in her hands, getting bubble on his cheeks. "I love you."

Fitz grinned and licked his lips. "Show me." And that's what she did until the water turned cold and the bubbles were no more.

* * *

Friday morning started liked Thursday night ended with Fitz and Olivia making love in the shower before he had to leave for work. Breakfast had to be quicker due to the length of their shower but neither minded. Olivia pour coffee in a travel mug for Fitz while he wrote down directions to his office where she would met him for lunch.

"The hospital is having its annual charity banquet next month to raise money for the new children's wing. I know it's last minute but would you like to go with me?" He asked once he finished writing. "The deadline to buy tickets is today."

"Will it be our first date?" She draped her arms around his shoulder and stood on her tiptoes so that his lips only hovered inches away from hers.

"We did skip that stage, huh?" She nodded, matching his amused look. "It will be a date but not our first. I want you all to myself on our first date." He kissed each side of her neck and then her lips.

"Mmm… you have to go." Olivia moaned when he his hand moved to the nape of her neck to deepen the kiss.

"I'll see you at one."He kissed her goodbye and then he was out of the door, leaving her swaying and dizzy.

"So you're alive!" Melanie shouted dramatically when Olivia called her shortly after Fitz left. She had some time before she needed to start getting ready for lunch so she was just checking in.

"I'm alive and I'm fine. I just needed to get away and clear my head." She responded honestly. After yesterday, she was a lot surer about the direction she was going in than she had been when she arrived on Wednesday.

"And this_ business_ trip. Helped you do that?" Melanie's tone told her that she wasn't buying any of the bs that she was selling to everyone else. "This trip that took you across the country shortly after you told me that Edison wouldn't have been the father to your hypothetical baby. It is still just a hypothetical baby, correct?"

"Is that judgment I hear in your voice? Weren't you the one who said affairs strengthen marriages?"

"I said Stephen's affair strengthen our marriage. Are you finally owning up to it?"

Olivia looked down at the bed where she and Fitz had made love numerous times over the course of just a couple of days. Fresh sheets were in the hand that wasn't holding her phone to her ear. Edison knew so she really had no reason to hide what she'd done anymore but the other half of the secret wasn't just hers to share. When the truth came out, it would be because she and Fitz wanted it to. It would be because they discussed it force.

"I cheated on Edison. I won't tell you when or with whom but I did. He knows and I met with a divorce attorney before I left." It felt good to say those words to Melanie. There were very few things that the cousins kept from each other.

"My turn?" Melanie asked and Olivia began to fear the worse. If she was going to tell her that there was a chance of Oliver not being Stephen's, she would probably beg the floor to open up and swallow her. "He smelled like Dior."

"What," asked Olivia completely confused. "Who smelled like Dior?"

"Fitz. The day he came to see us again after Oliver was born. He smelled like Dior. A man I have known to only wear Armani cologne suddenly smelled liked he'd bathed in the oddly familiar scent."

Olivia sat down on the bed with the task of changing the sheets temporally forgotten. "And you immediately thought of me?"

"Hell no. I just thought my pregnancy nose hadn't worn off yet. It wasn't until I found your robe, which I'm keeping by the way, on the floor in the kitchen last weekend when I came back downstairs looking for Oliver's pacifier, that I realized why the scent was so familiar. I've just been waiting for you to say something."

* * *

"Melanie knows." Olivia told Fitz once the hostess sat them at their table. Her cousin's words placed around in her head on a continuous loop. "About us. About that night, everything. She figured it out."

"I told Stephen she was bored sitting at home all day." Fitz joked but Olivia didn't find it funny. "We love each Olivia. I told you that I wanted to marry you last night. People were going to eventually find out one way or another."

Olivia sighed. He had a point. "I did not expect to feel this relieved. Like with someone else knowing besides us, we're not just a dirty little secret."

Fitz reached across the table for her hand. "We were never a dirty little secret. Mellie called today," he informed her, switching gears. "Emma is excited about dinner tonight."

"Good. Her excitement is contagious. The world could use some of it." She flipped his hand over and traced the lines on his palm. "Will you tell me, one day when you're ready, how Emma came to live with you full-time?" She didn't want to pry but after seeing how Fitz and his ex interacted, she wanted to know.

"One day but not today. Today is just for us. I got the tickets."

They went on discussing the banquet and what day Olivia would fly back out until their waitress came and took their order. The conversation changed once she left when Fitz showed Olivia his office just across the street from the small seafood restaurant they were in. They discussed dinner and where to take Emma afterwards before they dropped her back off at Mellie's to finish the rest of her weekend with her mother. Fitz told her that he was planning a trip to New York for Emma and she agreed to help him with it.

"I see why you eat there almost every day." Olivia commented as they walked out of the door hand in hand. Fitz had a patient due in fifteen minutes which was enough time to walk her to the car and then cross the street.

Olivia's ringing phone cut off whatever he was about to say. They stopped walking long enough for her to dig around in her purse for it. She groaned when she saw her mother's name on the screen. She wasn't avoiding her mother. She just wasn't taking her calls. This was the third she called in one day so Olivia decided to answer and put them both out of their misery.

"I've been calling you all day. No one knows how to get in touch with or where you are." Her mother yelled as soon as answered the call.

"I was busy. I told I would be out of town." Olivia said in a snappy tone. Her mother was surely only blowing up her phone because she and Evelyn were gossiping again.

"That's no excuse to not answer your phone. You need to come home. Eddie has been in an accident. He's hurt very badly. It's time to stop this foolishness and be a wife, Olivia." The line disconnected leaving a icy chill in Olivia's bones.

Fitz kept asking her what was wrong but she only stared blankly at him. Finally, he picked her up and carried her to the car, unlocking the doors and helping her. "Liv, baby, you have to tell me what's wrong so that I can make it better."

"Airport," was the only word she could get out of her dry mouth. She swallowed and tried again. "I need to go to the airport. Edison is hurt."

_We stand side by side_  
_Till the storms of life pass us by_


	17. Until You Come Back To Me

_Don't you remember you told me you loved me, baby_  
_You said you'd be comin' back this way again, baby_  
_Baby, baby, baby, baby, oh, baby, yeah_  
_I love you_  
_I really do_

_Luther Vandross, Superstar/Until You Come Back To Me (That's What I'm Gonna Do)_

* * *

**Chapter 17: Until You Come Back To Me**

Olivia straightened out the last unruly curls in her hair and then turned her flat iron off. A trip to the hairdresser was definitely in her near future. One final make-up and hair check later, she was standing in her walk-in closet trying to decide what to wear. What does one wear when they are seeing the love of their life after two months?

"You're not seeing _him_. You're seeing Emma._ He_ doesn't want to see you." The ever so snarky voice in her head responded. It was true though. Fitz didn't want to see her. He was just keeping a promise that he made to Emma.

She ran her hand over the lace black and white knee-length dress she purchased out of a vintage resale for their first date. It wasn't a designer dress and her shoes cost more than the dress did but it was timeless and classic. It reminded her of Fitz the second she saw it so she knew it would be perfect the date. Her hair appointment was set. The spa day she would have was planned. His flight was booked. Then the phone call came two days before.

* * *

_"I was just thinking about you." Olivia said happily as soon as her office cleared out. She stopped her meeting when she heard the ringtone she assigned to Fitz._

_"Good thoughts I hope." Fitz said on the other line. She heard the squeak of his office chair so she knew he must have calling her been between patients. "You sound tired."_

_"I am," she admitted. "It feels like I haven't slept since I left California. Between Edison's physical therapy, my mother, his mother, and the office I can't get enough time to rest."_

_Olivia had stress on top of stress. Edison's car accident was not as bad once the initial swelling went down. A driver, running a red light, hit his town car on his way to the penthouse from the airport. The accident left him with a broken arm, bruised ribs, and very little mobility in his right leg. She had to hire nurse to care for him full-time until he was back on his feet. Neither of their mothers were pleased about it but she would not allow the accident to be a window for a door that was already closed. She did however attended his physical therapy. She wasn't a heartless person._

_"Maybe you should rest this weekend. We can reschedule my visit." Olivia sat up straighter in her chair when she heard his words. That was not what she wanted at all._

_"I'll rest better in your arms." There was vulnerability in her voice that had been there for the last two weeks whenever she talked to him. She all but told him she needed him because she knew he would fly to see her the minute she said those words._

_There was a sigh from Fitz's end of the conversation. She could imagine him brooding at his desk but couldn't think of why. "You should focus on him, Olivia. He is your husband not me."_

_"Where is this coming from?"_

_"You think I don't hear the confliction in your voice when I call? When you are **there** with **him**?" He asked, his voice rising._

_"I'm not **there** with **him** and you know that. I go to check on him. Why don't you tell me what this is really about?" She demanded. She knew he was under just as much stress as she was but he wouldn't tell her what it was about._

_"I think we should stop this." Olivia gasped, numbness started at her toes and traveled upward as he continued. "You're being pulled into every direction right now and- I- I lo-"_

_"Don't." She stopped him before he could say the words that would break her until there was nothing left. "You don't get to call two days before you are supposed to be here and end things and then say you love me. You don't love me. But hey, it was a great ride, right?"_

_"Liv, that's not what I meant." He tried to make her understand but she was clinging to her sanity too hard for her to hear him._

_"I have to go. I have a job. There are people outside of my office waiting for me. I told Emma that we could FaceTime tonight you can tell her that something came up."_

_"I won't keep you from talking to Emma."_

* * *

Out of all the words he ever said to her, those were the only ones that he meant. She and Emma talked twice a week on FaceTime except for when she was with Mellie. Fitz would set up the call for Emma but they had minimum contact. A few times he asked about her day and she gave him cold, one word answers. During a conversation with Emma, she found out that he was still bringing her to New York for two weeks and promised that she could see Olivia if she wasn't busy. Needless to say, Olivia made sure her schedule had open time to take Emma sightseeing and shopping. Her dad, on the other hand, was on his own.

She pulled the dress off the rack, deciding to give it to Melanie, then went looking for the 1960s inspired coral sundress she'd bought while shopping last week. It was just right for lunch and shopping with Emma. She dropped her robe and pulled the dress over head then grabbed a white sweater and went looking in boxes for a pair of shoes. She'd moved out of the hotel she was staying in while Edison was recovering and into her house at the end of May but still hadn't gotten around to unpacking everything.

"You look comfortable holding a baby." She commented when she walked out of bedroom and saw the man that could easy be called the first man she ever loved, playing with a now four month old Oliver.

Raymond Pope looked up from his great nephew and smiled at his daughter. She might have inherited her mother's plump lips but she had her father's smile. "Until I get a grandson of my own, I better play with Ruth's. I'm starting to think you never plan on making me a grandfather." His voice was deep and distinguished. He always sounded like he should be in old movies.

Olivia rolled her eyes and began to move around the living, collecting Oliver's belongings from his overnight stay with her. "You're starting to sound like mom. Maybe the two of you should have had another child who could give you the grandchildren that you crave."

"No need to be snappy, Libby. I know it will happen in due time. Maybe with the young fella you're all dressed up for." Olivia slung Oliver's diaper bag over her shoulder and then reached to take the baby from her dad.

"You're getting old, dad. My divorce was just finalized yesterday. I haven't had time to find a 'young fella' yet."

"I may be old but I know enough to know when my daughter is smitten. This man, the one who is letting you spend the day with his daughter, he must be smitten too. I wouldn't have let some woman just take you for a day."

Olivia wanted her father's words to be true. That Fitz was allowing her time with Emma because he cared about her. She went through everything that happened between the time she got the call about Edison and their last phone conversation. She couldn't come up anything other than she had become a complication that he didn't need in his already hectic life.

"I'll be back in time for dinner. You know my cell phone number if you need anything." She kissed him on his forehead and then she and Oliver were off for their drive into the city.

* * *

Fitz crossed and uncrossed his legs time and time again. He was going to eventually go bald from running his hand through his hair. He checked his watch. She was due any second now and he had planned to be on the golf course before she arrived but Melanie had to go to the store, taking Emma with her, which left him and Stephen sitting at the house waiting for Olivia to bring Oliver home.

He knew he was being a coward for not wanting to be there when she came but he just wasn't ready to see her in person yet. He missed her more than he ever thought he could. He had picked up the phone countless times to call her and beg her to forgive him for being an idiot but he could never dial her number. There were text messages and email drafts saved on his phone but he couldn't send them. She deserved more than that, more than him.

He only wanted her to be happy. He didn't want her to feel like she had to choose between being with him and caring for her husband. He knew what it was doing to her. He could hear it in her voice when they would talk so he made the choice that he knew she would never make. He took his self out of the picture and it killed him to do it.

There were times when he would sit on the floor outside of his office and listen to her and Emma talk just so he could hear her voice, hear her laugh. The glimpses he got of her twice a week on his computer screen were the sweetest torture but he endured just to see her. Even her coldness was welcomed contact. He earned it.

"Drink this." He looked up to see Stephen standing over him with a beer in his hand. "You look like you could use it."

"Thanks." Fitz unscrewed the cap and took a hearty swig. "When is Mel coming back?"

"She texted a little while ago. The first store was out of the brand of wipes so she's going to try another store." Stephen took a seat in a chair across from the sofa Fitz was sitting on and opened his own beer. "She signed her final divorce papers yesterday. I'm not sure I should be telling you this or why I'm telling you this but my wife says you love her." Stephen shrugged and tossed his beer back.

Things were a little tense between Fitz and Stephen for awhile after he found out about him and Olivia. He'd called Stephen the night he broke things off with Olivia, needing a friend to talk to. Stephen threatened to kick his ass if he ever came near Olivia again and stopped speaking to Fitz until Melanie made him call and apologize.

"She's divorced?" Fitz asked. Part of him thought she wouldn't go through with it after the accident. The only reason she didn't rush to the airport after her mother called about Edison was because she didn't want to miss seeing Emma before she left.

The doorbell rang and Stephen rose to his feet to answer it. "She's not yours, Fitz. You walked away and it hurt her but she's better now."

Fitz didn't need Stephen to tell him that he hurt Olivia. He knew it. But Stephen was wrong. She wasn't better. She was hurting the same way he was hurting. They were just experts at masking their hurt in front of others.

She was divorced. She'd gone through with it. He doubted her and she proved him wrong.

"He fell asleep on the drive over. I think he might need a diaper change." He voice was like birthday cakes and Christmas presents all rolled into one sweet sound. He could hear her heels on the floor and knew that he would soon come face to face with her.

"I didn't think you would still be here. Mel said you had an early tee time."

"We do but she and Emma needed to go to the store so we're waiting for them to return."

"We?" She asked. Her voice cracked slightly.

"Fitz is in the other room." The walking stopped and their voices lowered into a tense whisper. Fitz tried to make out what they were saying but all of their words sounded the same. "I'm taking Oliver upstairs. Sit and wait on Emma." Stephen said with finality in his voice and then seconds later Fitz saw him walk by the open doorway.

Fitz waited for her to walk in but she didn't come right away. He wondered if she was stubborn enough to stand in the hallway until Stephen came back downstairs just to avoid seeing him. His heart pounded faster than it ever had before when he heard her shoes again.

Then she appeared like a light on the darkest of days. She wore she hair straight but it looked like she had cut it recently. The color of her dress made her skin look ever more radiant that it already did. His eyes traveled her up legs, starting her ankles to where the dress ended at her knees. A broken heart hung on a gold chain rested on top of the material that came up to her neck. Emma was wearing the other half. A white dress was draped over her arm.

Olivia wanted to run. Completely turn around and walk out of the door but his eyes held her place. She had to look down at her shoes to hide the blush that was forming on her face from the way he was looking at her. She wanted to tell him that was impolite to stare or some other rude comment. Anything that would get him to stop looking at her like that. She hated that he could still make her swoon with one look. She hated how good he looked.

His legs were crossed at the knee and he was leaning back watching her like he owned her. Like he still owned the right to picture what lay beneath her dress. His white polo shirt was tight around his biceps and no man alive had ever looked that good in khaki pants before. Whereas she cut a two or three inches off her hair, he let his grow out so now his curls were fuller.

"Hi," he said, standing up like a true gentleman when she walked into the room.

"Hello," she responded dryly, turning her back to him.

That's when Fitz got a look at the back of her dress. That would imply that the dress had a back. Fitz's eyes were met with skin. Skin he had kissed and touched before. Anger formed in his chest. He almost demanded to know where her jacket or sweater was and more importantly, where did she think she was going dressed like that. But he said nothing. He just frowned and drank his beer.

Tension filled silence ticked on for minutes but it felt like hours. Fitz watched Olivia as she stared out at the window. He guessed the shiny new grey car parked out must belong to her.

"Nice car," he said to try and put an end to the ridiculous silence. Just two months ago they were declaring their love for each other and now they couldn't hold a conversation. "Emma is excited about today."

"Thank you and thank you for allowing me to take her out today." It was the longest and nicest thing she has said to him since that day and she could already feel the wounds opening back up. Why couldn't he see that she didn't want to talk to him? She didn't want to hear his voice.

"Olivia-"

"Do not say my name. I don't want to talk about us or what happened. The time for talking should have come before you took upon yourself to end us without a valid reason as to why." Olivia reached for her keys off of the table. She thought she could do this but she couldn't. She wasn't strong enough to look at him and not be madly in love with him.

"Where are you going?" Fitz asked, standing when she stood. He blocked her exit. She tried to sidestep him but he was quicker.

"Get out of my way." She meant for the words to sound as harsh and demanding as they did in her head but they came out as a breathless request. Her throat burned. She needed to get away from him before the tears started.

"Just hear me out, Livvie. I'm sorry."

She folded her arms turned head so that she wouldn't have to look at him. "I don't care." She replied stubbornly. It was true. She didn't care. He could say the words until he was blue in the face but she wouldn't believe him.

"Dammit! Olivia, what do you want from me?" He threw his hands up, feeling frustrated that he could break pass the wall she built up to keep him out.

"Nothing," was her response, complete with hand movements and all. "I want nothing from you besides for you to move out of my way." Fitz stepped back and extended his arm out for her to walk pass.

Olivia huffed and walked away only to have him grip her arm. She waited for him to pull her back to him but instead he stepped forward, pressing his front to her back.

"I think love allows forgiveness." He ran his hand down her arm until he was holding hers. "I love you. I'm sorry. Forgive me." He breathed the last words in her ear, letting his lips linger there.

Olivia laughed a little to herself. She wanted to slap. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to walk away from him. She wanted him to move his other arm around her waist and just hold her.

Where in the hell was Stephen? How long did it take to change a diaper and put Oliver in his crib?

She moaned when his lips moved over the sensitive spot on her neck. It took a lot of self-control not to melt in his arms. She was able to push herself away from him before he could kiss her there. She brushed her hair down in the back and took a few deep breathes. When she spun around to face him, there was no trace of her arousal in her eyes.

"If you wanted me, Fitz, you would have come to New York two months ago-"

"I thought you would choose him." Fitz blurted out, stunning her into silence. "I thought you would see him hurt and guilt or love or whatever would send-" He paused, gathering his words. "My father chose alcohol. Mellie chose her career. I thought you would choose your marriage."

Olivia wanted to go to him and wrap her arms around him. He was always so vocal about his feelings her that it was easy to forget that he had his own set of insecurities. "I'm not them, Fitz. I would have chosen you, chosen us but you didn't trust me to do that." She couldn't blame him for thinking she would go back to Edison. Everyone had but he claimed to know her better than she knew herself.

"Is Olivia here?" They heard Emma call from the hallway followed by a scream. "You're here!"

Olivia wiped away the tear on her cheek as Fitz quickly did the same. She spun around and put on a brave smile for Emma.

"Everything okay in here?" Melanie asked, looking between Olivia and Fitz.

"You ready to go, Emma?" Olivia asked like she hadn't heard the question. "We can do lunch first or shop first."

"Shop first! I had a pretzel with Aunt Mel."

"And it's all over your face. I'm going to go get her cleaned up if you don't mind waiting a few more minutes." Fitz tried to brush some of the cinnamon off Emma's face but it was too sticky.

"I don't mind. I can catch up with the person who went shopping but returned with no bags." Olivia gave her cousin a pointed look as Fitz took Emma out of the room.

"You look cute. You're kind of dressed up just to run around with Emma all day." It was Melanie's turn to give "mmmhmm" look.

"I brought this for you." Olivia picked up the dress and held it up on the hanger. "I'm not going to wear it…" Olivia voice trailed off.

"Liv, I can't take that dress. Did you talk at all?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "We talked but nothing has changed. Take the dress please?"

"I hold it for you but how could nothing have changed. You are divorced now. You're free to be together."

"It isn't that simple." Olivia didn't know why it wasn't simple to forgive Fitz. She wanted to. She wanted to understand that he had fears and insecurities just like she did but she wasn't willing to risk her heart again. She was barely surviving now.

"It is that simple, Livvie! He hurt you. I get that but he's hurting too and Emma will hurt eventually. From what Stephen tells me, Mellie has been out for blood recently. She's asking for custody. That's why it is so important for Emma to have fun here before all hell breaks loose but she can't if she's wondering why you and Fitz are mad at each other."

"She asked you that?" The last thing Olivia wanted to do was hurt Emma by dragging her into their problems.

Melanie held up two fingers. "Twice."

"I'm ready to go, Olivia." Emma came back into the room, Fitz in tow, now wearing a pink and brown floral babydoll dress."

"She wanted to wear a dress like you."

"You look very pretty, Miss Emma. We should get going." She took Emma's little purse and sweater from Fitz.

"There's a credit card in there for whatever she likes. Just don't let her bankrupt me."

"I'll try not." She gave him the first smile she'd given him all day and it wasn't laced with poisoned thoughts. He smiled back and proceeded to give Emma a list of rules.

* * *

"How about this one?" Emma held up a black t-shirt with white glasses in the middle.

"Do you like it?" Emma nodded her head shyly. "Then I love it. You have a special style, Emma. Don't be afraid to show it."

"Olivia, why haven't you called me 'Em?' Almost everyone does when they meet me."

Olivia tried not to smile. She could see that this was a serious matter to Emma. "Because you haven't said that I could. It would be presumptuous to call you by your nickname when you have not given me permission to."

"I don't know what that word means but you can call me 'Em' if you want to."

"And can call me Liv or Livvie." They shook on it and went back to searching through the racks of children's clothes.

"My birthday is in July. I'll be seven." Emma informed her with a big smile.

"Wow! Seven is a big number. You'll be old enough to drive soon." They laughed and then Olivia showed Emma a dress that she thought you look cute on her. "You'll have to remind me so that I can send you a gift."

"Or you could just come to my party." She gave a well practiced puppy dog face. "You don't have to be friends with my dad to come."

"We're still friends. We're just different right now."

"He misses you. I heard him tell Uncle Stephen." Olivia had no words to offer Emma so she changed the subject to party themes and tried to ignore her unthawing heart.

* * *

Later that night, Fitz was bathing Oliver while Emma retold him every single detail of her day with Olivia. This was not how he expected their trip to be but Olivia hadn't even looked at him when she brought Emma back before dinner. He had a week and a half in New York and he was determined to get her alone again so they could talk.

"She misses you. She says you're still her friend." Emma kissed his cheek and Oliver's toes and then left the bathroom carrying the doll she got while shopping with Olivia.

* * *

Melanie was waiting for her downstairs when she got to the kitchen. She slid a plate of cookies across to Emma as soon as she climbed on the barstool.

"Did you tell him?" Emma bit into her cookie and nodded her head. "Good girl. You leave the rest to Aunt Mel."

"Will it work?" Emma asked and then washing cookie down with juice.

"I have a feeling that it already has." She and Emma smiled and clinked their glasses together.

* * *

Fitz dried his hand off to reach in his pocket for his vibrating cell phone. He could have sworn he stopped breathing when he saw Olivia's name on his screen.

Neither said anything when he first connected the call but then he said the word they both needed to hear. "Hi."

"Hi." He could hear her smiling through the phone. "Emma left her sweater in the car. I could bring it by tomorrow." There was a lot of background noise which made it hard to hear her.

"Where are you, Liv?"

"You hurt me, Fitz." They said at the same time.

"I know. Let me make it right. Tell me where you are." Fitz lifted Oliver from his little tub and wrapped him in his towel.

Olivia sighed. He knew she was debating her next words. "There's a Jazz club not that far away from Mel's house. She can tell you how to get here."


	18. The Way We Were

**I love all of my readers. Your reviews keep me trying top myself with each chapter but this one goes out to Liz, Nikki, and Cakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Way We Were**

Fitz arrived to the club half an hour after Olivia's phone call. He would have gotten there sooner but Melanie and Stephen insisted that he change out of his white polo and khaki pants into something more suitable for going to a club on a Saturday night. Fitz hadn't been to a club since law school so he wasn't sure what the proper attire was. He wasn't even aware that Olivia went to clubs but he knew that if she was there, the place had to be upscale. He just hoped his dark jeans, crisp blue shirt, and light gray sport coat would do.

After a brief stare down with the buff security guard at the door, Fitz stepped into a smoke filled room minus ten dollars. Between the taxi ride over, which he was convinced the driver went the long way to make more money, and the cover charge, winning Olivia back was becoming pricey but well worth it. His eyes scanned the dark room. He could see a band setting up on the small stage. There were a few round black tables scattered around the stage area but the club was mostly plush red sectional couches. He remembered something Melanie said about the club being more of a lounge for people to relax, and get a drink, after work than a typical nightclub.

A laugh alerted his attention towards the bar. It felt like years since the last time he heard her laugh for him but it was still a sound he knew well. He spotted Olivia at the far end of the bar laughing with an older woman wiping glasses on the other side. Her head turned like she could feel his eyes on her. The humorous smile left her face when she saw him watching her, only to be replaced with the more intimate smile that had greeted him numerous times. With a tilt of her head and wave of her hand, she motioned him over to where she was.

Olivia watched as Fitz strolled towards her with confidence in each step he took. Watching him walk could easily become her favorite pastime. He walked like he ruled the world and looked damn good doing it. It wasn't until he was right in front of her that she noticed the nervousness in his eyes.

"You made it." There had been a part of her that wondered if he would show up. She hadn't actually accepted his apologies and pleas for forgiveness with open arms. She was at such a war with herself when she dropped Emma off that she couldn't look at him without wanting to fall in his arms and push him away at the same time.

"I was giving Oliver a bath when you called. Sorry it took so long." Fitz took a chance and pressed his lips to her temple before taking a seat on the stool next to her. "You look beautiful. I don't think I told you that earlier." He smiled, giving her his full Grant charm. Hopefully it would help her remember why she'd fallen head over heels for him the first time.

Olivia placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumb over his tired eyes. He looked as tired as she felt. Being mad at him was like a fulltime job with long hours and horrible pay. It was nothing compared to the benefits of being with him, of being effortlessly happy with him. She was halfway to the Brooklyn Bridge when she looked in her rearview mirror and saw Emma's sweater on the backseat. Just like that, the band aid over the gaping hole in chest was ripped off. Now she was faced with the choices to forgive and try to forget or be without the man that she loved and his daughter she adored.

Fitz closed his eyes and leaned his face into the warmth of her hand. She brought him back to life with one touch. Her touch would always be his kryptonite and he would never become immune to it. Hope seized him when she other hand touched his face. He didn't dare to look at her until her lips touched his.

It was a whisper of a kiss. It was too light and too quick for either of them to enjoy. It held no guarantees of what the future would bring. It had the possibility of being the start of something new or the end of something old.

Fitz wouldn't let it be the end, not without a fight. This was their chance. Their fresh start was looking them in the eye and all they had to do was reach out and grab it. Her marriage was their biggest obstacle and now it wasn't a factor. He wouldn't let her go now that she was truly free to be his.

"Dance with me." It wasn't a request. He wasn't giving her the chance to say no. He took her hand, helped her off her stool, and led her to the small area where other couples were swaying to the music coming through the two large black speakers on both sides of the stage.

The woman Olivia was talking to at the bar took the stage with the band that had finally finished setting up. She greeted everyone and thanked them for coming. "This first song goes out to the two lovers in the building, trying to find a way back to the way they were, from Emma. She said she just wants them to be happy again so let's see if help them, and little Emma, find some happiness." The crowd cheered while Fitz and Olivia stared at each other in shock.

_Mem'ries,_  
_Light the corners of my mind_  
_Misty water-colored memories_  
_Of the way we were_

Olivia drew close to Fitz, sliding both of her arms around his neck until her fingers met underneath his curls. She leaned her head on his shoulder, moving her face closer to his neck to breathe him in. His scent tickled her nose like it did when they first met. Fitz closed his eyes, reveling in how close she was to him after two of the longest, hardest months of his life. He couldn't believe she was really there in his arms. He held her as tight as he could without hurting her. One hand placed on the small of her back and the other playing with the ends of her hair that covered her cheek.

_Scattered pictures,_  
_Of the smiles we left behind_  
_Smiles we gave to one another_  
_For the way we were_

Fitz moaned softly as he felt Olivia kiss his neck gently. The heat of her mouth felt electrifying close to his skin. Olivia smiled to herself and moved her hand down to stroke the other side of his neck as she continued to kiss him. Fitz moved his hand under her hair to caress the skin at the back of her neck. The agonizingly slow pace at which he ran his thumb up and down her neck, caused her to shiver.

_Can it be that it was all so simple then?_  
_Or has time re-written every line?_  
_If we had the chance to do it all again_  
_Tell me, would we? Could we?_

The heated desire that passed between them had never been their problem. They could survive for days off of each other. It was what came when the lust faded with the afterglow and the love took over. Pasts fueled by fears and insecurities threatened to steal their future. It had already claimed two months of their lives. They could continue to suffer at the hands of failed relationships or they could leave the past on the dance floor.

Olivia moved her lips up Fitz's neck to his ear. Her words would decide their path. She couldn't say that she forgave him because there was nothing to forgive. If he hadn't walked away when he did, who knows where they would be or how much damage could have been done to their relationship. The way she saw it, their time apart gave her the opportunity to get her affairs in order. Now the only thing that was standing in their way were words.

Fitz waited with bated breath for her to say something. They had stopped dancing and were now simply standing off to the side of the floor, with him holding her. "Livvie… please…" He whispered in a husky voice. He needed her to put an end to his misery even if that meant creating a new misery.

Olivia took his face in her hands, needing to be able to look into his eyes when she spoke. "I love you, Fitz. We owe it to ourselves, to Emma, to make things right between us." She smiled his favorite little smile when his blue eyes lit up like the sky on a clear summer day.

The dance floor around them was crowded as the band began to play an upbeat song. They forgot how easy it was to get caught up in each other and not notice the rest of the world still moving around them. Olivia saw Fitz's mouth moving but she couldn't make out a word of what he was saying to her. She grabbed his hand to pull him towards the exit but he surprised her by pulling her back to him then away again so she twirled around, giggling happily.

Fitz smiled broadly as she came to him, wrapping one arm around his neck while still holding her other hand in his. He molded her body to his and ran his hand down her bare back, resting it just above her butt. Their bodies moved as one to the beat. Fitz knew once they left, they really would have to talk but he wasn't in a rush for that to happen.

"You never told me you could dance like this." Olivia cried happily in his ear as they spun around.

"You never asked." He replied.

* * *

"Where's your car?" Fitz asked as they stumbled out of the club a little after two in the morning.

They had no intention on staying that late but the drinks were pouring, the music was good, Emma was asleep, and Fitz was forbidden from going back to the house until he and Olivia worked out their "issues." They had fun, something that neither of their schedules allowed.

Olivia rolled up the too long sleeves of Fitz's sport coat and pointed in the direction that some of the other people leaving the club were going. "It's around the corner." She looped her arm in his and leaned her head on his bicep as they journeyed around the corner and down the dark alley that led to the parking lot behind the club.

"How did you find this place? I would have never pictured you here."

"Mel and I use to come every Friday night when she and Stephen first moved into the house. The cook makes the best Cajun french fries." Olivia's mouth watered just thinking about them and then she remembered that she hadn't eaten dinner. No wonder she felt so light headed after only one glass of wine. "We should stop at the diner before going home."

Fitz stopped walking, bringing her to a stop as well, and backed her up to the brick wall of the drugstore next to the club. His lips crashed down on hers before she could ask him what he was doing. The kiss was intense and hungry. The longest one they'd shared all night. Olivia moaned into his mouth and gripped his shirt to pull him closer to her. Fitz's tongue was granted the access it sought out instantly. Their tongues battled until Fitz's won. Whistles and calls for them to get a room eventually caused them to pull apart. It might have had something to do with Olivia's leg hooked around Fitz's hip, her shoe barely hanging on her foot, and one of his hands hidden under her dress, stroking her inner thigh.

"What was that for?" She asked touching her finger to her bottom lip that had been bitten in the mist of their kiss.

"You said, _'before going home_.'" He grinned and her responding smile was full of pure happiness. She hadn't paid much attention to what she said but he had and it obviously meant something special to him and that meant something special to her.

"It will always be home to you and to Emma." She leaned in to place a tender kiss on his lips. "Now can we please get something to eat and go home? Your daughter shops as much as I do and I believe she wore me."

Fitz nuzzled his face in the side of her neck. "I hope not too much."

Olivia pushed him away and shook her head. This was why she missed him. When they weren't being their own worse relationship critics, they were alive and young again. Two people exploring the joys a new romance. She hoped the day never came when the butterflies in her stomach would stop whenever he was near.

* * *

"I thought it would be more complicated than it was but our attorneys handled everything. We only had to meet to sign the final papers on Friday. We both walked away with what we came into our marriage with. He got the penthouse and I moved into my house." Olivia shrugged her shoulders and ate a forkful of her hash browns.

All in all her divorce was amicable. She and Edison both accepted that their marriage was over and ended on good terms. He even confessed to his own affair during one of the nights she spent at the hospital with him. It had happened after her miscarriage, right before their wedding. If Olivia had any regrets in her life, it was getting married in the first place because she knew that she and Edison were not the right fit for each other.

Fitz laid his fork down on his plate and reached across the table for her hand. They were back at Nana Finch's diner, in the same booth they sat in the first time. It was pretty empty expect for a booth of teenagers who were coming from a party that they were talking louder than necessary about. Nana Finch wasn't in but one of Stephen's cousins had taken care of their every need. Olivia just wished the young woman would stop staring at Fitz like she wanted to take care of his every need as well.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me. These months without you were-"

"Hell." She said, completing his sentence. She knew exactly how he felt but him constantly apologizing wouldn't change things. "Everything happened for a reason. I'm divorced now. There's nothing in our way."

"We have to work on communicating. Our first instinct cannot always be to run from each other. No one leaves. We're in this together."

"We're in this together." Olivia agreed. She couldn't believe they were doing this. They cleared the air and now they were actually going to be together. There was just another "issue" they needed to discuss first. "Mel told me that Mellie filed for custody."

Fitz sighed and pulled his hand back. His whole posture changed. He would have told her before he left but he hadn't told Emma yet. "She wants Emma but she's not going to get her. I don't care how much power her future husband has. I have facts on my side."

Future husband? She'd done her own research on Mellie but she had no idea that she and the Senator were getting married. More importantly, what kind of facts did Fitz have that could prevent Mellie from getting custody of Emma? What has she done that would cause a judge to take a child from her mother? He promised to tell her one day so she would wait until he was ready.

Fitz could see the wheels in her head turning. He knew that she had questions and if she was going to be in his life like he wanted her to, he would have to give her answers. "Mellie was diagnosed with post-traumatic stress disorder after she had Emma. The divorce, a new baby, and trying to return to work too soon were too much for her to handle. I tried to be there for her but she kept pushing me away until my only concern was for Emma and her well-being."

His eyes became dark and guarded. His hands clenched into fist on top of the table. Olivia knew there was more to it than what he was saying. She slid from her side of the booth and sat next to him. Her arm wrapped around his waist and her head lay on his shoulder.

Her body offered him the comfort to continue. "She got better as Emma got a little older, mostly because Emma was old enough to travel between our homes but one day she just decided that Emma would be better off living with me. I called Stephen. We hadn't talked years but he flew in the next day with Harrison, who was fresh out of law school might I add, and I made Mellie put in writing that she felt Emma would be better off with me. I should have made her sign over her rights." Fitz's fist hit the table out of anger.

Olivia ignored the looks they were getting and turned his head so that he was looking at her. "You didn't because you know that Emma still needs her mother. She won't win. Emma will remain with you. We will make sure of it."

"I got 'we' and 'home' all in one day. If I didn't know any better, Ms. Pope, I would say that you're in love with me." He pecked her lips and then ran his tongue over her bottom lip.

"I might be, Dr. Grant, so can _we_ go_ home_?"

* * *

Olivia giggled when Fitz kissed her neck as they walked up the steps to her front door. Her giggle turned into a moan as he ate at her skin, licking and biting playfully. She was sure he would trip, trying to walk backwards up the steps, sending them both flying to the ground but his mouth felt too good to voice her concern.

His lips found hers when they reached the front door. They kissed like they were trying to consume each other. Hands lost in each other's hair, smashing their mouths together, tongues finding their way around familiar mouths. He pushed her up against the front door and dipped his knees to better kiss her. His hands massaged her shoulders and then gripped the fabric of the straps of her dress, pulling them down her arms.

Olivia gasped for air when his moved to place sloppy, wet kisses all over each inch of skin he was exposing. She was panting louder than she ever had before and her heart was pounding loudly in her ears. When she felt his legs push hers apart, she knew it was time to move their little show inside before one of her neighbors got an eyeful.

"Fitz, baby… oh god…" His hands were traveling up her legs. Soon he would reach her panties and she would be too lost in him to stop him from taking her against the door. "Let's… go…in…side."

Fitz groaned and fixed her straps. He would have to work on her sensibility for when and where they made love. He stepped back and allowed her room to unlock and open the door but as soon as it was closed and locked, he was on her again. Being pushed up against the other side of the door wasn't exactly what Olivia meant when she said for them to go inside.

"Libby?" A voice calling out to her from the top of the stairs froze them in place.

"Who?" Fitz whispered, stuffing the panties he'd finally gotten off into his pocket.

"My dad." She pushed him away, fixed her dress, and tried to smooth down her hair. Soon her father would appear at the top of the stairs and she could not look like she had been mauled by her boyfriend. "Wait for me in the bedroom." She pleaded.

"You not telling me about your father being in town is why we need to work on our communication." His voice rose slightly. The hallway light from upstairs came on and they heard shuffling across the floor above them.

"Really? You want to discuss this now?" If her heart didn't feel like it would burst from her chest at any second, she may have been able to find humor in the situation.

"Libby is that you?" Her father called out again. His voice was getting closer to the top step.

"Yes, dad, it's me. I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to bed." She hoped it would work but she knew her father well enough to know that he wouldn't rest until he saw for himself that she was fine. "Go." She said, trying to push Fitz in the direction of her bedroom, but his body would not budge.

"I want to meet your father." He said innocently. The light from upstairs didn't reach the first floor enough for her to tell if he was joking or not but that was out of the question.

"No." She said firmly. "Not going to happen. You are **_not_ **meeting my dad with my underwear in your front pocket. That is out of the question." She folded her arms across her chest, a sign that she was standing her ground. "Go. Wait. For me. In the bedroom. Please?"

"Fine." Fitz conceded. "But I'm meeting him later." Olivia nodded her head, not wanting to think about how to explain things to her dad when she and Fitz walked out of her bedroom. Sneaking him back out was too ridiculous to consider. She was a grown woman after all.

Olivia's dad appeared at the top of the stairs just as Fitz disappeared into the direction of her bedroom. "You just getting in?" He asked. He was wearing the Yale t-shirt with his flannel bottoms that she'd given him when she got accepted into the school. "I worry about you when you're out this late. Sounds like I heard another voice down there."

Olivia stepped closer to the stairs so that he could see her. "I know but I'm home safe. Go back to bed. I'll see you in a few hours." She avoided the last part and he didn't press any further. They exchanged "good nights" and Olivia stayed at the bottom of the stairs until the light was turned off and she heard his door close.

When she walked into her bedroom, a lamp next to her bed was on. She could see Fitz's shoes at the foot of her bed and his clothes lying neatly across the white chair next to her full length mirror. She closed her door, kicked off her shoes, and set the house alarm from the box on the wall. The shower was running so she hoped to get in with him before he got out. She stepped out off her dress and left it on her vanity chair, quickly pinning her hair up and taking off of her earrings.

Fitz jumped when he felt her hands wrap around his waist. They were freezing compared to the hot water beating down on him. He lifted one of her hands to his lips and kissed it before turning around in her arms. She brushed his wet hair out of his face and kissed his chin, taking the bath loofah from his hand. Fitz closed his eyes for a second and lost himself in the feeling her running the loofah over his chest. He reached for the other loofah, squeezing her shower gel on it, and returned the favor.

They stepped out of the shower feeling cleansed and refreshed. This shower had been different from the last one they'd taken together. It was as if they were washing away the past. It solidified the fresh start they discussed over pancakes and coffee. Olivia took the towel Fitz offered her and wrapped it around her body as he did the same. He knew she had a routine after she got out of the shower so he left her alone in the still steamy bathroom.

He stood next to her bed. He noticed that certain things in the room had changed now that she lived there but she kept the bed they'd made love in for the first time. That bed had sentimental value. He wasn't sure how he would have felt if she'd gotten rid of it. He ran his hand over the bedspread. Even that was still the same but the sheets were a different color from the white ones that he remembered.

"Back to where it started." She said from behind him. She walked over to him and rubbed his back. "What are you thinking?"

"That we have to be quiet because your dad is upstairs." He laughed as she shoved his arm.

"You are such a dirty old man."

He caught her around her waste from behind, pushing her hair back with his chin. "I love you. This will be the last first time I make love to you in this bed."

She leaned her head back on his shoulder, bringing her hand up to his cheek. "Then we better make it as good as the first, first time."

Fitz didn't need to be told twice. He would make it as memorable for them as every other time. He turned her around kissed her like their every breath depended on it. Their hands made work of removing their towels until their feet were covered by terry cloth material. Their lips grew as needy as their hands, making them pull away for air. He reached for the light and turned it off, knowing every single inch of her body by heart.

Olivia pulled Fitz until he lay on top of her. He was always concerned about being too heavy for her but what he didn't get was that she loved the feeling of his body covering hers, of them sinking into the mattress together. Her fingers started at his hairline and moved through his wet hair. He groaned, mumbling something about them being incredible, and then pressed his lips to hers at the same time he slid into her.

They kissed in blind passion, staying still until Olivia's body adjusted to his sudden intrusion. When her back arched and her nails dug into his back, drawing across his skin, he knew she was ready for him to move.

"Fuck." He groaned. His memories of their time together had nothing on actually being with her again, on feeling her wrapped around like a glove.

Both knew that while they had the best intentions, this would not be a drawn out session so they clung together, taking it for all that it was worth. Gaining satisfaction with each thrust. Enjoying every touch and kiss. Finding a rhythm that would bring them to their desired destination faster. It was a struggle to contain their cries to just the four walls of her bedroom. Fitz would probably have teeth marks on his shoulder to match the one on her thigh and his sweat made the scratches she left on his back, sting.

"I love you." She breathed when she could find her voice again.

And there it was. The change in their relationship since the last time they shared her bed. Fitz had claimed her as his that night, although, she wasn't truly his to claim but now she was...

She was his. A different set of papers made that possible.

She was his. She no longer wore another man's ring on her finger.

The rest worked itself out just as he vowed it would.

"I love you too, Livvie." They were back to the way they were but in a much better place.


	19. I'm Yours

_So I won't hesitate  
No more  
It cannot wait  
I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate  
I'm yours_

_-Jason Mraz, I'm Yours_

* * *

**Chapter 19: I'm Yours**

Olivia felt the absence before she could open her eyes. She didn't have to reach out for him because the ache in her chest told her that he wasn't there. His arms were not wrapped around her like he was afraid she would disappear at any second. Her head was not on his chest being lulled by the steady beat of his heart.

He was gone.

Had he ever really been there? Certainly, she could not have imagined it all. The skin to skin against contact, hands endlessly roaming, swollen lips still seeking each other part of the night may have been easy for her mind to conjure up but everything else had to be real.

The club, the dancing, the way they moved together as one body had to be real. Their kiss in the alley was real. Her lips still burned from it.

And their agreement was definitely real.

One year. Under the moon's watchful eye, that was all they asked of each other. One year to get to know the little things about each other, to grow together, to get Emma adjusted to the idea of Fitz dating someone. Sure she adored Olivia but she only knew her as Fitz's friend. They wanted to be sure she would accept her as his girlfriend. One year of phone calls, video chats, trips to see one another when their schedules permitted. After one year, they would answer the big question: who would have to move?

It wasn't their ideal relationship but they loved each other enough to make it work.

Olivia turned her head, eyes still closed, to where his body should have been laying. She opened her eyes, ready to face reality, and sure enough he wasn't there. A piece of paper was folded lay where his head would have. She sat up, clenching the ivory sheet to her bare upper body, and picked up the note.

_Livvie,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up but I didn't want to meet your father for the first time, leaving your bedroom. I've gone to pick up Emma and we'll be joining you for breakfast. Don't worry. I'll pick up something on the way back. See you soon._

_-Yours,_

_Fitz_

Yours. How could a single word hold the key to infinite possibilities of happiness? He was hers. Not in a possessive way but in an "I could kiss him on a crowded street now" kind of way. She wondered if he'd been thinking the similar thoughts when he chose that word.

She reached for her cell phone and sent him a quick text telling him that she would cook because she had promised her dad at least one home cooked meal before he left the next day. She looked down at the note in her hand and chastised herself for wanting to read it again. He was turning her into one of_ those_ types of women. Instead she opened the drawer to her bedside table to stick the note inside and then forced herself out of the comfort of her bed.

* * *

Fitz used the spare key Stephen had given him the night before to let his self into the brownstone. He wasn't surprised to find the house quiet. He'd left Olivia's a little after sunrise. He hated leaving her but it was important for him to make a good first impression on her dad.

His phone beeped as he was making his way up the stairs, signaling that he had a text message. He smiled when he saw that it was from Olivia. He hadn't expected her to sleep much longer without him there. It was miracle that he was able to leave without waking her. If she had not looked so at peace, he would have.

"Stephen owes me twenty dollars." Melanie said in a low voice when he crept into Oliver's room where a twin bed had been set up for Emma. "I bet him that you sneak out before Uncle Ray woke up or that Liv would kick you out."

"What did Stephen bet?" Fitz asked, curiosity getting the best of him. He should probably be offended that his and Liv's friends were betting on them but he found it funny.

"Fifty that Uncle Ray would walk in on you."

"You two need to get out more." He brushed his hand over Oliver's black curls as she laid him in his crib.

"We could if Oliver's godparents would pry their body parts away from each other long enough to watch him for a night. Like tomorrow night?" She stuck her lip out, giving him a pouty plea.

Fitz shook his head, partly because he had not noticed how much she and Olivia resembled each other until now. "I can't speak for Olivia but I'll watch him tomorrow. I'll even take him for the entire day if you help me something."

"Deal." She said too quickly. "What do you need help with?"

"You know Liv better than anyone right?" She nodded. "I need your help planning our first date. Something she wouldn't ordinarily do."

* * *

Olivia dropped her green reusable grocery bags on the counter and started unpacking the items she would need for breakfast. She thought that she would be more nervous about Fitz coming to meet her dad but she wasn't. The short walk to the local market had given her time to think and gain some perspective.

She and Fitz were serious about each other, about making their relationship work. He would have to meet her dad sooner or later. She just hoped her dad would take it easy on him. Maybe seeing Emma, more so Fitz with Emma, would soften the overprotective father third degree.

"Anything I can help with?" Olivia looked up from pulling the waffle maker from under the counter and smiled at her dad.

"Of course. You're on bacon duty."

"Still burning your bacon?" He asked giving her a playfully shoulder nudge as he went to the sink to wash his hands.

"That was one time and I was ten!"

They moved about the kitchen preparing the meal together the same way they used to when she would visit for the summer. Olivia couldn't remember the last time she cooked with him. He wasn't a big fan of Edison or his parents so that meant it didn't visit and she rarely had time to fly to Georgia to see him but that would have to change.

"This is a lot of food for just the two of us." Ray commented when Olivia poured more batter into the waffle maker. "Mel and her family joining us?"

She cleared her throat nervously and pretended to be focused on making sure the stack she already had did not fall over as she answer him. "No, they're having brunch at Stephen's grandparents' today. A friend of mine and his daughter will be joining us." She risked peeking up at him through her lashes and saw him smirking at her.

"This must be pretty serious if he's risking sneaking out at the wee hours of the morning only to come back and meet me." Ray gave her a knowing smile, turning off the fire under the bacon.

"You saw him this morning?" Olivia felt absolutely mortified. She made it through her teen years without so much as being caught kissing a boy by him and now he'd caught one sneaking out of her house.

"No but I had my suspicions that you weren't alone when you came in. You just confirmed them." Olivia tossed a towel at him which he caught.

"I thought Popes didn't play dirty? I could take your gift back for that." She picked up a long white envelope that was sticking out of her purse and waved it in his face.

"You know I don't like you spending your money on me." He said, his eyes suddenly serious. "You're single woman now. You should be saving your money not wasting it on an old man like me."

Olivia rolled her eyes. They went through the same song and dance every birthday, Christmas, and Father's Day. In the end, he would open the gift and love it just because it made her happy.

"It's Father's Day. You're my father, the best one I could ever ask for, so just open it." She handed him the envelope and then checked on her waffles before pulling the eggs out of the refrigerator.

"A cruise? You're sending me on a cruise? Why are there two tickets?"

"Aunt Ruth told Mel about the woman you've been seeing. It's okay to be happy. Mom gets to and so should you."

"That goes for you too, Libby. If this man makes you happy, go for it. I promise not to be too hard on him."

* * *

Fitz stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, trying to decide if he should leave the top buttons of his shirt undone or button it all the way up. A wave of nervousness came over him out of nowhere. It hadn't been this strong since he asked Mellie's father for her hand in marriage.

Possibly because despite their one year agreement, _he_ felt ready to take that step but _they_ weren't at that place yet. The ink on her divorce papers wasn't dry yet and he was preparing to go to war with Mellie and her team of overpriced attorneys. As much as he didn't want to waste another second with Olivia, the year was needed but maybe he could talk her down to six months instead.

"Happy Father's Day, daddy!" Emma came running into the bathroom and right into his leg, latching onto it.

"Thanks, Emmie. You look very pretty today." She was wearing one of the dresses she'd brought while shopping with Olivia. "Did you tell Aunt Mel 'thank you' for doing your hair?"

Emma nodded and then let go of his leg to hand him a gift bag. "Uncle Stephen opened his already so I guess you can open yours too." She shrugged and then turned to look at herself in the mirror.

Fitz watched her stand on her tiptoes to see her reflection better and was thankful that he had years left before he needed to worry about dragging her from in front of mirrors. He sat on the bag on the counter, noticing it was heavy. He pushed pass the tissue paper and pulled out a handmade card from Emma. Those never got old to him. His office was full of them and there were even a few framed in his waiting room. The next thing he pulled out was a black frame with "Daddy and Emma" spelled out on the top and bottom with what looked like letters from a Scrabble game.

"Em, where did you get this?" He traced his finger over a picture of him and Emma that he had never seen before. They were facing each other, eyes closed, matching grins on their faces, and she was trying to feed him a pepperoni.

"Olivia took me to make the frame yesterday but the picture was on her phone. I made Uncle Stephen a cup for his coffee."

Fitz smiled. Just when he thought that she couldn't possibly do anything else to make him love her anymore, she goes and does that. His nerves were long forgotten. Now he only wanted to be back in her airspace but there was one thing he needed to do first.

"Emma." He said getting her attention. She looked at him in the mirror but continued putting on her bubble gum flavored chapstick. "Okay that's enough of that." He took the tube from her and then lifted her on counter.

"I was using that." She folded her arms and pouted.

"I know but I have something to tell you. Do you remember when I told you that if Olivia became more than my friend, I would tell you?" Emma squealed. It was loud and high-pitch, and left his ears ringing. "Would it be okay if Olivia was around a bit more… a lot more, actually, as more than daddy's friend?"

"Is she your girlfriend now?" Fitz nodded slowly, trying to guess her reaction. She was so hard to read sometimes, just like her mother.

"Is that okay?" He wasn't how he would handle the situation if she said no. He knew Emma was protective of their time together which was odd because she accepted Todd right away. Any signs of a woman getting too close for comfort, and Emma was an instant baby, demanding his undivided attention.

Emma hit him playfully. "You're silly. Why wouldn't I want her around? I like Liv, dad. She's fun and she doesn't treat me like a kid. She talks to me like I understand 'cause I do."

Fitz's face fell because he knew what she was referring to. "Does your mom do that? Talk down to you?"

Emma looked down at her hands as if she was afraid to answer. "Sometimes." She answered, fumbling with her fingers.

"I'm so sorry, Emmie." He pulled her into his arms. Fitz knew Mellie had a way of talking to people like there weren't worth her time but he would have never thought she would do it to her own daughter.

"Is Olivia going to be my stepmom?" There was a hint of hope of her voice but Fitz tried not to focus on it. It wasn't really a question of if, for him, but when.

"I don't know yet, Emmie. Olivia and I want to take things slow but I also wanted to make sure you would be okay with it first."

She put her small hands on his face and looked into his eyes, blue meeting blue. "You worry too much, daddy. Grandma says you're going to get grey hair if you keep it up." She reached up to ruffle the hair that Fitz had taken the time to comb back. "I think Olivia should be your girlfriend and I think we should eat because my tummy keeps making funny noises."

He lifted her up and placed his ear to her stomach. "Funny noises, huh?"

"Loud ones." Emma's stomach growled right into his ear and she covered her face. Fitz laughed.

In Emma's own unique way, she had just given him and Olivia her blessing.

* * *

Olivia wasn't the type to spend hours in front of the mirror, fussing over every single detail but for Fitz she primped. Breakfast with her dad and his daughter called for natural looking make-up and for her hair to be pulled away from her face with bobby pins. As much as he made his love for her curls known, she knew he also liked her hair pulled back.

It was astonishing that the small things Edison never noticed, unless he was complaining, were the things Fitz picked up on right away and loved about her. The doorbell sounded through the house as she applied her nude colored lipstick.

_"Breathe."_ She had to remind herself as she unlocked the locks and opened the door.

They took the time to drink each other in, noticing that they matched. Where he wore black pants and a white shirt, she wore white pants and a black shirt. In the mist of their rollercoaster of emotions about how the breakfast would turn out, they both chose basic colors to wear.

"Good morning, Liv." Emma said breaking the silence.

"Good morning, Em. Your dress looks very pretty on you." She stepped to the side to allow them to enter her home. This was the first time her house would have more than two people in it and it gave her a warm feeling like it was finally becoming a home.

Fitz wanted to ask when did they become "Liv" and "Em" but he would never question their bond. He should have known their relationship would change once they shopped together. Emma was still talking about their shopping trip during the taxi ride over. He was sure the driver could recite the story now.

"Dad." Olivia said once they entered the kitchen. "This is Fitz and his daughter, Emma." She turned to look Fitz and Emma. "This is my dad, Raymond Pope. He's also our chef for the morning."

Fitz stepped forward and extended his hand. "Fitzgerald Grant. Happy Father's Day, sir."

Ray wiped his hand on a towel and then met Fitz's outstretched hand. "Raymond Pope but you can call me Ray. And same to you." He sized Fitz up and then shook his hand.

"Happy Father's Day, Mr. Pope. I made this for you." Emma handed him a folded piece of construction paper from the puppy purse she carried on her shoulder.

Raymond pulled his reading glasses from his pocket and then read the handmade card. He smiled, truly touched that the little girl had put so much time into making a card for someone she didn't know. Emma may have just sealed the deal for Fitz.

"Thank you, Emma. I have a special place to put this back home but we have to figure out something else for you to call me. 'Mr. Pope' makes me feel old."

"Because you're not?" Olivia asked while picking up a serving bowl to carry into the dining room.

"Watch it," Ray responded, swatting her with the towel. "Fitz, enjoy this one while she's young because once they reach a certain age it's 'you're old this' and 'you're old that.'"

Fitz laughed. It was easy to see where Olivia got her fun, playful side from even if she rarely let it out. He'd met her mother at Oliver's christening and thought that she was stuck up and took herself way too serious. He got the feeling that she didn't care for him very much so winning her over would be a little harder.

After Ray said grace, bowls and platters of food was passed around. Olivia was used to eating family style from her summers spent her dad, aunt, and cousins but for Fitz and Emma, it was a new experience. Fitz grew up where there weren't many meals with his family sitting down together but he tried to be better about that when it came to Emma.

"How long are you visiting, Ray?" Fitz asked once everyone was settled in and eating.

"I leave tomorrow morning. I surprised Olivia for the weekend. How do you like New York, Emma?"

"It's so much fun. I got to ride in a taxi today. We don't have those in Santa Barbara."

"We do but we just don't need them as much as people in New York do." Fitz corrected.

"Are we going to move to New York, daddy, now that Olivia is your girlfriend?" Olivia coughed, nearly choking on her eggs and Fitz tried to think of diplomatic way to answer her but came up with nothing.

Ray leaned over to Emma. "I think what they're trying to say, baby girl, is that they don't know yet." He said in a stage whisper.

While Olivia and Emma were at the table, Ray asked Fitz simple questions like where he'd grown up and what he did for a living. Olivia beamed proudly as he explained why he chose to go into to medicine. She still loved the way his eyes would light up when he spoke about his practice and Emma. They were the two things that he held dear to him and she had a feeling that she wasn't close behind.

Fitz turned to look at her. He mouthed the words "I love you" when Ray wasn't looking. She blushed, mouthing the words back, and looked down at her plate. He loved that they could have secret moments like that while in a room with other people and it wasn't because they had to hide. It was just their ability to block out others around them when they were together.

"Olivia tells me that you went to school with Stephen." Ray said once he and Fitz for left alone in the dining room.

_"Here it comes,"_ Fitz thought. He was anticipating the start of the real questions once Olivia and Emma cleared the last plate off the table.

Fitz nodded his head and responded, "we've known each other since college."

"How old are you?" Ray fired off the next immediately. He told Olivia that he would go easy but what he should have said was that he would try.

"Forty-one." Fitz wasn't positive that there was a right or wrong way to answer that question but it wasn't like he could lie. He was proud of his age. A lot of his high school classmates didn't live to see forty and his brother had not made it to twenty-three.

"Olivia wasted the last of her twenties on a man who did not deserve her and I don't want to see her waste her thirties. Not saying that you don't deserve her." Ray told him honestly.

Fitz could tell him how much he loved Olivia and how he would never initially hurt her but those words would do nothing to ease her father's mind. He was sure that Edison or other suitors had spoken similar words to him but in the end they'd amounted to nothing. Ray didn't need words wrapped up with a pretty bow and delivered to him. He needed to know that he could trust his daughter to Fitz.

"Olivia and I force each other to stop and live. We remind each other that there is more to life than how we were living. She isn't my midlife crisis and I am not her rebound guy. We both have wasted years on people who didn't appreciate us but I don't plan on us wasting any more._ This_ is it for me. _She_ is it for me. As for me deserving her, I'm sure that I don't but I will spend the rest of my life earning her."

The men stared at each other. Olivia would never come out and say it but it was as important for her dad to like him as it was for Emma to like her. Fitz's heart was pounding and his palms were sweaty but he forced himself to keep a straight face. Fitz wanted Ray's trust but most of all, he wanted his respect.

"I told her you were smitten but I needed to see it for myself. You like baseball, Fitz? There's a Yankee's game on later today if you and Emma don't have any plans."

Fitz breathed a sigh of relief. "I love baseball, Ray." And they went on discussing the batting average of nearly every player in the league, oblivious to a smiling Olivia listening on the other side of the swinging door.

* * *

Fitz found Olivia sitting at the kitchen table alone, typing away on her cell phone. He was sure that she was giving Melanie a play by play of breakfast. He stood back and watched her, something that he didn't have a chance to do often. Everything about her enchanted him.

"Where's Emma?" He asked, walking over to the table and taking a seat next to her.

"She's watching Sunday morning cartoons in my room. I hear you're staying for baseball." She put her phone down on the table and focused all of her attention on him. "That means he likes you. He's not completely sold yet but he does like you." She could see the relief in his eyes that he tried to hide.

Fitz moved his chair closer to hers. "Do you like me?" He placed his hand on her knee, running his finger down into the bend of his knee.

"A little." She answered, teasingly. "You left me this morning."

"Is that why you only like me a little, Livvie? Because I left you this morning?" She bit her bottom lip and nodded. He picked up one of her hands and kissed each knuckle. "What if I told you that I'm taking you away on Friday and then promise that neither one of us will leave the bed unless we have to."

Olivia traced his mouth with her manicured finger. "And where will Emma be while we're away? This trip was supposed to be about you and her, not us." As much as she wanted to know what Fitz had planned for them, she didn't want to take away time from him and Emma.

"Mellie's parents are flying in to see her for the weekend. I have to drop her off at their hotel Friday morning. Can you miss work on Friday?"

She picked up her phone to check her calendar. "I have one meeting that cannot be rescheduled and then I'm yours."

"Say that again." He commanded in a raspy voice.

"I'm._ Yours._" She stressed each word but added emphasis on "yours," knowing that it meant as much to him as it did to her.

Fitz placed his hand at the base of her neck, drawing her to him and claiming her with his lips. To him, those words meant just as much as "I love you."


	20. You Put A Move On My Heart

_I've got a real thing here by my side_  
_someone who needs me holding me tight_  
_and these special feelings wont ever fade_  
_cause I knew from the start you put a move on my heart_

_-Tamia, You Put A Move On My Heart_

* * *

**Chapter 20: You Put A Move On My Heart **

"Why won't you tell me where you're taking me?" Her voice was a soft purr in his ear. It dipped low into a pool of seduction, appealing to his insatiable appetite for her. It was unfair and completely beneath her but she had tried everything else already.

His breath hitched in his throat. Images of smooth brown skin heating under his touch, shiny black hair spread across ivory pillow cases, and almond shaped brown eyes fixated only on him, flashed before his eyes. He cursed all of the reasons why they were alone in separate beds with only a bridge and a sea of yellow taxi cabs and black town cars between them. He could picture her dressed in white lace and knew that one look at her would have had him spilling his guts.

If this was what the next year of his life entailed, he would either go crazy or rack up plenty of frequent flyer miles.

"You don't give up." He pulled his cell phone away from his ear long enough to check the time. 3:19. According to his phone, they had been on the phone for well over four hours and she still had not given up on trying to get information out of him. No matter how dirty she played, he wouldn't tell her, but he did admire her determination. "It's a surprise. That means you won't know until we get there."

"I don't like surprises." She huffed, rolling over on her side to read the clock on her bedside table. It was 3:20. An alarm was set to go off in less than two hours. She had a full day of meetings that required her to operate off of at least five hours of sleep. Her mind would not be able to rest until he told her something about where he was taking her on Friday.

"Clearly." He said under his breath. Melanie was right. Olivia was the most difficult person to surprise.

"I don't know how to pack for a surprise, Fitz. You have to give me something." She kicked her feet at the end and was happy that he wasn't there to witness how she was behaving. It was not one of her finest moments but she really hated being surprised.

He knew the only way to get her mind off of their upcoming trip was to distract her. It was only a temporary solution but it would keep her from obsessing and driving him crazy in the process.

"What are you wearing?" She wasn't the only one who could play dirty.

She giggled softly, nervously, shaking her head as if he could see her. She couldn't answer that. She wouldn't answer that. So why was she trying to figure out a way to make her grey pajama set sound sexy?

"Why?" She asked. It was a rhetorical question. She knew why he wanted to know. No man asked a woman that question because he was just curious.

"It's a simple question. Livvie," the way her nickname sounded leaving his mouth made her melt every time. "What are you wearing?"

"Pajamas." She was sure that wasn't the answer he wanted but was she supposed to lie?

Fitz let out a throaty laugh. "That was... vague. You've never done this before." He could tell by the sudden nervousness in her voice.

"No." She responded shyly.

Fitz had to confess that he wasn't exactly surprised. It was easy to forget how refined she really was when they weren't alone together. She'd let go of so many of her inhibitions since they met that he forgot about her comfort zone.

He was going to have a lot of fun taking her out of it.

* * *

"Can Ollie have ice cream?" Emma asked with her spoon halfway to the baby's mouth. "Aunt Mel said he could eat food."

"She said he could try baby food, not ice cream." Fitz pushed the spoon away as Oliver tried to reach for it. He opened the diaper bag and pulled out a baby bottle filled with water. He took Oliver out of his stroller and propped him up against his chest so that he could see what was going on around him.

They were in Central Park trying to cool off after a morning spent at the zoo. Fitz would have preferred an indoor activity like the aquarium but Emma had not been to a zoo since she was younger and neither of them had ever been to the Central Park Zoo before.

"Have you thought of a theme for your birthday party yet?" Fitz asked Emma, taking a baby wipe to get the ice cream off of the side of her mouth. Every year Emma asked for some outrageous theme and every year he and Mellie tried to get as close to it as humanly possible.

"Not yet but I'm working on it." She assured him with a huge smile. "I invited Olivia."

"You should plan the party before you invite people." He teased, nudging her with his elbow. "But it was very nice of you to invite her. This is new for her too."

Emma nodded. "I like her dad too. He was funny."

Fitz nodded his head in agreement. Ray was officially the latest person to fall for the blue eyes. By the time Olivia dropped him and Emma off last night, they had an open invitation to visit Georgia whenever they wanted to.

"We haven't talked about your mom's wedding. Are you happy about it?" She scrunched her nose at the mention of it and then tried to wiggle it before he could notice but Fitz caught it. "You can tell me if you're not."

Emma shrugged, sitting her melting ice cream down on the bench. "It never just gets to be me and mom anymore. Now Todd will be there all the time." There was resentment in her words. He hated hearing it.

Fitz wondered if he and Mellie had failed Emma in some sort of way. They never tried to make it work. They never tried to give her a stable home with the both of them. Then he remembered that he grew up with both of his parents and still ended up slightly damaged.

"I thought you liked Todd."

Emma sighed. "I do but... everything is going to be different now."

He hadn't tried to talk Mellie, to reason with her, and figure what it was that she wanted. He doubted that it was more time because she got Emma every other week. Joint physical custody was Fitz's idea. It worked for them up until recently.

He would not believe that Olivia's presence in Emma's life was enough to make Mellie challenge their custody agreement when she was the reason it was set into place. This went beyond his love life. He would bet that it had something to do with her impending nuptials and the talk of Todd being a shoo-in for Vice President.

Until now, he never regretted not seeking sole custody like Harrison advised.

"I love you, Em. I know things are changing around you. And you are taking it all in stride but I don't want you to ever think we aren't still a team because we are."

"Promise?" Emma scooted closer to her dad and laid her head on his arm.

Fitz leaned his cheek on top of her head. "I promise and I promise you that Olivia understands that we are a team and she would never try to change that." He never wanted Emma to feel the same resentment about Olivia that she felt about Todd.

"We could be two teams. One with just me and you. Then one with Olivia on it."

"I like the way you think, Emma. I'll have to keep you around a little longer." Fitz joked, tickling her side with the hand that wasn't holding Oliver's bottle.

"I… think…you are… stuck with…me." Emma said between trying to push Fitz's hand away and laughing hysterically. "Daddy, stop it. You're going to make me get hiccups!"

These were the moments he loved with Emma. He wanted her to be able to enjoy her childhood. He would fight to make sure he did. Even though it meant involving the one person he did not want to.

* * *

"Mrs. Finch on line one." The voice of Olivia's assistant, Kelly, broke her concentration. She had been putting out small fires for her clients all day and couldn't afford the distraction.

Olivia picked up the receiver as she rubbed her tired eyes. She never got the chance to drink her morning coffee. It now sat cold at the edge of her desk. Talking to Fitz until sunrise and then sitting in traffic to get her dad to the airport that morning, was not agreeing with her.

"Put her through but no one else after this unless it's a client." The sounds of wind and car horns soon filled her ear. "Make it quick, Mel. I'm busy."

"You're always busy. Listen, I need you to pick up Oliver's new prescription for his allergies before you come to the house tonight. It's at the Walgreens on Third."

"Wait… wait why am I coming to your house tonight?" Olivia pulled her up calendar on her computer to see if she and Melanie had plans that she'd forgotten about.

"To watch Oliver. Didn't Fitz tell you? I'm curious. What do you talk about?"

Olivia blushed involuntarily. "None of your business. Why do you need both of us to watch him? Fitz is more skilled in the parenting department than I am."

Not that Olivia minded babysitting Oliver and spending time with Fitz and Emma, but she was tired and this was looking like a late night in the office. All she wanted to do was crawl into her bed, preferably with Fitz, and sleep until her alarm went off the next morning. Their weekend away was looking more and more appealing.

"Because Stephen and I need a night out. Besides, at the rate you and Fitz are going, Oliver will have a little cousin to play with soon."

"That's not likely."

"Practice makes perfect."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "My IUD says otherwise."

"Ugh! Why did I ever have mine removed?" Melanie whined, breaking their playful banter.

"Because you and Stephen were ready for a baby." Olivia reminded her.

"I probably sound like a horrible mother right now."

"You sound like the tired mother of a four month old who could use a little quality time with her husband. Fitz and I will take Oliver off of your hands for the entire night." They talked for a little longer before Olivia was finally able to get off the phone.

She hung up the phone and then dropped her head on her the desk. Friday could not possibly come fast enough for her. Monday was already kicking her ass and it was only twenty minutes past twelve. A light tap on her office door caused her to lift her head. The corners of her mouth twitched when she saw Huck standing on the other side of the closed door.

She waved him in. Huck rarely left his office. He normally called and she went to him so for him to be standing at her door, it had to be important. He entered her office with a slow shuffle and a dropped a stack of red folders on her desk but kept a blue folder in his hand at his side.

Olivia reached for the folders, keeping her eyes on Huck. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze and stared down at his feet. When she called him Sunday morning and asked him to gather the information that the folders contained, she had not expected him to have it for her the very next day.

Each folder tab had a label: Millicent L. Grant, Todd G. Emerson, and Mitchell R. Emerson.

"The wife?" She asked, noticing one was missing.

"She's clean."

"Dig deeper. What's in that one?" She asked, pointing at the blue folder that he still held close to his side. Huck shifted uncomfortably once again and then passed her the folder. Olivia read the name on the label and tossed it down her desk it had burned her hand.

"You don't have to read it." He told her. He tried to take it off of her desk but she stopped him by placing her hand on top of his which she quickly pulled back, knowing that he didn't like being touched.

She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Is there anything in there that I need to know? A wife somewhere? Another child he doesn't know about? A hit and run? Because my gut tells he's perfect- perfect for me. Is there anything in this folder that would make him any less perfect?" Huck shook his head. "Then destroy it. Anything I find out about him will be from him."

Huck took the folder and hurried to the door. He paused once he got there, turning to look back at Olivia who was pouring over the information in one of the folders. "He's one of the good guys." With that he left her office.

Olivia smiled. Coming from Huck, that was the highest compliment that Fitz could receive. She looked down at the three folders in her hand. She was doing this for him. For Emma. For future where his ex-wife was not a thorn in her side.

* * *

Fitz turned off the lights in the kitchen after loading the dishwasher, made sure that all of the doors were locked and enabled the alarm system before making his way to back Olivia's bedroom. He loved the way that her house felt like a second home to him and that even Emma felt comfortable there. He also loved that she trusted him to make sure they were secure for the night.

In order to really give Stephen and Melanie a night off, he and the kids were spending the night with Olivia. The plan was to eat takeout and watch movies but Emma had fallen before the opening scene of the first movie. If he had known trying to take New York by storm in one day would tire his hyperactive daughter out, he would have planned the trip years ago.

Fitz stopped just inside the doorway of the bedroom and watched the scene before him. Olivia soothingly rubbed up and down Oliver's back with one hand while the thumb of her other hand brushed across Emma's forehead. Her eyes were closed but her soft hum filled the dimly lit room.

It was like a glorious glimpse into the future. A future that he so desperately wanted. It felt so close yet so far away. He was afraid that if he reached out to touch it, it would disappear.

"Is he finally asleep?" Fitz whispered as he walked over to his side of the bed, not wanting to disturb Oliver who had been a little fussy all night.

"He's just about there." She replied. She moved Oliver over so that he could move Emma over. Now they all fit comfortably in her queen size bed. She removed her hand from Oliver's back long enough to turn off the television, leaving them in complete darkness.

Fitz reached over Emma's sleeping body and placed his hand on top of the hand Olivia had on the baby's back. "Did your father make it back okay?" This was the first time the house had been quiet enough for them to talk to each other all night.

"He made it back safely. I talked to him before I left the office." Fitz could hear the smile in her voice. He hoped that Emma was still that much of a daddy's girl when she reached Olivia's age.

"He mentioned that he hadn't been here since your wedding."

"He wasn't happy when I married Edison. He thought I could do better but what father wouldn't think that about the man his daughter was going to marry? He told me that if I was sure, he would never say a bad thing against Edison."

She flipped his hand over do that hers was on top and then laced their fingers together. She could feel her face heat up as she thought about how much she loved his hands. Like his arms, she felt safe when her hand was in his.

"So that meant he didn't come to visit and I was always too busy to visit him. I think it hurt him that Mel and Harrison made time to go home and see my aunt, even after Harrison got elected, but I couldn't do the same."

"I'll make sure that you visit him. Often." The way he said it, in the domineering manner that she was growing to love, told her that he meant it.

"Thank you." She wanted to add,_ for stopping to make me live_, but he wasn't aware that she had heard his conversation with Ray.

They got quiet when Oliver began to whine and whimper in his sleep. Olivia knew that it was probably a mixture of him not feeling well and not being in his own bed so she picked him up and laid him on her chest near her heart. She would have to get to work on his room soon.

"Do you ever think about having another one?" She knew from Fitz's breathing that he hadn't fallen asleep yet.

"Was that you not-so-subtle way of asking me if I want more children?" He asked. "If it was, the answer is yes, at least two more, and with no one else but you."

Olivia smiled, wishing Emma wasn't between them for just a second so that she could kiss him. Besides a peck here and there, she had not _really_ kissed. It seemed wrong.

"You say all of the right things, Dr. Grant."

"And I mean all of them. I want this with you, Olivia. To lie in bed with you and our three and a half children at night and know that, if even for a second, all is right with the world. It doesn't matter how, when, or where we are just as long as it happens."

"Three and a half?" She raised her eye brow but then remembered that he couldn't see her. "We're going to need a bigger bed. Where does the 'half' come in at?"

"I promised Emma a dog when she's older. You know there's an empty king bed back in California."

"Good night, Fitz." It was too soon for him to start his sales pitch.

He sat up, leaning his body over Emma's, and placed a kiss on Olivia's cheek. "I love you. And your pajama's too."

* * *

The rest of the week was uneventful. Fitz and Olivia managed to see each other every day but it was never for too long and they were never alone. By the time Friday came, they were both feigning for uninterrupted time together. Before they could have it, Fitz had to drop Emma off.

"Do you have everything you need?" Fitz asked Emma once they stood in front of the hotel that Mellie's parents would be staying in for the weekend.

"You asked me that already." Emma reminded him. "Like ten times. Are you scared?"

"No, your grandfather isn't so scary anymore." He thanked the doorman who held the door open for them and then went over to the front desk so that they could call up to the room.

"Not 'cause of grandpa. 'Cause you're taking Olivia somewhere special." Emma continued once they were seated in the hotel lobby.

"'Cause isn't a word. Your grandmother's ears would bleed if she heard you say 'cause instead of because."

"Which one?"

"Both of them." Fitz turned his head to the sound of the dinging elevator and watched the doors open, revealing Mellie's mother, Joanne Wesley. He wasn't surprised not to see Mellie's father. The man only tolerated him for his daughter and granddaughter's sake.

"Grandma!" Emma let go off the handle on her suitcase and ran across the lobby floor to her grandmother.

Fitz stood up and grabbed her bag so that they wouldn't have to walk all the way across the room to get it. Joanne held her arms open when he got closer and he fell right into them.

"How are you, my boy?" She pulled away and placed her hands on his cheeks. "You look well."

"So do you, Jo."

Mellie's mother was the exact opposite of her. She was eccentric and indecisive. If she was in the room, you were sure to have a good time. She was not afraid to call her husband and daughter out on their bullshit and she always told it like it was.

"You look happy. This woman must be treating you nice." She gave him a knowing smile before pulling Emma into another tight hug. "I expect to meet her. And not before the wedding."

"It's too soon for that."

"Take it from me, Fitz. Life is too short to worry about the timing of things. People spend so much time planning for the right time and then they never get to enjoy it. The time is now while there's still breath in your body."

"Grandma," Emma interrupted. "Where's grandpa?"

"He's in the room waiting for us. Why don't you go push the button for the elevator while I talk to your dad?" They watched as Emma ran over to the elevators, pulling her suitcase behind her. "She's so beautiful. Reminds of Mellie at that age before she turned into Satan's mistress, of course."

Fitz snorted. "You're too much, Jo."

"You know it's true. My little girl is a piece of work and what she's doing to you and Emma isn't right. She made her choice when she gave Emma to you and if it had been me, she would have never been allowed to see Em without supervision."

"Emma doesn't know yet. She would have spent the whole trip worrying about what's going to happen instead of enjoying it."

"She won't hear it from us. I'll make sure she has a great time this weekend. You just go spend time with- what's her name again?"

Fitz shook his head. "Nice try." He hadn't told her about Olivia so she must have heard it from her daughter.

"Grandma, the elevator is coming!"

"I better go." Joanne placed her hand on Fitz's shoulder. "Emma belongs with you. I'll tell any judge that."

Fitz pulled his former mother-in-law into a hug tight enough to crush her bones. She was the only bright spot in his life with Mellie before Emma. The fact that she would go against her daughter, and more than likely her husband, just so he could keep his meant the world to him.

_**Meanwhile Across Town**_

"I don't like being summoned."

Olivia leaned back in her office chair and smirked up at the man leaning over her desk. His face was red. His eyes were nearly popping out of his head. His grip on her desk was so tight that he thought pieces of wood would break off in his hands.

"But you came, Cyrus." Her smirk grew into a small smile. It had been three years since the last time Olivia had seen Cyrus Beene. The last time he sat in that chair was because he needed her help making sure his dirty little secret stayed a secret. "Have a seat. You look tense."

He glared at her as he eased his body down into the chair on the other side of her desk. "What is this about, Olivia?"

"It was nice of Senator Emerson to send you."

"He's a very busy man." The edge in his voice told her that his patience was wearing thin. If she was anyone else, he would have probably threatened her with whatever damaging evidence he'd had his people digging up since Monday evening.

"He didn't get my message, Cy. We both know that." She knew Cyrus particular brand of BS all too well. She sat up straighter and squared her shoulders. "The Senator is up for reelection, correct?"

Cyrus gave her a curious look. "He is. Where are you going with this?"

"His fiancé is about to enter a very ugly custody battle in the mist of his campaigning." The quizzical look on his face was priceless but it told her what she needed to know. "Things could come out about her, the Senator, their family in general." She slid the red folders across the desk to him.

"That bitch!" Cyrus slammed his fist down on the desk. "I told her to shut it down! To wait to after the election and I would personally help the kid back."

Olivia clenched her fist when he called Emma "the kid" and made her sound like she was a prize to be won. This was why Fitz was preparing to fight so hard. Emma belong didn't in that world, the world of politics, with people like the Emersons and Cyrus.

"This is how it is going to work..."

An hour later, Olivia and Cyrus stepped off of the elevator together. His phone was out of his pocket and up to his ear before they could reach the door. There was no doubt that he would do as he was told or risk being responsible for the fall of a political dynasty in the making.

She waited until his driver pulled the car away from the curb and got lost in the lunchtime traffic before she pulled her own phone out of her purse.

"It's handled." She said when the person on the other end answered on the second ring.

"Has anyone ever told you how sexy your victory smile is?" Olivia looked from left to right to right searching for him. He had to be close to know that she was smiling.

A sleek black SUV pulled up to the curb and stopped in front of her. Her body tingled with the knowledge that he was near. Her heart rate sped up as the back door opened. The driver of the SUV rushed around to the passenger side but she hardly noticed him. Her eyes were locked on the man that had just exited the back of the vehicle.

"The bags are in the car. Are you ready to go?" She launched herself into his arms.

He caught her and spun her around, whispering "thank you" over and over again. If it didn't work, if Mellie didn't comply, he would still be forever grateful for what she had done. She didn't judge him or think he was crazy for what he was asking her to do. She did it because she knew he wouldn't ask her if he didn't really need her help.

The driver cleared his throat. "Mr. Grant, we should get going if we're going to make your reservation." He motioned at the open door.

Fitz sat Olivia on her feet but kept his arms around her waist. He introduced her to Tom, their driver for the weekend, and then helped her climb inside. He could feel the weight of the world easing off of his shoulders as the car door closed behind him.

"Do I get to know where you're taking me now?" She asked once they were settled in.

"Liv?"

"Hmm?" She dropped her purse on the floor and kicked off her shoes one by one. Next came the jacket that went to her suit. She could feel Fitz watching her from the corner of his eye as she reached in her purse to blindly search for the black hair tie she'd thrown in there that morning.

Fitz reached for her hand and pulled her onto his lap and stole a quick kiss. "Hi." He said softly.

She smiled, reaching up to run both of her hands through his hair. "Hi baby." She melted into him. Just like that it no longer mattered where they were going. All she wanted to do was be alone with him. Whether they spent the weekend in silence or silently making love, she didn't care as long as they were alone together.

"Thank you, Olivia."

"I would do anything for you and Emma." She snuggled closer to him, breathing in his scent. "If you really want to thank me, tell me where we're going!"

* * *

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. Coming up: Olitz's first date/their weekend away together. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me and this story and welcome to all new readers -GS


	21. Human Touch

**_I have to start by thanking my wonderful best friend for taking the time out of her 4th of July to post this for me while I'm out of commission! Please excuse any and ALL typos because I literally typed this last night with one hand and a small dose of pain killers in my system. Anyways, HAPPY READING AND HAPPY 4TH OF JULY_!**

* * *

_Every finger was made_  
_For your delight_  
_To follow the cerve of your face_  
_Here next to mine_  
_All of your secrets are safe with me_  
_Can I taste your perfume_  
_I could just linger for days and melt with you_  
_We cant lose with love on our side_  
_And could use your affection tonight_  
_Love was made just for us_  
_Human Touch_

_-Kem, Human Touch_

* * *

**Chapter 21: Human Touch**

Fitz could live out the remainder of his life just watching Olivia's facial expressions. It was like watching a silent film. He could not begin to guess the hundred different emotions passing across her face as she took in their surroundings. Her eyes, wide with childlike wonder, seemed to be speaking the words her mouth could not form. When she looked at him, the unbridled love she had for him was as clear as the blue sky outside their Las Vegas hotel. He had been getting the same look since they stepped off of the plane.

"This is too much," She said finally, clearly still in awe.

He decided to rest his tired body on one of the comfortable looking sofas in the living room of their suite. He kicked off his socks and shoes, leaned his head back onto the cushion, his eyes not leaving hers, and propped his elbow up on the arm of the sofa. He motioned for her to come to him.

Only then, when Olivia started her slow walk across the room, did his eyes leave hers to watch the sway of her hips. She would be kidding herself if she said that she didn't enjoy the way he watched her. What woman wouldn't? He had a way of looking at her like she was the only woman in the world. It was empowering.

Olivia sat on the sofa next to him and immediately curled her body into his side. Fitz rested his chin on top of her head, breathing in the scent of her hair, and snaked one arm across her to pull her closer. They fit together like two pieces of the same complicated puzzle.

"Nothing I do for you is too much. If anything, it isn't enough."

"It is more than enough. But Mr. Finch's jet? Vegas?" She pulled back to look at him, amusement in her eyes. "How is this not too much?"

"The jet was Melanie's idea so you'll have to take that up with her. As for Vegas, would you have come here on your own?" He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. She laughed and shook her head. "Mmm-hmm. I thought so. Now you can scratch it off your bucket list."

"You know there's this place on the east coast called Atlantic City. It was easier to go there than flying all of the way to Las Vegas"

"Where's the fun in easy?" He asked with a kiss on her forehead. "And Atlantic City doesn't have what I want to show you tonight."

Olivia shook her head once again and then laid it back against his chest. "What are the plans for the tonight?"

"That's a surpri- ow!" Fitz rubbed the spot on his chest where she'd smacked him.

"I thought the destination was the surprise." She went to hit him again but he was quicker and caught her wrist.

"It was and so is what we're doing tonight." He released her wrist, confident that she wouldn't try to hit him again. For someone with such small hands, her hits really stung.

"Fitzgerald, I swear if you don't tell me what we're doing, you won't be allowed to touch me this entire weekend." She was bluffing. They both knew it. There was no way she would be able to pull that off. Ugh! Why did he have to be so damn irresistible?

"Do women really think that works?" Fitz looked down at her with a cocky smile on his face. "Don't make idle threats, Olivia. We both know you would give in before I did."

Never one to pass up a challenge, Olivia pushed away from him and stood up. "Oh really? We'll see about that." She walked in the direction of the bedroom, half expecting him to try to stop her but glad that he didn't. She might not be able to fully resist him but she could last longer than he could.

Fitz threw his head back and laughed when she slammed the sliding double doors into each other. He pulled his phone from his pocket. They had at least four hours before they had to leave for what he planned for them that night. It was more than enough time. He sent Joanne a quick text with the room telephone number in case of an emergency and stood up, dropping his phone on the coffee table.

He undid the buttons of his shirt at he walked to the closed doors. Pressing a palm on each door, he slid them apart. The cocky smile he still wore faltered when he saw that Olivia had shed everything but her bra and panties. She'd taken her hair out of it the pony tail so it now fell down around her shoulders. She was leaning back on her elbows, legs crossed at the ankle, with one black pump still dangling from her foot.

He was in trouble.

Olivia smirked. The dumbfounded look on his face was exactly what she had been expecting. He was practically drooling. She felt out of her element sitting before him like that but it wasn't like he had not her in much, much less before.

What happens Vegas stays in Vegas, right?

"I'm not telling you, Liv. This," he motioned at her lavender lace clad body, "won't work." He said while removing his shirt, tossing it at her, and then starting on his belt. He took his time taking his pants off. It was floor show worthy of whatever cash she had in purse.

Olivia swallowed hard. He was standing directly in front of her in two wide strides. He extended his hand to her which she took without much thought. He stepped back and pulled her up and into him roughly. She gasped but it was drowned in a kiss.

He pried her mouth open with his tongue and delved inside, tracing her teeth and the roof of her mouth as if reminding his self of the shape. Both of her hands took hold of his hair, gripping hard enough for him to growl into her mouth. She nearly climbed him in reply.

It was hard to tell which one of them was winning when they were both on the verge of losing it. He held her head close to him with one hand and used the other to pull her hips forward to his, causing her to moan into their kiss when she felt the slight hardness that touched her thigh. He gripped the thin material of her panties in his hand.

Olivia placed her hands over the fist that Fitz had on her panties. "Don't rip them." She barely got the words out before his lips were on hers again. The thought to rip them hadn't even crossed his mind.

He tugged the material down the curves of her hips and past her thighs until they were able to just fall down her legs. She broke their kiss once more, needing air, and stepped out of them. She rolled onto her toes and nipped at his chin.

"Tell me where we're going." Her body was on fire and her head was swimming. She wanted him more than her next breath but she had been patient all week.

"I worked hard on making this weekend special for you, for us. One more surprise tonight and then it's all over."

She nodded. "Then we'll finish this tonight." She went to move around him to get to her suitcase but he caught her in his arms, lifting her up and carrying her the short distance to the bed. He let her fall in an ungraceful heap on the white comforter.

She began to crawl backwards as he pressed one knee and then the other onto the mattress. "You are by far the most frustrating woman that I have ever met but I love you. Trust me, Livvie. That's all I'm asking for. Trust me enough to know what you like, what you would enjoy." He placed open mouth kisses on each of her shoulders. "Trust me."

Trust. That's what this boiled down to. That's why she had been obsessing all week. It wasn't that she didn't trust him. She just wasn't use to being able to trust someone else to take care of her.

He had to feel her resistance and it must've been killing him.

"Fitz," she whispered, "touch me." Her voice cracked a little but it was worth it to see the relief that flashed in his eyes.

His cocky smile was back as he clawed to get her bra off, tossing it to the floor with the rest of their clothes. Olivia ran her fingers through Fitz's hair, clutching tightly as he took a nipple into his mouth while he ran a finger up and down the wet seam of her sex.

He let her nipple go with a loud pop, sucking the other into his mouth. Olivia hissed, spreading her legs wider in a silent plea. His finger never breached that seam, the whole hand cupping her sex as his mouth moved to cover hers.

She pulled his hair, eliciting a snarl and glare that she met with wide innocent eyes. He snorted, unimpressed with her face, but gave her what she wanted and slipped two fingers inside of her. He pressed in knuckle-deep, pulling them out a little, only to twist his hand as they reentered her body.

Sighing hard in satisfaction, Olivia let go of his hair to cup his face. "I do trust you. More than I have trusted anyone before."

"I know," he said, voice rumbling in his chest as he pressed his body against hers and curled his fingers just the way she liked. She cried out into his neck, closing her eyes tightly. When she started to move her hips with his hand, he knew she was close to finding her release but he wanted to taste her when she did.

She whimpered at the loss of his fingers. Her eye lids were too heavy for her to open them to find the reason behind the loss of contact. Her mouth opened in the form of a small "o" when she felt the open kisses being placed on her stomach and her legs being bent at the knees.

"Open your eyes, Livvie. I want to see you." Fitz said as he positioned his head between her legs. The hunger in his eyes made her squirm.

He kissed his way up one of her thighs, pausing to trace the mark he'd left on her with his tongue, before doing the same to the other. He didn't give her much of a choice but to lay back and take it. He leaned forward to take her bundle of nerves between his lips.

"Fitz," she squeaked, bucking her hips at him and seeking more. He obliged, using his fingers to spread her open and flicked his tongue against the underside it. "Yes, yes, yes." She chanted.

He held her open as his mouth ravaged her. Olivia curled her body to the side in an effort to see him, to catch his gaze. Their eyes locked as he lapped at her sex, tracing the very outside with his tongue. That alone made her thighs quiver and her body go weak. She thought he would let up but he never did until the floodgates opened and all she could was toss her head back and call out his name, gripping handfuls of his hair.

"My sweet baby. You always taste so good." Fitz whispered once her body had calmed done enough for her to loosen the tight grip she had on his hair. They were going to have to find something else for her to grip or he was going to be bald before his next birthday.

In her pleasure-filled haze, she watched him move over her, his lips covering hers. He swallowed her cries as he slid into her so soon after her release. He took hold of her thigh, urging her to spread wider for him. It had never been hard for them to find a rhythm that they both liked.

Fitz let go of her thighs to take hold of both of her breasts, and Olivia dug her knees into his sides for better grip as she rolled her hips up to meet his hard thrusts. She cried out and he cursed above her. His hips roughened. Their eyes met one final time, blue to dark chocolate, and he let go of her breasts to put his forearms to the bed and lie some of his weight atop her. Her thighs reopened, the slap of their skin seeming low compared to their loud sounds.

He kissed her, a slow brush of his mouth over hers. "I love you."

She crossed her legs around his hips, arching into him wantonly. She didn't dare speak, didn't trust herself to actually make words and not just a helpless jumble of noise as the familiar fire burned through her once again. This time Fitz was right there with her. Chasing their releases together, they let go, clinging only to each other.

* * *

"Are you having fun yet?" Fitz asked into the phone was he laid his clothes out on the bed next to Olivia's grey one shoulder dress. He couldn't wait to see her in it. He put the phone on speaker and placed it on the bed so that he could find his belt.

"Yes, we ordered lots of food from the hotel. Grandma let me get cheese pizza and corndogs!" Emma yelled into the phone. He could hear Olivia laughing in the bathroom. Normally, he would have objected to Emma eating such things but it was no use in telling that to Joanne. She would ignore him anyway.

"Where's Liv?"

"She's getting ready for dinner."

Olivia stuck her head out. "Hi, Emma. We miss you!" As much as she loved the alone time she and Fitz were getting, she missed Emma. She had truly fallen in love with the little girl. It was easy because she a part of Fitz, the best part of Fitz.

"I miss you too. Did daddy tell you that he's taking you on a-"

"No, he did not!" Fitz yelled before Emma could spill the beans. He looked up to see Olivia glaring it him and then she smiled. "I have to get ready, Emmie. I'll call you in the morning. Be good. I love you.

"Love ya, daddy. Bye Liv."

"Bye Em. Have fun." She watched Fitz with her hands on her hips as he disconnected the call. "Emma knows and I don't?"

He looked up at her again, this time really getting a good look at her. Her make-up wasn't as light and natural like it normally was. There was a hint of color that made her eyes stand out more. Her lipstick was darker, drawing his attention to her lips even more. Her hair was pulled back but pinned so that all of her curls fell to one side.

He followed her back into the bathroom. "She helped me plan it. In return for her services, she wants a carnival birthday party with a- and I quote- 'a real carnival.'"

Olivia laughed at Emma's antics, unplugging her curling iron and putting her make-up back in the bag. "That's extortion. She's going to be a powerful business woman one day."

"She has the best role model."

She looked at him over her shoulder. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

His eyes darkened slightly. "Everywhere?" He asked, meeting her eyes in the mirror. "I want to kiss you but I'm afraid I'll mess something up."

She turned on the balls of her feet, extending her neck to bring her face closer to his. "It can be redone." She pressed her lips to his with no intention of making their kiss a quick one. Getting enough of him was proving to be impossible and she hoped it always would.

He could still taste her mint of her toothpaste but he didn't complain. He continued to partake in the sweetness of her lips on his. In the way she gripped his shirt as if she would just melt away at any second. He brought one hand up to her face and to the belt that held her robe together. He backed her up into the counter. It was so sudden that that she had to use her hands to brace herself, knocking things over in the process.

"How much time do we have?" She panted heavily as he tongue came in contact with her neck.

Fitz lifted his head to look at his watch. "About an hour and fifteen minutes." He pushed the robe from her shoulders, his hands moving with it down her arms. He paused when it reached her wrist. "We'll have to be quick."

Having started her hair and make-up as soon she got out of the shower, the robe falling away from her body left her naked in front of him.

Olivia said nothing. She couldn't say anything if she really wanted to. He let her know room to speak. He took away ability to utter anything other than "yes" and "oh god." His lips touched every inch of skin like it had not been only a couple of hours since the last time they were on her. His hands mindlessly roamed her body unaware of the affect they were having on her.

Fitz bent his knees so that he tongue could continue to zigzag down her stomach until he was on his knees in front of her. He gripped her hips in both of his hands and then placed a single kiss on her stomach just above her naval. The tile was going to kill his knees but he didn't care. His eyes traveled up her body until they reached hers.

Olivia flattened her hands on the marble counter. Her head fell back as a small gasp easily let her lips. Each kiss on her body had been its undoing, but when he'd kissed her on stomach, she couldn't take the torture anymore.

She leaned forward, hands gripping his hair, and kissed him. Fitz rose and stood between her legs. He leaned over her causing her to lean back a little on the counter. His hands rubbed up and down her thighs while hers pulled and tugged at the drawstring on his sweats. He broke their kiss only to pull his shirt over his head and then he was right back in her arms.

It wasn't long before Fitz was moving inside her again. His hands pressed next to hers on the counter. Her feet rubbing up and down the sides of his legs. The sounds of moans and heavy breathing bounced off of the walls and surrounded them. They didn't speak or whisper sweet nothings to each other. Both were content with letting their body speak for them.

The things being said would only leave the bathroom in their memories.

* * *

"We'll see you back here in a couple of hours, Tom." Fitz said as they waved goodbye to their driver. "Ready?" He turned to Olivia and asked.

He was nervous. He wanted her to like it. Planning a first date for a woman like Olivia was difficult but it was even harder when you are technically pass the first date stage. First dates were for when a man was trying to woo a man. Fitz already had her. He was just trying to show how much he appreciated having her.

"Is this the surprise?" He nodded. She looked between him and the helicopter in front of them. "Where is it taking us?"

"To tour Vegas from the sky. At sunset, you'll be able to see the strip lit up."

Olivia smiled at him in disbelief. Disbelief that he existed. Disbelief he was actually hers. Disbelief that he'd listened to her when she'd told him about her love for seeing a city's lights from the sky.

Fitz was glad that he'd listened to the person when he booked the tour and packed a camera. The Vegas strip at sunset was just as beautiful as everyone said it would be but the smile that never left Olivia's face was what he really wanted to capture.

She turned her head to look at him, catching him staring. "Thank you for this. For not letting me ruin the surprise."

"You're welcome." He leaned over to brush his lips to hers. "You can try to ruin a surprise like that any time."

As much as she tried not to think about Mellie, Olivia could not help but to wonder what would make a woman leave a man as amazing as Fitz. Had he always been the kind, loving man that he was with her? Did having Emma change him for the better?

* * *

Fitz lay on his side, his arm thrown over Olivia's waist, his other hand propping his head up as they watched the sunrise together. Olivia shifted backwards, getting further into the curve of his body, taking his hands in hers. She studied the window for a moment and then giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked, squeezing her close to him. Their time was being cut short. In a few hours, he would be on a flight to directly California to check on a patient, since Emma was spending a few weeks in DC with Mellie, and she would be taking Mr. Finch's jet back to New York. The devastating part was that they had not been able to enjoy their entire weekend together and it would be weeks before he saw her again.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Someone is going to have to clean that window." Fitz laughed, moving the thin strap of her camisole to kiss her shoulder. She pulled his arm further around her, taking his hand in hers. "I can see your handprint."

He chuckled, looking where her free hand vaguely pointed. "I can see your butt print." She elbowed him slightly. "Hey! It's not my fault that you jumped me against window."

She let go of his hand and lifted his arm so that she could roll over to face him. "I jumped you? You, Mr. We're twenty-six floors up. No one can see us." They both laughed at her poor imitation of his voice.

Olivia used her foot to pry his legs apart so that her leg could fit between them. He shivered at the touch of her cold foot. She moved as close to him as possible, tucking her head under his chin. His chest hair tickled her forehead but she didn't mind. It would be awhile before she would be able to fall asleep in his arms and wake up the same way.

Fitz wrapped his arms, silently begging time to slow down. Time was not their friend. It had been against them since day one. They always seemed to be racing against it. He happily welcomed the day where time wasn't a part of their relationship.

"We could get out of bed, take a shower, and go down for breakfast before check-out." He offered.

In typical Olivia fashion, she had a counter offer in less than two seconds. "Or we could get out bed, take a shower, and order room service." She fingers brushed at her favorite curl, the one that always lay perfectly against his forehead. "I don't want to share you with other people today."

"Well I never want to share you. Ever."

After a shared shower, brief morning routines, and breakfast had arrived, Fitz and Olivia sat down at the table together in matching hotel robes. Olivia prepared Fitz's coffee as he sliced her bagel. The more they shared meals together, the more knowledgeable they got on what the other liked.

"Do you need ice for your juice?" Fitz asked, knowing that she preferred her juice ice cold. "I can go get some from the machine."

"No, it's fine. I'll drink it the way it is. I don't want your food to get cold."

"It's just down the hall, Liv. It won't take long." He was on his feet and heading to the bedroom for clothes before she could protest. He came back dressed in running shorts and his navy t-shirt. "I'll be right back." He told her before getting the ice bucket off the counter and leaving out of the door.

She stared after him with a happy smile, thinking about how Edison would have insisted that drinking her juice room temperature once would not kill her. She really hated comparing Fitz to Edison but she couldn't help it. Edison's idea of cherishing her was by buying her material things that were not really her taste half of the time whereas Fitz took the time to notice the small things about her, her likes and dislikes. He challenged her, pulling her out of herself, but he also softened her.

She got up from the table in search of the remote control to the television. They hadn't seen the news all morning. They somehow managed to be cut off from the rest of the world in a city as crowded as Las Vegas if only for one night.

She located the remote, which was attached the side of the television, and turned it on. She picked up the hotel's list of channels and searched for CNN. Before long, she was punching in the numbers to the channel and wishing that she hadn't.

_"Breaking News"_ flashed across the bottom of the screen in bold white letters followed by _"Flight 1488 Goes Down Shortly After Leaving LAX This Morning. Suspected Engine Failure."_

Flames and black smoke was all Olivia could make out. The camera zoomed in firefighters rushing to put the massive fire. Her hand went cover her mouth. From the looks of it, there was no way that anyone on the plane survived. She tried to block out the images and focus on the words that the reporters were saying.

"Flight 1488 left the Los Angeles at 8:10 am in route to Washington, DC. There are no known survivors but it was confirmed that among the passengers were California State Senator, Todd Emerson and his fiancé, Millicent Grant. We broke the news of their engagement after spotting Ms. Grant sporting a…"

The sound of the ice bucket slipping from Fitz's hands and onto the floor caused Olivia to jump. She spun around to see him gripping the door handle. They shared shocked expressions as the reporters continued to talk about how perfect Todd and Mellie were together. His legs looked like they were about to give out. Olivia willed herself to move. To go him so that when he fell, when he crumbled to the ground, she would be there to catch him.

She had not taken one step before every phone in the suite began to ring from different locations.

* * *

**Just to clear one thing up: Emma was not on the plane. She's where Fitz left her, safely in New York with her grandparents. Calm down. Breathe. Emma is okay.**


	22. Fade Into You

_In your heart, in your head,_  
_in your arms, in your bed under your skin,_  
_Til there's no way to know where_  
_you end and where I begin_

_-Clare Bowen and Sam Palladio_

* * *

**Chapter 22: Fade Into You**

_If you were the ocean and I was the sun_  
_If the day made me heavy and gravity won_  
_If I was the red and you were the blue_  
_I could just fade into you_

Fitz was drowning.

He was up to his neck in grief. The fear, the panic, the uncertainty was all pondering down on his chest, dragging him further and further into the deep end. The pressure was building as the flight attendants went through their routine checklist, stealing his breath away with each instruction they gave to the passengers.

The entire flight was on edge. Many seats on the once full flight were now empty. They had all seen the news. They all shared the same fear. They all had the same questions and concerns about their safety.

But none of them had to tell their six year old that her mother had not lived to see her turn seven. Mellie would never see Emma graduate from high school or even learn how to ride her bike without the training wheels. Emma would not have her mother to fight with when she hit her teenage years. She wouldn't have her mother to comfort her when some guy broke her heart for the first time.

Life was cruel. Life was unfair. Life was drowning Fitz in his own sorrow until a hand reached out and grabbed him, pulling him away from his dark and twisted place.

He hadn't realized he was crying until the back of Olivia's finger brushed away his tears. He tried to suck it up. He tried to push her hand away, tried to tell her that he was fine, but she wasn't having any of it.

Olivia took Fitz's chin in her hand, using her other hand to take off her brown sunglasses exposing her red-rimmed eyes. "You loved her once. She is the mother of your child. You can grieve for her. You can cry for her."

"I have to be strong for Emma." He argued. He didn't want to cry for Mellie. He didn't want to have to grieve for her but the tears just would not stop falling.

"Emma isn't here. You are going to have months, years, of being strong for Emma but you cannot do that if you do not allow yourself to grieve, to feel. You can't shut down, Fitz, for her sake and your own. Let me be strong for you so that when the time comes, you can be strong for Emma."

Fitz nodded unable to speak. He twisted in his seat the best he could and allowed her to hold him. He sought comfort in the shelter of her arms. When the seat belt light went off, she unfastened his, lifting the armrest, and allowed him to rest his head on her chest, soaking her dress with his tears.

* * *

Fitz and Olivia chose to take a commercial flight to Los Angeles and sent Mr. Finch's jet back for Emma and her grandparents so they would not have to go through the hassle of trying to get a last minute flight out. They turned their phones back on as soon as they walked through the door of the gate into the airport terminal. Each had a task to do. Olivia's was to check for updates on the plane crash and Fitz's was to track the jet so they could know what time it would arrive.

"The fire is out and they are going start the-" She stopped when she got to the part of the article that said the process of recovering bodies would start once more of the smoke had cleared. Recovery, not rescue, meaning that there were no survivors. Meaning that Emma's mother was really gone.

Fitz squeezed the hand that he was holding when her body went tense. He could practically hear her scattered thoughts. He knew the words that she would not speak, the words she was afraid to speak. He needed for her to say them. He needed to hear them. More importantly, he needed to hear them from her as if that would somehow make them easier to digest.

He stopped their walking, pulling them over to the side out of the foot traffic. He leaned into the palm she placed on his cheek. "What are they going to start, Liv?"

"Recovering the bodies if-"

"There are any left to recover." He said finishing her sentence. She nodded and he could see the pity in her eyes that she tried to hide by looking down. It was a look he had given the families of his patients that he'd lost. It wasn't the first time he had seen the look and it wouldn't be the last. "We need to get to Terminal 8. I'll call my mother once we get there."

She gave him her hand again, noticing that he held it a little tighter now, and let him lead her to the baggage claim. Once they collected all of their bags, they made their way through the chaotic airport in search of Terminal 8. News of the crash played on every television screen that they passed. There was even a reporter and small camera crew set up near the ticket desk, getting ready to report at the top of the hour.

"Did your mother drive in?" Olivia asked, needing a distraction from her thoughts and guessing Fitz needed one as well.

"She was here already, visiting with her friends again. I think she wants to move here but she won't. She likes to be close to Emma."

"Fitz! Fitzgerald!" The person was nearly screaming to get his attention.

Their heads whipped around in the direction where his name was being called. Olivia could see arms waving over the crowd of people but she couldn't make out who they belonged to. Fitz knew immediately who it was. He lips turned up to form a hint of a smile for the first time since he heard the news of the plane crash.

"My mother." He told Olivia, pulling her in the direction where the older woman was still waving her arms.

Olivia would have still known the woman if Fitz had not told her who she was. She'd seen pictures of her all around Fitz's home when she visited him. Seeing her in person, it was easy to tell where Fitz and Emma got their hair color.

She waited him to release her hand as he embraced her mother but he dropped his carryon instead and pulled his mother into an awkward one armed hug, keeping Olivia so close to his side that they looked like they were attached at the hip.

"The prodigal son returns." Fitz's mother said teasingly. Her voice was strained like she'd just finished crying. She turned her green eyes to Olivia as she pulled away from her son. "And with what he went searching for." Fitz's face heated up and Olivia looked down sheepishly at her shoes.

"Olivia this is my mother, Lynn Marie. Mom this is Olivia Pope, m-my girlfriend." It was the first time he'd said those words out loud. He allowed the pride he felt from being able to refer to Olivia as his girlfriend to take place of his grief if only for a short time.

Olivia extended her hand to Lynn but the older woman ignored it and pulled her in for a hug, finally making Fitz drop her hand. "It is so lovely to finally be able to put a face to the name. And what a beautiful face it is." Lynn gushed as they continued to hug.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Grant. I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Call me Lynn, dear. I haven't been Mrs. Grant for years. Fitzy, where is my granddaughter?"

Fitz looked down at his watch. "They'll be here in a few hours. We were on our way to Terminal 8 to wait for them."

"Well let's go. Get the bags," she instructed, "Olivia and I are going to chat." Lynn looped her arm in Olivia's and looked for a sign that would tell them where to go.

Fitz felt a twinge of guilt for the smile that played at the corners of his mouth as he watched his mother and Olivia. He felt guilty for the happiness he got from watching the two most important women in his life interact. He felt guilty for the alignment of his world when Emma's was about to be shattered.

Was Olivia right? They had perfect these moments inside an imaginary bubble and then something always happened to burst it. The "something" always seemed to have to do with him. How much longer would she put up with it?

"She's a doll." Lynn said as they watched Olivia pace in circles with her phone pressed firmly to her ear.

"She's something special. I'm wondering if I should have let her go home." He confessed, taking a sip of the coffee Olivia had brought for him once they settled in the terminal. "This isn't what she signed up for."

"Let her be the judge of that. And I don't think she would have gone home even if you had tried. She wants to be here for you so let her. How are you holding up?"

Fitz sighed, running his hands over his face. "Mellie was nothing more to me than Emma's mother in the end. I try to remember the girl I met in college, the woman that I married. I try to feel something for _her_, to grieve for _that_ person, but I can't. I cried on the plane, not because Mellie is dead but because Emma's mother is dead.

"All I can think about is that it's finally over. All of the fighting, watching Emma be disappointed because Mellie forgot to bake her brownies for a class bake sale or because she missed a school program, it's over. This custody suit is over and I am relieved. How screwed up is that? Emma's mother is dead and part of me is relieved."

Lynn took her son's hand between both of her own. "By the time your father died, I was relieved too. I didn't have to take the verbal abuse anymore or listen to you take it. I didn't have to make excuses for his drinking or his infidelity. I was relieved and it took a very long time for me to stop punishing myself for it."

"I got a text from Stephen." Olivia said as she walked over to them. "They'll be landing soon. Emma is asleep. They haven't told her anything yet. I reserved four rooms because I wasn't sure if everyone would want to drive to Santa Barbara today or wait to get more information."

Fitz took her hand and tugged her down into the seat next to him. "Thank you, Livvie. For taking care of things. For taking care of me but breathe, baby." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him tentatively.

Lynn watched on happily. She thought Olivia was just what her son and granddaughter needed especially now. She prayed that the days ahead would be kind to them. She prayed that they were strong enough to survive this tragedy together. It would either make them or break them.

* * *

_If you were a window and I was the rain  
I'd pour myself out and wash off the pain  
I'd fall like a tear so your light could shine through  
Then I'd just fade into you_

"You could have stayed. He's going to need you there when he tells her." Stephen said to Olivia once he finished ordering pizza for everyone.

"And have Mellie's father stare daggers at the side of my head the entire time? No, thank you."

She stayed at the hotel long enough to make sure Fitz and Emma were settled in their room and to get settle in her own room before announcing that she and Stephen were leaving to pick up lunch for everyone, not that anyone was in the mood to eat. The way Mellie's father, Howard, looked at her made her feel like she was an intruder. Like she didn't have the right to want to be there for Fitz and Emma and maybe she didn't, but she wasn't leaving until Fitz said he no longer wanted her there.

"The Olivia Pope I know would have held Fitz's hand and dared Howard to say something." He was right and Olivia hated when he was right.

"I don't have the energy to be the Great Olivia Pope today. Can't I just be Livvie?" She said in a small voice that she only used with Stephen. It had been successfully getting her whatever she wanted since they were children.

Stephen laughed a little, placing his arm around her shoulder. "You'll always be just Livvie to me. So you and Fitz? It's serious?"

"For the first time in I don't know how long, I am happy, Stephen, and I have Fitz to thank for that. It's a lot to take in sometimes because we both come with our own set of baggage, but I can't imagine my life without him or Emma. I know you don't like it but I love him."

* * *

Fitz lay on his side next to Emma and twirled the hair of one of her ponytails around his index finger. He watched her sleep without a single care in the world. She had no idea the pain she would face when her eyes opened. Selfishly, he wanted to wake her and deliver the news they all knew to be true but he could never do that to her. Once she heard the words, once she felt the weight of the loss, she would never be the same. He would lose a piece of his little girl just as she loss a piece of herself.

So he let her sleep in peace, let her dream of a world without tragedies, as he twirled her hair and whispered how much he loved her until she body stirred on its own.

He rose when she did, surprising her. Her face lit up and she crawled onto his lap, laying her head against his chest right on his heart. He took deep breath and wrapped his arms around her. Soon enough she would think she was too big for him to hold her like that but he hoped that day never came.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked. Her voice was still groggy from her long nap. He snorted. It was such an Emma thing to say.

"No, Emmie, you're not dreaming."

She nodded, the top of her head bumping his chin. "Then why are you here?" She looked around the room, noticing that she wasn't in the same hotel room she'd fallen asleep in. "Where are we?"

He knew it was now or never. "We're in Los Angeles. You remember where that is, right?" He tried to keep his voice from cracking.

"L.A. Where Mickey Mouse other house is." She said, proudly. "Is Liv here too? Grandma and grandpa too? I wanna go see!" She wiggled out of his arms and hopped off of his lap before he could catch her.

"Emma!" He tried to catch her but she already had the bedroom door opened.

The room went silent when Emma stepped out of the bedroom. Fitz didn't see who but someone turned off the news which was now reporting that Mellie's parents were in town. The Emersons were probably to thank for that. It didn't concern him though because they left Emma's name out of it. This would be difficult enough without cameras in their faces.

"Grandma, why are you crying?" Emma asked, running up to Joanne. It only made her cry harder. Howard tried to comfort her but it wasn't doing much help.

Howard cleared his throat and wiped his eyes. "We got the call."

Fitz sank to the floor as Emma looked around the room from Mellie's parents to his mother and then to him. He wished Olivia would hurry back. He could really use some of that strength she promised him on the plane.

"Why is everyone so sad, daddy?" She approached him slowly. Tears of her own gathering in her blue eyes. It was a natural reaction to seeing someone else crying.

He reached for her and sat her down Indian style on the floor in front of him. "Emma, there was an accident with a plane this morning. Something was wrong with the plane and no one knew."

"Was it sick?"

Fitz nodded. This was going to be harder than he thought. "Yeah, baby, the plane was sick. It tried to fly but it couldn't and it fell."

"The airplane fell down? Like from the sky?"

"'Yes, the plane had an accident and your-"

The door opened and in walked Stephen and Olivia carrying three boxes of pizza and bags filled with different types of drinks for everyone. They froze when Emma looked up at them with tears in her eyes. Olivia looked from Emma to Fitz and saw him shaking his head.

He hadn't told her yet and he looked so lost. They both did. Stephen was right. She needed to be there with him when he told her. She and Stephen both needed to be there. Fitz needed them, needed their moral support.

"Fitz," his mother said, "let her eat something first."

"Lynn is right," said Howard. "It has been a long morning and we all need to eat something." He left his wife's side and went to where Stephen was setting up the food. "Smells good."

"Can I eat, daddy?" Emma asked, wiping her eyes and standing up.

"Yeah, Em, you can go eat. Stephen, can you?"

"I got her, Fitz. Come on rugrat and tell Uncle Stephen what kind of pizza you want."

Olivia swept her hand over Emma's hair as she followed Fitz into the bedroom. Her foot caught the door before it could slam. He looked back and saw her behind him.

"Sorry." He said but she shook it off. It wasn't like he'd been trying to slam it in her face. He sat down on the edge of the bed and covered his face with his hands, letting out a frustrated scream.

Olivia used her knee to nudge his legs apart and stepped between them. She removed his hands from his face which he placed on her hips, his head against her stomach. She massaged his shoulders, rubbed the nape of his neck, and played with the ends of his hair.

"You need a haircut." His hair was long enough to the back to touch the collar of his shirt. It was trivial but they could use something trivial to think about. "I could trim it for you." She offered with a sly smile on her face.

Fitz chuckled, his face still in pressed into her dress. "I don't think so." He kissed her stomach, smiling when he felt her tremble under his touch. "But thanks for the offer. Mellie's parents got the call."

"I'm sorry, Fitz." It was the only thing she could think of to say. She was out of her league.

"We could get in a car and drive. Take Emma and just go somewhere, a small town or something. I could still practice medicine and you could open new office. We could just go."

She lifted his face so that he was looking straight into her eyes. "There's a little girl out there who would start wondering where her mother is. We can't run away from this."

"I know."

"You have to explain to her-"

"I know."

"-that her mom's not coming back."

"I know. I have to tell- it's- I know." He hung his head low and squeezed her hips.

"You don't have to do it alone."

"I love you for that but I need to do it alone. Can you send everyone to their rooms?"

"Okay." She said with no argument. She tried to move but his grip on her hips wouldn't let her.

"Liv, it has only been a week. You can walk away if it is too much for you."

She covered his mouth and shook her head. "I'm not walking away. No one leaves. We're in this together." She repeated the words they spoke to each other a week ago in Nana Finch's diner. So much had happened in one week but she wasn't walking away.

Fitz pushed up off the bed as she bent her knees but before their lips could touch Emma burst through the door.

"Where's my mommy?"

"I'll leave you two alone." She kissed his forehead. "I'll be right out there." Emma bumped her thigh playfully on her way out. "Hi Emma."

"Hi, Liv. Bye, Liv." She waved when Olivia closed the door behind her. "Where's mommy?" She asked Fitz again. "She said I would see her Sunday. Is it Sunday?"

"Come here." He held his arms open for her and she jumped right in. "You are getting so big. I have to tell you something very important. There was an accident-"

"With the plane?"

Fitz took a deep breath. "With the plane, with mommy's plane and she got hurt." He held her closer and rocked her like he used to do when she was a baby.

"Does she need a band-aid? She can have one of mine." And there was the look that he had been dreading. The fearful and confused look masked by her innocence.

"Emma, when I was your age, Uncle Benji and I had a dog named Scout. He used to chase after us on our bikes but one day he didn't feel like chasing us anymore. He got sick and your grandfather had to take him to the doctor but the doctor couldn't do anything for him so we had to let Scout go to heaven" He wiped away his tears. "And that's where your mom is right now."

"When is she coming back?"

"Em, she's not going to come back. She's up there with the angels. She's going to be protecting you and watching over you for the rest of your life. She is always- always- going to love you, no matter what."

"But I don't want her to be with the angels." She cried. "You're a doctor. You can make people better. Make mommy better!"

"If I could make her better, I would just for you."

"I want my mommy!"

Fitz continued to rock her back and forward as her sobs got louder. "I know, Emma, and I wish I could bring her back to you."

* * *

_If I was a shadow and you were a street  
The cobblestone midnight is where we first meet  
Til the lights flickered out, we dance with the moon  
Then I'd just fade into you_

Olivia tossed and turned restlessly in her sleep. She reached out for Fitz only to find is side of the bed empty. She opened her eyes. She knew where he was, in the chair next to Emma's bed. He'd slept there every night for the past week, wanting to be close by if she needed him.

There was a memorial service being held for Mellie the following morning. Olivia shuddered when thought about the how Fitz and Mellie's father almost came to blows when Howard suggested that the memorial service should be held in Boston where Mellie grew up. It took Lynn and Joanne to get them to calm down and think about Emma.

"Can I sleep in here?" Olivia jumped up at the sound of Emma's voice, turning on a lamp, and found her standing hesitantly at the end of the bed. "Daddy's snoring."

Olivia scooted back against the head board, glad she was wearing a pair of Fitz's oversized pajamas, and patted the empty side of the bed. "Sure."

Emma crawled onto the bed and right next to Olivia, snuggling close to her side. She looked up and gave Olivia a half smile. "Do you live here now?"

"No. I took some time off from work to be here with you and your dad but I have to go back soon."

"I wished you lived here. You know how to pour my cereal. Daddy never puts enough milk."

Olivia laughed. "What if I promise to teach him how to do it the right way? And he can teach me how to make your waffles the next time I come." She held out her hand and they shook on it.

"I miss my mom... and Todd."

"It's okay to miss them. Whenever you want to talk about them, just stop someone and make them listen."

"Do you have to go back to New York on an airplane?" Olivia nodded. Emma threw her arm across Olivia's midsection. "I don't want you to die too. Can't you stay here forever?"

Olivia blinked away her tears and tried to force the lump in her throat down. "I'm not going to die, okay?"

"You promise?"

"I promise. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Uncle Stephen and Aunt Melanie will be here tomorrow."

Emma's eyes grew twice their normal size. "And Ollie too?"

"You really like 'Ollie,' huh?" Emma nodded enthusiastically.

"His cheeks are smushy. When you and daddy get married, can you have a baby with smushy cheeks too?" Olivia's mouth opened and closed and then opened again, trying to think of an answer.

"Good night, Emma." Fitz said appearing in the doorway.

"But daddy-" She tried.

"Good. Night. Emma." He said again. "You can talk to Olivia all day tomorrow but it's late."

Olivia watched him walk across the floor and into the bathroom. There was something off about the way he was walking. "Go ahead and go to sleep, Em. I'll be right here."

She helped Emma get comfortable underneath the covers. She listened to the shower run for ten minutes, twenty minutes. Emma murmured something and then turned, a sign that she was finally out for the count.

Olivia slipped easily from the bed, careful not to wake Emma. She kicked off the too big pajama pants so that she wouldn't trip and then made her way to the bathroom door. She walked in just as Fitz was stepping out of the shower.

She startled him, making him jump and cover his chest. "Jesus, Olivia! You scared the hell out of me!" He wrapped his towel around his waist. "What do you need?"

"How much have you had to drink?" She asked, arms folded across her chest.

"Liv, I don't know what you're talking about." He proceeded to dry off as if she wasn't standing there.

"I don't like being lied to, Fitz. That is something you should keep in mind. I've slept next to you enough times to know that you do not snore but now all of a sudden you are snoring too loud for Emma to sleep. You practically stumbled across the floor-"

"Enough, Olivia!" His voice was controlled but not for long. "Tomorrow is a tough day. I had a drink before bed, okay?"

"No! No it is not okay!" She said with her finger in his face. "There is a difference between having one drink and being drunk! I could smell it on you when you walked in the room."

"I don't know what you want me to say. Why do you care?" He yelled.

"Why do I care? I care because Emma needs you sober. She is facing the most difficult time of her life and she can't turn to you when you're turning to a bottle. I care because I love you too much to watch you turn into your father. I care because Mellie's father is itching for a reason to say you're not fit to raise Emma. And this," she motioned from his red eyes to his wobbly legs, "is a perfect reason. Get it together, Fitzgerald, because I will not sit back and watch you destroy your life or turn Emma's more upside down than it already is. The question is not why do I care but why don't you care enough to be better than this?"

She turned on her heel and left the bathroom. He let her go. She needed to calm down and he needed to sober up. He used a towel to wipe the foggy mirror, taking a good look at himself but only seeing his father staring back at him.

* * *

_If I was just ashes and you were the ground  
And under your willow they laid me down  
There'll be no trace that one was once two  
After I fade into you_

"Olivia, dear, good you're back." Lynn said as soon as Olivia walked through the front door with Melanie and Stephen in tow. She had left earlier that morning to go and pick them up from the airport, trying to avoid Fitz. She'd slept in a guess room the night before and he didn't come after her.

"Lynn, what's wrong?" Olivia's thought went right to Fitz. All she could picture was him passed out drunk somewhere in the house.

"Emma. She's refusing to put on her dress. I promised Joanne that I would meet her at the church and- I-"

"Lynn, calm down." Mel said stepping forward and placing her hands on the woman's shoulders. "Liv and I will get Emma ready."

"Why don't I drive you over to the church and they can meet us there?" Stephen offered, taking the car keys from Olivia and ushering Lynn out of the door.

Olivia and Melanie walked up the stairs two at a time. When they got close to Emma's room, they could hear Fitz pleading with Emma to put on her dress. They looked at each other and then pushed the door open.

"Aunt Melanie!" Emma yelled, running up to her aunt in nothing but her nylon tights.

Fitz stood, breathless, holding her grey dress. His shirt was wrinkled and his hair was out of place. If Olivia wasn't still so upset with him, she would have laughed.

Melanie scooped Emma up in her arms. "Hey, pretty girl, why aren't you in your dress yet? We have to go."

Emma looked at her sadly. "I don't want to go say bye to mommy."

"No one likes to say goodbye to someone that they love." Olivia said. "So how about instead of saying goodbye to your mom today, you say 'see you later, mommy' instead?"

"Can you do that, Em?" Fitz asked. "Can you say see you later to your mom instead of goodbye?" Emma shrugged her shoulders, thought about it, and then nodded her head.

"That's my girl! How about Auntie Mel gets you in that pretty dress while Liv helps daddy find a new shirt."

"Okay." She said but she still didn't sound convinced. "Can I take the tights off? They itch."

"I'm sorry." Fitz said once he and Olivia were in the hallway. "I heard you last night, loud and clear. I didn't mean to drink that much. I-I wanted to sleep and no hear Emma's sobs in my head for one night."

Olivia felt the tears prickling at the back of her eyes. She was annoyingly surprised to find that she still had any left after last night. "Why didn't you tell me? Is that why you've been sleeping in her room all week?"

He put his hands in his pockets. "I didn't want to keep you up at night." He stepped closer to her, invading her personal space and pushing her up against the wall. "Say you forgive me."

"I don't forgive you." He growled out a response. "I don't forgive you for not coming to me when you couldn't sleep. I don't forgive for your drinking. And I certainly do not forgive you for yelling at me." She pressed her finger to his lips when he tried to speak. "But I could be persuaded to at a later date." He nipped her finger and then kissed away the pain.

He didn't stop kissing the pain he had caused until Mel and Emma came out of the room.


	23. I Believe In You And Me

_I believe in you and me _  
_I believe that we will be _  
_In love eternally _  
_Well as far as I can see _  
_You will always be the one _  
_For me_

_-Whitney Houston, I Believe In You And Me_

* * *

**Chapter 23: I Believe In You And Me**

Olivia balanced one bag of groceries on her lifted knee with the other tucked under her arm to push the button on the wall that would let the garage door down. She used the heel of her wedge sandal to tap on the door, hoping someone was in the kitchen and would hear her before one of the bags fell.

She gave a grateful smile to the twenty-one year who answered the door. Lacey Stewart looked more like a super model in training than a fourth year pre-med student and part-time nanny. She was the niece of one of the nurses at the hospital. Fitz had hired her over a month and a half ago when Emma's regular sitter left for college.

"Ms. Pope, let me help you with that." Lacey threw her purse and keys down on the counter and took the bag Olivia had on her knee. "I just got here. I saw your bags by the door and I thought you were upstairs."

Olivia sat the other bag, along with her purse, down on the counter next to Lacey's and kicked the door closed. "They were low on a few things so I ran out to the store." She started unpacking the bags and Lacey helped. "Anyone up yet?"

"Emma hasn't asked me for breakfast yet so I don't think so. Are you here for the weekend?"

"Yes, I promised Emma I would be here for her first day of school." She moved around the kitchen that was becoming familiar to her, putting things in their rightful place which was easy because Fitz was pretty organized. "What are the plans for today?" It was rare that Emma and Lacey spent a day inside. She liked that Lacey took up time with Emma instead of just sitting around and collecting a weekly check.

"This is the last Friday that the Children's Museum is free so I'm going to take Emma and then we're meeting Dr. Grant at the hospital for her appointment."

Emma's twice a week therapy sessions started two days after her birthday when she woke up screaming after having a nightmare of a plane falling on the house, a plane that Olivia and Fitz were on. With the help of Melanie, Fitz was able to find Dr. Jenson, a well-known child's psychiatrist who was willing to travel from L.A. to Santa Barbara to see Emma on Mondays and Fridays. As far as Olivia knew, Emma's nightmares were getting better without the help of any medication.

"I thought I heard you down here." Olivia looked over her shoulder to see Fitz walking into the kitchen pulling a shirt over his head, giving her a quick glimpse of his abs before the material cover them. He'd been in the gym a lot lately and it was paying off. "When did you get in?" He walked up behind her, trapping her between his body and the counter.

"About nine I guess but I went to the store so I'm just getting back."

"I was going to go later before I picked you up. Why didn't you call and say you were taking an earlier flight?"

She pushed her butt back, gaining a kiss on the neck as a response. "I wanted to surprise you. Plus you had back to back surgeries and you needed to sleep."

"You two are so cute." Olivia had completely forgotten Lacey was there and Fitz was noticing her for the first time.

"Morning, Lacey. I didn't see you there." He kissed the spot behind Olivia's ear and then backed away from her, going to sit at the table.

"It's cool Dr. Grant. Is Emma awake yet? We need to leave soon for her to have enough time to play before her appointment."

"Actually, I was meaning to call you. Emma wants to go over to a friend's house for a sleepover so you have the day off." Olivia laughed when Lacey dropped the apple she'd been tossing in her hands and stared at Fitz in shock.

"Are you serious, Dr. Grant? Because my friends are have a party tonight on the beach and I-"

"Lacey, I'm serious. I'll go get your check from the office and then you are free to go." He gave her his famous Fitzgerald Grant smile and then disappeared from the kitchen.

"Don't tell him that I said this, Ms. Pope," Lacey whispered, looking around to make sure Fitz wasn't in earshot, "but he's nicer when you come to visit."

"I heard that," said Fitz, "I should deduct your pay for that. I'm always nice, right Livvie?" He looked to Olivia for her to agree with him but all he got was a shrug and a smile.

Lacey plucked the check from Fitz's hand, stuffing it in her front pocket, and then grabbed her purse and car keys. "And you're sure you won't need me tonight?"

"No, I think she'll stay. If she doesn't, we'll be around."

"Go out and have fun." Olivia added, moving away from the counter to stretch. "I'm going to go see if Emma is awake."

"I'll walk Lacey out and then I'll be up in a sec."

She stopped next to him, the height from her shoes putting her almost at eye level to him. She moved her face close to his like she was going to kiss him. "Can you bring my bags up when you come?" Her mouth was inches away from his.

"Do I get a kiss for my manual labor?" His eyes darted from her eyes to her full pink lips. The very same lips that stalked his dreams every night.

"When you bring them up." She backed away when he tried to steal a kiss anyway. "Bye, Lacey." She waved and then gave Fitz a look that was certainly meant to bring him to his knees right then and there.

Fitz looked after her, mentally calculating the hours until he could get her alone. It had been almost two months since she lasted visited them for Emma's birthday. For Fitz, that was two months too long.

"You got it bad, Dr. Grant."

"Tell me something I don't know, Lacey."

* * *

Olivia stood outside Emma's bedroom door, smiling to herself. From sound of the cartoons that could be heard out in the hallway, she was definitely awake. Olivia knocked on the door, she could hear the volume being lowered and feet scrambling on the other side.

"Olivia, you're here!" Seven had brought Emma a growth spurt. Her head now reached just below Olivia's chest when she hugged her.

"What are you watching?" Olivia asked, walking into the room with Emma's arms still wrapped around her waist. "Em, you're going to fall."

"I missed you, Liv." She said, finally letting her go. "Are you staying 'til Monday?"

"Yes, I promised your Aunt Mel that I would take plenty of pictures of you walking into you second grade class and not wearing a uniform." Emma's school was testing out a new "No Uniforms" policy that the little girl was pretty excited about. "What are you doing in pajamas? We're wasting the last Friday of summer break!"

Emma climbed on her bed and started jumping up and down. "Where's Lacey? She said we were going to the museum again."

Olivia sat down in the chair next to her bed. "Your dad gave her the day off since you're going to Molly's house for the weekend." She picked up the frame next to Emma's bed. It was a picture of her, Fitz, Emma, Stephen, Melanie, and Lynn, who was holding Oliver, taken at Emma's seventh birthday dinner.

"She's having a sleepover tomorrow for her birthday but I get to sleep over tonight too because I'm her best friend. And then we're going to the circus on her real birthday."

"That sound like fun. I want to go." Olivia pretended to pout. "Are you excited?"

"What if I have a nightmare and everyone thinks I'm a baby?" She asked seriously, sitting down on the bed.

That had been Olivia's first concern when Fitz mentioned it to her on the phone last night. Emma hadn't spent a night away from home, away from Fitz, since Mellie died. Her nightmares didn't occur often been when they did, they really scared her and it took Fitz hours to calm her down. Truth be told, she was afraid for Emma but she couldn't tell her that.

"You're not a baby and no one is going to think you are. Everyone is afraid of something."

"Even you?"

Olivia scooted to the edge of the chair. "Can you keep a secret?" Emma nodded. "I am terrified of spiders. Harrison put a plastic spider on my pillow once when we were kids and I thought I would never be able to sleep again. It took me weeks to stop feeling like something was crawling on me."

Emma fell back on her back, laughing so hard that she had to roll over on her side. Olivia missed hearing her laugh but she understood that the little girl just didn't have much to laugh about these days.

"But spiders are tiny. Airplanes are big."

"My point is that you can't let your fear win. It doesn't get to control you and make you miss out on things you want to do. You are Emma Grace Grant and no nightmare can keep you down."

"You're right. I'm a Grant and Grants are strong." Emma flexed her imaginary muscles to emphasis her point. "Can you help me pack?"

"Of course. You need the perfect outfit for the circus. Something carefree."

Emma hoped off her bed and ran over to her closet, throwing to doors opened. "I haven't a thing to wear."

Olivia shook her head. "Gone with the Wind, right?"

Emma nodded happily. "It's my favorite one so far."

She and Fitz started this thing where the three of them would watch old movies together every Friday night via video chat. They would order take-out, buy snacks, and set up of their laptops so it would feel like they were really together. Occasionally, Emma would fall asleep and that would leave her and Fitz to watch the movie alone. It was as close as they could get to weekly date nights.

Fitz poked his head in the room on the way to his own. "If you can get ready in the next fifteen minutes, Em, we can go to the museum and then grab something to eat before your appointment."

"I can be ready in ten." She guaranteed, pulling random articles of clothing off the hangers.

"Well, Miss Emma," said Olivia, standing up, "if you no longer need me, I'm going to go see your dad." Emma wasn't listening. She was too busy trying to pick between an orange or a pale blue sundress. "For what it's worth, I like the orange one."

She tossed the blue dress aside. "Me too."

Olivia left her to get ready on her own, knowing how independent she had become since turning seven. She crept into Fitz's bedroom to find him hanging up her garment bag in the closet. The very sight of him made her heart smile.

She walked up silently behind him and reached out to touch his back, wishing that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He made no sound and didn't move as her hands slipped under his shirt and ran them over his shoulders and back, finally sliding around his waist and settling on his stomach. She pressed her body against his and kissed his shoulder tenderly, laying her head on his back.

"Morning."

"Morning sweet baby." He took her hands in his and raised them to his lips. She shivered as he kissed both her open palms and then laced their fingers together. "Did you have a good flight?"

She pressed her cheek to his back and nodded slowly. "I worked the entire flight so I'm all yours this weekend."

"Is Emma getting ready?" Again, she nodded against his back. "How's New York?"

"Hot. Shouldn't you be taking a shower or something?"

She looked up at him as he turned in her arms. "I took it this morning." Fitz gently stroked her cheek, looking deep into her eyes in a way that made her literally swoon where she stood. "I also brought someone's bags up and was promised a kiss."

She draped her arms around his neck, locking her fingers together. "A promise is-"

He stole her ability to speak with the first touch of his lips to hers. She had imagined what their first kiss would be like after so long. Hot and passionate. Hard and fast. Trying to consume each other until there was nothing left. Making up for time lost. So this slow and gentle kiss that he gave her, making her toes curl in her sandals, was shocking.

He pulled back to look into her eyes once more and then they were kissing again, more passionate this time. One of his hands was in her hair and the other was on her back, pulling her closer to him. Their tongues were battling each other into sensual seduction. When they pulled back this time, they were both breathing harder than before.

"I have wanted to do that since I saw you in the kitchen." He kissed her lightly again.

"And I have wanted you to but maybe minus the shirt." She deepened the kiss this time, tightening her arms around his neck. At that moment, Emma chose to leap into the room, running over to them.

"Good morning, daddy. I'm all ready."

"Morning, Em. Could you give us ten more minutes and then we'll leave."

Emma placed her hands on her hips and looked between her father and Olivia. "Are you going to keep kissing?"

Olivia dropped her arms from Fitz's shoulders. "We're done. And to prove it, I'm going to change in one of the guest rooms."

Fitz watched his daughter drag Olivia away from him and out of the room. Being without her was getting too hard. He needed her. He knew that he and Olivia had made an agreement that they would wait a year, date a year, to see how things went but he didn't need a year to know what he wanted. He just had to figure out how he would get it.

* * *

"How are the sessions going?" Olivia asked once they were seated on a bench outside the hospital after dropping Emma off at her therapy session.

"She hasn't had a nightmare in a couple of weeks so they must be working. Dr. Jenson says she's really starting to open up to her."

Olivia nodded, turning so that her back was partly against Fitz's chest. He instinctively put his arms around her. "She's worried about the sleepover. Honestly, I'm a little worried too."

"So am I but I cannot tell her that she can't go. I think normal interactions are just what she needs and Dr. Jenson agreed." He used his chin to move her hair so that his cheek was against hers. "I think your little pep talk helped a lot though."

She glared at him over her left shoulder. "You heard that? You were eavesdropping?"

"Yep," he said with no shame or remorse. "Don't worry I'll protect you from the big bad spiders." His soft chuckle in her ear turned into roaring laughter that shook both of their bodies and had people staring at them as they walked by.

"I hate you." She said through clenched teeth, only half-joking. She sat up to glare at him more. "You were not supposed to hear that!"

He pulled her back against him and his mouth next to her ear and whispered, "I think it's cute that my Livvie has a fear."

"I have more than one fear." She said seriously, lifting his hand to lace their fingers together.

"Like what?" Fitz's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out to see that it was the hospital calling. "You have got to be kidding me. I have to take this."

Olivia sat up to let him answer the call, deciding to check her own phone. There was a missed call and voicemail from her mother. She stood and moved away from the bench to give her mother a call back.

"Olivia," Monica answered on the first ring. "I was calling to see if you were available for dinner tonight. It feels like I haven't seen you in forever." Her voice was so sweet that it could rotten your teeth.

"I just saw you on Monday, mom. It's only Friday." Olivia knew her mother well enough to know that she was either wanted something from her or was plotting something. She could never just be one of those mothers who called to check on their child.

"I know but you never come to the house anymore and you live so far away-"

"It's Brooklyn, mom, not a third world country. I'm sure your driver knows how to get there." Olivia took a deep breath and then let out a long exasperated sigh. "I can't do dinner tonight. I'm in California."

"For Christ's sake, Olivia! When is that going to get old? I didn't raise you to play house-"

Olivia cut her off with a harsh laugh. "You didn't raise me at all!" She saw Fitz giving her a worried look when she raised her voice. "I have to go. I'll call you when I get back and we can do dinner. I love you, mom."

"Edison misses you." Those were not the three words she wanted to hear but they didn't surprise her. Her mother was strongly Team Edison, to hell with her daughter's feelings.

"Everything okay?" Fitz asked when she dropped her phone back in her purse. She nodded, afraid she would cry if she spoke. He took her in his arms. "Whatever is was just ignore it. You're here with me. Nothing can touch you when you're with me."

"What did the hospital want? Don't tell me you're on call tonight." She was looking forward to some quality time with him especially now after her mother's call.

"No but the Chief wants to meet with me in an hour. Do you mind taking Emma for ice cream? It's our ritual after her sessions."

"No, we could use some girl time."

"Why do I feel like I should be nervous?"

She shrugged. "Because you probably should be."

One quick trip to the mall, for ice cream and pedicures, later, Olivia and Emma were driving down the streets of Santa Barbara, killing time because Fitz was still in his meeting. Olivia looked around as she drove. It was smaller than she was use to but she liked it anyway. It was the perfect place to raise a family one day. Still, she would definitely miss the hustle and bustle of the city if she were to ever move there.

As they were making their way down Main Street, she spotted a woman posting a sign on an abandoned looking building. It was a tall building, sitting between two small businesses. In New York, the building would have stuck on like a sore them, needing to be torn down, but in Santa Barbara it added character to the street.

"We're going to make a quick stop, Em." She said, pulling over to the curb behind a black sedan. She got out and walked over to the other side of the car to let Emma out.

"Why are we here?" Emma asked looking up at the building.

"I just want to ask the woman a question and then we can go, okay?" Emma nodded, giving Olivia her hand. She stopped the woman on her way to her car. "Is this building for sale?"

The woman gave Olivia a skeptical look. "It is. May I help you?"

She ignored the rude tone and turned back to the building. "What was it?" Emma squeezed her hand. "Just a few more questions and then can go." She promised.

"It was a law office but it's been closed for quite some time. It has a total of four floors with an apartment on the fifth."

"An apartment?" The wheels in Olivia's head were spinning rapidly.

"Yes, I can show you around if you have time." The woman offered with dollar signs in her eyes.

Emma squeezed her hand again but this time she was shaking her head. "Maybe another time. I'll take a business card if you have one." She took the card and read over it.

"Just out of curiosity, what would you need the building for?"

"I own a small consulting firm in New York and I might be interested in relocating in the future."

She stuck the realtor's card in her purse once they were back in the car. She would have Huck look into the building when she returned home. She looked in the rearview mirror at Emma who was happily singing along to some Pop song on the radio and smiled.

She had toyed around with the idea of moving a lot lately. She was tired of missing Fitz. She wanted actual date nights with him and lazy Saturday mornings with Emma. They had an agreement to wait a year. That didn't mean she couldn't plan ahead.

* * *

**AN: So The Preacher's Wife was on and I had moment. This is just a quick chapter. Hopefully it brightens everyone's Friday. It looks like Fitz and Olivia are getting restless. Could someone be making a move soon? **


	24. A Couple of Forevers

_Me and you are built like armor  
Nothing can stop love from loving on us  
You know I'm not asking for much  
Just a couple of forevers  
A couple of forevers  
I'm the only one, you are the only one  
Together til never_

_-Chrisette Michele, A Couple of Forevers_

* * *

**Chapter 24: A Couple of Forever**

The echoing sounds of screams and laughter could be heard as soon as Fitz and Olivia stepped out of the car. The air smelled like a mixture of fried food and processed sweets. Bright lights from the different rides and attractions lit up the sky like fireworks on the Fourth of July.

When Fitz asked if she wanted to do something fun after he returned from dropping Emma off at Molly's, she had not been expecting for him to take her to a carnival. She was glad she'd changed into jeans and comfortable shoes before they left the house.

"Is this okay?" He asked, meeting her in front of the car. He wanted to do something with her that neither of them would ordinarily do on their own. "There's a drive-in down the road but the movie doesn't until dusk."

"Can we do both?" She asked, giving him a hopeful look.

They lived serious and busy lives so it was good for them to go out and do something completely out of character from time to time. They hadn't done anything together, just the two of them, since Vegas and that had been cut short by work long before the accident happened. As much as she loved doing things with Emma, they also needed time together if their relationship was going to continue to grow.

"Save those eyes for something that you really want like a pair of ridiculously priced shoes-"

"I buy my own shoes."

"Or jewelry. Those eyes among other things," he stopped mid-sentence to take in the way that her jeans hugged her curves and the way her tank showed off the right amount of cleavage under her cardigan, "could get you an entire jewelry store." He took her hand in his and led them in the direction of the ticket window. "I put blankets in the back for the movie when I carried Emma's bag out to the car earlier."

She uncharacteristically squealed. "You're too good to be true sometimes even when you are staring at my chest in public." He looked down to do it again. He was at a perfect angle to see down her shirt. "Seriously, Fitz, eyes up." She snapped her fingers to draw his attention away from her chest and pulled her cardigan closed.

"You're saying it is okay to stare in private?"

* * *

They spent the first hour walking around, hand in hand, and just looking at the different things the carnival had to offer. He managed to convince her to ride one roller coaster with him. She screamed and dug her nails into his arm the whole time. Her payback came with the bumper cars which she was surprisingly more skilled at than him. She hit him hard enough to give him whiplash more than once.

They learned of the other's competitive side while playing games, drawing a small crowd during a heated game of balloon darts. They taunted and teased each other anytime one of them would miss balloon or almost hit the attendant with a dart. In the end Fitz won her a blue monkey and she won him an inflatable Dodger's bat.

"Where did you learn to play darts?" Fitz asked before breaking a piece of the funnel cake that they were sharing. The woman sitting across from him with powdered sugar on her lips never ceased to amaze him. There was always another layer of her to discover.

"In a bar that had a dart board. I knew someone in high school who liked to go there and pretend that it was her lying, cheating boyfriend's face." She wiped her mouth and then broke another piece of the funnel cake.

"Ouch. Did she ever throw one at him?"

"Once but she missed." She gave him a secretive smile like he missing something, which he was.

The light bulb above his head clicked on. "No. You?" She laughed and nodded. "I don't believe it."

"Ask Stephen. He was there. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have missed." The way she said it made him think Stephen still had not been forgiven for that. "After _him_, Stephen became overprotective of me. Edison hated it. He thought Stephen was in love with me."

Fitz understood Stephen's need to protect Olivia although she clearly did not need it. If Olivia had been his best friend, he would have wanted to protect her from every sleazeball that came her way. Anyone who did not feel the same way, didn't see her worth.

"Only an insecure man, who wasn't doing what he was supposed to do, would think that." His words caught her off guard, making her miss her mouth and drop the powdered sugar treat on her jeans. He handed her a napkin and then checked the time on his phone. "It's getting late. We should leave now if we want to find a good parking space at the drive-in."

"I never took you for the drive-in movie type." She said as they stood up to throw away their trash.

"Benji and I would go all of the time growing up. It was the only thing we could do together that we didn't fight about. Well that was until he got old enough to drive." He never talked much about his brother, but every now and then he would reveal something about him to her.

"And were there girls present during the Grant brothers' bonding time?" That was the closest either of them had come to asking about the other's past before Mellie and Edison.

Fitz put his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his side. "The only girl I've ever taken is Emma." He answered with a kiss on the top of her head.

"You're insulting my intelligence if you think I am actually going to believe that." She had seen pictures of Fitz when he was in high school. She was sure that there was a long line of girls waiting by his car for a chance to have him take them to the drive-in and it wasn't because they wanted to see a movie.

He innocently held up the hand that wasn't around her waist. "I am pleading the fifth, Livvie."

"Fine, plead the fifth, but we can't go yet. You haven't kissed me at the top of the Ferris wheel."

He looked down at her as she smiled mischievously at him. "Just how many boys have kissed you at the top of a Ferris wheel, Ms. Pope?"

She gave a one shoulder shrug. "I'm pleading the fifth."

He took his arm from around his waist and used that hand to smack her on the ass, getting laughs out of some teenagers walking by them. They stood in the middle of the carnival staring each other down until light rain drops started to fall on their heads. It went from lightly drizzling to pouring down raining on them in a matter of seconds.

While people rushed around them like they have never felt rain before, Fitz gather Olivia in his arms, pushing her wet hair away from her face, and licked the rain from her soaked lips.

"How about I kiss you in the rain instead?" He asked against her lips.

* * *

Olivia didn't remember the drive back to the house. She could barely recall making it through the door before Fitz's lips were on hers. He took his time peeling her wet clothes from her body. His tongue didn't miss a single raindrop. It made her hair being ruined by the rain well worth it.

The two cuddled on couch in the living room, chest to chest, covered by a throw blanket. That had been as far as they made it, leaving a trail of wet clothes behind them. This is what happened when they went without seeing each other for too long. The tiniest thing could spark a fire in them. For Fitz, it had been the raindrops on Olivia's lips.

Those lips would be the end of his sanity.

She wiggled around to get comfortable and then rested her forehead on the ball of his shoulder. "You still owe me a movie."

Fitz didn't open his eyes or stop playing with her damp hair as he replied, "don't sell yourself short. I owe you dinner and movie after that." He would never be able to sit on that couch again without thinking about the things they had just done. "Do you want to go out? It's still early." Or at least he thought it was. Who knew how long they had been lying there trying to regain their strength.

"We haven't cooked together in awhile." She mumbled against his chest.

Olivia sat on the counter swinging her legs and watching Fitz flip their omelets. The idea was for them to cook together but he wouldn't let her lift a finger to help. Fitz turned off the fire from under the skillet, taking the plates Olivia held out to him.

He leaned over to kiss her lips. "We can eat upstairs and find a movie on TV."

"You know that this doesn't count, right?"

"I offered to take you out but you said no so it counts. Now get down before I forget how much hard work went into making these omelets." He laid his hand her thigh and inched it upwards.

She slapped it away before it could disappear under his shirt that she was wearing. She jumped down and grabbed her plate, mumbling something about him being insatiable and impossible as she left the kitchen. He walked over to the refrigerator, taking out two bottles of water, and then got his plate to follow her.

They couldn't find a movie that held their interest so they settled for a marathon of a sitcom neither of them had ever heard of. They ate their food and talked about random things they had heard in the news during the week. They also talked about her upcoming trip to Georgia to see Ray.

"I think I want to sell my house." Olivia said out of the blue.

Fitz swallowed his water and then turned to look at her. "Why would you do that? You love your house."

"It's too big and it gets lonely." She played with a loose thread on Fitz's comforter, trying to avoid his eyes.

Fitz nodded, sitting his water bottle down and taking her hands in his. "Okay. Now tell me the real reason you want to sell it because I'm not buying that, Olivia."

She had somehow temporally forgotten that he knew her better than she knew herself. It was annoying sometimes but she liked it. "You know that I did not really have a home growing up so when I brought the house, it was like I was trying to fill a void. I wanted a place that I could call home."

"You wanted something stable." He understood that more than she knew. "I married Mellie for similar reasons. I wanted a family and someone who would love me unconditionally." He confessed. They had both done things in their lives to fill the voids that their parents had created.

"When Edison and I started dating, I thought I had finally found that stability especially once we got married. Instead, I found myself all alone in yet another expensive apartment surrounded by more material things than love." She pushed the comforter away from her legs and straddled his waist, needing to be close to him. She wished it was a way to get to her point without having to discuss certain things.

"Livvie, talk to me." He got worried when she laid her head on his shoulder, her breath heavy against his neck. "You know that you have my full support. I'm just trying to understand where this beautiful little head of yours is at."

She sat up and looked him in the eyes. She hoped what she going about to say made as much sense to him as it had in her head. "I hated staying in the apartment alone so I spent one night at the house while he was away and then another and another until I was going to the house whenever I felt alone but it still wasn't home. It did not become home until you came along and that's because I felt- I feel loved. I found my 'home' with you.

"As much as I love my house, it is a part of a past that I'm ready to move on from. I want to move on, Fitz, and I want to do it with you. I want to do it here with you. I know we said that we would wait a year but I don't think I can." She twisted her hands together nervously, waiting for him to say something, anything.

"You want to move _here_?"

Olivia felt like she was going to be sick. "Not here as in _here_ but to Santa Barbara. I mean I don't think we're ready to move in together and we have to consider Emma-"

Fitz took her face in his hands and kissed her. His lips moved against hers in relief. Relief that he was not the only one prepared to toss their agreement out of the window. Relief that he could stop worrying about what he had to tell her.

"I love you, Olivia. As God is my witness, I do, but you cannot move to Santa Barbara." Her face dropped and he had to quickly grab her hand before she could pull away from him, "You cannot move here because I won't be here. I just got a job offer today from Lenox Hill Hospital. They are looking for a new Cardiothoracic surgeon. That's what my meeting with the Chief was about."

Olivia swallowed to the stream of profanities that were ready to leave her mouth when he said she couldn't move there. She was now trying to wrap her mind around the last part of what he'd said. "When were you going to tell me this?"

"Tomorrow night over dinner. I was offered the job before I met you but I had to turn it down. You know Mellie would have never let me move to New York with Emma and I wasn't leaving her here. They asked again and this time I said yes."

Olivia moved off of him, off of the bed completely. The same closeness that she had sought out was now too much. She began to pace next to the bed. "You cannot move New York, Fitz. Emma is-"

"Emma is on board with the move. We talked on the way to Molly's. You were the first person that I wanted to tell, but I had to consider her feelings first. We would not be able to have this conversation if she wasn't okay with it." This was a big decision and he made it with both of them in mind.

"Fitz, I get it. Emma comes first, always. Which is why you cannot do this to her. You would be taking her away from the only home she knows, away from her friends. She's attached to Lacey and Dr. Jenson. She is terrified of planes. How are you going to get her on one?"

He figured the only way to answer her was address one question at a time. He stood up, blocking her pacing. She wouldn't start listening until she stopped moving.

"Emma is constantly faced with memories of Mellie here and it is hard on her. My mother wants to move to L.A. so soon it would be only us here whereas in New York we would have Mel and Stephen and you. A real support system. Emma would be closer to Mellie's parents for the first time in her life. I am selling my practice. I am moving to New York, Olivia. We are moving forward... together. Emma and I need this. We need you."

Olivia put her hands on his chest. "You have me, you both do, but are you sure this? You hate hospital politics."

He nodded and smiled. "This is a different hospital, one where I'm not walking in my father's shadow. I am as sure as you were when you said you wanted to move here. This would be a new start for all three of us."

"Where are you going? "She asked, watching him cross the room to his computer bag and pull out his laptop.

"Where would you consider living? I know you have a thing against apartment buildings."

Was he asking her to move in with him? Did she not just say that they weren't at that point yet?

"I guess in the city. Somewhere close to Stephen and Mel." She answered despite herself.

He sat back down on the bed, making himself comfortable against the headboard and turned on his computer. "I want forever with you, Livvie, and this is just the start. Sit with me and help me plan our future together."

Olivia held his gaze.

Fitz held his breath.

For the first time since they met at hospital, circumstances were on their side. Things were lining up in their favor. The door was open. All they had to do was walk through it together.

She trusted him. She trusted that he knew that he was doing the right thing for himself and his daughter. She trusted him to lead so that she could follow.

Slowly, she dropped her eyes from his and lowered herself down onto the bed.

Slowly, he released the breath he had been holding.

They had both showed their hand and now they were all in.


	25. Let's Build a World Together

_But you brought hope and understanding gave sweet love without demanding_  
_How could I ever dream the more than this_  
_Let's build a world together just for two_  
_Let's put our dreams together and watch them all come true_  
_Let's leave the world of tears and heartaches far behind_  
_Let's build a world together yours and mine_

_-David Houston, Let's Build a World Together_

* * *

**Chapter 25: Let's Build a World Together**

There was something special about New York in September. Yellow and orange leaves hung from the tree and started to cover the ground. The weather was still warm but not as suffcatiing anymore. It was one of Olivia's favorite months. She loved the beginning of the happy medium between summer and winter. It was one of the reasons she dragged Melanie out of bed to go running with her before she went into the office for the day.

"Why did I let you talk me into this shit?" Mel panted loudly next to her as she tried to keep up. "Can we take a break?"

"We haven't reached three miles. You used to be able to run at least five."

"I had baby. You know that tiny, chubby human who cries whenever I leave the room. I would like to make it back to him alive."

Olivia rolled her eyes at her cousin's sarcastic tone but slowed her pace. It had been a long time since she and Mel went for an early morning run. There was once a time when they would go running at least twice a week to stay connected or simply complain about their husbands. It was also their bat signal when one of them had something serious they needed to discuss with the other.

It was on their favorite trail, hidden by endless tress, where Olivia had opened up to Melanie about her affair with Fitz after Edison's accident. Somewhere between the three and four mile mark, she confessed her love for him. By the five mile mark, she was giving her attorney the green light to have Edison served with divorce papers.

"What has Fitz done now?" Melanie asked once she noticed Olivia was no longer listening to her complaints. "If you brought me out here to tell you've broken up again, I will kill you and bury your body under all of these damn leaves."

Olivia continued to slow down when the bench at the three mile mark came into view. "I would be swimming not running if we had." She laughed as Mel shoved her arm. "I just wanted to point that out."

"Is he still coming in tonight so you can meet with that realtor? Fitz in New York is going to be interesting. I can believe you're moving in together!" She shook her head in disbelief and then stopped when she saw the panic filled look Olivia was giving her. "No, Livvie. You don't get to do that. You don't get to talk yourself out of being happy on my watch."

"I'm not. I am ignoring the voice in my head that keeps telling me we are moing too fast but this is a big risk. It seems like every time we take one step forward, we get knocked five steps back. We finally say 'I love you' and Edison has an accident. We decide to really be together with nothing in our way and Emma's mother dies. I can only imagine what will happen once we move in together."

Melanie forced Olivia to sit down as soon as they neared the bench. "I am only going to say this once so listen up. JUMP!" She yelled, startling a few of the other runners as they passed. She smiled politely and lowered her voice. "You have a man who loves you. I am almost sure he would walk into a burning building for you. His daughter loves you like no child as ever loved their father's girlfriend.

"So jump! Don't think about it. Don't plan it out like you plan out everything else. Just jump or I _will_ push you." This time her threat was accompanied by a finger in the face and a neck roll. "And my son better have a room wherever you live so he can crawl all over your house and break up your expensive lamps."

Olivia laughed as she remembered having to go rescue Oliver after she returned from California because he'd knocked over Mel's favorite lamp and then proceed to try to play with the broken glass. She and Fitz had already planned to have a room done for Oliver in their new place as soon as they found a place they both liked.

"Emma is so excited about us living together. I think that's the scary part. I'll be responsible for her in a way but I don't want her to think I'm trying to replace her mother."

She was worried that she would one day do or say something that would cause Emma to view her definitely. She didn't want to try to fill Mellie's shoes, not even if she and Fitz got married one day. Moving in together when a child was involved was complicated especially when Fitz was being ridiculously optimistic about everything.

"Emma knows that you love her and would never try to replace Mellie in her eyes. It is impossible to do that anyway. She values what you have to say. You're good for them, for her. She was looking for this attention and you gave it to her without knowing." Mel checked her watch and saw that Stephen would be getting up soon. "Are you ready to head back?"

* * *

Fitz tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat in his head as he waited in the parent drop-off line outside of Emma's school. He mentally recited his hectic schedule for the day so he wouldn't forget anything. After dropping Emma off at school, he had to meet with the doctor who would be taking over his practice, see some patients, pick Emma up and then take her to her session with Dr. Jenson. The bright spot in his day was that when he went to sleep that night, it would be next to Olivia.

He was on a countdown to the big move which would take place in December, before the holidays, if he and Olivia could find a place that they both liked. So far, they had agreed on everything from the the number of bedrooms to the type of appliances in the kitchen. Their real estate agent suggested a townhouse so all they would have to do is meet with her and start looking.

"Dad," said Emma, interrupting his thoughts, "will I see Lacey today?" She asked over the voices from Fitz's favorite talk radio station.

He turned the volume down slightly so that he could hear her better. "No, Emma, Lacey started her new job today. Grandma is going to pick you up after your appointment." He hated to lose Lacey so soon but she'd found a job closer to campus. "You will see her Saturday when she takes you to the movies."

"Oh yeah. Did Liv call this morning?"

Fitz moved up as much as the traffic would allow. "She had a meeting but she did text me to wish you luck on your test. Get your backpack ready." He instructed. "Are you okay with all of this, Emma?" He turned to glance at her briefly.

"All of what?"

"Us moving to New York and Liv moving in with us. What we talked about the other day. You can tell me if it is too much for you. I won't be upset. We're still a team."

"I want to move to New York and I want Olivia to live with us. And I **_really_** want the other thing!" She unbuckled h seatbelt when they were a car away from the assistant principal assigned to helping students out of their cars. "You and Liv worry too much."

"More than you know, Emmie. Have a good day. I'll pick you up today. I love you." He quickly kissed her puckered lips as she leaned over the seat and then unlocked the door.

"Love you too, daddy."

Fitz watched her run up the steps to the to the main doors and then turn around to wave at him one last time. He could always count own Emma to start his day off with a smile. He checked the digital clock on the dashboard. He wondered if he could catch Olivia in between meetings.

Emma may start his day off with a smile, but Olivia was always stronger than any caffeine he could drink. She was his drug. Her voice alone would kick-start the good mood that he needed to make it through his day.

"What?" She said after picking up on the third ring. She sounded irritated but Fitz ignored it. She was always irritated after morning meetings.

"Good morning to you too, Livvie." His voice was light, playful, to change her mood. He was in good mood so she needed to be in one as well.

"What do you want, Fitz," he could hear her smiling, "I'm busy and you're driving."

"Busy doing what?" He challenged. "And I'm at a red light. I miss you."

If he sounded desperate, he didn't care. Olivia, his beautiful Livvie, had made him that way. She was all of five feet nothing but she had the power to make him feel desperate. Desperate for her touch. Desperate to hear her say his name. Desperate to simply have her in his life.

"I miss you too. I am about to sit down for a lunch meeting. I'll see you tonight?"

"See you tonight, babe. I'll call you when my plane lands. I love you, Liv."

There was a brief hesitation on her end and then she said, "I love you too."

With those three words, Fitz was ready to start his day.

* * *

Olivia's eyes stayed on the home screen of her cell phone. A picture of Emma and Oliver stared back at her until the light dimmed and the screen eventually went black. She remembered the day she'd taken the photo and the day she changed her home screen picture from the one that had come on the phone.

Guilt rolled through her stomach, causing her to take a hearty sip of the water the waiter sat in front of her. She wished Fitz hadn't called. There was no way she would make it through her meeting after hearing his voice, after hearing his "I love you." Not when it felt like she'd just lied to him.

If she told him who she was meeting, he would never understand. She would have to tell him about the phone calls and the flowers. The flowers came after the unreturned calls. New flowers waited on her desk every morning for the last week. Fitz would be angry, hurt, maybe even threatened. She couldn't allow that so she was putting an end to it.

She agreed to a meeting in a public setting only an hour ago after white roses had been delivered to her office. Lunch at her favorite restaurant, a restaurant she planned on introducing Fitz to, was not a part of the agreement. Her gut told her to get up and leave. Her gut told her not to agree to the meeting in the first place but this time she would listen.

"You weren't leaving were you?" A voice asked from behind her. It slid over her and chilled her bones like ice in her veins. A familiar scent invaded her senses, making her sneeze. She had always hated that cologne. It was too strong.

She turned around, purse and jacket in hand, to face the man that was currently set on working her last nerve. Edison Davis stood before her in a navy blue suit that probably cost more than it was worth. She temporarily consider risking her reputation to wipe the goofy grin off of his face. She eyed his tie and fought not to roll her eyes. He wore it on purpose just to annoy her.

"You're late and I'm leaving." She tried to move around him but he stepped in her way. "I told you that I was busy today-"

"I told you that we could meet to tomorrow."

"Why am I here, Edison?" She voice rose enough to draw attention to the lunch crowd starting to pour in.

"I need you, Olivia." He actually sounded sincere. It only fueled her anger. "I made a bad business deal and now I could lose everything. My family could lose everything. Just give me an hour of your time."

"Thirty minutes."

"Forty-five and I'll cancel tomorrow's delivery."

"Twenty and you will cancel it anyway." She tapped her watch to show him just how serious she was.

Sixteen and a half minutes later, Edison gave Olivia the hurried version on the merger that left him seeking her expertise. His father had begged him to contact her and let OPA oversee the merger, but he flat-out refused and now here they were. She'd always known that his pride would be the downfall of his family's company.

"You could have contacted Kelly and set up a meeting sooner. The flowers and all of the phone calls after business hours were not necessary." She played with her untouched food and pushed her plate away.

"You wouldn't return my calls. I was trying to get your attention." He cocked his head to the side when she laughed a laugh that held no trace of humor. "What is so funny?" He asked clueless.

"After four years, you still don't get it. You still don't get me because if you did, you would know I hate roses of all colors. I think that sending me flowers was very unprofessional. Having my mother call to soften me up just so I would help you? Well that was just tacky." She voice was soft. It carried no anger. Her days of getting angry over Edison were long gone.

"Liv, I didn't ask your mother to call you. I didn't know she had until my mother told me and I've always sent you roses. You never complained before."

She blinked and shook her head. Her words had gone in one ear and out the other. She thought his selected hearing would have gotten better since their divorce but some things would never change.

"I will call my team in for meeting tomorrow morning, we'll vote, and then I'll assign someone to you." She didn't miss the look on his face change from confusion to anger and back to confusion.

"I came to you, Olivia, not your team!" He leaned over the table, fire in his eyes. "I don't want one of your associates handling this. I want you and if you cannot guarantee me that I will take my business somewhere else."

"Do it." She spat, taking the white napkin from her lap and throwing it on the table. "This meeting is over."

He stood up and gripped her arm before she could retrieve her purse from the chair it sat in. "We stand to lose the controlling shares."

Olivia yanked her arm out of his grasp, not caring that there were people watching them, and picked her purse. "Frankly, Edison, I don't give a damn."

She snatched her black jacket off the back of the chair and left the restaurant without looking back. She was on the sidewalk before the first tear touched her cheek. She smiled despite her tear. It was a happy tear. That meeting had given her the final closure that the divorce had not.

* * *

When Fitz arrived to New York, the sun was starting to set. Olivia's street was quiet aside from some dogs having a barking contest. Fitz knew from Olivia that half of the street was older couples and the other half was families with small children. The last time he was there the entire block had been crowded with children enjoying their summer break. He remembered picturing Emma riding her bike up and down the Brooklyn street until the streetlights came on.

Fitz used the key that Olivia had given the last time she visited to let himself in. A wave of serenity came over him as soon as he walked through the door. He would miss the way his body instantly calmed whenever he entered the house. It was a feeling he hoped would carry over to wherever they lived.

"Livvie," he called out as he set the alarm, wondering why she hadn't already set it.

"In here," she called back from her spot on the sofa. She turned her head at the sound of leather soles against her wood floors. She turned head to watch him swagger into her dimly lit living room. A tired smile on his handsome face.

He offered her the best smile he could manage but he suddenly felt worn down. With his palms pressed against the back of the sofa, he leaned over and gave her a series of quick pecks on the lips. "Hey," he mumbled against her lips.

"You look tired," she said, kissing him again. "How was your day?"

"Don't ask."

"That bad?" He nodded. "There's dinner in the oven. You have enough time to take a shower before it's done."

"You cooked?" He sounded more shocked than he meant to. "Is it safe to eat."

"You could sleep upstairs tonight. Alone." She threatened.

Fitz straightened up and placed his hand over his heart, a pouty look on his face. "You wound me, Liv." He fixed the strap of the overnight bag on his shoulder, kissed her once more, and then went into the bedroom to wash off a long day.

Olivia stretched and yawned, pulling her stiff body from its curled up position. As she walked into the kitchen to check on dinner, she contemplated telling Fitz about her meeting with Edison. She'd been weighing the pros and cons all day and so far the cons list was longer than pros. She didn't want to keep things from him but it wasn't like Edison was trying to get her back.

By the time she fixed their plates and set the table, she'd decided to tell him. She knew how upset and hurt she would be if he was kept something from her. She would deal with whatever fallout came from it.

Fitz stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. A shower had been exactly what he needed but it would have been better if Olivia had decided to join him. He dried off quickly due to his growling stomach. Dressed in his a white t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants, he walked into the bedroom to fold his clothes in his bag. He picked up the little red box that he'd tucked safely in his bag and slipped it into his pocket.

Olivia was trying to chose between the two bottles of wine she picked up on the way home when the house phone started to ring. She frowned. Very few people had the number but none of them ever used it. She only had the phone because of her alarm system.

"Are you going to answer that?" Fitz asked as he walked up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"It's probably just a telemarketer. See it stopped." She said when the phone stopped ringing. "Which one?" She held each bottle up to him, giving him a chance to read the label.

"Hmm... this one sounds-" He was cut off when the phone started to ring again. A growl rumbled in his chest. He grabbed the cordless phone from its base went the intent of answering it and hanging it up just to stop the ringing. That was until he saw the caller ID.

_Edison Davis._

Olivia felt Fitz's body go tense against her. She sat the bottle in her hand down and turned around in his arms. She reached up to touch his face but he dodge her hand, dropping his arms from around her body and taking a safe step back.

"Why is he calling?" His tone was icy and his eyes were turing stormy gray.

She didn't have to wonder about the identity of the "he" he was referring to. She was going to kill Edison. What was he thinking calling her house? How had he gotten the number?

"I don't know how he got this number." She said without answering his question.

"Why is he calling?" Fitz asked again, not losing the ice in his voice at the pleading look she gave him.

"He wants to hire OPA. We had lunch and I told-"

"You had lunch with Edison today?"

"It was a meeting," she clarified, "I didn't want him to come to OPA so he suggested we meet out. It was just a meeting." She walked up to him and placed her hand on his chest. "Tell me that you believe me."

He knew that she was telling truth. If she said it was just a meeting, it was just a meeting. So why couldn't he shake the feeling that there was also something else she wasn't telling him?

"I believe you, Olivia, but I don't like it. You should have told me you were meeting with him. It makes me feel like you're hiding something." He took her hand from his chest and kissed it. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

Olivia hated the uncertainty she saw in his eyes. She hated that she had put him in position where he would think, even for second, that she still felt something for Edison. She pulled him to the dining room. The romantic dinner she planned was no longer going to happen.

Fitz sat across from her, listening to her tell him all about the phone calls from Edison and the flowers he'd sent. He was angry enough to bash Edison's face in when she described how he grabbed her up. If he'd left a bruise, Fitz would have more than likely ended up in jail that night.

This was not how he imagined the night going so the red box remained in his pocket.

* * *

"You were going to propose last night?" Stephen asked in disbelief. "To Olivia?"

"No, to the woman working the hot dog stand downstairs. Of course I was going to propose to Olivia." Fitz ran his hand down his face and then leaned back in his chair.

Stephen nodded. He had heard the story three different times that morning from Olivia, Melanie, and Fitz. He was tired of the whole thing.

"Why didn't you?" Stephen asked dumbfounded.

Fitz looked up at his best friend and wanted to throw something at him. He was not helping. "Her. Ex-husband. Called." He said slowly like he was explaining it to a child.

"Did Edison calling make you want to marry her any less?"

"No."

"Emma is okay with this?"

Fitz smiled just thinking about the way Emma had jumped up and down when he told her he was thinking about asking Olivia to marry him. She had insisted on going ring shopping with him. The only thing he couldn't promise her was what Olivia's answer would be. He liked to think she would say yes but now he wondered if he was rushing things.

"Em is thrilled. She asked me this morning why I hadn't done it yet."

"Olivia told me that she loves you and that you make her happy. She once told me that same thing about Edison but the words didn't match what I saw. With you, the words match. You can be pissed off about her not telling you about Edison, but at the end of the day, she chose you. Don't punish yourself or her because Edison is an arrogant asshole."

* * *

"Do we need six bedrooms?" Olivia looked up from her computer screen and asked. They'd met with the real estate agent and found one townhouse that they both fell in love with but she was concerned that it was too big.

Fitz, who was preparing to fly back to Santa Barbara on a red eye flight, closed down the screen and kissed her forehead. "We said at least four bedrooms so what's two more? It has a garden so Emma came still play outside. We would both have office space so we could be home more. Plus our bedroom is on its floor." He wink at her and pulled a pair of jeans from his bag.

Olivia raised up on her knees to put her arms around his neck. "You really like this one?" He nodded. "I would like someone to come check the elevator at least before we make an offer."

"I could always carry you up the stairs." He offered with a devilish grin, pushing her laptop out of the way.

"You would drop me by the time we reached the third floor." She eyes fluttered shut as his lips grazed her neck. "You're going to miss your flight."

Fitz groaned. "Soon you won't have that excuse to get rid of me. What will you do then?"

"Hide out in the wine cellar." She joked and fell back on her bed laughing when Fitz pulled away looking hurt. "Where are you going?"

"Home to Emma. At least she still loves me."

"Are you sure?"

Fitz picked up one of the many throw pillows on her bed and hit her with it. Their horseplay continued until the alarm telling them it was almost time to leave went off. They looked at each sadly. An overnight trip wasn't enough time together.

"Soon, Livvie." He promised.

"I know."

They busied themselves with the task of getting Fitz ready to leave in ten minutes. While he gathered the things he'd left in the bathroom, Olivia neatly folded his clothes, adding some shirts she'd gotten for Emma. She came to a halt when a red box fell from the pocket of the sweat pants he had worn the night before.

"Liv, have you seen my..." His words ran out when she turned around, ring box in hand.

"What it this?" She asked, waving the box in his face.

Fitz tried to think of an explanation. He wanted to tell her about the four different stores he'd gone to until he found a ring that fit her and not his idea of who she was. He wanted to tell her about the day he had spent in the smoldering Georgia heat to ask her father for her hand in marriage or about the long conversation he had with Emma.

When he opened his mouth but the only words that he could speak were, "Marry me."

* * *

_**I haven't told you, my awesome readers, thank you in awhile so thank you for sticking with me! **_


	26. Strangers In The Night

_Something in your eyes was so inviting  
Something in you smile was so exciting  
Something in my heart told me I must have you  
Strangers in the night  
Two lonely people, we were strangers in the night  
Up to the moment when we said our first hello little did we know  
Love was just a glance away, a warm embracing dance away  
And  
Ever since that night we've been together  
Lovers at first sight, in love forever  
It turned out so right for strangers in the night_

_-Frank Sinatra, Strangers In The Night_

* * *

**Chapter 26: Strangers In The Night**

"Marry me." He repeated with more confidence in his baritone voice. This was nothing like he planned but when had their relationship ever gone according to plan?

If he continued to wait for the perfect moment, it would never come. There was no such thing as creating one no matter how much he tried to. Life somehow managed to get in their way every time. He was going to ask her at dinner but she was called away for an emergency with a client. He had allowed other influences to keep him from doing it the night before but asking her to marry him after discussing Edison did not feel right to him.

This- standing in the bedroom where they'd given themselves to each other for the first time- this felt right.

"The man I was before my brother's death, before Mellie, was lost but you found me. You picked me up, you dusted me off, and you gave me your love. I rediscover myself with you. With you, I learned to stop existing and started living again," he paused to take a small step in her direction. "I told you that when the time was right I would make you my wife. Livvie, this is our time."

"Fitz, you do not have to do this right now. We can pretend that I didn't find it." She sat down on the bed before her legs could give out, box still in hand.

Why couldn't she put it down?

"I don't want to pretend with you, Olivia. Not now. Not ever." He took wider steps that put him directly in front of her. He took the box from her hand, placing it on the bed. "I must have done something right in a past life because I don't deserve you. The way that you love me so effortlessly is too much sometimes. I thought moving here, living under the same roof as you, would be enough for now, but I could have forever with you and that still would not be enough for me. I am a selfish man. I know that we are taking a giant step already but I am asking you to take one more with me. This life that we're building together, let's do it as husband and wife. Let's give Emma the family that she deserves, the family that we all deserve. Will you marry me?"

Olivia was stunned silent. She wasn't sure how to respond. She wanted to throw herself in his arms and say yes. How simple life would be if she could shut off her mind and just say yes, but he had gone from asking her if she still felt anything for Edison to asking her to marry him. She could not give him the answer they both wanted until she knew that one had nothing to do with the other.

"You want to marry me," she stated, "not because of Edison or because I found the box but because you _want_ to marry me?"

"I want to marry you for no other reason than me wanting to spend the rest of my life with you," he replied and she knew that his words were genuine.

"You were going to ask me last night weren't you?" His face fell and he nodded. "But you chose not to."

"That would have made things awkward."

_Him blurting out "marry me" didn't make things awkward_, she thought to herself.

"Do you know how much I want to say that we are moving we too fast? I want to tell you that we should put this on the shelf and discuss it after we've adjusted to living together first but I can't say those things. You confuse me. You make me unsure, but I have never had to doubt my decisions when it comes to you. You were never lost, Fitz. You just stop letting people see you. I love you because you let me see you. You let me know you. You trust me with the most precious thing in your life. _You found me. You picked me up. You dusted me off_. For the first time, my gut and my heart agree on something. How could I not say yes?"

"Yes? You're saying yes?" He asked in a mixture of shock and excitement. He wouldn't get his hopes up until he heard say the words though.

"I'm saying yes. Yes, I will marry you!"

"This was not how I planned to ask you. There's a room lined with unlit candles outside that door." He grabbed the ring box from the bed. "But I like this way better."

"So do I." Despite her pounding heart and spinning head, she felt strangely at peace. She just agreed to marry him without the slightest hint of hesitation and she wasn't freaking out. She jumped because she knew he would be there to catch her.

He opened the box, revealing the ring he spent weeks trying to find. It had a rose gold profile and round diamonds that enhanced the round diamond in the center. He chose that ring because of its elegance that mirrored Olivia's. It wasn't so flashy that it would not fit into her everyday life but it would be a noticeable addiction. Kind of like him.

With shaking hands he took the ring for the box, tossing it to the side. He didn't know why he was so nervous when she already said yes. Sliding the ring on her finger made it all the more real.

Olivia looked down the ring, flexing her fingers twice. She expected to wake up soon to find that this was a dream. But when she looked up at Fitz with happy tears filling her eyes and saw the elated smile he wore as he too looked down at her finger; she knew this was her realitly.

She didn't think. She didn't speak. She just kissed him.

If you asked them, both Fitz and Olivia would say that each kiss they shared was different. They each held a special meaning but none compared to this kiss. Their tongues did not battle for power or control. This kiss wasn't about consuming each. It was full of hope and silent promises of forever. It was the beginning of a new world, a new life.

It bound them together.

"Stay," she whispered into his mouth.

A sense of déjà vu overtook them. The last time she had said those words she was asking for one night. One night in his arms. Now she was asking for forever.

"Say it," his voice was voice with need. "Say those need two little words and I'll stay." Her brown eyes met his, their face only a breath away.

"I'm yours."

He gave her a dopey grin. "I was staying anyway."

Pulling her to him until their chests were touching, he reached behind her and took his bag off of the bed, dropping it next to their feet. His lips grazed hers lightly at first, not quit kissing her. She pressed her body into his. Cradling her face in his hands, he stopped teasing her and deepened their kiss.

Hands went to work on clothes, taking their time to undress each other. They touched everywhere, skimming, kneading, caressing lovingly. Wet lips traveled over freshly exposed heated skin. Cooling each other off and then sparking the flames all over again.

Fitz broke their kiss when only one last piece of clothing between them. His lips left hers, moving down her neck and across her breasts. He alternated between soft feather kiss and gentle love bites across her stomach, kneeling before her. He gripped her delicate lace-trim panties and slowly slid down her hip, pass the silky skin of her thighs, and right down her legs. Kissing his way back up until their lips met once again.

Like their kiss, their bodies did not battle for control over who would be on top. Chest to chest, nose to nose, eye to eye they unraveled together. Soft moans and sighs filled the air. It was intimate and intense, solidifying the words they'd spoken to each other.

* * *

"You let me believe that you were still flying out tonight just so you could propose?" She asked as his fingers danced up and down her spine.

"It would have worked too," he kissed her the center of her back, "if you hadn't been snooping. I was going to pretend to put my bag in the car and you were going to be busy looking for your phone which I hid by the way. While you were tearing up the room looking for it, I would have been setting up."

"I wasn't snooping and why did you hide my phone?"

"I've been trying to propose for two days. Each time I worked up the nerve to do it, a phone ruined it. Not this time. I didn't go to Savannah and get attacked by bugs for nothing."

Olivia sat up, pulling the sheet up with her, and faced him. "Savannah? As in Savannah, Georgia?" He nodded. "You went Georgia. Why?"

"Do you think I would risk my life by proposing to you without talking to Ray first?"

* * *

Fitz slapped his neck, pulling back his to look at the dead mosquito that had just bitten him. He'd been bitten three times so far and two out of three was walking from the airport to an awaiting cab. His shirt was wet from sweat. He couldn't be sure if it was because of the Georgia heat or because he felt like he was about to walk into the lion's den.

Olivia had showed him pictures of the house she once called home during the summer months so he knew he was in the right place. He tried to imagine a younger Olivia playing outside with Melanie and Harrison or a teenage Olivia curled up on the porch swing. He would have to come back with her and let her show him around but right now he was on a mission.

Ray stepped out onto the porch as soon as Fitz's foot touched the bottom step. Fitz wondered how impolite it was to show up and ask a man to marry his daughter without calling first. It was too late to turn back now.

"I've been expecting you." Ray said once Fitz stood on the porch. "You look like you could use a glass of water."

Fitz knew he probably looked like he was about to pass out and this time it definitely was not from the heat. He swallowed and walked into the house. Was it a good or bad thing that Ray was expecting him?

Fitz sat near the air conditioner, trying to cool off as much as possible while Ray was in the kitchen. His eyes swept the room. Pictures of Olivia at every age hung on the walls. Ribbons and plaques with her name on it were all over the room. He started to relax being surrounded by Olivia's smiling face. Ray was just a man who loved his daughter as much as he loved Emma.

He could do this.

"How long are you here?" Ray asked, handing Fitz his water.

"My plane leaves in two hours. Sorry to show up unannounced." He drank from the glass and then sat it down.

"Like I said, I've been expecting you to show up here sooner or later. Olivia mentioned that you were moving to New York while she was here last week. I knew she wasn't telling me for casual conversation."

"She doesn't know I'm here."

Ray chuckled. "I figured as much when you got out the car alone." He leaned back in his recliner. "How is Emma? I'm sorry to hear about her mother."

"Thank you and thank you for the card you sent. She's doing a lot better." Fitz picked up his glass and took another drink.

"Is she excited about moving?" Fitz nodded. "Is she excited about the reason you're here?"

This was it.

"If it was up to Emma, Olivia and I would be married by now and she would a little brother or sister on the way." Both men laughed. "She loves Olivia almost as much as I do. Ray, I know this is sudden-"

"Let me stop you right there." Ray said interrupting him. "I don't need the song and dance about how much you love, Libby. I waited for Edison to come talk to me, man to man, and he never showed up. Your being here shows me how much you love her. You care enough about her and respect me enough to come here. If you came here seeking my permission or blessing or whatever, you've had it second I saw how my daughter lit up when she looked at you. Don't worry about it being sudden. You have the rest of your lives together to court her."

* * *

"Please tell he didn't really say 'court?'" She groaned as Fitz hovered above her.

"He said it." He kissed at trail from her shoulder to her neck. "He also made me promise that we would give him lots of grandchildren."

She hit his arm. "He did not!"

"He did," he lifted one of her legs as he settled in between them. "We should honor your father's wishes and get right on it."

They had come a long way from the strangers who first shared that bed. As strangers, they dared to dream of a life together. As lovers, they dared to live it.


	27. Any Time, Any Place

_I don't wanna stop just because  
People walkin by are watchin us  
I don't give a damn what they think  
I want you now  
I don't wanna stop just because  
You feel so good inside of my love  
I'm not gonna stop  
I want you  
All I wanna say is  
Any time  
And any place  
I don't care who's around_

_-Janet Jackson, Any Time, Any Place_

* * *

**Chapter 27: Any Time, Any Place**

"What are you doing in here?" She asked quietly, looking at him from the oval mirror that took up the middle of an egg shell white wall in the ladies' room he followed her into. She took a tube of lipstick from her cocktail purse and painted her lips red, keeping her eyes on him.

If the ladies' room was the Garden of Eden, her red lips were the apple, tempting him to sin.

"I'm tired of fighting with you." He answered quietly, reaching behind him to lock the door. The corner of his mouth turned up into a smirk when he heard the audible click.

"Are we fighting? I thought we were silently disagreeing." Her voice was cool enough to send a chill through the room as she dropped the tube back into her purse. "I am not discussing this with you here." She collected her things off the countertop and turned to leave, brushing her shoulder against his as she passed.

After hours of only speaking to each other when Emma was present, hours spent not touching her, the slightest contact was enough to drive him up the wall. He had been forced by his own pride to watch her from across a crowded ballroom through the shield of their stubbornness. Forced to sit back as men, her ex-husband included, drooled over her whenever she passed in her form-fitting black and white gown that showed off every smooth curve of her body.

He couldn't really say that he blamed them. Although, he did want to punch the few who came close enough to touch her despite their wives being somewhere in the ballroom. Between her red lips and hair full of fluffed out curls hanging pass her shoulders, she looked like a modern day pin-up girl. But it was the mask that she dangled by the satin ribbons that completed her look. It hid her face except for those tempting red lips and enticing brown eyes.

He stepped in her path and put his hand on the door so she could not open it. He did not care that there was an event going on just down the hallway. He didn't care that there was a chance their friends would notice their absence and come looking for them. The only thing he cared about was standing in front of him, giving him the cold shoulder. He wasn't leaving until they were once again basking in their blissful happiness.

"I am waving the white flag, Livvie." He whispered, staring into her eyes. "You win." He gently took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look him in the eye. He lowered her mouth to hers. "I am willing to discuss a prenup."

He sealed his lips over hers, turning her potential words into a happy sigh. She obviously hated their fight as much as he did. He intended to kiss the words _prenuptial agreement_ out of her extensive vocabulary for the time being. Or at least until the red lipstick was gone.

And to think, their day started off with so much promise.

* * *

Fitz woke up on that morning and did not have to move a muscle. He felt her there. Her head rested on his shoulder, her hair tickling his arm. Her arm was wrapped around his chest, her body partially covering his, their legs tangled together. They had woken up the same way every morning for the last week without fail. It was like they gravitated to each other even in their sleep.

He was not technically due to start working at the hospital until the beginning of the New Year, but he had been in New York since the start of the week to consult on a case. Still basking in the afterglow of their engagement, they settled into an easy routine of everyday life. It was like a trial run of living together. The only thing missing was Emma but that would change in a couple of short hours.

He finally turned his head to look down at her and grinned at the childlike smile on her sleeping face. He moved his arm to bring it further around her waist, his other hand on her shoulder. It sounded silly but this was all he needed. The happiness she brought him was not like anything he felt before. Emma's birth had brought him unimaginable joy, but it did not fill the loneliness inside of him. Now loneliness was no longer an issue for them.

He was still lost in his thoughts when he felt her move. He looked down at her again and watched her try to bury her face in his chest. He raised the hand from her shoulder to her neck, brushing her hair aside to stroke her cheek. "Morning," he whispered softly.

She murmured something that he did not quit understand and then turned her head to face him, still not opening her eyes. She breathed in the masculine scent of his skin. She loved when he came to visit because her room would smell like him for days after he left. She wondered if it would linger longer after having him there for a week straight.

"Morning baby," she crawled closer to his face and trailed her lips up her neck along his jaw to his lips, kissing him softly. She laid her head on the pillow next to his and finally opened her eyes. "You never cease to amaze me, do you know that?"

Fitz chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of her mouth. "I believe it was a mutual effort last night, but I'll take the compliment."

"I was talking about dinner," she laughed, her thumb caressing his cheek. "Thank you for last night."

"You don't have to thank me for doing things for you. It is my job now, but you are welcome anyway."

"Are you ready to rub elbows with New York elite tonight?"

They were attending an annual charity Black and White Masquerade Ball that evening with Stephen, Melanie, and Harrison. Olivia had no choice but to attend since her mother started the charity, supporting arts in public schools, as a way to get closer to her. Anyone who is anyone would be in attendance, including a lot of Olivia's clients some of the hospital staff. This would be a coming out party, of sorts, for them.

Fitz groaned and turned up his nose. "No. Are you ready to tell your mother about us being engaged?"

"No," she answered honestly, shaking her head. "Edison and his parents will be there. His mother is prone to cause some kind of scene. She does every year."

"They don't bother me as long as they do not do or say anything to hurt or harm you. And your mother may surprise you."

"Your optimism is appreciated."

He tapped her shoulder lightly. "It's why you love me. What time are we meeting Mel to go to the airport?" He asked, stealing a quick glance at the clock and then turning his gaze back to her. "It's almost nine."

Stephen had gone to L.A. for a case so he was bringing Emma back to New York with him since she had a three day weekend. Olivia was excited for her to visit. Fitz was taking her to see the townhouse and show her where she would be going to school while Olivia and Mel were picking up their gowns. When they were finish, Emma would join the women for a day of pampering so that Fitz could run to the hospital to check on his patient.

"We have about thirty minutes to dress and leave with the Saturday morning traffic."

He pouted. He was hoping she would say they had longer. "So sharing a shower is out of the question?"

"Mmm... definitely not going to happen."

* * *

Olivia's ring caught her eye as she brushed her hair into place. Three weeks and she still hadn't gotten used to it. She could not count the number of times she stopped during the day to just look at it at work. It was so distracting sometimes but not in the way that made her want to take it off and stick it in her desk drawer.

What little friends and family they had was genuinely happy for them. Harrison had joked that he didn't know if he should stare at it the ring or kiss it. Nana Finch scolded them for taking too long to realize what she knew the first time they ate at the diner. Apparently, their engagement wasn't much of shock to anyone who had seen them together. Their biggest congratulations had, of course, came from Emma.

Olivia felt that even though Fitz talked to Emma about wanting to propose to her, she deserved to hear the big news in person and from both of them. She joined Fitz on his flight back to California and surprised Emma by picking her up early from school.. They treated her like a princess for the day, but all she cared about was whether or not they were getting married. Her blue eyes kept checking for the ring, which Olivia purposely did not wear, like it would magically appear. It was only when they were seated in Emma's favorite restaurant, with Lynn, did they finally tell her.

"Where's your head at?" Fitz asked as he took his electric razor from his travel bag.

She pulled opened a draw in her vanity table that contained her make-up. "I was just thinking about Emma. How do think she's doing on the plane?"

This was Emma's first time on a plane since Mellie's death and everyone was a bit on edge about it. Dr. Jenson assured Fitz that she was ready. They would be there as soon as she stepped off the plane.

"She's going to be fine. Stephen has always been good at calming her down. She wanted to do this and we have to let her." He finished his quick shave and turned on the water to wash his face. "Did you look at the papers Helen faxed over?"

"She was able to get the owners to lower the asking price because of the work we'll have to do. We need to decide how we're splitting." She could see the confused look out of the corner of her eye but she ignored it and continued. "We talked about this last night, Fitz."

He sighed. "I know but I thought I'd changed your mind." He leaned down and kissed her neck and then her cheek.

"You're good but you are not that good." She teased. "We are getting married. That means fifty-fifty so we are splitting the asking price, and the price of any additions and repairs, fifty-fifty." She left him glaring at the back of her head.

* * *

There was a storm brewing. They could both feel it coming. They were entering uncharted territory in their relationship. It made the drive to pick up Mel and Oliver awkward. Fitz tapped his finger against the steering wheel even though he knew it annoyed her. She checked her emails and turned the radio up louder than necessary to drown out the tapping. Neither spoke until Melanie got in the car but it still was not to each other.

Olivia's phone beeped, notifying her that she had a new text message. She sighed when she saw it was from Mel who was seated directly behind her. She started to ignore the message but the back of her seat was kicked.

**_What's wrong with you two? _**The text read.

**_Nothing. _**She replied back.

Mel next message came almost immediately. **_This is a very silent nothing. You better fix it before tonight or before Emma picks up on it._**

**_What makes you think it's me? I am not that difficult._**

**_You are and it doesn't matter. Fix it. Now._**

**_Leave it alone. Now. We're fine. _**She received another kick to the back of seat but the messages stopped.

"So, Fitz, I hear you went to Georgia. My mom is upset she didn't get to see you again."

Fitz laughed. "Tell her that I will see her again soon enough." Olivia's aunt had flirted, shamelessly, with him when they met at Oliver's christening and he'd entertained it for majority of the weekend.

"She's also upset with Liv for taking you off the market before she could. Liv isn't invited to Thanksgiving dinner this year unless you come with her."

Olivia turned in her seat to look at her cousin. If Oliver wasn't sleeping peacefully in his car seat next to his mother, she would have gotten something thrown at her. She knew Melanie just wanted her in Georgia so that she would not have to suffer through their family alone. Getting Fitz on her side was her only hope. Too bad that it wouldn't work.

"Well it is a good thing Olivia has agreed to Thanksgiving in Santa Barbara." He put his hand on her thigh and squeezed it affectionately.

She looked down at his hand and smiled, turning back to Melanie. "Nice try but looks like it is just you and Stephen this year. Harrison has to make appearances and my dad is joining us."

The silent tension in the car began to ease as the women went back and forward about the last time Olivia had been to Georgia for a holiday. Just because the tension was easing did not mean the the storm had passed. It still brewing with every second that they did not address it. They hoped to make it through the night before devastation struck.

Fitz's nerves were on edge. The closer it got to the time Stephen and Emma's plane was due to land, the more his legs bounced out of nervous habit. Olivia tried to calm him by telling him that Emma was fine and stronger than they gave her credit for. She didn't know how much help she was when she was just has nervous.

If Emma did not do well on this flight, how could they expect her to get on another one when it was time for them to move to New York?

"There she is." Mel said softly when she spotted Stephen and Emma amongst the people pouring into the terminal.

All three of them held their breath as Emma and Stephen got closer. Emma's face was unreadable. They could not tell if she was frightened out of her mind or perfectly fine. She appeared to be searching for them.

Mel placed her hand on Fitz's arm when he tried to go to Emma. "Let her come to you. She doesn't need to see that you're worried if she is fine. She has to know that you believe in her."

"Daddy!" Emma came running to him after Stephen pointed him out. Her backpack bounced up and down on her back as her legs carried her to Fitz as fast as they could. He caught her and lifted her up in his arms. "I wasn't scared, dad."

Emma hid her face in Fitz's neck when everyone cheered loudly. Oliver even stopped playing with his dad's nose long enough to clap and babble as if he knew what was really going on. Emma wiggled until Fitz put her down and ran over to Stephen.

"Thank you, Uncle Stephen."

He shifted Oliver in his arms and gave her hug. "Anything for you, rugrat. She did good. She wasn't even afraid when the plane took off. She sang the whole time though."

Her next hug went to Melanie who told her how proud she was of her. She saved the best for last. Olivia picked her up and spun her around like they were dancing. Emma hummed a tune that was only familiar to them.

"You were right, Liv. The singing worked."

"I told you that it would. It helped your Uncle Harrison with his fear of flying." Olivia sat her on her feet. "Have you grown since the last time I saw you?"

Emma nodded. "Uncle Stephen says I'm huge!"

"Sorry to break up the love fest but we are all on tight schedules today." Fitz reminded them.

* * *

Fitz gave Emma a tour of every room on each floor of the six floor townhouse. Her enthusiasm made it feel like he was seeing the house for the first time and he was because he was seeing it through the eyes of a seven year old. He wished that Olivia would have joined them, but she was giving him and Emma time to themselves. Her thoughtfulness when it came to Emma was one of the many things that he loved about her.

"Are you and Olivia fighting?" Emma asked Fitz from inside a closet.

They would have to actually be discussing whatever their problem was in order to fight so Fitz answered, "no."

"Is she mad at you?"

_Possibly but only because she's being unnecessarily stubborn. _"Olivia is not mad at me. We are not fighting. Do you like the house?"

Emma closed the door to the closet in the room that she deemed as hers. She twirled around with her arms outstretched. Fitz sat with his back against the wall, watching her dance around the open space. He'd missed her beyond words.

"It's so big like a castle. A New York castle. Are we really going to live here?" She asked, sitting down Indian style in front of him.

"Well we made an offer to the people who own it and they liked it. There are grown-up matters that Olivia and I have to take care of first but we should be able to move before Christmas as promised." Fitz reached out and pulled Emma onto his lap, hugging her close. "I missed you, Em. I don't like being away from you this long."

"I missed you too, daddy." She leaned up to kiss his cheek. "But I had fun with Molly. Her brother melted chocolate on our popcorn. It was so good."

Fitz scrunched up his nose. "Chocolate on popcorn? That sounds disgusting."

"Does not," said Emma, defending her new favorite snack. "I bet Liv would like it."

"Yeah well you'll have to make it for her and see if she does." He checked his watch. "Do you want to go see your school and then have lunch before we go to the hotel?"

"Why do we have to stay at a hotel?"

"Because Olivia and I are going to a party and it is easier for us to stay at the hotel. You will be with a lot of kids. You could make your first friend in New York tonight, okay?"

"Okay." Emma laid her head on her dad's shoulder and stared up at him. "I don't want you and Liv to ever break-up like you and mommy did. You have to get married so that you can't break-up. So she can't leave us too."

Fitz took her hands in his. "Emma, just because people are married does not mean things always work out. Look at me and your mom or Olivia and Edison! Marriage isn't supposed to be about making sure the other person cannot leave. It is supposed to be about loving someone so much you can't live without them. So much that they do not want to leave."

She sat up. "Don't you love Olivia like that?"

"I do and she loves me. We are not always going to see eye to eye and we are going to fight about things sometimes because that's what people in love do. Olivia and I have adult things to talk about, but I don't want you to worry about that. She isn't going anywhere."

"You promise?"

He leaned his forehead against hers. "I promise."

* * *

Olivia roughly flipped through the pages of a cheesy tabloid magazine while a heavy-handed Dominican hair stylist, named Lucy, pulled and parted her wet hair to place it on large rollers. Melanie sat in the salon chair next to her, getting her signature blowout. They talked about insignificant things like OPA and how Oliver was crushing on a little girl in their Mommy and Me class.

"Stephen and I had a fight before he left for L.A." Mel said over the sound of the blow dryer. "I told him that I was ready to go back to work and that we should try the nanny thing again or look into childcare."

They asked their stylists to turn them around so they could face each other.

"What did he say?"

"He said no. Olivia, I did not work two jobs to put myself through med school for my husband to tell that I could not go back to work now that our son is almost a year old. I am not housewife material. That is not how I was raised."

Olivia dug around in her purse until she found a Kleenex and handed it to her. From the outside looking in, it was easy to forget that being married to Stephen was not always easy for her cousin. Stephen was a wonderful father and a great husband, when he stopped cheating, but he also still believed a woman's place was at home.

If Fitz ever pulled that crap on her, he would live to regret the day he tried.

"You tell Stephen to step out of the stone ages and into the real world. He knew your ambition and your love for helping people when he married you. Taking time off to care for your son did not mean that you would never want to practice again. Talk to the hospital and give him a time frame on when you want to return. He can either help you interview nannies or Oliver can go to the daycare at the hospital."

Mel dried her tears. "You're going to have me in divorce court."

"Stephen wouldn't dare, not after all he put you through."

"Now spill it. What is going on with you and Fitz? And do not tell me nothing because you two acted weird all morning. Even Stephen asked and he never notices anything.'

"Fitz and I are having a money problem." She admitted.

Mel gave her a confused look. "How is that possible? Fitz is loaded and you're pretty well-off yourself. You are the last two people who should be having a 'money problem.'" She said with air quotes.

"What do you mean he's loaded?"

"I ask you this because I love you. What do the two of you talk about besides your anatomy?"

Contrary to what Melanie believed, she and Fitz discussed a lot of things but finical stability was never one of them. Up until now there had been a real reason to talk about their finances with each other but things had changed. Their relationship changed.

When Melanie saw that she wasn't going to get an answer to her question, she decided to just tell Olivia what she knew.

"Stephen told me once that Fitz comes from old money. His great-grandfather was a silent partner in some oil company in Texas. After his grandfather, his brother, and his dad died, Fitz was only surviving blood relative so the money comes to him. You could roll all five of your mom's rich husbands into one and still not come out with half of Fitz's net worth."

Olivia's hair stylist tapped under on the shoulder. "Time to go under the dryer."

She moved in slow motion, trying to process it all.

* * *

Fitz knew something was wrong the second that he stepped into their hotel room. He did a quick check of the numbers on the wall to make sure he'd entered the right room. Olivia sat at the desk near the window, the glow radiating off her of skin was bright enough to make the September sun envious. Papers were scattered across the desk. Some had even fallen by her feet.

He frowned. She told him that she did not have any work to do over the weekend. He knew her schedule was as unpredictable as his, but he was hoping they could have some time with Emma, just the three of them, before the ball started.

"Where's Emma?" She asked without looking at him. Her voice sounded distant, unfamiliar. It stopped him in his tracks.

He put his hands in his pocket. "She wanted to go see Oliver. I told her I would come see if you had eaten already or if you wanted to go for a walk with us."

"We need to talk."

No good had ever come from a woman uttering the words, "we need to talk."

* * *

How was it that two people, who initially formed a bond by simply talking, sucked at communicating?

Lightning screams and thunderous yells leaped from wall to wall as the storm of words finally made landfall. Raised voices sounded like rain pouring down on concrete. Assumptions and accusations flooded the streets and washed away their beautiful afterglow.

"_I have never touched the money! Did Melanie tell you that? Every cent of it will go to Emma, and the children we have, when I die. I don't even know how much is in that trust, but why don't you tell me since you had Huck look into it for you."_

"_It's not about the money! It is about us being equal partners in this relationship!"_

"_How does planning for our divorce before we have set a date for the wedding make us equal partners? I am not asking you to sign a prenup for money I never wanted. For money I did not know I had until I turned twenty-five."_

"_A prenup would protect you, and protect Emma, in case things do not work out." _Her voice softened. _"I am just asking you to think about it. Talk to an attorney."_

"_I thought we were finally in a place where you were done running and I was done paying for the mistakes __**he** made. If you need to pay half of the asking price, pay it. I won't stop you. We can discuss a joint account that we would each put a percentage in every month. A prenuptial agreement is not up for discussion. I won't start our marriage off like that way."_

They were too far gone to realize that they were both fighting for the same thing... a future together. Armor on, battling words with tongues sharp as swords, and yet their endgame had not changed. Never once did they throw in the towel and walk away. Never once did either of them think, "I can't do this."

"I don't like fighting with you." Fitz said, moving until he backed her up against the bathroom wall.

"It was our first fight and no one stormed out. I would call that a success."

Her fingers went to work on removing his bow tie. Seeing him in that tux was killing her. She had only come to touch up her make-up because she could not stand being in the same room with him and feeling the distance between them. Especially not when he looked like he should be modeling for Armani. She moved her mouth to his, slipping her soft tongue inside to meet his.

He ran one hand up her back into her hair, letting his fingers get lost. The other moved down her arm to her hand, taking her mask from her and dropping her purse to the floor. He broke the kiss and held up the mask.

"Turn around." His voice was pure seduction. He could have asked her for anything and she would have given it to him as long as he asked just like that.

She turned without thinking and felt the mask being put on her face. He lifted her hair, letting his tongue taste the back of her neck, to tie the ribbon. She'd denied him that earlier, tying it herself. He pulled down the thin straps of gown. She'd denied him the chance to pull them up earlier. He was going to partake in everything he was denied earlier but it would have to wait until they were back upstairs in their room.

This was about closing the distance they allowed to form while they were being unreasonable.

So many thoughts ran through their mind as they rushed to strip each other bare. Apologies would have to be made. Feelings would have to be explained for an understanding to be reached. Those things would have to wait until the connection had been remade. The connection wasn't sexual. It was emotional. They were their most honest selves when touching and kissing. Feeling instead of thinking.

He fell back onto the green velvet chaise in the corner of the room, bringing her down to straddle his hips. The remaining grey storm clouds that lingered over their heads, disappeared once he was inside of her. The feeling was so intense that he had to bury his face in her neck to keep from groaning out loud.

"Oh god." Olivia arched her back and let her head fall back, letting out a stifled moan when he gripped her legs in each hand and wrapped them around his hips. The change in position brought him deeper inside of her. His hands roamed every inch of her. His lips kissed everywhere they could reach.

It was too much and not enough at the same.

She took hold his hair and pulled his lips back to hers. Their tongues mirrored the motion of their hips. As their hips grew frantic, grasping at a quick release, so did their kiss. It hit them simultaneously, bringing about clarity. The struggled to catch their breaths. They stared into masked covered faces and only saw loved filled eyes.

That was the thing about storms. They caused destruction. They wiped away foundation that once thought of as sturdy so a new one could be rebuilt from scratch.

"We are always going to be partners ." Fitz said once he was able to speak. "But you have to stop planning for us to end. We are not ending. There is no 'just in case' clause in our relationship. I am not him."

"And I am not her. I do not need you to provide some expensive lifestyle for me. I can do that on my own." She lifted his mask at the same time that he untied hers. "It has to be fifty-fifty."

"I can do fifty-fifty but I cannot ask you to sign a prenup, Olivia." They heard voices on the other side of the door. "Can we discuss this upstairs?"

She nodded. "I just want to say goodbye to my mother first."

* * *

Fitz left the bathroom first to find Stephen and Melanie, giving Olivia time to straighten her dress and reapply her lipstick. He rounded the corner quickly and ran right into the back of someone. He almost apologized until the person turned around. He would know that dorky grin anywhere.

"I would congratulate you but it won't last." Edison, looked Fitz up and down. "You can dress the part and play the role. Give her everything you think she wants and then someone else will come along. She's a lot like her mother in that way."

Fitz hit him. He had been dying to do it since he met Olivia. He wanted to knock the man who had caused her so much pain, on his ass. He'd wanted to hit him at Oliver's christening when he fawned all over her like a dog marking his territory. He thought about everything Olivia had ever told him, the words Edison has just spoken and hit him.

He didn't stop hitting him despite the people standing around and yelling for him to. He could hear Stephen and Harrison telling to stop. That Edison had enough. That he wasn't worth it.

"Baby, stop." Olivia whispered to him, pushing Harrison out of the way. "If you don't stop, Emma grows up without a mother and father and we don't get to spend the rest of out lives together. He doesn't get to have that control over us."

He released the grip he had on Edison's shirt and let his motionless body fall to the floor.

* * *

**No, Fitz did not kill Edison. Yes, this is the last you will see of him. This was not the showdown i had planned for those two but it would be a waste to have Fitz go back and forward with Edison. Olitz had their first fight and they made up! There is still so much they have to talk about but they are finally at the point where the ghost of relationships past are done hunting them**.


	28. How Many Ways

_1, 2 I love you_  
_3, 4 So much more_  
_5, 6 I can't get enough of this_  
_7 let me show you my love_  
_And take you to heaven_  
_8, 9, 10 let me start love_  
_Over and over. . . again_

_-Toni Braxton, How Many Ways_

* * *

**Chapter 28: How Many Ways**

Olivia continuously inhaled the scent of Fitz's tuxedo jacket to remind herself to keep calm and keep breathing. Standing in a hospital waiting room with a police officer asking her a million and one dumb questions while Fitz was having his hand x-rayed, was not how she planned to end her night. She wanted to go home, not back to their hotel room but her actual home, wipe the make-up off of her face, pin her hair up, and change into the most comfortable pair of silk pajamas that she owned. She'd had enough for one night, for one day.

"Is you fiancé a violent man, Ms. Pope?" Olivia gave the young officer a blank stare. He looked to be only in his early twenties. This was probably his first big call on his own. She almost felt enough sympathy towards him to not tell him to go directly to hell until he asked her, "do you fear for your safety tonight?"

"Do you fear for yours?" She asked seriously, pulling Fitz's jacket further around her.

"Okay, that is enough." Stephen said, stepping in between the officer and Olivia. "If you have any more questions for my clients, we are willing to come down to the station tomorrow morning and answer them." He took the card the officer handed him and then waved him off, turning to look at Olivia. "I think that you just threatened a police officer. Are you okay?"

She bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "I have never been so scared in my life. I didn't think he would stop." She placed one hand over her mouth to muffle her loud sob. She used the other to hold off Stephen's hug, but he ignored her and hugged her anyway. "Does it make me a bad person that all I cared about was him hurting Edison bad enough to be taken away from me and Emma?"

"Only when you say it out loud," he pulled away and wiped the tears on her cheeks away. "He's going to be okay. He's not drunk. He wasn't arrested. If Edison presses charges, the most they can try to charge him with is a misdemeanor assault and no one from the D.A.'s office is going to risk pissing off Olivia Pope who also happens to be the Mayor's cousin."

"Olivia Carolyn Pope!"

"Except for her."

She wanted to scream. There was only one person who would be foolish enough to risk the wrath that came along with calling her by her whole name and it happened to be the person who named her. The last person that she felt like dealing with at that time.

She gave Stephen a pleading look for him not to go anywhere but he shook his head.

"I am going to go call Mel and check on the kids." He quickly backed away as Monica approached.

"What in the hell were you thinking bringing him there?" Monica yelled, drawing the attention of others in the room. She smiled politely and pulled Olivia out into the hallway by her arm.

Olivia snatched her arm away, gripping Fitz's jacket before it could fall away from her shoulders. The smell of his cologne coming off of it was the only thing keeping her sane. She looked at her mother and tried to find the young girl her dad had fallen in love with. The same girl that had grown up in the two bedroom house in Georgia, wearing her older sister's hand-me-downs. She wondered if her mother still remembered who that girl was anymore.

"Why are you here?" Olivia's voice offered anger or sadness. She knew it would be impossible to ever hate her mother, but at that point in time, she did not like her very much. "I do not want you here."

Monica spoke as if she had not just heard her daughter's words. "He ruined my event. He embarrassed our family. Poor Edison-"

"Do not start with the poor Edison routine. Edison is not innocent in this situation and quite frankly he got what he deserved." She sneered. The reins she had on her temper were slipping through her fingers. "While you are so concerned about 'poor Edison' you should ask him what he said to make Fitz hit him."

"Do you hear yourself, Olivia?" Monica shook her head and threw up her hands. "I do not know what has gotten into you or why you are going to allow that man to ruin your reputation. Everything that was built-"

"My reputation is mine and mine alone!" She said, pointing at her chest. "I built it and only I have the power to destroy it. I've earned my way into this world and you have never been proud of it because I did not do it your way. I chose to be more than a trophy wife. I chose love and happiness over money and prestige and you hate it! You hate it because no matter how much you groomed me to be like you, I still turned out just like Ray. I _am_ my father's daughter."

She saw her mother's hand raise and braced herself for the impact. She did not flinch or back away. Her stare did not waver. She waited but it never came. Instead what she felt was a soft touch on her hip, causing her tense body to loosen up a little.

Fitz ignored the pain shooting threw his hand from gently gripping Monica's wrist. He lowered it down in front of her as he drew Olivia close to him. He kissed the top of her head, whispering something in her hair.

"Olivia is smart and good-hearted and beautiful. You are either too blind to see this or you do not care. She carries around this feeling that she is not good enough. I know because I carry it around too. I have my father to thank for that and she has you. Good job."

"How dare you? You don't know a thing about my family!"

Fitz cut off her rant. "I am not finished. I love you daughter. I am in love with her and for some reason she has chosen to love me back. I need you to understand one thing: you are to_ never_ raise your hand to her again. If you do, you are not going to be in her life. You won't be in your grandchildren or your great-grandchildren's lives until you learn to be nice to her. It was nice to see you again, Mrs. Ward, but we have had a long night." He said the last part in a dismissive tone.

Monica glared a Fitz like she was ready to rip him shreds and then looked at Olivia. "Blood is thicker than water."

Olivia laughed dryly and shook her head. "You remember that when you are running behind Evelyn Davis. I love you, but I will not do this with you any longer. There is a difference between what you _think_ is best for me and what_ is_ best for me."

Stephen appeared with his phone pressed up to his ear as Monica walked away visibly upset. He ignored the tension surrounding them and spoke to no one in particular. "Edison was just released from the ER. He's standing in the front of hospital, conducting interviews and showing off his bandages. There's a car waiting for us in the garage."

Olivia immediately went into fixer mode. "He is trying to gain public sympathy. It will force the District Attorney's office to take his charges serious." She looked up at Fitz. "You put your career on the line to protect me. Now I need you to trust me to fix this."

"I wouldn't trust anyone else but you."He responded. The seriousness in his voice told that he was talking about more than just that.

Olivia opened her cocktail purse and pulled out a burner phone that Huck had slipped her when he visited the hospital earlier. She dialed the only number stored in the phone.

"Release it."

* * *

By the time that they arrived back to their hotel room, every local new station was gearing up to run the footage from the hotel security cameras in their ten o'clock news segments if Edison's attorney did not get in contact with her. The footage showed Edison following Olivia down the hall towards the ladies room, ducking out of sight when Fitz came along, and then waiting around in the hallway. Olivia's plan of action was that if and when Edison decided to press charges, they could argue that he was anticipating a confrontation. That it was his sole purpose for being in the hallway. It didn't hurt that he had been drinking heavily and Fitz had not.

"Emma is already asleep so she can stay with us for the night." He sat a bucket of his down in front of Fitz. "Helps with the swelling. Nice right hook by the way. I didn't think you had it in you, Grant. "

"Good night, Stephen." Olivia said, holding the door open and motioning for him to leave. "Thank you for staying with us tonight."

He touched her arm. "Go easy on him, Liv. He did what Harrison and I have wanted to do for years. We'll bring Emma by when she wakes up in the morning." He waved at Fitz and then left through the open door.

Fitz watched her kick off her shoes and shrug out of his jacket. She'd been silent during the ride from the hospital to the hotel. A silent Olivia was never good. He would take her yelling at him again over her being silent. When she disappeared into the bathroom, he wondered if he should try to break the silence.

"I'm not mad at you." She reappeared minutes later wearing his navy shirt and a pair of yoga pants, carrying a white towel. "I tried to be mad at you when I saw Edison's face but it didn't last long." She sat on sofa next to him and pulled the ice bucket onto her lap.

"Thank you." She said, placing ice cubes on the towel and folding it. "For what you said to my mother. Thank you for loving me enough to risk damaging your hand, and your career, for but you are to never do it again."

"Okay." He said as she put his hand on her lap and gently sat the homemade ice pack on top of his aching knuckles. He'd seen her be nurturing with Emma before but never with him. It came natural for her. "You were wrong tonight."

She looked up from his hand to his eyes, arching a shaped brow. "You're going to have to be a little more specific for me. It has been a long night and it is only 10:17."

"You were wrong when you said Emma was growing up without a mother. Mellie may not be here anymore, but Emma could never be motherless as long as she has you."

"Fitz, I'm not-"

He cut her by pressing his lips to hers. "You drop everything when she calls. You know the names of all of friends. You are the person she wants to talk to when she had a bad day at school. She loves you without any influence on our part. That is what Mellie hated about you. She hated the bond you formed with Emma." He caressed her cheek. "Even I don't understand it sometimes. I keep waiting for her to have some delayed reaction to you."

"I do to." She confessed. "Everything with us has been so complicated but Emma… Emma was easy. I don't know how it happened." She snuggled close to his arm, careful not to shift his hand. "I love you."

"I love you too and I trust you, Livvie. I trust you enough to marry you without a _prenuptial agreement_ because I know that you are not Mellie. You would never be spiteful enough to try to take everything that I own if we did not work out."

"Is that what it is about for you? Trusting me?" She asked.

"Yes and for you it is about proving that you do not need my money. You would probably make it where as you wouldn't have to take a dime of my money if we split." He bumped her shoulder. "Admit it."

"Yes. Unless we were to have children, but I know how much of a great father you are and I know that they would be taken care of in every way."

"We're having children as soon as you decided that you are ready. Would you still be a part of Emma's life if we divorced?" He knew the answer already, but he needed to hear her say it.

"Yes. As long as she still wanted me to be a part of her life, I would be there even if we hated each other. We would have to deal with it for her sake."

He laid her left hand on top of his. "There's your _prenuptial agreement._"

Her phone beeped from inside of her purse. There was no need to look at it. Edison would not be pressing charges. They were free. There was nothing hanging over their heads.

"June." She said softly. "We've planned our divorce. Let's plan our wedding."

* * *

**Halloween Night**

"Smile, Oliver," said Olivia as she tried to get the infant to smile for a picture in his first Halloween costume. He was too preoccupied with trying to remove the sailor hat that completed his costume to be his normal adorable self. "I promised Uncle Fitz that I would send him a picture. Although, I think he will be a little upset that you aren't wearing the doctor costume that he sent."

"When the two of you have your own kids, you can dress them as a doctor." Mel said snidely. "Speaking of which…"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "We want to be married first. You're worse than Emma and she has the excuse of being seven." Olivia stood Oliver up and watched as he took hasty steps across the short distance to Mel. "Can you believe that he'll be one soon? Oh god I'll be thirty-one!"

"And Fitz will be forty-two next month." Mel pointed out. "Shouldn't you at least start testing his swimmers?"

"I didn't want to hear that." Stephen groaned, walking in and sitting his briefcase down. "My son is in the room."

"How do you think that happened?" Olivia asked, dodging Stephen's hand.

"Tequila." Mel responded. "Like I was saying, you both should make sure everything is functioning down there for when you are ready to start trying."

"Stop having this conversation in front of my son." Stephen begged. "Fitz is one of my only male friends and you just ruined our friendship. I can never look at him the same again."

Later that night, Olivia lay in bed, looking at the pictures Fitz had sent her of Emma trick-or-treating with her friends. She came across a picture of Fitz and Emma and smiled. As much as she tried to ignore what Mel was saying, she had a point. She and Fitz wanted children together and Emma wanted a younger sibling. He had said on several occasions that he was ready when she was.

Was she wasting valuable time by waiting to expand their family?

Her phone vibrated next to her and she rushed to answer it, knowing who would be calling her that late. "Hi." She said, sitting her tablet to the side. "How was it?"

"Emma said I am 'the coolest dad ever' because I took them to the neighborhood closer to the hospital where a lot of the doctors live." She could picture his proud smile.

"You are a cool dad and you'll be even cooler fiancé if you got me a popcorn ball."

"I was able to get you three. I don't know if they'll hold 'til Thanksgiving so you may have to come sooner…"

"That is very tempting but I can't. Someone has to make sure that the house is ready on time. We are down to the wire."

He let out a disappointment sigh. "I know. Emma and I are going to start thinking about what we're shipping there and what's staying here. How was the open house?"

"Helen says that I had at least three potential buyers. Two of them were willing to pay the price I am asking. Huck said they all look like nice people."

"You had Huck pose a buyer?" He laughed. "What won't he do for you?"

"He volunteered and I don't think we want to know the answer that question." There was a brief silence. "Fitz, I am thinking about making a doctor's appointment-"

"Are you sick?" He went from being relaxed to worried in an instance. "Do you need me?"

"I always need you, Fitz, but I'm not sick."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am." She assured him. "As I was saying, I am thinking about making a doctor's appointment to find out my options for when we are ready to start trying for a baby. I still never found out what caused the miscarriage but I need to make sure that it can't happen again."

This time the silence was on his end. "What made you decide this? Not that I am not happy. I just want to make sure that you are sure."

"It was a couple of things, seeing Oliver in his little costume, talking with Mel, and then looking at the picture of you and Emma. I am not saying that we should start trying right now. A baby would be a lot on our already full plates. I at least want to be on the same coast when it happens."

"I guess I need to make an appointment too then."

She nodded her head like he was there. "We will both be a year older soon and we need to make sure that when we are ready, it is a possibility."

"I hate that we are having this conversation over the phone because all I want to do is take you in my arms and tell you how happy you make me."

"Daddy, my hair!" She heard Emma yell in the background. "Hey Liv!"

"I have to go wash silly string out of her hair. Can I call you back in ten?"

"Yes and tell her that I said hi."

"Liv, this is… it's…" Fitz at a loss for words? That was new.

"Everything that we have talked about. It's-"

"Everything." They said at the same time.


	29. Knocks Me off My Feet

_We lay beneath the stars _  
_Under a lovers tree that's seen through the eyes of my mind _  
_I reach out for the part _  
_Of me that lives in you that only our two hearts can find _  
_But I don't want to bore you with my trouble _  
_But there's sumptin 'bout your love _  
_That makes me weak and _  
_Knocks me off my feet _

_-Stevie Wonder, Knocks Me Off My Feet _

* * *

**Chapter 29: Knocks Me Off My Feet**

Nothing made Fitz happier than knowing the patient sitting on the examination table was his last one for the day. He had to constantly remind himself to not rush through the long list of side-effects for the new medication he was prescribing. That wouldn't turn out well for him or the patient if he did. It had been a long day of back to back appointments. The workday was finally ending and all he wanted to do was go home and rest until he heard from Olivia.

His phone beeped once and then vibrated twice inside of his pocket**.** A text message. He apologized to his patient and put his pen down on the metal tray he was writing on to check his phone in case the message was important. If he had to go hospital again, someone would have to be near death because he needed at least an hour of sleep.

He was pleasantly surprised to see that the messages was from Olivia. When he'd talked to her in between patients, she told him that she would be unavailable for awhile. Her hours at the office were starting to rival his own. He thought he was a workaholic until he met her.

**_What time are you leaving the office_****? **She asked.

He quickly typed a reply and hit send, apologizing to his patient once again. **_Once I finish writing a prescription. Are you canceling on me again?_**

**_No. Hurry up! _**She said seconds later.

He laughed. **_Are you rushing me, Ms. Pope?_**

**_Yes! Seen you soon. ;-)_**

Assuming that she was rushing him because of their standing video chat, he locked his phone back without responding, putting it away in his pocket. They had to cancel twice this week already because either she had to work late or he was called in on a surgery. He kept telling himself that it would not always be like that. They were bound to have more time together after the move.

He returned his attention back to his patient, finishing the list of potential side-effects. He made a point of reinforcing the "no driving after taking this medication" rule considering that another patient had been in a minor accident while under the influence of their medication. After scribbling his signature on the prescription, he tore it off the pad and handed to the older gentleman who was waiting patiently.

"You can put your shirt back on, Mr. Charles." Fitz told him when he noticed him shivering. "I'm a little concerned about your blood pressure so I want to see you back here before Thanksgiving and please remember to eat before you take your medicine this time."

"I will, Dr. Grant," said Mr. Charles, pulling his shirt over his head. "I feel like I watched you grow up. Your dad was my doctor in the ER after I had my first stroke. You are going to be missed around here. I hope the new doctor is as kind as you are."

Fitz ignored the comment about his father and gave Mr. Charles a warm smile. "I assure you that I would not leave you in less than capable hands."

"We'll see." Mr. Charles mumbled, no sounding as sure Fitz was. "Congratulations on your engagement by the way. She's a lucky young lady."

"Thank you but I think I am the lucky one."

He led the way to the front of the office, turning off lights along the way. He stopped to grab his bag from his office and locked the door, leaving a note on the door for the cleaning staff that was due to come in later that night. Watching to make sure Mr. Charles got into his car safely, Fitz locked the main door and then headed around to the side of the building where he normally parked. Thoughts of getting home to call Liv were the only thing on his mind.

It was Friday night better known as movie date night for them. Emma was with his mother for the weekend, helping her pack up the last of her things to have shipped to Los Angeles. That meant he could FaceTime with Olivia all by himself. There would be no talk of work or impending doctor's appointments or babies and even Emma tonight. It would just them and whatever movie they decided to watch together on Netflix.

**_On my way home. _**He sent her the quick message in case she was still at the office. Due to her schedule and few more open houses that week; she'd been staying in a hotel not far from the office, turning down Stephen and Mel's guest room.

**_Text me once you get there._** She texted back, immediately, which was rare for her.

He found it odd because she knew that he hated texting. She teased him mercilessly about it whenever the topic was brought it up. If it wasn't for the hospital trying something new last year, he would have still had his basic flip phone. Dating Olivia had definitely increased his technology skills.

During the drive home, he thought back to the conversation they'd had on Halloween night. It was hard to believe that it had only taken place on Monday night and not weeks ago. Babies. His Livvie was thinking about babies well just one for now. She was not officially on the baby train with him, but she was standing in line at the ticket both at least. Knowing that she was thinking about it was enough to make him happy.

He wouldn't ask what could go wrong because he knew the universe had a sick sense of humor when it came to their relationship.

He parked his SUV in the garage since he would more than likely end up being called into the hospital at the wee hours of the morning. Having already sold the car he kept for Emma's babysitters and gotten rid of a lot of the clutter, the truck now fit easier in it's space. As he was entering his home, he sent Liv the text message she requested and then made his way up to his bedroom to hop in the shower. Dinner would have to be whatever was in the refrigerator because he was too tired to stop was his normal Friday night take-out.

The hot water from the shower worked wonders on the tension in his shoulders but a massage from Liv would have been better. He would have to try to talk her into giving him one when she was there for Thanksgiving. Right after he talked her out of sleeping in one of the guest rooms just because Ray would be there.

He was stepping out of the shower when thought that he heard the doorbell. He listened out for the sound again but was met by silence. He heard the faint sound again as he was drying his hair. That was usually around the time Emma would yell doorbell in the hallway very loudly. She'd been doing it so long that he stopped chastising her for it. He really needed to have the doorbell looked at.

* * *

Olivia nervously rocked back and forth on the heel of her boots as she rang the doorbell for the third time. It was not cold enough in Santa Barbara to have on boots, it wasn't even cold enough in NYC yet to have on boots, but they completed her outfit. She looked down at her phone, contemplating just calling Fitz. Surprising him was not turning out the way she'd hoped because he wouldn't answer the door.

She was going to kill Kelly. Why had she listened to a twenty-three year old whose longest relationship was three weeks? Showing up on his doorstep, without him knowing that she was coming, was a ridiculous idea. She was trying to be more spontaneous but that was impossible when your fiancé was not only a doctor but a doctor with a young child. Anything could have happened in between the time he texted her and the time it took to drive from the airport to the ranch.

"I'm coming!" She heard him yell just as she was about to try the doorbell one last time.

It was too late to turn back now. It was to rethink the reason that she was there. She did a quick one-handed check to make sure her hair was in place. The white box in her hand made pulling her compact out to check her make-up impossible.

Her heart dropped to her stomach when the door swung open. Fitz stood before her with water dripping from his hair. She didn't speak. She let his eyes travel over her body without a peep. They started at her hair which was pulled back into a neat bun, down to her knit brown cowl neck sweater and dark blue denim jeans, and stopping at her brown ankle boots.

She'd put a lot of care into her causal look, going for what was known as "accidental sexy."

"Surprise!" She said with a coy smile.

"Livvie," he breathed. "Come in!" He pulled her inside and closed the door behind them, his eyes making another trip down her body.

He could be such a man sometimes but she didn't mind. What woman wouldn't want their man to look at them the way Fitz looked at her. She was confident that she would never have to worry about wandering eyes with him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in shock that she was actually standing in front of him. "So that's what all of the texting was about?"

She bit her bottom lip, looking at her through her lashes. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Fitz hugged her, careful not to smash the box in her hand. Her being there felt real once she in his arms. He placed kisses on her neck and cheek and then finally her lips. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. He kissed her like he had been wanting to since they talked on Monday. He kissed her like he couldn't go on another second if he didn't do it.

A kiss that said "I've miss you," "I love you," and "I am happy you're here."

Olivia's legs felt weak. She leaned into the kiss, struggling not to drop the box in her hand. This was the greeting she was hoping for when she booked a last minute flight after lunch. This was what she'd needed since their talk on Monday. She kissed him back with just as much love as she felt.

Her returning kiss saying, "I've missed you too," "I love you too," and "I am happy to be here."

"I am always happy to see you. I just wasn't expecting you to show up and not looking like this." She looked breathtaking and he'd opened the door in Nike old warm-up pants and a t-shirt he grabbed out of his laundry basket.

"I came to take you out."

Fitz stared blankly. "You're taking me out? On a date?" She nodded. "You're serious?"

"We haven't really been on one since the carnival and they last time we saw each was the ball and that didn't-"

He kissed her to make her stop talking because he could tell that she was in a rambling mood. "You came to take me on a date." And this time it wasn't a question. He smiled not because it was the most bizarre thing he had ever heard of, but because he knew this wasn't a common thing for her to do.

"If you don't want to go anywhere, we can stay in and watch a movie together. I just wanted to see you." She played with the hem of her shirt.

"Give me twenty minutes." He looked around. "Where are you bags?"

"In the car."

"The car?"

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't walk here from the airport. Are you going to ask me questions all night or are you going to go change your clothes?"

"Just one more." He said holding up his index finger. "What's in the box?"

She looked at the box and then back at him, smiling. "Bringing you flowers did not seem right so I picked up a red velvet cupcake from the bakery you like near the hospital." She slapped his hand away. "You can have it later. Go."

Fitz didn't argue. He just walked to the stairs, wondering what she had planned for them. He stopped when his foot touched the bottom step. "Olivia?"

"Hmm?"

"Hi."

"Hi."

* * *

Olivia looked over at Fitz's sulking face. He was giving her the silent treatment because she wouldn't let him drive and wouldn't tell him where they were going. If it wasn't slightly cute, she would be annoyed already. She would have to remind him of his childish behavior the next time he called and complained about how bad Emma's pouting was getting.

"Liv, we've been driving around for thirty minutes. Are we lost?" At least he was talking.

"I know exactly where I am going, Fitzgerald. Unlike a man, I know how to get directions." Her tone told him to check his attitude even though her words didn't.

"I'm ruining this aren't I?" She shrugged her shoulders, a sign that she was upset. "Livvie, baby, I'm sorry. This is just odd for me."

"What's so odd about it?" She asked. "That I would want to do something for you after all you've done for me? You go out of your way to make me happy, to surprise me, and I just wanted to do the same."

He instantly felt like crap. "I know you do and I promise to go along with whatever you have planned. No more complaints from me."

"Good because we're here." She said, turning down a road he was familiar with.

Fitz laughed when he saw the sign to the drive-in up ahead.

"I really wanted us to have a nice dinner out somewhere and then I got off the plane and realized how tired I am." She looked over at him as she pulled in line behind other cars. "Is this okay?"

"It doesn't matter as long we are togther and we are having a good time, but I think after this one we're going to need more sophisticated dates." He said jokingly.

"We have plenty of time for '_sophisticated dates' _but I like our simple dates. And so there is no confusion, I'm paying for the tickets and the concessions so don't think about reaching for your wallet."

He groaned. "Can't we go Dutch? You pay for the tickets and I buy our food?"

"No! You just said that you would go along with it."

"Fine but don't think you're getting lucky tonight just because you're buying me candy and nachos." He teased, leaning over the middle console to kiss her lips softly. "I'm not that kind of guy."

* * *

"Is she here yet?" Emma asked worriedly, looking around to see all of the other kids with their mothers. She pushed Fitz's hands away as he fussed over her Pilgrim costume. "Can you call her? She promised that she would here!" Her eyes darted around the room again.

Fitz followed the direction of her eyes. It was not lost to him that he was the only father in the designated dressing room. He saw the sympathetic looks that room full of second grade mothers gave him when he walked in with Emma. Maybe it would have been better if he'd let one of her grandmothers escort her. It would have been a woman at least but not the one that she wanted.

She wanted her mother. She wanted Mellie but she could not have her. This was different from all of the other times. Mellie wasn't just running late. She wouldn't be slipping in the back towards the end of program, clapping loudly as if she'd seen the whole thing. Emma knew that. She accepted it the best that she could, but it did not stop her from wanting a mother to help her get ready.

She wanted a woman to brush her hair and make sure that her costume was straight. She wanted a woman tell her that she would be the prettiest little Pilgrim out there. Since it couldn't be Mellie, she wanted Olivia who was sitting in an airport in New York. Her flight had been delayed twice because of a storm on the East Coast. He wasn't sure if she would make it in for Thanksgiving let alone Emma's program.

"She promised you that she would be here. She never makes promises to anyone but you and she hasn't broken one yet." He didn't want to say that Olivia would be there because they had no control over the weather. He hoped his words would help but they didn't stop the tears from falling.

"Just go, dad. I'm okay." She folded her arms on the table and laid her head down on top of it, her body shaking from muffled cries. Fitz put his hand on her back but she jerked away.

In seven years, he had never felt like a disappointment as a father. From the moment he found out that she existed, he vowed to go to hell and back to make sure he shielded her from as much pain as possible. He couldn't take the pain of losing Mellie away and he couldn't make Olivia magically appear.

He was powerless.

"Fitzgerald?" He turned his head to see Molly's mom, Karen, kneeling next to him. "Why don't you go find your seat? We'll take it from here. She's in good hands." She promised when she saw the hesitation in his eyes.

Realizing that there was nothing more he could do, he kissed Emma's hair, whispering how much he loved her, and stood up. Karen stood with him and pulled him into a comforting hug. She spoke words of encourage meant to him. Words he needed to hear but offered him only a tiny bit of comfort. He thanked her, touching Emma's head one more time, and left through the door that led to the auditorium.

He wanted to call Olivia. He wanted to hear her tell him that Emma would be okay and that he was doing the best he could. He needed to hear her voice but calling her would have been selfish. It would only make her feel guiltier about not being there.

"How does she look? Joanne asked as soon as he sat down in his seat, digital camera ready. "Is she nervous?"

Not having the heart to tell them about the upset Emma he left in the dressing room, he responded, "she isn't nervous. She's a natural like her mother." That made both Joanne and Howard smile but Lynn gave him a quizzical look. He shook his head, knowing that she would understand. She nodded and patted his leg.

"Any word from Olivia," asked Ray. He'd flown in for the holiday about an hour or so prior.

Fitz felt in his pockets and realized that he left his phone in the car. "I don't have my phone. I need to run back to the car." He tried to stand but Ray stopped him.

"You don't want to risk missing Emma. She'll call on my phone if she can't reach you."

The lights dimmed and the program started. Grade level after grade level performed their contribution to the program, starting with the smaller kids. As the second graders took the stage, Fitz felt great sadness when he didn't see Emma.

"Isn't this Emma's group?" Lynn asked.

"Where is Emma, Fitzgerald?" Howard hissed, lowering his camera.

He ignored them both. His eyes stayed on the stage. He could practically do the routine himself from watching Emma rehearse it so much. He knew where she should been standing, right between Molly and Jessie. They'd become the three musketeers. Their goodbyes would be hard to watch.

He knew Emma. If he pushed, she would pull away. Something she got from both of her parents. As much as he wanted to, he could not force her to be on stage. There was no way to supply the two people she so desperately wanted so he would give her what she needed: space and time.

* * *

"Did they forget to pick out all of the green M&Ms? I know how much you hate those. Or was the juice in the dressing room not up to par?" Emma looked up from where she was being cradled by Karen to see Olivia walking into the room, pulling her suitcase behind her. "Because I have flown a long way for an Emma Grant performance and she isn't on stage."

"You're here!"

Olivia let go of the handled on her suitcase and held her arms open for Emma to run into. She felt Emma squeezing her as tightly as her arms allowed like she would disappear at any second, tears wetting the front of her dress. Rubbing a soothing hand up and down her back, she asked her what was wrong.

"Everyone had a mom and I didn't." She cried into Olivia's stomach. "I thought you weren't going to come and I was mean to daddy. I made him mad at me."

Olivia was at loss of what to say so she went with what felt right. "I know for a fact that your dad is not mad at you. He could never be mad at you. He is probably very sad that you had to feel this way on your big night. It must have been hard seeing everyone else with their moms, huh?"

"Yes. No one else had their dad in here. No one else's mom had to go to heaven. It's not fair." She cried harder.

Olivia looked at Karen for some assistance but she was at a loss for words too.

"You're right. It isn't fair and I don't know what to say to you that would make you feel better because there are really no words for this. What I will say is that your mom loved you and she was proud of you. If she could be here, she would. She wouldn't want you missing out on your last school program with your friends, would she?"

Emma lifted her head from Olivia stomach, looking at her with red eyes. "She would have wanted me to still perform but it's too late now."

"You still have your poem to read. There are people out in the audience who would love to hear it. Some of them may need to hear it. They could be feeling a little sad today like you and your poem could make them feel better. More importantly, there are people out there who love you and want to hear it. Close your eyes." Emma did as she was told.

"Imagine you mom is out in the audience. What color is she wearing?"

"Green." Emma smiled with her eyes still closed. "She's wearing a green dress and her pearl necklace."

"Keep picturing her in the green dress and pearl necklace. What is she doing?"

"Smiling because she's not late."

Olivia and Karen both laughed a little. "Hold on to that and go out there and show everyone what you're made of."

* * *

"And now we will have a poem written by our second grade contest winner, Emma Grant." The MC announced.

Fitz stood up as Emma walked out on stage. The smile she wore prior to going inside the dressing room had returned. Lynn tapped his leg to tell him that Karen was trying to get his attention as she took her seat with her family.

"Olivia." She mouthed, nodding her head and smiling.

Emma took the microphone from the MC. Her eyes searched the packed auditorium until she spotted Fitz which wasn't hard since he was the only one standing up. She closed her eyes, picturing her mother, and cleared her throat.

"As Thanksgiving Day approaches, our blessings we recall. The things we are most thankful for, we recollect them all." She opened her eyes looked to her left where Olivia was standing just off the stage, giving her the thumbs up. "You are really special, in all you say and do. You've made a difference in our lives. We're thankful now for you."

"And what are you most thankful for Emma?" The MC asked.

Emma looked out to where Fitz stood with a Howard, Joanne, Lynn, and Ray. "My family."

Fitz's cheers and claps were twice as loud. For him and for Mellie. He excused himself and left the auditorium to search for Olivia and Emma. He spotted Olivia coming out of the room where the kids were waiting until the finale.

"Livvie!" He called down the hallway when he saw that she was going in the wrong direction.

"Wasn't she great?" She gushed in a stage whisper. "I think we have a little poet on our hands."

He caught her in his arms as soon as she was close enough to him, spinning her around. "Thank you, my little fixer."

"I was on my way to get you. She wants to see you." She tried to pull him into the room but he wouldn't move. "Fitz?" She put her hand on his cheek.

He leaned into the warmth of her hand. "It has been one of those days. I just... I just need you to stand here with me for one minute."

She looked into his eyes. The spark she loved so much was gone. It had been replaced by sorrow andsadness. She knew that look. She'd seen it once before. He lost a patient and it was one he really cared about. So she honored his request, walking back into his open arms, and rubbed his back soothingly the same way she did Emma.

It wasn't common for both of her Grants to be down in one day. She helped Emma and now she would help Fitz. If that meant standing in an empty hallway with him for several "one minutes," that's what she would do.

* * *

**_To everyone reading Next To Me: It is being put on the shelf until EMW reaches its end but it will be back. Thank you for reading and for your amazing reviews. I luv you all! Xoxo -Lauren_**


	30. Bubbly

_And it starts in my toes_  
_Makes me crinkle my nose_  
_Wherever it goes_  
_I always know_  
_That you make me smile_  
_Please stay for a while_  
_Now just take your time_  
_Wherever you go_

_-Colbie Caillat, Bubbly _

* * *

**Chapter 30: Bubbly**

Waking up at the ranch and not being in bed with Fitz, felt strange to Olivia. Sleeping down the hallway from him, or trying to sleep in her case, had been nearly unbearable. She spent majority of the night tossing and turning because she was unable to get comfortable. She could not blame it on the mattress which was a perfect combination of a firm core and soft padding for a side sleeper. The room had been cool enough for her to sleep comfortably thanks to the ceiling fan above the bed.

Those two things were meant to guarantee her a good night's sleep but there was one thing missing: _Fitz_.

His arms around her as they slept, his fingers playing in her hair when she woke up, were things she became accustomed to. She needed the warmth of his skin against her cheek. She liked that she could reach out for him in the middle of the night and know that he was next to her. Or the way he would murmur something in his sleep and then pull her closer to him. Even in their unconscious state, they could not get enough of each other.

It wasn't that she didn't know how to sleep without him. They'd spent so many nights apart that it would be too cruel to count them. This was different. He wasn't across the country. He was at the end of the hallway. They were separated under the same roof and it was all her fault.

She was trying to be a respectable daughter by not sharing a bed with Fitz while her dad was in the house. She wasn't trying to fool him into thinking that she and Fitz were practicing abstinence before marriage. She just didn't find it necessary to draw attention to the fact that she had a sex life by Ray seeing her leave Fitz's bedroom. It would be too awkward for words.

Surprisingly, Fitz told her that he understood before they turned in for the night. He didn't like the idea of not having her next to him throughout the night, but he understood. He had a daughter too. They were especially careful when it came to her. With Emma, they made it a habit to be awake, dressed, and downstairs before Emma could wake up on the rare occasions that she was home when Olivia visited.

Could they get away with that with Ray?

There was no time to dwell on their sleeping arrangements any further. It was already after nine o'clock and Lynn would be over at ten for them to go over the Thanksgiving menu to make sure they had everything they needed. Olivia wasn't hoping for a perfectly Thanksgiving because it would be impossible with Joanne and Howard joining them for dinner tomorrow. She just wanted it to run as smoothly as possible since it would the first since major holiday she and Fitz spent together. It would also be the first since Mellie died.

As she was exiting the room to get ready for the day, clothes and travel kit in hand, she spotted Fitz walking up the stairs in a blue pullover sweater and black pants. His jaw was clenched and the bulging vein in his forehead looked like it would burst at any second. His hair was out of place, letting her know he'd been running his hand through it out of frustration. The expression on his face was unreadable, but his grey eyes told her all that she needed to know. He was walking the fine line between being angry and being upset.

Or at least he was until he saw her.

Fitz gave her a onceover. Her hair was messily pulled up and away from her neck and face, showing off her diamond stud earrings. She wore his favorite grey silk robe, meaning she'd planned a quick dash into the hallway bathroom. He could never describe to her the whip appeal her expensive nightwear had over him but he always made sure to pay careful appreciation to it. He could felt his anger subside just from looking at her.

Holding her worried filled gaze, he reached up and pressed the button on his Bluetooth to end his call. He grabbed her by the hand, leading her pass the other closed doors to his room at the end of the hall, without saying a word. He had her back against the door as soon as it closed, taking the items from her hands and tossing them on the bed. He pressed his body to hers stop her squirming. One of his hands held her hips close to him while the other tugged at the belt to her robe, pushing it open to reveal her matching slip nightgown. His lips went to work on making her forget the obvious question written on her face.

No, he wasn't okay. He knew how to make things better though. He knew what would make him feel better. He wanted to wipe away the words Howard spoke out of anger with Olivia's moans of pleasure and whispers of love.

He pulled away from her mouth, struggling with needing air to breathe and needing her. "I- I need you so much." He said once enough air had filled his lungs. He was hard beneath his pants, hips flexing forward so she felt all of it against the inside of her thigh.

"I know." She responded, ignoring the need to reinforce her strict rule against heavy kissing in the morning. She got the feeling he wasn't in the mood to let her voice too much of anything, including her concern for what had him so upset.

Stepping on top of his leather shoes, she surrendered her concern for him, for the time being, to a soft kiss on his lips. Not because he left her with no other choice but to. She surrendered because it was what he need right now. She was what he needed right.

It was a powerful feeling.

Quicker than she could follow, her robe disappeared, her underwear was ungracefully removed, and he had her pinned face-first to the door. His lips took residence on her neck, letting his teeth scrape against the sensitive skin and then soothing the spot with his tongue. He applied enough suction to make her fight to not make a sound but not enough to leave a mark, knowing that she would threaten bodily harm if he did.

The sound of his belt being unbuckled made her body twitch in anticipation. He made sure that she could offer no assistance, lacing his fingers with one of her hands against the door. The other arm was curled between her body and the door. She leaned into the door, bowing her back when his hands touched her hips.

"You can make noise, Liv. No one is here but us." His lips moved over her skin, forging a hot trail to her mouth as he pushed up her gown. She gasped at the feel of him against her wet slit. "I want to hear you." He said as he pushed his way inside of her, groaning loudly.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream, still not wanting to make any noise. Her eyes shut tightly. She tried to recall a time something made her feel that good. A book. Clothes. Food. Wine. Something, anything, she could compare this feeling to later. She bent at the waist as she pushed back, gaining another groan from him. This time it was muffled by the crook of her neck.

"So good," he whispered into her skin. "_Always so good_."

Fitz's hips moved, pulling almost completely out of Olivia before slamming back in hard enough for her feet to leave the floor. A sound escaped her at the force of the thrust. His hand found the hand that she had curled against her body and laced their fingers together, giving her something to squeeze. His other hand released the one he was holding against the door, leaving her flat palm pressed to the door. His fingers found her bundle of nerves.

"Let me hear you, Livvie." He coaxed. "I promise that no one else can."

Olivia's legs spread wider and her hips rolled. She moaned only loud enough to barely be heard by him. "Don't… stop." She said, finding her voice squeezing his hand. Her body trembled. Her release was coming too quickly. She pressed her face to the door and moaned behind her closed lips.

Fitz's fingers on her bundle quickened. His body was hot against hers. Their mingled sweat soaking into the material of her gown. He knew from the sounds she was trying to contain and the way body was clenched around him, that she was close. His tempo increased. His thrust grew wilder. The material of his pants rubbed against the back of her thighs, adding to the intensity.

That all-too-familiar knot in her belly snapped, and Olivia came with a moan that couldn't that could not be silenced. Someone hearing them was the last thing on her mind. She groaned when Fitz pulled away from her, fingers leaving to hold her hips as he thurst into her once more with a loud bellow.

She collapsed against the door, sucking air into her lungs. His lips were all over her, his arms holding her tightly around the waist like he was holding her up. Her concern about whatever had upset him was a distant thought.

"Where is everyone?" She asked still trying to regulate her breathing.

Fitz straightened himself in his clothes and then pulled her gown down. He turned her around, running the back of his index finger along her cheek. He felt guilty about just jumping her like that without even uttering a "good morning" or "how did you sleep?" He hadn't even finished undressing her or started undressing himself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- Was I too rough?"

"No and don't apologize. That was what we both needed." She gave him a satisfied smile and placed her hands on his face, pulling him down into a kiss that had him backing her into the door again. "Where is everyone?" She asked again when she pulled away.

He leaned his forehead against hers. "Ray went with my mother to pick up the hams and some other things from the store. I dropped Emma off at Jo and Howard's hotel this morning."

She no longer had to guess what had him upset. Howard still pushed Fitz's buttons the same Evelyn still pushed hers. He wasn't happy about their engagement or the fact that Joanne found out from Emma and hadn't told him. He thought they were being insensitive to Emma and had no problem saying as much in front of everyone. So Olivia didn't doubt that Howard had said something about her to piss Fitz off. Hopefully, it wasn't in front of Emma.

"Whatever he said doesn't matter, Fitz. His only place in our lives is as Emma's grandfather." She hugged herself to him, holding in tightly even though he out weighed her by a lot. "These next couple of days are about _us_ and _our family_. No one matters outside of the five of us."

"I love you." He said tightening his own hold on her.

* * *

Olivia giggled as Fitz pepper her neck with playful kiss. He was suppose to be helping her chop the onions and celery for the stuffing, but it was clear as his hands squeezed her hips and pulled her back against him, that he had other things on his mind. She leaned to the side slightly, looking at him over her shoulder.

"I thought you were going to help me." She puckered her lips for a kiss and he happily obliged. "Not distract me."

"I can't help it that you look sexy in an apron." He kissed her again, a little longer this time. "There are things that I want to do to you..." His words transformed into a low growl from somewhere deep in his chest.

"You did already. Twice." She picked up the knife he should have been using and held it up for him. "If you're good little helper, I'll promise to sleep in your room tonight." He arched his eyebrow. "Just sleep, fiend!"

"You say that likes it's a bad thing." Fitz took the knife from her hand and placed one final lingering kiss on her lips. He pulled the onions out for the plastic bag and moved to the other end of the counter. "Chop chop, Livvie."

She rolled her eyes and pulled the celery out of the bag and placed it on the cutting board, making a mental note to buy the already chopped frozen season blend next year. Fitz hummed from his end of the counter and she found herself chopping to the beat of the happy tune. Every now and then, she would glance at him out of the corner of her eye. His hands moved in a fluid motion, his bicep flexing under his Harvard t-shirt. A content smile on his face. She wondered if that was how he looked in the operating room.

"Olivia, dear, you're going to slice your finger right off if you keep staring at my son." Olivia was dragged out of her thoughts by the voice of her future mother-in-law. "That wouldn't make for good wedding photos."

She laid her knife down on the counter, avoiding Fitz's eyes and the grin she was sure he wore. Wiping her hands on a dish towel, she looked her shoulder at the older woman and smiled warmly. "Lynn. I didn't hear you come in."

"Mmmhmm." She said as Fitz took the bags from her hands and kissed her cheek. "Go help Ray with the rest of the bags. My arthritis is acting up." She rubbed one hand with the other until he disappeared. She pulled a large white box out of on of the bags and handed it to Olivia.

"You got the cupcakes." She smiled when saw the logo of Fitz's favorite bakery on the box. "I ordered them weeks ago. He loves these things."

"That he does. Big Jerry would take him a Benji to the bakery every Saturday morning until Fitzgerald was about ten. That's when the drinking got really bad." Lynn shook her head as if she was trying to shake away unwanted thoughts. "Well you better hide those if you want them to see the light of day tomorrow."

"Lynn," she said hesitantly, not sure if she was about to cross an invisible line. "What was Benjamin like? Fitz hardly ever talks about him."

"He was my little free-spirit." Lynn touched a locket that Olivia noticed she wore every time that she'd seen her. "Fitzgerald was so serious like you would expect the firstborn to be and Benji was the opposite. Fitz looked for Jerry acceptance in everything and Benji found new ways to get under his skin every day but he adored his brother. I think he felt like Fitz abandoned him when he went off to school."

"Fitz, feels guilty about not being able to have helped him more." She revealed quietly.

"He told you that?"

Olivia shook her head. "He didn't have to. I can see it on his face whenever he does talk about him."

The look Fitz got whenever he mentioned his younger brother was imprinted into her mind. It was filled with guilt, hurt, and most of all regret. He would never come out and tell her, but she knew he pretty much shut down after Benjamin died which is why he joined the Navy. According to him, he didn't start opening himself up until after Emma was born and then more so after he met her.

"You're good for him, Olivia." Lynn stated, making Olivia blush. "I'm not just saying this. I mean it. I never thought Mellie was good _for_ him. Whether she was good enough for him is debatable too but he never smiled with her like he does with you." She rubbed her hand for real this time.

"I was worried when he came back from Washington and told me he'd met the woman he was going to marry while he was in New York. I thought he'd finally snapped after all of those years alone. Then Emma came back after the christening, singing your praises, and I knew you were someone I had to meet. I needed to see the woman that captured my son and granddaughter's heart. To see if _I_ approved of her." Lynn took her hand, squeezing it. "I approve, Olivia. Welcome to the family."

Olivia fanned away her tears with the hand that Lynn wasn't holding. Given the relationship she had with Edison's mother, her relationship with own mother and how her relationship with Fitz began, it was important for her to hear those words from Lynn. They meant more to her than she ever thought they could. She now knew how Fitz must have felt when Ray gave them his blessing.

* * *

"Where's Emma?" Ray asked when and Fitz walked into the house and he didn't hear her. She wasn't a loud kid but she made her presence known. "She told this morning that she had something to show me."

Fitz kicked the door shut with his foot and sat the bags down on the floor. "She drew a picture this morning and she wants you to see it before anyone else does." He shifted through the stack of mail on the table near the door until he found the folded up piece of paper Emma left for Ray that morning. "Here you go. I'm going to carry these into the kitchen." He picked the bags up again and walked into the kitchen passing Olivia as she was headed out.

"Just sit them on the table, Fitz." Lynn told him as she moved about the kitchen. "Liv and I will put them up."

"Was Liv crying?" He wasn't too sure because he hadn't gotten a good look at her face.

"Don't be silly. Those onions just got to her." Lynn continued unpacking the bags like she didn't know he was staring at her. "What?"

"Thank you for including Liv in helping with dinner. Things aren't too great with her mother right now. It means a lot to her. A lot to me." He hugged her from the side and placed a loud kiss on her cheek. "No where are you two hiding those cupcakes?"

* * *

Olivia rested her chin on Ray's shoulder, causing him to jump. "Is that the picture Emma was working on last night?" She asked and then noticed that her dad, who she had never seen cry, was wiping tears away from his eyes before they could fall. "What is it?"

"She called me 'Grandpa Ray.'" He said holding up the picture for her to see, pointing out the writing above the brown stick figure. "I'm a grandpa, Libby. Grandpa Ray."

* * *

Later that day after Lynn had gone home for the day and Ray was settled in front of a television, flipping between football highlights and cooking shows, Fitz and Olivia found themselves packing up his office. Besides his room and Emma's room, it was the only other room that still needed to be packed. She was helping him decide what needed to come to New York, what would go into storage, and what needed to be shredded. He wouldn't dare think of selling his grandparents' ranch, but there were certain valuables and important paperwork he did not want left in the house in case someone decided to break in.

"We should start looking at furniture soon." Fitz suggested. "Unless you're willing to eat on milk crates and sleep on the floor."

The move was taking place in two weeks and they still had not picked out living room, dining room, or bedroom furniture for themselves yet. Fitz had basically given her the green light to decorate every room in the house, except for Emma's room and their room, however she wanted. She wanted it to be something they did together which left them no furniture in the rooms that mattered.

"Are you saying that you wouldn't sleep on the floor with me?" She asked as she taped up the box she'd been working on.

Fitz sat down in his desk chair, propping his feet up on the desk. "I would sleep under a bridge with you but that doesn't mean I want to. I'm sure Emma would get a kick out of sleeping on the floor though. She would make a game out of it."

"I could see her building a fort out of blankets." She laughed. "She's going to love the playroom. The painters made the characters look 3D. All we have to do is fill it with books, movies, and toys."

"And what about her room? She won't tell me her theme. She says it's a surprise." He shook his head, pulling her by the hand to sit on his lap. "Will you tell me?"

She ran her hand through his hair from his hairline to the curls she loved at the nap of his neck. "The only thing I can tell you is that she worked really hard on coming up with the theme of her 'big girl room' and that surprising you means a lot to her. She wants to show you that she's growing up."

He groaned. "I don't want her to grow up." He reached in his desk drawer and pulled out a white mailing envelope of pictures, handing them to her.

Olivia opened the envelope and smiled at the first picture she saw. It was a picture of Fitz, sitting in a rocking chair and looking down at a newborn Emma wrapped in a pink blanket. There was a look of wonder on his face. The rest of the pictures were of Emma during the first few months of her life. Olivia could see Fitz's features in her even at an early age.

"I know she has to grow up sooner or later but this is how I will always see her." He took the pictures from her and sat them on the desk. "Speaking of my babies, you haven't mentioned anything else about going to the doctor lately." He didn't want to push her but it had been nearly a month since she mentioned it and he just wanted to see where her head was at.

"I had to cancel my last two appointments but I have another set a week from tomorrow. Can I ask you something?" He nodded his head slightly as her fingers worked their magic in his head. "Did you really tell your mom that you were going to marry me after you came from New York?"

"I've made a lot of trips to New York over the last nine months." He smirked. "You want to be more specific?"

"After we met. After our night together. Did you really believe we would be here one day?"

"I've always believed we would get here. I didn't know how or when, but I knew I met you that I would give you the world as long as I got to live in it with you."

"How would you feel about moving the wedding back?" She peeked at him through her lashes, trying to gauge his reaction. She didn't take his body tensing as a good sign.

"I tell you and I would give you the world and you ask to push our wedding back?" He instantly became worried that she was getting cold feet already. "Why?"

"I know I am the one who picked June but Howard had a point. We didn't think about Emma." She held up her hands to hold off his anger. "Hear me out. June will the one year anniversary of Mellie's death. After last night, I don't want us to be so focused on the wedding that she feels like she can't come to us about how she's feeling. And July is her birthday so that's no good-"

"What if we move it up instead of back?"

"How far up?"

"April?"

Olivia unlocked her phone, which was sitting on his desk, and pulled up the calendar for April of the following year. "What day did you have in mind?"

He looked over her shoulder at the calendar. "April 26th was my grandparents' anniversary. They were married for 62 years before Grams passed. That day has to have a little magic left in it. "

She could tell this wasn't just a day he picked off of the top of his head. This was something he'd even some thought to. "It is a Saturday but it's sooner than what we'd planned."

"Everything we do is soon than what we had planned. The question is: can you and Melanie pull a wedding together in five months?"

"I think we," she motioned between them, "can pull it off. Don't think you're getting out of this, Grant."

"I wouldn't dream of it, _Mrs._ Grant." He was about to pull her down into a kiss when hospital alert on his phone went off, telling him he was being called in.

"Your phone is not invited to our wedding." She mumbled against his lips, pecking his lips quickly and then getting up from his lap.

"Neither is yours." He called out when she was halfway to the door. He laughed when she turned around and stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

**The fluff! I have never really written a chapter with this much fluff without something drastic happening at the end so I hope you all enjoy it. Don't forget to leave reviews and tell me what you think. **


End file.
